Twilights Miko
by Devils-only-one
Summary: Kagome goes to visit her uncle to get away from her troubles in Tokyo. Little did she know that her past would catch up to her, and change her world forever. Kagome/Edward
1. To uncles house we go

Summary: Kagome goes to visit her uncle to get away from her troubles in Tokyo. Little did she know that her past would catch up to her, and change her world forever.

Authors Note: My new idea, let me know what you think. (PLEASE READ FIRST)This will take place along the storyline of Twilight but a bit different. It will cover all books/movie, mostly, but will start to drift after the third book/movie.

Song: Tell me (Cardcaptor Sakura) English Dub.

I own nothing-

_Memories or Japanese_

Chapter 1- To uncles house we go.

The roar of the engine sounded as a motorcycle sped along the long stretch of highway. The owner of the bike, who was bobbing their head to music that only they could hear, quickly glanced at forest scenery as it flashed by before turning their eyes back onto the road before them. They revved the engine twice before reading the signs as they pasted by. Turning off the main highway, and onto a two-lane highway that curved around the mountain and hills that surrounded the outside landscape of the little town of Forks, Washington, the owner of the bike quickly accelerated through the curvy roadside at dangerous high speeds.

The motorcyclist glanced at the lush green forest, that was changing colors as the late September weather attacked the trees that sat just outside of the town as the cyclist slowed down to a reasonable speed as they entered the small town. They then moved through the town catching the eye of many patrons who wondered who this mysterious cyclist was.

The cyclist continued to bob their head to unknown music as they pulled up in front of the house that belonged to the chief of police. Neighbors had stepped outside when they had first heard the roar of the engine, as not too many people had motorcycles in this area, and watched as the bike stopped. The owner turned off the bike as Chief Swan, who had the day off, stepped out of his house with a small chuckle. He started to walk up to the bike as the owner pulled their helmet off.

With the helmet removed, long black hair flowed down reviling the biker to be a woman with Asian features. She removed her blue gloves and set them in front of her before she removed two ear buds leading to an ipod in her pocket. She removed the ipod and turned it off before standing up as Chief Swan reached her, giving him a big hug. The woman laughed as Charlie Swan picked her up and swung her around before placing her back down.

"I missed you too uncle." The woman smiled as she turned toward her bike and picked up her gloves and ipod before following him inside.

"Sure glad you're here Kagome, been waiting all week." Kagome's laugh drowned out the rest of what he said as they walked inside. The two walked into the living room where some boxes sat. Kagome smiled as she sat down watching as Charlie moved the boxes toward the back wall. "Sorry about this but I just got the last of your stuff earlier today and haven't had a chance to move it yet." Kagome nodded as he sat down on the armchair.

"So how was the trip over here?"

"Good, I got off at JFK, retrieved my bike which I had to wait two hours for them to unload it off the plane, and then headed this way. I stopped by Memphis for some barbeque. Walk down Beale Street, stopped at every few shops." Charlie chuckled. "Then I headed toward New Orleans for a little party, stopped by Dallas for a few hours, saw the Grand Canyon, and then dropped something off for Sesshomaru in Vegas before taking the main highways here. I may have stopped I few little towns here and there for gas or rest. Oh and I did stop by the accident site and his gravestone, had about a three hour conversation with him."

"You didn't head toward Chicago?" Kagome looked at Charlie. He knew everything about her, her trips to the past, what she had done, and of her last love. He even knew some of the stuff she was too afraid to tell her own mother. He was one she would tell everything too after he caught her near Forks around the time her father died.

After learning the truth, and some thirty questions game about stuff only he and his brother knew, he tried to change it but Kagome stopped him knowing there was no way to change what happened to him. True enough, three weeks later Charlie's brother died in a traffic accident on his way to the airport to go back to Japan. He met up with Kagome several times, even getting her new cell phone number to talk to her when she needed it. When he learned about Masen, her last loved who died, he was there for Kagome when she needed someone to talk to. Kagome told him all about Masen and how they were to be married before he died.

It had been her idea to stay with her uncle even if her mother didn't approve of her daughter being so far away after just getting her back. Kagome had said she wanted to be away from the memories for awhile but the truth was that Kagome needed to just get away. Rin had her new bundle of joy, one of their servants was ready to pop any day, and Kikyo just found out she was expecting again.

While Rin and Kikyo could reproduce anytime, Kagome only had two children and both were adopted, not that Kagome didn't love them any less. Shippo had grown into a handsome young demon, stealing the harts of young woman everywhere. He had taken a year to travel Japan and came back intending on courting Souten, the thunder demon they had a run in with. Kagome was happy that her little kit was happy. Souten even acted like one of her children sometimes, calling her mom.

Kanna, her second child, had followed her on her journey across Japan, Asia, and Europe, but stayed in England. They young demon of the void had only aged about ten years, making her look around sixteen years of age. The young demon started working for Sesshomaru at his English firm about seven years ago, easily passing as twenty and Sesshomaru's cousin. Last Kagome had heard from her was that she was see some sight seeing Irish fox demon. She had promised Kagome she would bring him at the next reunion Rin was hosting.

"So how is Rin? Heard she gave birth to a little girl last year."

Kagome nodded. "Ya, little Yuki. Spitting image of her mother, only with puppy ears. Sesshomaru is overjoyed to have a girl again just so he can yell at everyone who is male and not family, even though he does yell at Inuyasha just for kicks." The two laughed as Charlie's phone went off. After a quick talk, Charlie asked if she wanted to go to a bonfire down at La Push. Kagome declined, deciding instead to unpack and rest. Kissing him on the check, she watched him leave before heading inside. One thing Kagome loved about her uncle Charlie, he didn't hover. Most of the time that is.

Kagome made an 'ah ha' sound as she found the base for her ipod. Quickly setting it up on her nightstand, Kagome started the work of unpacking her stuff. The room was next to her cousin Bella's old room and used to be a spare. The walls of her room were a dark blue, a newly painted light blue crescent moon on one of the walls, with a black ceiling. She had a decent closet, two dressers, a computer desk, and a low nightstand.

Her bed was custom made, a floor bed built with five-inch tall borders, and a round canopy that held three see through silk curtains. Kagome had gotten too used to sleeping on the ground because of Inuyasha, followed by floor futons in the Western Palace, that when the turn of the century for bedding came she decided to go with a floor bed design and stuck with it. The high border around the bed was so she could place a pile of soft bedding in it and would sink down into it like sitting in a soft pile of furs.

Turning on the ipod she turned it to one of her favorite anime songs, from a dubbed show, and grabbed a box. She danced as sang along with the music as she unpacked.

_We've been through so much together_  
_We've been friends for so long now_  
_Never worried about the weather_  
_Always made it through somehow_

_Now there's clouds on my horizon_  
_And it's starting to feel like rain (Feel like rain)_  
_Now I hope you're realizing_  
_I want you back again_

_So tell me_  
_Are we gonna talk about it_  
_Are we gonna still be friends_  
_Tell me_  
_You don't ever have to doubt it_  
_This doesn't have to be the end_  
_Tell me_  
_(Tell me, tell me, tell me)_

_Kagome sighed happily as she listened to her friend talk about his dreams of being a solder in the Army. They met one day when he approached her because he thought she was lost. She exclaimed that she was only walking around the town because she loved the outdoors. He ran into her the next day outside of the food market where his mother was shopping. They had continued to run into each other a few more times before they agreed to meet in the park. They had met several times a week, always someplace public like the park or the food market to discuss their favorite foods._

_Sure it was odd how they became friends but she didn't care. They loved spending time together and Kagome didn't try to squish his dream about the army. As she sat on a blanket in the park next to him, Kagome wished it would last forever. They were having a small picnic by a lake, Kagome had brought the food this time, as they talked about their dreams again. She had told him that she wanted to travel all over the world as see the different cultures, which was true as she had done that already she just loved to travel._

_"Kagome." She turned her head to look at him. To her, he was perfect in everyway. "I was wondering if you would have lunch with my mother, father, and me tomorrow? I would really love to introduce you as my girlfriend." Kagome looked at him with wonder in her eyes. His girlfriend. They had been friends for several months, often hearing from the elderly couples around them that they mad such a cute couple. Kagome had often thought of him that way but didn't know if he returned her feelings. Kagome quickly smiled before he got the wrong idea._

_"I would love to, yes absolutely." Her, now boyfriend, smiled and raised her hand before kissing the back. He was truly perfect._

_Don't believe the words they're saying_  
_When people talk behind my back_  
_I'm the one who's always staying_  
_True to you and that's a fact_

_Now there's clouds on my horizon_  
_And it's starting to feel like rain_  
_Now I hope you're realizing_  
_I want you back again_

_So tell me_  
_Are we gonna talk about it_  
_Are we gonna still be friends_  
_Tell me_  
_You don't ever have to doubt it_  
_This doesn't have to be the end_

Kagome sighed as she folded another box and laid it outside her room. She wished the memories would sometimes just go away. She didn't want them most of the time, but other times she wished she could go back to those days with the knowledge she knew now. Shaking her head Kagome looked about her room. Clothes were unpacked and put away, laptop computer and it's appliances were on the desk, bedding and pillows were on the bed, and books, scrolls, and weapons were either on the walls, desk, or in the top drawer of her dresser. Jewelry was put in the jewelry box that Sesshomaru had specially made for her as a welcoming present into the family of the West. Nodding Kagome turned toward her ipod.

_Best friends don't let these little things get in_  
_In the way_  
_Best friends don't always have to search for things to say_

Shutting it off, Kagome laid down on her newly made bed as she thought about how much different life was now, how much stronger she was compared to when she first fell through the well. Sure she had gone through two major heartbreaks, and had her ups and downs but she was stronger. As Kagome laid down for a small nap, she thought on how much she had changed since his death.

_Kagome sighed as she listened to Inuyasha rant as she finished explaining her idea to him. She had already talked about it to her mother and grandfather, and even though they didn't like the idea they knew it was the best option. They decided that if Kagome wanted to go through with this than they wouldn't stop her. They agreed not to tell Souta about this so he didn't worry himself too much. Kagome had only told her mother that she would remain in the past so they could finish the quest without Naraku finding out about the well. As Inuyasha continued to rant Kagome started to lose her temper._

_"Sit boy." As Inuyasha hit the floor, Kagome quickly explained. "Inuyasha, this could be our only chance to find Naraku's weakness. We've been hunting him for a year and we're no closer now than we were then. We need someone on the inside. Sesshomaru told me three weeks ago that Kanna's mirror could show anyone where they are in the Feudal Era. He can watch us plan but we can't watch him. He could know any attack plans we make and plan to counter them." Inuyasha, who was now sitting up, nodded. Thinking about it he knew this was, strategically, a good idea but he didn't have too like it. Kagome watched him as he thought it over._

_"Why does it have to be you?" Inuyasha looked at her with longing. Kagome knew she no longer loved him that way, only as a brother…and he loved her as a sister, he was just worried about her. Sesshomaru had witnessed a battle in which Inuyasha had gotten hurt and would have been killed, but Kagome took that attack. She had been bed ridden for two days before her miko powers had healed her enough to where she was no longer in pain. _

_Sesshomaru had questioned her as to why she did such a thing as risk her own life. Kagome had explained it was because they were family and that's what families did. Two weeks later Kagome once again risked her life, only this time it was for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru understood that Kagome wasn't like any other humans. Afterwards the three had done a family bonding so she would have the protection of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had also started to become closer after their first talk._

_"Naraku doesn't know that we patched up our differences over Kikyo, only you, me, and Sesshomaru know. By starting a fight about Kikyo and me, we can draw Naraku out. I'll say something like I wish I could kill her or get revenge or that I was stronger, something along those lines to get him to offer me training. I agree and report anything of interest to Sess who then reports it to you. It's the only chance we've got. We know he's close by, this'll bring him out."_

_Inuyasha sighed as he looked out the window. "Fine, we tell the others tomorrow…"_

_"No"_

_"Eh?" Inuyasha looked at her as if she was crazy. "What the hell do you mean no?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with sadness in her eyes._

_"If Naraku is watching us while were telling them, then he'll know and it won't work. This stays between us Inuyasha." Inuyasha sighed again before nodding._

_"Fine, but promise me you'll stay safe." Kagome nodded._

"Kagome I talked to your mother the other day." Charlie paused, causing Kagome to look up from her dinner. Charlie had picked something up from his favorite café for her. After her short nap, Kagome took care of the boxes and then watched a little bit of television until her uncle came home. Currently she was sitting at the table while he was standing in the doorway leaning against the frame. "She told me you dropped out of school. I thought we had a deal Kags."

Kagome had the decency to look away from him as she set her fork down. They had struck the deal after he found out that Kagome would miss most of her school year due to her trips to the past. They agreed that when she got back to her right year she would finish school, for her father and mother. "I know but Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka tried to set me up with Hojo again, only this time when they tried I blew up at them. We were in school, everyone was staring at me, and when I was done I was so mad, I told them I wasn't ready but they would listen, and after that I just stop going." Charlie sighed as he nodded, Kagome had told him about her three friends who didn't know when to stop.

"Well she put me in touch with Sesshomaru, who agreed to send over your transcripts with a bit of edited content. No one will know about your year of 'illness' so you'll be a Junior instead of a Sophomore. Your schedule can be picked up on Monday, Sesshomaru picked your classes, said something about your classes will be easy for you." The sixteen year old nodded in understanding. She was being jumped up a year but Kagome didn't care, she could pass no problem. "You start on Monday."

Kagome sighed knowing that when her brother set his mind on something it couldn't be changed. After dinner Kagome decided to make a list of things she needed to buy for her first day, food for her lunch, and then went to take a shower. The miko was just glad that there was no sailor uniform she had to wear here. Kagome listed all the foods she wanted and what she would need. She made sure there was money in the bank account Sesshomaru had set up for her stay, and if there was any work Sesshomaru needed from her. After checking her list again, she did her nightly routine of setting out her clothes, preparing for bed, and set her list of supplies by her wallet. Before she fell asleep that night the last thing on Kagome's mind was her lost love.

Edward.

_Kagome sighed as she sat down at the mouth of the cave. Naraku was deep within resting from the last battle against Inuyasha, where he lost a portion of his body. The now dark miko spy turned her head as she heard quite footsteps behind her. Seeing young Kanna, Kagome turned back to the lighting storm that was brewing off in the distance thinking about Inuyasha. The young child stopped beside the miko, seeming to have an internal battle with herself, before moving to sit in her lap. Kagome wrapped her arms around the incarnation as they both watched the storm._

_"Kagome."_

_"Hum?" The miko looked at the girl as she shook her head. Kanna seemed to spend as much time as she could with Kagome, who treated her as if Kanna was her own daughter. The young girl was shocked at first but as time went of she opened up to the miko more and more each day._

_"It's nothing." Kagome just smiled and held the girl closer. Kanna was her little girl. She felt Naraku move closer toward her but made no move to stand. She waited for any orders but received none, so Kagome did nothing. As she sat there, Kagome knew it would only be a matter of time._

* * *

Authors note- Well this is my new idea, review and let me know what you think._  
_


	2. Did we just meet again

AN- Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favs. I won't list everyone, I hate stories that half the page is thank you's and then a short chapter.

I did forget to mention, I will be updating every Sunday.

_Japanese or memories_

* * *

Chapter 2- Did we just meet…again?

Kagome cursed as she stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed ready for school, and headed downstairs to grab a bite to eat. She would start school again today, and she was having a bad day. First she almost got up late, the shower ran out of hot water, she almost ripped her shirt, and she still hadn't eaten. After her uncle talked with her Saturday night, Kagome prepared as much as she could but she knew until this day was over she would be nervous, this was the first time she had been to a foreign school, let alone any school not counting the two weeks she went back to her old school.

She had spent Sunday on the phone with Sesshomaru, going over classes she would be in and if the needed money was indeed transferred as promised. She then went to Seattle locating all the ingredients she needed for her meals. She also bought a new bag, as hers was wearing a little thin, and a few new outfits. Kagome had also called her mother and explained that she would finish high school.

The ex-time traveling miko nodded to her uncle who was eating some toast as he put his jacket on. Kagome quickly snatched the second piece, causing Charlie to complain, as she zipped up her leather jacket. Charlie took one look at Kagome's outfit and shook his head, causing Kagome to glare at him before looking at herself.

Kagome knew she would get heads to turn at her beauty wearing black soft leather pants, a light blue and black Chinese styled shirt, and ankle tight boots with a two inch heel. She also had on two bracelets, one with a crescent moon the symbol of the Western lord, the other a simple sliver band Masen had commissioned for her, and her favorite necklace, a simple sliver chain with two old fashion rings on it. She knew she was pretty, many had told her so, but only one man had gotten her to believe it. Only one made her feel special in a simple yellow Sunday dress. Shaking her head, Kagome pulled herself away from those dangerous thoughts as she followed her uncle outside.

Saying goodbye, Kagome headed toward her crouch rocket, a Honda CBR600***, **which was painted blue and black. It was a newer model bought straight off the assembly line four years ago, before Shippo had gotten his hands on it and had everything custom built just for her. Now if she added her miko powers into the bike, it could go even faster and didn't need gas**.**

She straddled her bike as she put the ear buds in and selected a song from her playlist. She decided to go with '_Obsession'_ by Innerpartysystem. Placing the ipod in her pocket, Kagome put on her black helmet and headed off toward school. As she pulled into the parking lot, the first thing Kagome noticed was that most of the vehicles were older models that seemed a little used, and the second was that everyone was staring at her. Kagome parked her bike as close to the school as she could, observing everyone as she started to head inside to get her schedule.

Once inside Kagome quickly headed toward the main office, wanting to get this over with as fast as she could. As Kagome reached the desk, there was no one there so she decided to wait. The miko waited for two minutes before the school's secretary walked in. Looking up, the woman took a step back as her hand flew to her chest.

"Oh, you must be Chief Swan's niece, Ka-go-me Hig-ur-ash-i?" Kagome smiled at the woman's attempt to pronounce her name. The secretary walked over to her desk.

"Higurashi, but close. Uncle said I could get my class schedule…"

"Yes, yes just a minute." Kagome smiled as the woman shuffled a few papers around, she knew how that felt. "Here is your schedule, a map of the school just in case, and this slip needs to be signed by all your teaches and brought back. Okay dear." Kagome nodded and headed off to find her locker.

After dropping off her helmet and jacket, Kagome headed toward English class, which would be followed by History. As Kagome walked in the teacher asked for her slip and handed her a book. He then waited until the bell rang to introduce her, Kagome knew she wouldn't like him right there. "Class this is Kagome Higurashi, she's from Japan. Why don't you tells us a bit about you." Said girl closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

"As stated my name is Higurashi, Kagome. I grew up on a shrine, am fluent in many Japanese legends, and like to be outdoors." With that she headed toward the only empty seat in the room. Throughout the entire hour, Kagome noticed many of the boys looking at her lustfully. Rolling her eyes with disgust, Kagome heard light giggling beside her. Turning her head Kagome saw a girl about her age with short brown hair that was spiked, but what made Kagome paused was the girls eyes. Topaz gold. Using her scenes Kagome noticed she wasn't a demon but a vampire. Kagome gave a slight smile and nodded her head as if agreeing with the girl.

As the day wore on, Kagome wished she could go back to the time when she could kill people who annoyed her. Walking into the lunchroom, she looked around to see if there was anywhere to sit. Before she could decide, Jessica Stanley who was in her History class, came over and asked Kagome to sit with her and her friends. Kagome had decided to forgo being a bitch and followed her to a table that was quite full. She was soon introduced to those she hadn't met yet.

"Kagome this is Eric, Tyler, Mike, and Angela. Guys this is Kagome Higurashi, the new girl." Each person waved their hand as they were introduced. Kagome sat across from Jessica, next to Eric and Tyler. She set her bento box on the table and began to open it.

"What's that?" Kagome looked toward Angela. She blinked twice.

"It's my lunch." Kagome took off the lid, showing rice balls, shumai dumplings, and Japanese Scotch eggs*. Kagome explained what each item was before eating one of the dumplings.

"Did you make all this?" Jessica asked surprised.

"Well ya, I can't go down to the nearest store and get what I want on the go, so I have to make it."

"That's so cool. Can I try one of those dumplings?" Kagome gave one to Angela. The teen nodded, liking it, causing everyone to want to try one. Kagome shook her head and looked toward the windows. There she saw one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen. She had long blond hair with a porcelain doll like face that only seemed to enhance her beauty even further. Beside her stood a tall brunette with a fighter's build, but a playful smirk on his face. Kagome could tell by looking at him he would probably be playing pranks if he could.

Next to follow in was the same girl from her English class. The teen walking with her twirled her once around before walking toward their table. The teen had blond hair and looked to be in pain but still continued on as if he would beat his own demons. The last to enter was the one who caused Kagome's breath to hitch. There before her stood a teen with short brown hair, perfect topaz eyes, and the face that haunted her dreams.

Flashes of days by a lake, dinners, parties, and dates all flew through her mind, his laugh, personality, and his charming disposition. Everything about him came toward the surface as she watched the young man walk toward his siblings. As their eyes connected, aqua blue meeting topaz, Kagome saw as his eyes widened. She saw something there but couldn't tell as he turned away and talked to the big brunette. She scanned each of their auras as they talked, proving what she already knew. They were all vampires. As she lead out a shaky breath, Jessica spoke up drawing Kagome out of her mind.

"That's the Cullens. The blonds are the Hale's, and brunettes are the Cullens. They're the foster children of Doctor Cullen and his wife, who is the Hale's aunt. They've been with her since they were like eight. The others were adopted. And their like together, I mean they live together but they're also together, together."

"Jess their not related." Angela said.

"I know but it's still weird." She turned her attention back to Kagome. "The long blond is Rosalie Hale, and the big one is Emmett Cullen. Alice Cullen is the next one, she's really weird, and the one who looks like he's in pain all the time is Jasper Hale. And that's Edward Cullen. Don't waste your time, no one here is apparently good enough for him." By the tone of Jessica's voice, Kagome could tell that she had been turned down. "Dr. Cullen is like this foster father slash matchmaker." Jessica giggled. As Angela said, "Wish he'd adopt me." The others around her simply rolled their eyes but Kagome's narrowed. She didn't like where this conversation was heading. As she let Jessica rant, she slowly packed her lunch. "Truthfully I don't think Mrs. Cullen can have kids…"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Kagome asked. Jessica stopped talking, as everyone looked at Kagome. Her tone of voice was dangerous, as if someone was preparing to fight.

"No, it's just seems like if she could she would have had one by now, I mean she's raised five."

Kagome nodded in thought. "So she's not a real mother until she has a child of her own. Is that what your saying? Seems like she has a lot of love to give if she can accept five orphans into her heart and home." People around them were now listing in, as well as the Cullens who were now paying attention, to the argument that was taking place.

"No, what I'm saying is if she could have children she would have done so by now. I mean what woman doesn't want children…"

Kagome stood up with slight anger in her eyes. "How about a woman who has tried to have children, but due to something unknown, killed the fetus before it reached five months. Maybe she got tired of hearing that she had lost another possible child and decided to raise those unfortunate enough to lose their own parents. She must be amazing mother to do such a thing. And I think gossipers like you need to have more respect for things you don't know about." Kagome grabbed her lunch and bag. She placed her hand on the table and leaned close toward the girl. "And just for the record Jessica, I know how it feels to lose a child due to unknown reasons, just like I lost my fiancé." With that Kagome walked out of the cafeteria.

As she turned around the corner away from the eyes of the student body Kagome stopped and leaned against the wall, trying to get control of her anger. She hated people like Jessica Stanley. More than anything she hated gossipers who didn't know when to shut up. As Kagome stood there she let her mind wander to when she found out she couldn't have children.

_Kagome woke up after the finale battle, the last thing she remembered was Naraku screaming she would never forget her role as his puppet. She looked around the hut trying to figure out how she got there. Kagome tried to sit up but Kaede stopped her. Pain ripped through her stomach as she lay back down._

_"Do not try just yet child, you've seemed to suffer more than ye know." Kagome looked at the elderly miko. The woman sighed as she sat next to the bed-ridden miko. Kagome could see sadness in the woman's eyes. "Kagome, did ye know if ye were pregnant?" Kagome looked at Kaede as the impact of her words set in._

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts as the bell rang, singling the end of class. Kagome pushed against the wall and headed toward Biology. As she entered the building, she saw Eric and Mike heading her way. Kagome quickly located her class and handed her pass to the teacher as the boys entered the room. Eric approached her.

"Kagome, about what happened in lunch…" Kagome shook her head as her teacher handed her, her book.

"Forget it, it doesn't matter." She turned her head away and followed the teacher, Mr. Banner, as he led her to her seat. Right next to Edward Cullen. Kagome sat her stuff down as she sat waiting for class to began. She looked at him through the corner of her eyes, he looked flawless, he looked perfect, he looked just like him. It was if the saying that everyone has a twin was true, but she knew that was a lie. There were too many years between them. She thought of reincarnation but then she shook her head, too early. Probably just a coincidence, she knew there was no way a vampire was anywhere nearby when he died. As she turned her attention toward the teacher, she heard his voice.

"Thank you." Kagome looked at her neighbor confused. "For what you said to Jessica." Kagome 'awed' as she nodded.

"I once knew this kid who lost both his parents in an accident. Afterwards, no one wanted to take him in. He grew depressed, longing for a mother, until one day this kind woman adopted him. She gave him all the love and attention he wanted. Afterwards he grew up to be one of the kindest people I know, always giving and thinking of others first." Kagome smiled at him. "One can't help when one is dealt a bad card in life, only what they do with it."

She looked at Edward who gave her this weird look before the two of them broke out into quite laughs. Kagome couldn't help but fall into ease near him. "Sorry, I sometimes forget people don't like all those weird sayings." Kagome looked at him again before turning back to the lecture. As she took notes, she could feel him watching her. She could feel her heart staring to speed up with each second that passed.

She too was curious about him, like why did he look like her past love. As their eyes once again connected Kagome couldn't help but feel as if she was missing something. "Why are you looking at me?"

Edward smirked, "Why are you looking at me, hum?" Kagome giggled again. She wished that this moment would never end, then she could believe it never happened.

"Neighbor packets." Kagome looked toward Mr. Banner as he placed a packet in front of them. "Get as much of it done as you can, due at the end of the hour. What you don't finish today will be finished tomorrow." Kagome pulled the packet closer as Edward moved closer toward her. Kagome's breath hitched again for the second time that day. Letting out her breath slowly, causing the vampire next to her to smirk, she wrote both of their names on the packet.

"So, how are you liking Forks so far?" Kagome smiled at the small talk as she answered question one.

"Fine, can't complain too much. Some people are much nicer than others." She smirked at him, which he returned. Edward took the packet and answered the next four questions. Kagome looked at him with disbelief before taking the packet back and answering the next four. Edward chuckled causing Kagome's pen to stop. His laugh sounded like a sin.

"So, just how smart are you?" The vampire asked as he did the next page. Kagome smiled as she flipped though her book.

"Smart enough to know that I could pass with my eyes closed, and that you got one wrong." Kagome said looking at the paper. Edward looked down causing Kagome to laugh. Edward shook his head with a small smile on his face for she had tricked him. They took turns answering the paper as they talked about little things.

Kagome couldn't help but feel as if she had fallen back in time again and was spending her day with her love. It seemed the same. Edward was looking at her again, the packet finished between them. As they stared, Kagome couldn't help but feel as if their faces were drawing closer.

Suddenly the school bell rung, pulling both teens out of their thoughts. She quickly packed up her stuff, dropped off the packet, and headed out the door, Cullen right beside her. "So why did you move here from…" Kagome giggled as he trailed off.

"Tokyo, and I moved because I needed a change of scenery. Don't get me wrong I love Tokyo but sometimes I just need to get away." She pulled out her schedule, math, and tried to find the right building.

Edward chuckled at her, causing the miko to look up at him. "Follow me, I'm in the same class." Kagome nodded as they walked.

Pulling into the café after school, Kagome sighed as she looked for her uncle's police car. Noticing she was early, Kagome headed inside and ordered a sandwich for herself before starting on her homework. As she finished her History work, her uncle sat next to her. "So, how was the first day?" Kagome gave him the 'what the hell do you think' look.

"It was going great, until Jessica Stanley opened her mouth." Kagome paused as her food arrived, followed by her uncles since he ate here like clockwork. She put her books away as the waitress set the plates down.

"What happened?" Charlie asked as he placed ketchup on his fries.

"Well, she first introduced the Cullens as they walked in, then she started in about how Mrs. Cullen couldn't have children." Charlie nodded, children was a sore spot for Kagome. "The rest of my day was just fine." They talked about their days, Kagome leaving anything out about the Cullens. Soon they split, Charlie off to finish his paperwork, Kagome off to finish her homework.

That night as she went to bed, Kagome felt as if someone was nearby watching her. Shaking off the feeling she tried to get some sleep.

_Kagome walked into the village with her weapon drawn. Her orders were to collect the book at the shrine and kill anyone who stood in her way. As village men tried to attack her with spears, Kagome raised her sword call Kurai, meaning dark, and swung it once from left to right. A blackish, purplish light sprang forth and struck through the men like a hot knife through butter. As the first wave of men fell dead, the others started taking steps backwards. Kagome kept her face masked, emotionless eyes gazed at the woman, children, and the elderly who were trying to run away._

_Kagome raised her sword again, this time the light turned into a poisonness mist that sought out the villagers and melted their skin right off their bones. Kagome walked forward, not caring if she stepped on any of the now brittle bones. She continued through the village, killing everyone in her path, heading toward the shrine. As she reached the steps, she noticed a barrier was placed around the entrance. Laughing, Kagome started walking up the stairs as she seethed her sword, breaking the layers of the barrier one by one._

_As she reached the top, the main part of the barrier shattered, allowing Kagome access to the shrine. Looking around Kagome headed toward the main building, the book she was looking for should be in there. As she neared the door, two priests came out and started chanting to stop her. Kagome decided to humor them and stopped walking. The priests threw two sutras at her, which stopped two feet in front of her. Then suddenly a barrier went up and lighting shot out toward Kagome. The lighting surrounded Kagome before it suddenly disappeared. The two priests looked in shock as their sutras went up in flames and turned to dust._

_Kagome walked forward raising her hand and brought it down in a sweeping motion. As her hand reached her side, the two priests suddenly fell down with a large gash on each of them. Kagome walked forward into the building to see several more priests standing between her and the book, each one holding either a set of beads or a sutra ready to fire. Kagome crossed her wrists and placed the back of her hands together as she raised her hands. She gave an evil smirk as she brought her hands down and uncrossed them causing a giant wave of light to spring forth attacking the priests. Each one was split in half, blood spraying in all directions._

_Kagome walked forward and broke the barrier around the book of seals. Picking it up Kagome headed back down the stairs and out of the village, only to be stopped by Sesshomaru._

_"You go no farther Miko." Kagome raised her head._

_"You can not stop me Sesshomaru." Kagome clutched the book closer to her, the sign that Naraku sent her to fetch it, and drew her sword. "Lets not delay any longer."_

* * *

*I will have a link to the picture of the bike in my profile.

*Got the food from JustBento . com

Thanks again- Read and Review (I do love reviewes)


	3. What was once lost, I shall retrieve

Thank you for all the reviews, I love them very much (though I wish I would get more (hint to those who read but don't review))

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 3- What was once lost, I shall retrieve.

It had been a month since Kagome had come to Forks, and she couldn't be happier. The late October weather was starting to become too much for Kagome's bike. She was looked into getting a car, a nice fast one. At school, Kagome often spent her lunches alone, not wanting to be near Jessica even after the girl apologized to her. Kagome preferred to read one of her books that she had brought with her, often on Japanese folklore or rituals.

Kagome never questioned the Cullens on being vampires, since their eyes were either black or topaz, she knew they only feed on animals. Alice Cullen had thanked Kagome in English class the next day. Kagome only told her that people shouldn't talk about things they didn't know. After that day, Kagome could be seen passing notes with Alice in class. Often, Alice steered the noted conversations toward Edward, getting Kagome to blush. They had their own notebook just for their note passing so they didn't get caught. Few times Alice sat with Kagome at lunch talking about Japanese fashion.

In Biology Kagome and Edward often talked about small things, their favorite things, any hobbies they had, where they would like to spend their upcoming week break for Thanksgiving, things like that. In her Calculus class, Emmett sat next to her while Edward sat in front of him. Kagome and Emmett often had poking wars, trying to see who could annoy the other more before class let out. They would poke at each other with their pencils or would throw small paper balls or broken chalk pieces at each other. Kagome sometimes would hit Edward just to draw him into the game. They sat in the back of class so they could get away with much more. Several times they had almost been caught, but Kagome knew how to look like she was working.

Many people had noticed that Kagome seemed to get along with three Cullens, even smiling at the other two who had yet to approach her. Rosalie nodded at her before looking away while Jasper would smile at her. After her first day at lunch, rumors had spread about Kagome being a whore or a prostitute. Kagome had quickly put to bed any more rumors after she lashed out at the unfortunate soul who had the gall to ask her if they were true. She stated quite loudly so the entire cafeteria could hear that she was betrothed but lost him in an accident, and their child, due to stress and something unknown in her blood. It was half-truths but Kagome didn't care.

The teachers and principal let her rant but watched her, as they didn't like the fact that there such were rumors about Chief Swan's niece, and they didn't want him down here because of a fight. Afterwards they gave Kagome a talk about how she should act and let her go with a warning. After that, no more rumors surfaced about Kagome Higurashi.

Smiling, Kagome walked into Calculus to see her two favorite boys from Forks high already there. She had sent Edward on ahead as she had needed to stop by her locker. As Kagome sat down at her desk she tossed a paper ball at Emmett, who was struck in the forehead. Edward laughed at seeing his brother caught off guard. Emmett scowled for a minute before smiling. "Nice shot."

Kagome smiled at him. "Well thank you." Edward laughed as Kagome stuck her nose up before laughing as well. Emmett looked at the two of them before throwing two paper balls at them, only to be caught by the two laughing teens. "Nice try." Emmett shrugged as the bell rung. The substitute, who sitting at the desk as their teacher was sick, stood up and starting handing out a sheet of paper while addressing the class.

"Now your teacher wants you to answer all twenty questions." A collective groan was heard from the class. "Afterwards the rest of the remaining time is yours." Kagome got to work quickly, wanting to be done so she had no homework for the weekend. Suddenly she felt an eraser poke her in the shoulder. The game was on.

Ten minutes later most of the class was done with the work, all easy review problems, and Kagome and Emmett were hitting a paper ball back and forth between them. It was a best two out of three game, each of them having a win. Edward had turned his desk around to watch them as he wrote in his notebook and quietly hummed. Emmett gave a quite cheer as Kagome missed giving the win and game to the vampire. Kagome laughed as she sat back.

"So Kags know any good Japanese legends?" Emmett asked as he leaned back in his seat, hands folded behind his head. Emmett called her that one day and Kagome never said weather he should stop or not. She truly didn't care as everyone eventually called her that once. Kagome rested her head against her hand.

"Good legends huh? You mean any bloody ones right." Emmett laughed, Kagome knew him well. She thought about his request. There were a quite a few tales she could tell him, the hell painter, the story of the human eating moth, the band of seven, but she decided to go with one that she knew quite well. Nodding, Kagome looked at him with a slight smile. "Well there is the legend of the Phantom Miko."

"Phantom Miko? Sounds like some musical." Emmett asked, raising an eyebrow as Edward sat up. A few people around them were listening to them. Kagome shook her head at his statement and began her tale.

"The legend was written down by an elderly Miko, who was told by the one claiming to be the Phantom Miko. The legend starts that one day a kind, caring, and sweet young miko was wandering through feudal Japan with her group hunting down shards of some jewel when one of her companions, a half-demon, started to belittle her again. After almost a year of listening to him rant and rave about her appearance and power or lack-of-therefore, the miko lashed out and began to attack him. The two fought, despite their friends trying to stop them, when their enemy arrived to watch the battle. The fusion demon, one whom is made up of many demons, offered the miko further training if she agreed to join him in collecting the shards. The miko agreed in exchange that she could take the half-demons life.

"The miko went missing for six months before appearing one day outside of a small village. She gave no reason to the villagers as to why she was there, only killed them, woman and children included, before leaving. One woman managed to get away and described the account to a shrine priest from a neighboring town. 'She arrived with no sound and gave no words, only killed. Her powers were dark, melting the skin of my brethren right off their bones. She made no sound as she made her way through everyone. Not looking, just killing.'

"The miko was spotted again, this time further north. For three years, she appeared with no warning. Sometimes killing with no reason, sometimes looking for items she was sent to collect. No matter where she went, she left a trail of blood, chaos, and destruction. It was said by many witnesses that she appeared and disappeared like a ghost in a swirl of purple mist. People started calling her the Phantom Miko because of this. The first time she had heard this, she only smiled and killed the men who call her that. The villagers of many small villages or those carrying items she may want became afraid that she would turn her eyes on them. It was also said that few times she had another woman or two small children with her.

"A few times she clashed swords with a demon lord who didn't apparently like her. According to what was written down, one day they destroyed a village that the miko had gone to to collect a necklace. Amidst the battle her old friends showed up, causing the miko to be caught off guard and being injured heavily. The necklace was destroyed in an attack sent to her by the half-demon. She retreated back to her master, the fusion demon, bleeding and weak.

"Her old group hunted her down a number of times, only to be stopped by the fusion demon that took her or the miko herself. It was said one day that her old group, the fusion demon, and the miko engaged in a small battle outside of a trade town. The miko was ordered to stand off to the side and not interfere. Several villagers decided to end the miko's life and end her rain of terror that had swept Japan. As they tried to approach her, the miko turned just as one man was about to stab her with a knife and ended up with the miko digging her claw-like nails into his skull.

"The miko then decided to set the village on fire to flush out all the people. She then went through each person, killing them only with her hands. The small battle had paused as they watched their friend or apprentice slaughter the villagers. Afterwards, when every villager was killed, the miko looked at her old friends. She was covered in blood, yet held no remorse."

By now the whole class was listening to her as she told her tale. Edward was looking at her with slight sadness in his eyes while Emmett was leaning forward to hear more. Several girls had flinched when Kagome described what the miko looked after killing the villagers, while some shook their heads not believing her. "What ever happened to her?" Emmett asked. Kagome smiled.

"Well it depends on who you ask. What was written down was that the Phantom Miko later battled with her friends to kill the fusion demon, which was all part of some big plan between the miko and half-demon. After the demon was dead, she had her history written down before disappearing. Depending upon were in Japan you lived is what version of the legend you got. Some say that after the final battle as she called it, she took the sacred item that they were collecting and jumped into the crater of Mt. Fuji. Others think that she took a boat toward china, only to jump off and drown while trying to get close to hell as she could, as she felt guilty for all the deeds she did while in the service of the demon. Some even think that she became a simple woman sworn never to use her powers again, isolated from everyone, where she found a nice young man who didn't care what she did and they married. This legend is just a small portion of a much bigger legend that caused that miko to take this path."

"What legend?" Kagome looked toward Edward as the bell wrung.

"The Shikon no Tama. The Sacred Jewel of Four Souls."

Kagome sighed as pulled into the hospital parking lot. Her uncle needed some papers delivered to him while he was taking a statement from an accident victim. He had called, saying he forgot them this morning and needed them as soon as possible. As she entered the building she asked the desk nurse where her uncle was. After getting directions, Kagome thanked the woman and headed toward the room. As she rounded the corner she saw her uncle walking out the door. Calling him over Kagome opened her bag to hand him the papers.

"Thanks Kags, you're a life saver." Kagome laughed. She replaced her bag and turned to leave when she saw _him_. Kagome could feel the color drain from her face as she watched the doctor talk to a nurse about some patient. Standing there before her was the same doctor that hunted her. Kagome could feel her legs getting weak and her breaths coming out in low pants. Her body started to shake as the visions flashed before her eyes. The smell of death everywhere, cries heard as pain ripped through their bodies, a white hospital room with several people in there, a young man laying on a bed in slight pain despite the smile on his face, the man laughing as she spoke, her reading to him, holding his hand as he slept, kissing his forehead goodbye until tomorrow, two rings being placed in her hand, her world crumbling around her, running as tears flowed down her face as she ran away from everything.

Kagome was brought out of her stupor as her uncle placed a hand on her shoulder and asked if she was okay. Kagome looked at him for a moment before nodding yes. She turned her head, her breath still coming out in small, light pants, as she saw the doctor coming closer. Not wanting to make more of a scene than she already had, Kagome quickly excused herself and power walked out of the hospital and toward her bike. Reaching it, she took several breaths before quickly pulling out of the parking lot and leaving. She drove, not really caring where she was going, until she came to a beach.

Walking up toward the water Kagome let her thoughts run. The doctor was alive, the same one that told her he was dead, that her beloved Edward Masen was dead. She knew the doctors first name, Carlisle, but she didn't know much else. She had hardly seen him when she went to visit Edward, only the few times he had been the one to check on his mother and him. She needed more information. Kagome looked toward the ocean, watching the sun go down. She remembered the one night that Edward and her did this, they had both gotten yelled at by his mother for staying out so late, before she went on about how romantic it was.

Sighing Kagome went home, hoping that she wasn't in trouble with Charlie for disappearing for a while. As she reached the driveway, she saw Charlie getting out of his squad car. She followed inside before springing her question. "Hey uncle, who was that doctor from the hospital, the one with brown hair and pale skin?"

Charlie looked at Kagome with surprise. "That's Dr. Carlisle Cullen. We're lucky to have him. His wife, Esme, love small towns so when they moved here we were lucky enough that he decided to work for the local hospital and not up in Seattle. Why?"

"Oh, no reason just curiosity." With that Kagome headed up stairs while Charlie gave her a weird look. Kagome closed her door as she started hyperventilating. Dr. Cullen was the same one, which meant he was a vampire as his children who Kagome went to school with. Kagome's eyes widened. Edward Cullen was Edward Mason, her Edward. Kagome started shaking her head. It wasn't possible she would have noticed back then, then again she did dull her senses so the sent of death didn't over power her and cause her to faint or relapse. Kagome's legs gave out as she thought about the past month. She had sat right next to him, talked to him, flirted with him and she didn't put the pieces together.

'But then again he didn't make a move either.' Kagome thought, 'Maybe he doesn't remember me.' It was plausible, sometimes vampires did forget their human life after being turned. That thought tore at her heart more than knowing he was alive. Kagome ran through everything Edward had done since she came to Forks. They way he talked, his walk, they way it seemed as if he came from another time.

Kagome let out a dry sob. Why, if he remembered, didn't he come to her? Why? Why? Why? Kagome softly cried for a few minutes before coming up with an idea. If he wouldn't make a move, then she would confront him. Him and that doctor.

_Kagome looked at her reflection as two servants helped her with her dress. She was wearing an England Victoria styled dress of dark red. Her shoes were black high heels, she wore a simple bracelet that Edward had given her two days ago along with a matching necklace she had gotten that night. She smiled as she saw Edward walk through the door. He wore a simple black suit with matching shoes. They were going to a party that his parents were invited to for the mayor's daughter who was to be married._

_Kagome followed his family into the ballroom as they were introduced to everyone. Kagome took several breaths as she was introduced as Edward's girlfriend, she had done this several times with Sesshomaru before but never in a place where no one knew of her. With Sesshomaru, she knew to be elusive with a firm mask in place, here she didn't quite know how to act. They walked around as Edward introduced her to the well knowns of Chicago. Kagome smiled and bowed several times, gaining several comments about her beauty or grace._

_She knew she was the envy of many young girls who wanted the young Mason for themselves, while many of the younger men seemed eager to gain her attention. Kagome sighed as they reached their table and Edward's parents decided to dance. Kagome couldn't stop the giggle that escaped as she watch the two slowly sway back and forth. They only rested as the soon-to-be bride and groom's parents gave speeches. The two sat with his parents, talking quietly about Edward's song he was writing._

_Edward smiled as he led Kagome to the dance floor as the Waltz started, all speeches done. Kagome danced several times with him, and even a few with his father. As she said goodnight, he asked if she would meet him in the park the next day._

Kagome watched as Charlie pulled out of the driveway, Kagome had said she was heading toward Seattle later to get some food for her lunches. Kagome closed her eyes for a second before heading upstairs to get dressed. She wore black slacks with black bra and tank top. She threw on a pair of ankle boots and headed toward the Cullen house. As she drove she wondered what she would say or if she should just forget the whole thing.

As she pulled into the Cullen's driveway, Kagome stopped and just sat there. She started to wonder if this was a good idea, when she remembered the doctor from the hospital. She had to know. Taking a deep breath Kagome headed up the drive and to the door. She stood for a minute before knocking quietly. Alice opened the door with a big smile. Kagome could see Jasper not too far behind her, Rosalie had stopped on the stairs, Emmett was her, Edward was standing behind Emmett, and a woman Kagome didn't know but guessed was Esme, was standing in the doorway toward another room. Kagome looked back to Alice.

"May I speak to Carlisle Cullen please?" She said, as the person in question walked out from the back room. Kagome had trailed off as he walked in, her anger starting to get the better of her. As their eyes connected Kagome started to slowly walk toward him. He looked shocked as she made her way toward him.

"Miss Andrews." There was surprise in his voice. Kagome lost it.

"You son of a bitch" Kagome said as she slapped him. Carlisle's face turned by the force of Kagome's slap before she started to hit him with her fists. "You stole him from me. You bastard, you took him. Why damn it, why." Tears started to run down her face but Kagome made no move to stop them as Carlisle pulled her closer as her anger quickly left her. Kagome slowed in her hits as she sobbed against his chest. The vampire held her close as he directed them toward the couch in the living room. As Kagome's tears slowed, she noticed that the rest of the family sat around the two.

"Miss Andrews, how is it your alive." Kagome laughed as she finally wiped her tears away.

"My name isn't Andrews Doctor, it's Higurashi." Carlisle nodded.

"How are you alive?" Kagome looked toward Edward for a moment before answering.

"On my fifteenth birthday, I fell in the well at my family shrine and ended up five hundred years into the past. To make a long, confusing story shot as possible, I found out I was the reincarnation of a miko, or priestess, named Kikyo who had died fifty years before I arrived. I also found out that I had the Shikon no Tama, a powerful jewel, inside me. It was ripped out and I accidentally shattered it. I released Inuyasha from a tree and we started collecting the pieces. Along the way we met Shippo my little kitsune kit, Kikyo who was resurrected, Miroku a monk who was cursed by a half demon turned demon, Sango a demon slayer who lost her entire village because of the same half-demon, Koga a wolf demon who had also lost his people, Sesshomaru Inuyasha's older half-brother, and Naraku the demon who caused so much pain.

"After a year of collecting shards, Inuyasha and I came up with a plan to get me on Naraku's side so I could find a weakness. After three years of working for him, we attacked one day and managed to kill him. ("The Phantom Miko" Kagome nodded at Emmett.) The last thing I heard from him was that I would never forget that I was his puppet. I woke up several days later in pain. I was informed that I was about four months pregnant from my last boyfriend who died protecting me three months before. I lost the child.

"I stayed around for about ten years when I noticed that I wasn't ageing, so I decided to travel Japan a bit. Later I decided to leave Japan and headed toward China. I traveled around Asia and Europe for a while before heading toward America. Once there I decided to head toward the house Sesshomaru had bought a few years prior. He had done some business trade there, and I was always welcome. There I met Edward. I knew I would have to leave him one day but for once in my life I decided to be selfish and take the risk.

"After arriving in Chicago, I ran into Edward, where I eventually fell in love with him. For the second time in my life I felt like someone truly loved me, even though they only knew half about me. When his father died I was right next to him, just as I was through his sickness. After his 'death' I headed back toward Japan, haven't stepped in the U.S. for longer than four days at a time, and never in Chicago."

Kagome looked at the family around her. Esme looked as if she could she would be crying, Rosalie stood in Emmett's arms looking sad, Emmett wouldn't let go of Rosalie throughout the entire time, Alice and Jasper were sitting on the other couch, Alice sitting on Jasper's lap, looked as if they too would be crying. Edward was standing behind Esme with a hand on her shoulder, his face in slight pain and sadness. Carlisle looked at her with slight shock. Kagome knew her story was outrageous but she did have proof. She knew Carlisle.

"But how does that mean your still alive." Kagome looked at Esme who had asked. To Kagome the woman was truly beautiful.

"Some of the rituals Naraku did on me lengthened my life span by a few decades. The remains of these rituals are forever inked onto my back, a down side of doing the rituals. After completing the Shikon, Midoriko who created the jewel said that I would be it's eternal guardian. Once I die, only by the means of battle for I cannot die by sickness, the jewel would, hopefully, disappear forever. The wish was used to help resurrect Kikyo so the only thing it can do now is increase a demons power. I'm like a vampire in such way, forever stuck to be young walking this earth until I find someone who is stronger than I am to kill me. The only difference is I do have human needs" Kagome looked about the family before letting her eyes land on Edward. "I-I don't know…if you remember me…"

"How can I not." Edward said as he moved quickly to sit beside her as Carlisle moved to take his spot. "I remember you clearly, everyday I used to think of what happened to you. A year after my 'death' I tried to find you but the farthest I got was that you left for England. Everyday I hoped you lived a full life, found someone new to love, and had many children. When you first arrived at school I thought maybe you were the granddaughter of my Kagome." Kagome let out a small chuckle as she blushed. Edward had taken her hands into his as he spoke. Kagome smiled, as once again the two seemed to be lost in each other's eyes.

"So what do want from us." Kagome looked at Rosalie as someone groaned quietly. Alice rolled her eyes as she shifted off of Jaspers lap before she giggled for no reason. She knew how vampires acted, Rosalie was just protecting her family.

"Well, I hadn't thought that far truth be told." Edward and Emmett laughed loudly as Jasper chuckled. The rest just smiled. Kagome tried to glare at Edward but the smile kind of ruined it. "Don't laugh at me mister, I didn't think this through okay." She gently slapped his chest as Edward pulled her closer to him.

"No? Well what did you expect to happen? Hum?"

"Well, I was hoping to be wrong, but the other side of me hoped that it really was you. I don't expect to pick up right where we left off, I did leave a lot out about my life, but maybe we can be friends. If, on your decision, you want us to be more I have no problem with that. If you want someone else, I wont play the jealous ex-girlfriend, I'll be happy as long as we're still friends." Kagome looked at Edward, once again getting that rush of emotions, waiting for him to say something, anything.

"What if I don't want to be friends, what if I want more? I want you back Kagome, I want to be the only man on your mind at night, when you wake up, that makes you smile. I want to know everything about you, everything you left out." Kagome simply stared at the vampire. "I know there will be some difficulty, with me being a vampire, but I want to try. If you'll let me."

Kagome couldn't help but smile, he still loved her despite everything. Kagome couldn't stop the single tear that ran down her face as she wrapped her arms around Edwards's neck. Edward laughed as he pulled her into his lap and just held her close. The moment was ruined when Kagome's phone went off. Kagome pulled it out of her pocket and glared at it getting a laugh from Edward.

"Hello?"

"_Kags, have you left for Seattle yet?"_ Kagome paled.

"No not yet, I'm still getting dressed. Why?"

"_I was wondering if you could stop by the tackle shop for some new hooks."_

"Yea, no problem." Kagome squeezed her eyes as she leaned her head against Edward's chest.

"_Thanks_" Kagome hung up with a pout. "Man, now I have to run to Seattle." Laughter rang throughout the room.

* * *

Thanks again for the reviews. Read and REVIEW


	4. My first date with thee

Hello again my readers, another chapter gone. Thanks for all the reviews. *Hugs all those who reviewed*

Please note, if anything doesn't make sense please let me know. Thank you. *Bows before turning around and skipping off with a net to catch more plot-bunnies, all while humming the theme to Harry Potter*

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

Chapter 4- My first date with thee.

Kagome hummed while throwing on a shirt as she hurried down the stairs. Edward had called that morning and asked if she wanted to spend her Sunday with his family before going to a movie later that night. The miko agreed and quickly jumped in the shower. As she stepped out she noticed one of her Sacred Sutras by the window was faintly glowing, she paused for a minute before giggling. She fixed the sutra before getting dressed. As she moved into the kitchen, she kissed her uncle on the cheek before moving toward the fridge, all while humming.

"What's got you in such a mood?" Charlie asked as his niece removed her head from the refrigerator with a can of soda in hand. The girl just smiled as she opened the can.

"Just a date."

Charlie looked at her uncertainly. "A date? With who?"

Kagome continued to smile. "Edward Cullen."

Charlie's eyes widened. "Edward Cullen, Carlisle's boy? Are you sure your ready to date, not still hung up on Mason."

Kagome shook her head. "Edward knows I need to go slow, we've been talking at school a lot and today I'm going to spend time with his family and hit a movie with him tonight. We've agreed to go as slowly as I need, I think I'm ready to move on uncle." Kagome paused as a car horn was heard. "That's Edward, love you." She kissed his cheek again.

"Be careful." Charlie yelled as Kagome ran out the door.

Kagome yelled in agreement as she slammed the door shut and jogged toward Edward's sliver Volvo. Inside the car Edward smiled as Kagome climbed in, wearing simple blue jeans and a red shirt with a black heart that said 'bite me' inside. Edward laughed, causing Kagome to look at her shirt when he pointed. The miko smiled as the car backed out, she caught a glimpse of the curtains moving as her uncle watched. She waved bye before the vampire pulled down the street.

"So, you like my shirt hum?" Kagome inquired.

"It's different, where'd you get it."

"Rin sent it last month, along with a few scrolls I need to look at, said they might contain some helpful information but I need to translate them from old Greek." Kagome turned in her seat so she was facing her lover with a sly grin. "So, did you try to sneak into my room last night? I've noticed that someone was watching me lately and I wanted to be sure it _was_ you…" Edward had the decency to look ashamed. Kagome just laughed.

"Ya, but its not what you think, I just…" Kagome giggled interrupting him.

"It's all right. Actually it's my fault you couldn't get in, I have sutras up so demons can't bust into my house at night to kill me. I'll adjust them so you don't get zapped again. Besides I don't mind you watching me sleep, but I know it can't be all that entraining."

Edward shook his head as they pulled into the Cullen's drive having sped the whole way. "No really it is. Sometimes I just relish in the thought that you're alive, other times your dreams seem to come through."

Kagome was shocked. "You can hear me?" The vampire shook his head.

"Only bits and pieces, kinda like…" Edward trailed off not knowing what to say. The vampire got out of the car and quickly came around to the other side to help his little mate out.

"Kind of like holes in a barrier?" The vampire nodded. The miko let out a small giggle. "Well I know that my miko powers are meant to protect me in anyway possible. They might think your reading abilities are a threat." They slowly walked up to the house hand in hand where Kagome stopped them outside the door. She seemed to think about something before turning toward her vampire. She held both of his hands together and looked into his eyes.

'_Can you hear me Edward?_' She projected toward the vampire. It took two tries before his eyes widened.

"Yes…how?" Kagome nodded.

"How bout now?" The vampire shook his head. Kagome nodded and led the two inside, taking off her shoes. Edward asked how she did that? Kagome shook her head, as they headed toward the stairs they heard loud opera music coming from somewhere in the house. Edward took her by the hand as they started up the stairs. "This is the one place where we don't have to hide." Kagome nodded as she smiled. She understood.

Reaching the top they walked toward the couch in the living room and Kagome sat with her legs under her. "I think I have an idea, Jasper," The empath vampire stopped walking by, "I was wondering if I can borrow you for an experiment. Can you feel anything from me?"

Everyone watched as Jasper looked at Kagome for several minutes before shaking his head. Kagome nodded before closing her eyes and telling him to try again. The miko sat there, slowly opening her eyes as Jasper let out a small gasp as he asked how. Kagome let out a small 'huh' sound.

"Well I'll be damned. You do learn something new every day." She let a chuckle as the vampires sat around the miko. Edward sat behind Kagome, the miko leaning into him so her side was against his chest and stretching her legs out beside of her. He wrapped one arm around her as the other started to play with her hair. Jasper sat at the opposite end of their couch in an armless chair with Alice in his lap. Emmett was sitting sideways on a recliner chair, with one leg over the arm, as Rosalie walked into the room.

"Kagome, how did you do that?" Alice asked.

The miko smiled. "Well, as I told Edward, my powers are meant to protect me from any possible threats it senses. See, as I said yesterday I'm the protector of the Shikon no Tama. The Shikon was created around six hundred years ago, no one knows the actually time frame because after it was created, it exchanged hands so many times. Anyway, the Shikon was created using four souls-Courage, Friendship, Wisdom, and Love. Midoriko was in a fight for seven days and nights until the demon she was fighting was about to devour her whole. Using the last of her strength, Midoriko captured the demon souls and her own and removed them from their bodies, thus creating the jewel. Then it ended up in Kikyo's protection up until her death. Naraku tricked her and Inuyasha into attacking one another. Kikyo died from the wounds Naraku dealt her and Inuyasha was pinned to a tree for fifty years."

Kagome paused for a minute to look around at everyone to see if they followed. Alice was now leaning into Jasper the same way Kagome was leaning on Edward. Rosalie was standing against the far wall watching Kagome while Emmett had changed his position in the recliner to face her, leg still over an arm. Esme had walked into the room in the middle of her story, but Kagome knew she more than likely heard the whole thing. She sensed Carlisle was up in his study working on something.

"As I was saying, after we got the jewel back from Naraku and whole, my powers grew at an exceptional rate. Before I became a spy I never could create a barrier to save my life, afterwards I was able to hold a small barrier for about ten minutes. Now I have no trouble creating multiple barriers. Midoriko and Kikyo told me that because I guard such a powerful jewel my powers needed to grow. Sometimes, they seem to have a mind of their own. I know for a fact that Sesshomaru has two vampires in his court but neither have abilities such as yours so I didn't know that my powers worked that way."

"You have a court?" "You know two other vampires?" Alice and Emmett asked at the same time. Kagome laughed at the two siblings while she nodded her head. "You have a real court, like Lords and Kings with balls and palaces?" Alice exclaimed. It took Kagome a minute to calm down.

"The court is made up of two parts. The lords and the ruling families make up the first portion of the court with their advisors that are hand picked. See there are four smaller Courts, one for each land that helps rule each land, and then there is one main court called the Council that is made up of the smaller ones and the second portion. The second portion is made-up of elderly demons from each species, such as dogs, cats, bears, wolves, and other type of demons. If there is a humanoid form with half a brain, then they hold seat in the Council. Of the four lords, Sesshomaru has the only vampires in the whole Court and Council, Koga wont allow any vampires in his court, Shippo doesn't mind, and Tokaharu is too set in his old ways to allow anyone not demon to ware his mark."

"Mark?" Esme asked as she sat down on the end of the couch that held Edward and Kagome.

"For the demon society, Japan is split into four ruling lands, North, South, East, and West. Koga and his wolves rule the Northern lands from the mountains. Their mark or crest of the ruling house is a full moon with a shadowed wolf howling. While he has nothing against vampires personally, the two species really feel very uneasy around each other. His mate Ayame is a sweetheart and one of my best friends.

"My adoptive son Shippo and his mate Souten, the last of the Thunder Tribe, rule the East. Before Inuyasha and I knew about the Lords and Courts, we had killed the last of the Thunder Tribe, or so we had thought as the majority was wiped out before Inuyasha was born. Souten had challenged Shippo to a battle only for us to find out that she was just a child. Being the last of the Thunder Tribe, the title of Lord went to her until she mated with Shippo who gained the title and she took the title Lady. Their children are the only ones left of the original tribe. Their mark was originally a thundercloud and a strike of lighting. Souten had it changed to a cloud of thunder with fire inside of that. All of their children have this mark on their foreheads while they also have the old mark on their backs."

"Why do they have both?" Edward asked, running his fingers through Kagome's hair. Esme couldn't keep the smile off her face as she watched her eldest son as he held the miko close to him. He would either run his fingers through her hair, or squeeze her arms gently, or simply inhale her sent. To her, it seemed as if he wanted to prove that she was truly there.

"Well, no one knows why. Souten thinks that by them having both, demons that owe debts toward her family will only recognize the old mark. The mark was changed in a ceremony that Souten preformed after their mating so the mark could reflect the future." Kagome sighed as she shifted against her vampire pillow so was now leaning her back against his chest. She moved his arms so they were wrapped around her waist, fingers laced as he had his right leg bent and his left lying right next to hers.

"The South is run by Tokaharu and his mate Nara. They and their three oldest children are all stuck in their old ways, that half-demons are nothing but filthy half-breeds, worse than the dirt they walk upon. Their family pisses me off the most with their bigoted ways. Every time Council is held there is a fight between them and Inuyasha and myself. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha keep their children away so they don't hear the hateful remarks. Their second oldest son had the guts to try and court me."

Kagome was interrupted. "I was wondering how a demon courting differs from a vampires." Rosalie stated from her spot. Kagome looked over at her.

"Well in a demon courting, the male has to prove to the female that he's a good provider, protector, and will care for any pups or children they have. How they go about this differs from each spices of demon. Dogs, wolves, and foxes are similar in many ways. Their main concern with a woman is if they breed strong pups. That's what pissed me off about Tokaharu's children. He wanted strong pups despite the fact that they'll be half-breeds, him and every other demon that's asked for permission to court me."

Esme looked concern. "Don't they know you can't reproduce?" Kagome looked at the mother vampire, her children must have told her about her first day of school. Shaking her head Kagome replied. "No, no one besides Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Rin, my two kids, and all their older children know why I can't have children. We've kept it a secret because we felt that other demons, the Southern Lord and his family, might feel threatened because I and Kanna, my little girl, are all that's left of the once powerful demon Naraku." Sarcasm dripped off her voice in waves as she said 'powerful'. "Also we wanted the world to move on from what that vile demon did, and me as a reminder wouldn't have helped anything."

"What of the demons that still remember Naraku?" Jasper quietly asked.

"Well many might know _of_ him but they don't _know_ him or have ever met him while he was alive. As far as most of the demon society knows, I became a rouge miko because of how Inuyasha treated me while we traveled together. I trained for years only to fight Inuyasha and win to prove that I wasn't as weak as he said. Only our tight-nit group knows the truth of what really happened." Kagome smiled. "Well anyway, the mark of the South is a solar eclipse. Sesshomaru told me that once, when he was a young pup, the Southern Lord and his advisors were discussing what their mark should be changed to when there was a solar eclipse. They took it as a sign that the gods wanted them to use that symbol, that and the fact that several of the advisors were from some race of that feed off the sun."

The group looked up as Carlisle walked into the room. He nodded toward Kagome with a smile as he walked up behind Esme and placed his hands on her shoulder. Esme looked up toward her mate and was rewarded with a quick kiss before both turned back toward Kagome. "What about the West Kags?" Kagome turned her heard toward Emmett. She felt as if she belonged when people called her that.

"Well the west is ruled by Sesshomaru and his mate Rin. Rin was a little girl when Sesshomaru found her, it truly was love at first sight with them." Kagome sighed with a loving smile. "The West's mark is a crescent moon. Sesshomaru has the mark on his forehead, as do his children, the rest of us have bracelets or charms or clothes with the symbol. I tend to ware mostly bracelets or a necklace. All of my boots are custom made with the crest printed on them. Sesshomaru's part of the Council consists of him, Rin, Inuyasha because their father was the previous Lord, Kikyo as Inuyasha's mate, myself, his father's four advisors that survived time, and the two vampires I mentioned earlier. Slalom has one half-demon, half-vampire son…"

"How is that possible?" Carlisle asked surprised. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome could see Rosalie tense. Sighing Kagome explained. "Well male vampires can reproduce with any female who is not a vampire. Slalom's mate Kathrin almost didn't survive the birth, so she and Slalom agreed to have a Hysterectomy so they didn't encounter the problem again. Unfortunately the other vampire, Lillian, can't have children just like every other female vampire." Kagome turned her head sadly toward Rosalie. "Rin, Kikyo, and I looked into why this happened. Males require no change whatsoever to produce sperm, but females must physically change to bear children, so only males can have children but only with non-vampire females. Unfortunately, we weren't able to find a way for females to carry children. If you want to try you could find a surrogate mother, humans most likely won't survive the birth while a demon might. Its a thought to think about."

Kagome watched as the blond vampire nodded before walking away. Emmett gave a small smile before following her. Kagome sighed as she stood up. As she stood a necklace fell out from underneath her shirt, Edward was quick to grab it. Kagome cursed as she went to take the chain and rings. "Sorry, the chain keeps breaking, it's old…"

"These are our rings." Edward stated shocked. Kagome nodded.

"I've kept them all these years, never take them off." She took the rings and broken chain and placed them in the pocket of her jacket. Sighing, she stretched her arms above her head before looking toward Edward. "Show me around." She gave a small pout as she asked.

Edward laughed as he stood giving her a small kiss on the lips. Both froze inches apart, Kagome's breath lingering between them, before Edward slowly moved to brush his lips against hers. The miko raised her head up a little, pressing their lips firmer together. Edward wrapped his arms around her waist as Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. Kagome tiled her head with a light moan as the kiss started to deepen, mouths moving in sync. The two pulled each other closer as they remembered the feel of each other, the taste of their mouths, the feel of their tongs against each other. As Kagome pulled away for air, she stood there panting against in the arms of her lover. Kagome sighed, her lover.

Edward smirked. "Lover? I like it." Kagome smiled and was about to kiss the smirk off his face when someone cleared their throat. Both teens turned their heads to see Esme with a smile on her face and Carlisle with a knowing look. Alice was giggling like mad while Jasper looked a bit uncomfortable beside her. Kagome's face grew bright red as she hid her face in Edward's chest, the vampire's all chuckling at her.

"I was wondering Kagome," said miko turned her head toward Carlisle. "Why doesn't your blood entice us like regular humans? Is it your powers or something else?"

The miko smiled. "Actually, in my blood there's a poison," She pulled away from Edward and created a small dagger from her miko powers. She took the blade and before anyone could stop her, Kagome made a small incision in her left palm. Kagome heard the vampires all hold their breaths while the blood pooled in her hand. "It's okay, you can breath. The poison is called poisonous miasma, it was one of Naraku's trademarks. Some of the rituals I went through was so I could control the miasma without killing myself." Edward handed a towel to her so she could clean up the blood. Kagome smiled as she wrapped her hand while talking, subconsciously healing her hand as well. "The reason my blood doesn't call to any of you is the because the blood is tainted and if you tried to drink it you'd slowly die." She removed the towel showing no cut. She smiled at the vampires. "My scent however will entice you but it masks the poison in my blood so demons won't smell it until it's too late. Its like a trap really."

She turned toward Edward while asking if her would show her around as Esme took the towel to be discarded. They started with the living room, one white couch, two recliner chars and one armless chair. A glass coffee table held a few fashion magazines, a huge wide-screen television, and bay glass windows. He showed the kitchen, all pristine and never used, and a dinning room with a beautiful oak wood table that also looked as if it had never been eaten on. Across the table were their schoolbooks and a few open notebooks. As they ascended the stairs, Kagome noticed a giant picture frame with five rows of graduation caps. Pointing, Kagome raised an eyebrow. Edward smiled as he leaned against the railing.

"It's a private joke, we matriculate a lot."

"Must suck." Edward raised an eyebrow. "Having to repeat high school over and over. The first time was hard enough for me and I haven't even finished yet." Smiling they reached the landing. Edward showed her Rosalie's room, where said vampire was standing by the window with Emmett holding her. Kagome simply waved as she took a quick look around the room before they went toward Alice's room. Fashion books and more magazines were spread all around the room, Kagome now knew where their fashion sense came from. She was shown Carlisle's study, medical book lined the walls along with journals and a laptop sitting on a desk. The miko's eyes light up at the sight of all the books.

"Wow, every med book ever made in English has to be here." She stated as she started browsing the titles.

"I thought you were a miko, a fighter. You thinking of becoming a doctor." Kagome answered without looked at Edward. "I am. Miko's hold several main responsibilities- fighting demons, protecting the village in which they live at or assigned, and healing the villagers." She paused as she turned to face her vampire. "Kikyo excelled in defense while I excelled in offence. Both of us are amazing in our abilities to heal. Because I was from the future, I was able to diagnose many ailments and correct them. I also studied as time went on. I have medical books back at Sesshomaru's palace but most of them are old out of date books or are from ancient times. Need to update my collection again soon."

They left the study and headed toward Edward's room. As they entered, Kagome paused to look around. Huge bay windows cover two walls, music and books lined the other two thirds of the room's walls, journals were stacked on or around a small table, and a flat white couch sat innocently in the room. A sound system sat on a display, a television hung on the wall by the door, and one of the doors to a walk-in-closet was open. Kagome looked at Edward. "No bed?"

"We don't sleep…"

"I know that, but don't you just want to lay around sometimes, pretend." She asked as she scanned the music, she didn't give him time to answer. "Wow, you have a lot of classical music." Edward stood in the doorway as he watched his little miko shuffle through the CDs. She noticed that the sound system was on pause. She hit the play button and turned up the volume, closing her eyes as piano music filled the room.

Her eyes sprang open as Edward took her hands and slowly began to dance with her. A quick flash of a party in Chicago filled her mind as she was pulled closer toward her date. Sighing, Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder as they danced. They circled several times, even twirling Kagome once.

Edward suddenly stopped for a moment. "Do you trust me?" Kagome looked up. "Yes…" Kagome's voice trailed off as Edward picked her up and tossed her on his back, all while jumping out the open bay doors and grabbed onto a tree trunk. "Hold on tight spider monkey." Kagome quickly rearranged herself so she was sitting on his back, just like she did when Inuyasha would carry her, as Edward quickly climbed the tree. As they reached a branch Kagome whooped in joy as once again Edward jumped with no warning. Kagome couldn't stop the laughter that left her as Edward jumped from tree to tree.

All to soon, in Kagome opinion, he stopped on a solid branch near the top of a tree. Kagome quickly found her balance as she took in awe the river, hills, and mountains around them. Edward watched the expression on Kagome's face as she soaked up the shear beauty of the land around her. He slowly climbed up to the branch where she stood, trapping her against the trunk. Their eyes connected together as Edward held her face as their lips drew closer together. "You don't know how much joy you've brought back to me." The two seemed content to just stair at one another

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." Edward said as Kagome chuckled.

"What a stupid lamb."

"What a sick, masochistic lion." Kagome giggled as their lips met again.

_She ran. She didn't know where she was running to, only that she needed to get away. Tears flowed down her face for the first time in many years, since Ban's death. Kagome stopped as she reached the park, their park, the park where he had proposed to her, where she became the happiest woman alive. As she leaned against their tree, Kagome couldn't stop the sobs that racked her body. She had to get away, far away. Deciding to head back toward Japan, Kagome stood and ran for her home._

_He was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. That single word ran through her mind as she reached the doors. Throwing them open she quickly slammed them shut before more sobs spilled out of her mouth. Servants that worked for Sesshomaru ran to the main hall only to see their Mistress crying on the floor. Two women seemed to put the pieces together and helped her toward her room._

"_You rest milady, we'll pack for you." She could only cry, "Dead. Dead. Dead."_

Kagome smiled as they moved up in line. Edward had his arm wrapped around her waist as they debated on what movie to watch. At first he had suggested a romance movie, but Kagome quickly shot that down with, "I really don't need some cheesy romance movie. I got you." The vampire tried to look hurt but she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. They had quickly decided on '_Transformers_' and then debated on who would pay. Edward won, sneaking his credit card to the teller before Kagome could see.

Pretending to be hurt, she pulled the same trick when it came to her drink and popcorn. Edward tried to look hurt but both smiled as he once again held Kagome close and they headed toward their theater. Quickly choosing seats toward the top middle, Edward lifted the armrest between them so Kagome could lean against him. He held her drink, not like it was going to bother him any, as Kagome slowly ate her popcorn and the movie started. Throughout the whole movie Edward couldn't help it when he played with her hair.

_Kagome sighed as she sat in the bay window seat of the western palace. For the last two weeks all she did was eat, sleep, or sit in that very spot. Kikyo had given birth three weeks before and Sesshomaru's eldest was expecting his first son. Kagome sighed as she nodded her head and left for the dining room. She had made up her mind. As she entered, she could see Kikyo with her new born, Inuyasha beside her, Rin and Sesshomaru at one end of the table and all the children staying in the palace filling in the empty seats. The only open spot was on Kikyo's left for her. As she entered she cleared her throat._

"_I've made up my mind." She looked toward Sesshomaru. "I'm going to travel toward Europe for a bit. I need to get away for awhile, only a couple of years, but I need to go." Sesshomaru stood and walked toward her. He held her at arms length for a moment before nodded._

"_If that is what you wish, little sister."_

"Okay, you gotta admit, for a Hollywood film that was a pretty good movie." Kagome said as they walked toward the car. Edward smiled.

"You seem more content to be out of there then watching the movie itself." Kagome tilted her head sideways.

"Well I did have to go a _long_ time with no television, I prefer to be outdoors than cooped up inside some building." Edward smiled as he held the door open with a mock bow. Kagome giggled and entered with a, "Thank you kind sir" in an old accent. The two chuckled as the sliver Volvo tore down the street. Kagome noticed they were heading back toward the Cullen house instead of her uncles.

"I have one more surprise for you." Kagome nodded in confusion as they slowly pulled up the drive. She could see a string of lights leading toward the back yard where more light could bee seen. Edward helped her out of the car, placing her hand in the crook of his arm, and led her toward the back yard. As they rounded the corner, Kagome could see Edwards sound system on a folding table and a small dance floor had been alienated off from the rest of the yard.

"Edward, what is all this?" The vampire led Kagome toward the 'dance floor' as piano music fill the empty yard. Kagome could see the rest of the family stand on the back porch watching them.

"Well, I thought you would like a dance." With that Edward bowed, just like he did when they went to the Mayor's party all those years ago. Smiling, Kagome pretended to have a dress on and curtsied to him before placing her hands in his and dancing. Kagome questioned Edward with her eyes and mind. "I was going to set this up for another day, but Alice saw my idea and texted me during the movie to tell me it was done." He spun her around twice and dipped her. He slowly brought her up and simply held her close. "I want to court you Kagome, in demon standards." Kagome looked shock as she nodded. She truly was surprised that he would want to follow her customs.

"Alright, but for now court me as you did before. We'll worry about the Council at a later date, and if the South has a problem with it I'll just purify every single on of them." She smiled. "I love you Edward Cullen, nothing in the world will change that. I will go through anything if it meant I could stay in your arms forever." The two locked eyes again.

"Forever"

Kagome gave him one last good-bye kiss before walking up toward the house. She turned back toward the Volvo and waved as she entered the house. Kagome rested her back against the door as Charlie walked up toward her. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"That good of a date huh?" Kagome's smile widened.

"It was perfect." She kissed her uncle goodnight and headed up to her room. She grabbed her nightshirt and was about to put it one when Edward came through her window smiling, she turned around and dressed for bed. She paused as she felt his hands moving across the markings along her back. Before, when they had first met, Edward had never seen her back. He let his fingers trail across the interlocking knots and curved lines.

"Did it hurt?" Kagome nodded.

"It did at first but then it just felt like a part of me." She slid her shirt on, hiding the markings.

As she removed her pants Edward wrapped his arms around her again for what seemed the thousandth time that night. They stood there for a minute before Kagome pulled him toward the bed telling him to take his shoes off. The vampire laid down on the bed, Kagome resting her head on his chest. "Night love." Kagome kissed his chest.

"Night, my Kagome."

* * *

Once again, thank you for all the Reviews it does make my day.


	5. Time sure does fly, in comes Bella

Yay, another chapter done. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favs they just make my day to know that someone is reading my story. *Dances in circles while singing I believe in a thing called love*

Song: I believe in a thing called love by The Darkness

I Own Nothing (Sorry for the re-upload but I noticed a few mistakes that needed fixing)

* * *

Chapter 5- Time sure does fly, in comes Bella.

"_I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh!" _Kagome sang as she sat in front of the coffee table at her uncle's house, the Cullen's were out feeding so she decided to stay at home today. The months had flown by quickly. Since Kagome didn't celebrate Thanksgiving she spent the day with the Cullen's, who cooked her a traditional Japanese meal, as her uncle went to go spend time with the Black's at La Push. Kagome spent every lunch with the family, getting many looks at school because she did this, and rode to school with Edward.

As an early Christmas gift, Edward and Rosalie bought her a new car, an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. Kagome's jaw had hit the floor when they showed her such a luxurious car. She had tried to get Edward to change his mind about giving it to her, Shippo had one similar to it and she knew the price, but it was Rosalie that stopped her and made her agreed to take it.

"Your family, and you make Edward happy in such a way I've never seen. If you hadn't have come, I don't think my brother would have a chance at the happiness he has now. Please take this as a thank you…for everything." Kagome nodded, knowing that she had somehow gained the acceptance of the female vampire. Though it was funny to see Charlie's face when she pulled into the drive later that day. When she told him about the car and debate, Charlie simple shook his head and followed her inside. As the weather got colder, Kagome put her bike in Charlie's garage, opting instead to either ride with Edward or drive herself.

After the first night that Edward stayed with her, Kagome seemed to project her dreams to him. They often spent the morning talking about what her dream was, or why she did something in her past. He learned much about her throughout the night. But the thing that upset him the most was when he first saw Naraku appear in her drams. After she had joined him, Naraku seemed to take a weird fascination with his miko, which didn't sit too well with Edward. Kagome simply said that it was way before his grandparents were even born and it needed to be done. They hadn't done more then kiss, Edward stressed the urge to get to know her a little more before they did anything more. He didn't want to seem as if everything they had before was all that mattered to him, and Kagome was fine with that.

Christmas was spent between the two houses, Kagome stayed the night on the 23rd at the Cullen home, spending Christmas Eve with the Cullen's and Christmas day with her uncle. Alice had given her several new outfits that Kagome modeled for her, Jasper had given her a chocker with a crescent moon in light blue sapphires, Emmett gave her baseball shirt that read 'Team Cullen' along with her own bat, Carlisle had given her several medical books she had stated she didn't have yet, Esme gave her a sliver chain for her rings, Rosalie gave her several new ankle boots with both the crescent moon and the Cullen crest on the sides which shocked her. She had turned her head toward Carlisle in question, who simply nodded that it was alright.

When it was Edwards's turn, Kagome had stated that the car was enough when he handed her a blue velvet box. Opening it Kagome's jaw dropped and she was speechless. Inside lay a key on a sliver chain. The key was about four inches long and was completely cover with diamonds. At the end of the key was a heart in which the chain was threaded through. "Edward…I can't…"

"I want you have this, this and anything else you want in the world. Money isn't a problem, I haven't had the need to use most of it, so I want to spoil you with anything you want." Kagome smiled, giving him a quick kiss.

"You'll simply do."

Kagome had been overjoyed by the gifts that she had hugged every one of them; even Jasper who had been the most shocked and quickly returned the hug. She had giving them stuff she had ordered from Japan that she thought they may like. Music for Edward, old remedy books all translated for Carlisle, a book of legends for Emmett, a bottle of expansive perfume for Rosalie, fashion magazines for Alice, a bracelet for Esme, and a book on meditation for Jasper.

After Christmas, she altered her time between the Cullen house and Charlie's. Edward hadn't wanted Kagome to see how they feed, even thought she knew, so any time they all needed to go Kagome would stay home. January flew by with the start of a new semester, classes that were so easy for the family of vampires and Kagome that they were spent sharing notes or Kagome learning more about Edward's time after his turning.

In February, Kagome explained the Japanese tradition of girls giving chocolate to the guys, _honmei-choco_ "chocolate of love" or _giri-choco_ "courtesy chocolate", while the guys returned the favor on White Day on March 14. She explained that usually men who received giri-choco returned the favor by presenting a courtesy gift on White Day, while those who received honmei-choco returned a gift of a lover's interest. Gifts ranged from simple items like phone holders or shirts to lingerie, all priced slightly more expensive than what the woman bought. It was also tradition that if a woman did have a love interest they wore a white ribbon in their hair.

She had bought the fixings to make chocolates for all the Cullen's, also getting animal blood to mix in it so the blood and chocolate tastes mixed evenly and the chocolate didn't taste like dirt. It took Kikyo and Rin several years working with Lillian in Japan to find a way for the vampires to try something other than blood. By mixing a large amount of blood with the chocolate, the two mixed evenly that vampires could actually taste the chocolate.

When Kagome had giving the chocolate to the Cullens it was Alice that had taken the plunge and took a bite. She was shocked that it tasted like bloody chocolate, the first time she had had it since her turning. Kagome had explained what she did, but warned them that it could only be done with a few foods; the only working one so far was chocolate.

When Kagome woke up on White Day there was a white rose with a white ribbon tired to it. Smiling, Kagome wore the ribbon in her hair but the biggest shock was when Edward came to pick her up, he was wearing all white from his shirt to his boots. Kagome had giving him a huge kiss as a thank you before they left for school. Many people didn't know about her traditions and were confused when Kagome saw the entire Cullen males wearing white she gave them all big hugs. Alice and Rosalie were also wearing white ribbons in their hair.

Currently, it was mid March and Kagome couldn't wait for the weather to get a bit warmer so she could ride her bike again. Her uncle had ran down to the local mart to grab more soda's as Kagome drank the last of them last night and they were having guests over. Billy Black and his son Jacob were coming over for a repeated game from the last baseball season that they apparently missed for the Seattle Mariners. Charlie stated that it apparently was a big game and they were lucky that the game was being repeated. Kagome didn't care as they were big time American football fans because of Inuyasha, but they also loved to watch baseball, occasionally.

She had just started to sing the next verse when she heard knocking on the door. She quickly headed toward the door, knowing whom it was already as the wolf scent was flowing through the underside of the door. She opened it to see an elderly man with long hair in a wheelchair with another younger man standing next to him, also with long hair. "You must be Billy and Jacob Black. Please come in." She moved so Billy could wheel into the house as her music started a guitar solo causing her to jump. "Sorry, Charlie went to the local mart to get some sodas for me and Jacob. Since we're too young." She shut off the dvd player where she had placed her cd so she could work.

"The game doesn't start for another twenty minutes, so I hope you don't mind if I kinda hog the coffee table." Billy let out a small chuckle. "Sorry, my boss in Japan wants me to translate these scrolls he found."

"It that really a Vanquish in the drive?" Jacob finally asked in a shocked voice.

"Ya, my boyfriend gave it to me early for Christmas." Kagome slowly started to bookmark her places as she talked and closed some of her books. "I tried to fight him and his sister on it, I have a friend back in Japan who has a similar model, but much cheaper, so I knew the price. After about five minutes I just agreed to take the car, needed one anyway."

Billy nodded staring at her with a critical eye, Kagome knowing why, as Jacob picked up one of her books. Kagome handed him a bookmark and asked if he would mark her spot before looking through the book before her.

"Why would you need another car, didn't you drive here in one?" Kagome nodded not looking up from the book.

"Ya, but it was a crotch rocket, a Honda CBR 600. Shippo, my friend I was talking about, bought it off the assembly line and had every part custom made for me."

Jacob whistled. "Your friend loaded or something?" Kagome chuckled as she wrote something down. "Something like that. His wife's family held that title of Lady in Japan, though it holds no power now, and had hidden a stash of antiques that they sold. That and his family did well in investments." Kagome changed the channel to _ESPN_ and muted the channel so she could contemplate what the languages the scrolls were. Kagome almost had a word when Billy spoke up. "So, word is your seeing Edward Cullen." Kagome looked up toward the elder man. Jacob had left to place the forgotten beer they brought in the fridge. When he got back he asked if he could take a closer look at her Vanquish.

"Sure keys are on the hanger by the door." Jacob whooped in joy and quickly headed out. Kagome they turned back toward Billy. "Been going strong since late October. Couldn't be happier." She began to pack up the scrolls and books and placing them in her bag. "Not that's it's any if your business but I know what I'm getting into, so thanks." She looked at Billy with a small smirk as the door opened and Charlie walked in with Jacob in tow. She quickly wiped the smirk off her face and closed her book. "You missed a phone call earlier, didn't know the number so I didn't answer." She said as she zipped up her bag and unmuted the tv.

She was about to stand up when her phone went off. Looking at the number Kagome couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Hi Edward." Charlie rolled his eyes while Billy frowned.

"_I know there's a wolf there, want to meet Rosalie at the house? She offered so you didn't have to suffer."_

Kagome sighed in bliss. "Hold on, let me ask Charlie if its okay." She moved the mouthpiece away from her and turned toward her uncle. "It cool if I head up toward the Cullen house, Rosalie's gonna be there. Please." Charlie smiled and nodded. Smiling more, Kagome turned toward the phone. "He said its fine, I'll see you later today then."

"_Yes as soon as I'm done feeding. See you soon Kags."_ Blowing a kiss into the phone, the miko hung up. She quickly headed up to her room, dropping off her bag and grabbing a pair of her new boots. She quickly ran down the stairs, hurrying back toward the couch to put on her boots. "I'll probably be late tonight. Love you." She kissed her uncle and ran out the door after grabbing her jacket and keys.

_Kagome stood before Bankotsu, her new sword in hand. He had been training her for three months now and Kagome had quickly accelerated in learning. During the day, the ex- leader of the band of seven trained Kagome, while at night Midoriko took over her training. Bankotsu had been brought back again, believing that it had been one of Naraku's incarnations that had killed him and not Naraku. Kagome never told him different. With both teachers she learned three times faster than normal. Currently she was average with her sword, Kurai specially made by Toutousai the demon sword maker, trying to learn a new technique called 'Shattered Darkness'. It was a replica of Inuyasha's Adamant Barrage, but instead of blue diamond shards they were black. Kagome was having trouble getting many shards to appear, only about ten would for now._

"_How bout we take a break, stressing yourself out won't help much." Kagome nodded as she sheathed her sword and moved to sit beside him. She was stressed beyond belief at not being able to control the attack. "Ya know, maybe if you got some one on one action against a demon you might just learn control." Kagome nodded at the idea._

"_But can you get Naraku to let us go get that one on one action?" Kagome asked. Bankotsu smirked._

"_Just leave it to me."_

Kagome smiled as she sat outside with Rosalie, Alice, and Esme as the boys, minus Carlisle who was at work, wrestled. It was amazing to Kagome, as she had never actually seen vampires fight. To her it was if they were slamming two boulders together, the sounds of rocks smashing against one another came whenever Edward and Emmett collided. Esme had been worried at first that Kagome may not have liked to see or hear the violence but she had been surprised when the Japanese girl started to compare each of their strengths and power levels.

"So Kagome, tell me more about your journey you went on." Rosalie asked. Kagome nodded and explained in more depth about her trips through the well, meeting the gang, her suitor Koga, and Naraku. She told them their reasoning for Kagome's betrayal and training, as well as what happened to her first boyfriend. She told them funny stories that happened to them, such as the time she claimed Inuyasha to be her boyfriend to get out of a sticky situation with the Thunder Brothers. Or the time when they were resting in a village and Shippo's illusion trick turned him invisible for a minute and Sango and Miroku had taken advantage of it. So also told them the reasoning for hunting Naraku down.

As she talked Edward had stopped fighting and sat behind her to play with her hair. Kagome had simply smiled at him before moving to sit in his lap and lean against him. Soon everyone was listening to the miko talk about her friends and adventures. Eventually Edward took the lead, even thought Kagome knew how he died, told her about his first year as a vampire. Rosalie was next and explained that she was the daughter of a wealthy man, believed that she was the most beautiful thing on earth and of her soon-to-be husbands betrayal. She explained that she had killed her fiancé and his friends but she had never had a taste of human blood.

Emmett explained how he was mulled by a bear and that Rosalie had found him and carried him all they way to Carlisle to be changed. He gave Rosalie a kiss, which caused Kagome to sigh. Alice explained that she had been changed in a room in an insane asylum, but she didn't remember anything before that. Only waking up in that room. Jasper was next, briefly talking about the Civil War and the vampire wars. Kagome was saddened as he talked about what he did, till he met Alice. As the two joked about how long it took him to find her, Kagome could hear the southern accent in Jaspers voice.

Esme explained on how Carlisle found her after she had tried to kill herself after her baby's death. Kagome could feel some sorrow flowing of the woman, but she smiled. "Now I have five children and couldn't be happier. With another soon to follow." Kagome had blushed while Edward had smiled and pulled Kagome closer to him. She could understand how Esme felt, after she lost her unknown baby she was a danger to herself.

"I know how you felt Esme," The mother vampire looked at her, "After I lost my unknown baby, I tried to kill myself. I spent several days sitting on a hill just watching the forest in front of me. The village children somehow figured it out or someone told them because I wasn't playing with them but they brought me tons of flowers and small gifts. I knew I shouldn't have done it but the day after they did that I felt even worse. I took my baby into battle, and I got it killed. I walked into the forest and tried to kill myself, I only got one good cut before Sesshomaru found me. And boy was he mad." She sighed. "Sesshomaru yelled at me after I was healed and then just held me while I cried. He helped me get back on my feet by giving me the idea to travel over Japan till I no longer hated myself. It helped a lot."

Kagome leaned against Edward as he held her closer to him. All of sudden Kagome's stomach rumbled causing the vampires to laugh. Kagome huffed for a second before laughing with them. Rosalie and Esme jumped up and headed for the kitchen while Jasper and Emmett ran toward the TV. Kagome walked in with Alice and Edward, the two girls talking about prom, which was still a ways away. Kagome was thinking about going in a traditional Japanese kimono. As Kagome sat on the couch with the shorthaired female vampire, she knew she couldn't stop smiling.

_Kagome sighed as she watched her mother cook dinner. She had laid the idea of going to live with her uncle on her just moments before, now she was waiting for an answer._

"_Are you sure you want to go Kagome?" The miko nodded._

"_Yes mama, I just need to get away for awhile, uncle doesn't mind. Please." Her mother sighed while turning toward her daughter. Her daughter. She no longer knew the woman sitting before her, a woman who had been through war, pain, and suffering. Smiling, she sighed again before nodding._

"_Alright, you can go." Kagome smiled._

Edward sighed as he heard Charlie's car pull out of the drive, on his way to get his daughter. He had once again spent the night with his little lover who was currently asleep in his arms. One thing he loved about her was that she would insist that he held her all night long, as she didn't mind the cold. He closed his eyes and focused on her dream. Two hours later Kagome woke up. She listened for any sounds of movement. Taking a deep breath she turned to face her vampire who was looking at her with a smirk. He looked to have been staring at her for awhile now.

Glaring at him, Kagome pulled him into a kiss. Open mouth kisses soon turned to heavy kissing with tongues meeting. Kagome pulled Edward on top of her as she wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him closer. Edward left her mouth and trailed kisses down her neck, Kagome panting and moaning at the feelings erupting through her. Lost in the moment, neither realized that they were moving into unknown territory. She pushed on his shoulders, causing him to sit up, and she quickly removed his shirt to attack his neck.

Edward couldn't help the low moan that tore through his throat as sweet innocent like lips slowly made their way from his neck toward his chest. Without a second thought, Edward found himself on his back with a little minx straddling his waist. She raked her nails slowly down his chest leaving ten light red lines in their wake. Kagome sat up a little straighter and removed her own shirt, leaving her in a pair of shorts. Leaning forward Kagome started to place kisses on his chest when she felt Edward stiffen. Cursing her uncles timing, she got off and heading for a cold shower as Edward cleaned up the room.

Kagome watched as Charlie pulled up and Isabella Swan stepped out from the passenger side of Charlie's squad car. Her cousin had shoulder length brown hair, pail skin, and stood about five' five. She wore an open brown t-shirt over a blue sweatshirt and jeans, and was holding a cactus. To Kagome she looked average. Behind her Edward wrapped his still bare arms around her with a kiss to her temple.

"I have to go, wolves are coming." Nodding, she turned to give him one last kiss before he was gone. Deciding to get dressed Kagome threw on jeans and a blue sweatshirt before walking out her door…and right into Isabella Swan.

"…And you remember your cousin Kagome, Kags Isabella." Kagome nodded.

"You probably don't remember me, we were four the last time we met." The girl nodded slowly. "I used to call you little Bella."

"Oh right I remember, I used to hate that name." Kagome laughed as she followed Bella into her room. Charlie had left them to talk.

"The lamp works, uncle fixed it, and I picked out the bedding. You do like purple right?"

Bella nodded. "Purple's cool. Thanks." Nodding Kagome started out the door.

"Welcome to Forks." Both girls heard a car horn and moved to look out the window. Charlie stood outside along with Billy and Jacob Black. Kagome gave a slight glare at them while Bella was heading downstairs. The miko followed at a much slower pace, not wanting to be near the wolves that ruined her wonderful morning. Although, she thought, she should be thankful in some ways. Her and Edward had been debating on when to take the next step in their relationship, much to the amusement of Edward's family. She knew that Edward would want to take things slow and she had no problem with that. She also needed to speak with some people back in Japan, but that could wait till later.

As she stepped out onto the porch, she saw Jacob and Bella in her new truck talking as Billy and Charlie talked by the bed. As she leaned against the door, Billy looked up toward her. She knew he would smell Edward all over her and that thought caused her to smirk. Kagome waved before heading back inside.

Dinner that night was talkative as Kagome and Bella caught up. Kagome kept to her cover story, under the watchful eye of Charlie, and Bella told her of her mom and new stepfather Phil.

"So, how are you getting to school tomorrow Kagome?" Bella asked. Kagome looked confused for a minute before remembering that her car was parked out back as she was washing it yesterday. It was the only good day out of the week so she had decided to get some of the road salt off.

"Oh, sorry. My cars out back, gave it a much-needed bath yesterday. If you want you can ride with me, but you might want to leave early so you can find the school and get all the paperwork out of the way." Bella nodded.

Charlie walked toward the sink. "Cullen not driving you?" Kagome shook her head as she chuckled, much to the confusion of Bella.

"No, I decided to drive myself tomorrow. I have a hunch he's going to be late."

Bella looked at Kagome as Charlie laughed. "Who?"

"Cullen, you'll meet him tomorrow." With that Kagome gave Charlie a kiss goodnight and headed up toward her room.

_Kagome sighed as Edward held her hand tight. Eight days. It had been eight days since he was bed ridden in the hospital, if you could call it that, with the flu going around. Kagome knew that if he didn't get better on his own, than she could do nothing. Her powers couldn't heal this disease; only prevent her from getting sick. And she could try and tell them how to help everyone, that would give her away. She could only sit and watch as her loves family died. Edwards father had passed not to long ago, and now he and his mother were sick._

_"Don't worry Kagome." she looked up toward Elizabeth. "We'll pull through and then we'll have a grand wedding for you and Edward." Kagome nodded with a bitter sweat smile as Elizabeth started coughing. Edward gave her hand a light squeeze before lying back down. Kagome prayed to every god she knew to help them live._

Kagome cursed as she ran down the stairs. She forgot to set her alarm, as Edward had been her alarm for the last several days and of course the man had gone hunting with Emmett last night. Grabbing her jacket, Kagome quickly headed toward her vanquish and drove to school skipping food. Bella had still been eating breakfast as she left, Kagome knew that Esme would have something sent with Alice for her. She drove as fast as she dared, not really in the mood to get pulled over and lectured about speeding this early.

As she pulled in next to the Cullens, she saw Edward with a smirk.

"Shut up or I'll have Rosalie hit you." Emmett let out a booming laugh, which caused many people to look their way as they headed inside. Alice quickly handed over a homemade breakfast bar, which Kagome thanked the vampire for.

"So the new girl's your cousin." Alice asked. Kagome nodded as she took another bite.

"Ya, don't know much. Spent last night talking with her. She seems pretty cool." They parted ways with the rest of the Cullens and Alice and Kagome walking into English. Kagome talked with Alice for five minutes before Bella walked in. Kagome gave a wave as Bella was introduced, told to sit next to her, and then Mr. Mason began the lesson. Throughout class Kagome passed her notebook with Alice about the style of her kimono that Rin had ordered for her prom. Alice was going to make a few modifications to it and couldn't wait for in to arrive next month. Bella seemed to watch them out of the corner of her eye.

As the bell rung Kagome waved bye to Alice and walked with Bella toward history. "So who was that you were talking with." Kagome smiled.

"Alice, she my best friend here." She waved toward Jasper as she passed, getting a nod in return as they entered the room. Mr. Jefferson nodded and handed Bella her book as Kagome sat down. The day was pretty much normal for Kagome, up until lunch. She had met Edward outside the lunchroom for a few kisses when she heard Jessica talking about the Cullens. As they started to head in her phone went off. She sent Edward off with a kiss before answering her phone.

"_What took you so long?_" Kagome rolled her eyes at her brother's 'I'm ticked off' voice.

"_I was playing tonsil hockey with my boyfriend, now what do ya want?_" She said in Japanese.

"_I need you to do me a favor. There is a demon near by that could become a threat to you. It needs to be terminated_." Kagome nodded as Sesshomaru talked. In the lunchroom she could hear Jessica talking about Edward and how he didn't seem good enough for anyone. Kagome started to head that way.

"_Got it, it's as good as dead. E-mail everything I need to know. Bye-bye_." She hung up the phone as she entered the lunchroom and headed toward the Cullens.

"…Don't waste your time, your cousin Kagome's already snagged him." Jessica said causing Kagome to glare at the girl.

"Jess watch it, you've already made her mad once. Don't forget what she did to Jason." Angela whispered. Kagome smirked as she sat next to Edward and gave him a kiss. She let out a quick chuckle as she noticed all the Cullens were listening to Jessica.

"What happened?" Bella asked. Jessica sighed. "Well the first day, I seemed to upset her somehow, and well there were these rumors that were going around about how…easy she was…anyway, Jason asked her if they were true and Kagome, like, blew up at him and yelled in front of the whole school. The principal took her into his office and just seemed to talk with her for like, ten minutes before letting her off with a warning."

Bella looked toward her cousin who stared right back before turning her attention toward Edward. Bella watched the two for a few moments before turning back toward her friends. Every now and then Bella would look toward her cousin to see her talking with the Cullens or giving Edward a small kiss.

"It's weird." Bella turned toward Angela. "The Cullens usually keep to themselves, but after Kagome showed up, they all seemed to accept her. Like she was always there." Bella took one last look as the bell rang. Even as a child, the two times they had met, Bella was a little jealous of Kagome's looks. She had this unique beauty about her, like she was a descendent of a goddess or something. Shaking her head, she headed toward Biology.

* * *

Thanks again, until next chapter REVIEW PLEASE


	6. Biology, demons, and the accident

Yay, another chapter done. *Dances around to old 90's music* Well I'm off for bed and to finish more chapters later.

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Chapter 6 - Biology, demons, and the accident.

Kagome walked with Edward toward biology holding hands. She had her head on his shoulder, and was content to keep it there, as they reached their desk. She had commented as they left the cafeteria that Jessica must have learned her lesson about gossiping, as the girl didn't say one word about Esme. She quickly moved her stool closer toward Edward's and grabbed his hand, as she heard Mike introduce Mr. Banner to Bella. As her cousin walked in front of the fan, Kagome felt Edward stiffen up and lower his head to cover his nose.

Confused Kagome looked toward Edward, then Bella as she walked to sit beside her. They were the only three-person group, meant to help Bella catch up on any missing work and because no other group could handle three people. As Bella sat, Edward seemed to stiffen up more and clinch his fingers as Kagome finally noticed what was wrong. She squeezed his hand to draw his attention toward her.

"Slowly breath out your mouth." She instructed quietly so only he could hear. "Focus on my scent, breath slowly, and try to relax." Throughout the period Kagome kept repeating these things to him, she even offered to create a barrier but Edward shook his head. She could see that every now and then Edward would lower his head, like he was taking notes, and roll his eyes into the back of his head trying to remain calm.

Holding his right hand with her left, Kagome took notes for both of them while lowly talking to him to keep him focused. She rubbed her thumb against his hand and he would respond by squeezing her hand to prove he was still in control. Right before the bell rang, Kagome urged Edward to leave the class. He quickly stood up, the bell ringing a second later.

As Kagome walked toward Calculus, she passed Rosalie in the hall. She quietly told her to get to Jasper just in case, and entered the math room. Emmett sat in the back confused as to why she was alone, but Kagome shook her head as she walked up toward Mrs. James.

"Can I head toward the nurses office, I'm not feeling good, the lunch food didn't settle with me." Kagome asked as she wrapped her arms around her waist. The teacher nodded and gave her a pass as the bell rang. Kagome quickly walked out the door, stopping by her locker to drop off her books, before heading toward the parking lot. She looked toward Edwards Volvo only to find it empty. Looking around, she noticed him sitting in the passenger seat of her Vanquish. She quickly climbed into the drivers seat and grabbed his hand. "How bad?" He was breathing deeply, as if in pain.

Edward let out a hollow laugh. "Bad. I could picture everything. Eighteen students not counting you, one teacher. I could picture each death, each attack, each scream. God it was bad Kags." He swallowed hard.

"Not me?" Kagome tried to steer him away from the blood lust. Edward laughed again.

"No not you, never you. I would never hurt my little lover." Kagome smiled as she leaned over toward him.

"Good" She gave him a kiss on the check before sitting back down. "So what are you going to do now?"

Edward shook his head as he answered in an unsure voice. "Head toward Alaska. I'll stay with the Denali coven up there."

"How long?" Kagome whispered in a sad voice causing Edward to focus on her. She didn't want him to leave but knew he needed it.

"No longer than a week. I promise."

Kagome nodded. "A week. But you better call me every morning and night. Or else." Kagome gave him a 'you'll be in trouble' look. The vampire nodded. The two sat there in silence as Edward tried to calm down the raging beast inside of him. Kagome would squeeze his hand or kiss the back of it, causing the vampire to smile up at her. Soon, off in the distance they heard the bell ring singling school was done for the day. "You gonna change your schedule so you don't have to deal with her?"

"No, drive me home. I still don't trust myself." Kagome nodded as she started her car. "Alice will take my car." Nodding again, Kagome pulled out of the school parking lot and toward his home, the rest of the Cullens right behind her. Kagome focused on the road knowing Edward needed more time to cool off. As they pulled into the drive, Kagome quickly shut off her car, got out and jumped over the roof to meet Edward as he stepped out. They slowly walked inside and Esme seemed to know something was wrong when Edward looked as if he was about to attack.

Kagome explained what happened in Biology to everyone, as Edward waited to say goodbye. After Kagome was done, he pulled her up toward his room and simple held her close. He breathed in her scent a few times before Kagome got a wicked idea. She pulled back from him, a quick flash of pain on Edwards face before Kagome pulled off her shirt. "So you have my scent." Edward chuckled before quickly getting a few t-shirts from his closet that would be big on her. Kagome could smell his scent all over them, letting her know that Alice had yet to get a hold of them for donations. He handed her one to put on and folded the rest. After another long kiss, Edward was off for Alaska, Kagome toward the dinner to meet Charlie and Bella.

As she pulled in she noticed that Charlie was there and Bella was just pulling in. Kagome smiled as Bella walked up to her and pointed at her shirt. Kagome mumbled later, and the two girls walked in the dinner. Charlie had already order for them, he quickly noticed Kagome's shirt but shook his head. He was used to Kagome doing weird things. As Bella sat down the waitress greeted her with about how much she had grown. Waylon Forge, one of Charlie's friends, started talking about playing Santa for Christmas one year, "butt-crack Santa" causing Kagome to stifle a laugh. Soon they left and Charlie asked how Bella's day went.

"Not bad, made a few friends. Do…you know the Cullen family?" Bella asked looking at both her dad and Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her chicken strips and Charlie answered.

"Yeah, why? People talking bout them again?" Bella made an 'un uh' sound.

"Little bit."

"It's only cause their new comers. Listen, the Cullens, they've been nothing but nice ever since they moved here. People round here they should, they should be happy to have a surgeon like Dr. Cullen working at County Hospital. Happy his wife wanted to move to a small town. And his kids, those kids give me no trouble, unlike the other hell raisers round here." Charlie said looking around. Bella nodded. "I just don't like narrow mindedness." Bella looked toward Kagome who sighed.

"Look, sometimes people, when they're from a small town, where everyone knows everyone, they gossip. Don't take much for face value, kay." Bella nodded and started on her burger. Kagome smiled as she pulled out her phone, which was going off. Noticing she had a text, Kagome opened it only to receive a picture of the Canadian mountains. Damn he was fast, Kagome thought as she closed her phone and steered the conversation away from the Cullens.

_Kagome stared at the mountains outside her window in the castle. Soon she would be returning home to her mother and back to her old life of school and friends. But Kagome knew she wasn't ready, she never would be. Eri, Yuka, Ayumi didn't know half of what Kagome had gone through and it seemed to her that they were childish. Always going on about boys, hair, dates, and makeup. It sometimes made Kagome sick of how naïve they could be._

_Shaking her head, Kagome prepared for bed, tomorrow she would go home._

Kagome sighed as she walked into Bella's room. She was on the phone with her mother, the speakerphone was on so she could hear Bella's mother complain that her phone charger grew legs. Kagome let out a small chuckle causing Bella to look up.

"_Bella, who's there?"_ Kagome walked into the room, sitting on her bed.

"Um, I don't know if you remember uncle Mike's daughter Kagome. Kagome my mother."

"_Oh I remember her, the little Asian girl he brought over that one year. How are you?"_ Kagome smiled.

"I'm great, listen can I steal Bella for a bit, need to help her catch up in Bio."

"_No problem, I'll talk to ya later honey. Love you._" Bella smiled. "Love you too." She sat the phone on her binder and moved everything off her lap. "So, about earlier…"

Kagome sighed before looking serious. "Listen, I have no problem with you becoming friend with Jessica, but she and I got off on the wrong foot my first day. The Cullens are wonderful people, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. Jessica made a few comments about their mother that could have been directed toward me if she knew…"

"Like what? And what was with that guy in Biology." Kagome smiled.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but it's better if you hear it from me rather than someone else. Mrs. Cullen can't have children, she barren." Bella made an 'oh' sound. "And I can't carry a child past four months, there's an anomaly in my blood that kills the child early. I was pregnant once but lost it so I know how Mrs. Cullen felt. Jessica opened her mouth at the wrong time and I sorta lost my temper at the rumors."

Bella nodded. Kagome explained that she just didn't like those who gossiped without knowing the facts. She bided Bella goodnight and headed to her lonely bed. It was only after Kagome left did Bella notice she didn't explain anything about what happened in Biology. As Kagome settled down her phone went off. Kagome smiled, life was great she thought.

For the rest of the week, Kagome drove her Vanquish to school as she noticed Bella watching for Edward. The week went by normal for Kagome, going to classes, hanging out with the Cullens, steering the conversations away from Edward. She had received the papers on the demon she needed to kill on Thursday, so decided to tackle it that weekend as Emmett wanted to tag along. The rest of the vampires also wanted to see Kagome in action, which made the miko laugh. Lunches were spent talking with Alice and Rosalie about how Edward was doing, or her kimono that was almost finished. Everyday Kagome noticed that Bella seemed to watch them.

When Saturday arrived Kagome wore dark lose blue jeans with a purple tank top and black sports bar underneath. She tugged on her black snakeskin ankle boots before heading downstairs. She placed her bag on the couch and walked into the kitchen. Bella seemed confused by her outfit while Charlie sighed. "How long you gonna be out." Kagome headed toward the fridge.

"No clue, gonna head over to the Cullens for a while, Edwards supposed to come home this weekend not sure when though." Their cover story, Edward was out of town for personal reasons. Charlie nodded as Kagome open her soda. "Then I have to find the damn thing so that may take several hours in its self."

"Well be careful, I'm headed up toward Seattle today. Need to pickup a few things there. Anything you two need?" Both girls shook their heads and Charlie headed out. Kagome decided to forgo her jacket, she didn't mind the cold and Alice had warned her that there wouldn't be any ice until Monday. As she went to grab her bag Bella stopped her.

"Find it?" That was one thing Kagome liked about Bella, she didn't beat around the bush. Kagome grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

"Just work, nothing you need to worry about. Why don't you go hang with Jessica or Jacob." Kagome quickly headed out and toward the Cullens. Edward wouldn't be back until Sunday night, so Kagome wouldn't see him until Monday morning when he came to get her. As she pulled into the drive, Kagome couldn't help but laugh as every Cullen, besides Edward, was stand outside waiting for her. She had told than that if they wanted to go with her, they had to feed the night before regardless of weather they needed it or not. As she got out, Alice was there commenting on her 'battle' clothes. Kagome told them that they were looking for a bear demon that was not only dangerous to her but possible to the locals as well.

They quickly headed out toward the area Sesshomaru suspected the demon was. Kagome managed to keep up with the vampires, surprising everyone but Alice who just smiled. As they slowed down, Emmett started asking questions about demons and their nature. Looking around and keeping her senses open, Kagome answered any question they wanted to know. Soon Rosalie asked about demon blood lust, which caused Kagome to stop walking. She sent a wave of power out, quickly finding the demon and started to head in that direction.

"Well, you know what happens to a vampire when they go into a blood lust. Demons aren't much different. Except instead of drinking the blood, they wear it." Kagome jumped up on to a log and flipped over it as the Cullens followed suit. "In order for a demon to calm down, they have to see the blood flowing from their victims, they need to smell it, they need to feel the blood on their hands, their face, it running down their arms. Depending on the species they also need to taste the blood…"

Kagome stopped walking and pointed toward the edge of the clearing they were in. All too soon, the demon tore from the forest yelling about killing and feeding. Kagome quickly summoned her sword, grabbing the handle before a wave of pink light reviled the hidden blade. She grabbed the handle with both hands and ran forward, dogging one claw aimed at her by jumping and turning. As she finished the turn she brought the blade down through the demons head and down through its chest before removing the sword. She stood with the blade pointed toward the fallen demon, which took a few more breaths cursing her before it died.

It wasn't much of a fight, but then again it was more animal than demon. Simply weak ones like these were a threat to the public because they didn't have half a brain to know where they should go or that they shouldn't be seen.

"Wow." Kagome relaxed and looked toward the Cullens who approached the bear. "So this is a demon. Doesn't look different than a bear."

"It's not. The only difference is that this one can talk." She focused her powers into the blade of her sword before swiping at it once. The bear glowed pink for a second before collapsing into a pile of dust. Kagome nodded before looking toward Rosalie, Carlisle had stepped forward to take a closer look at her sword. "To finish you question, if a demon goes too long with an unchecked blood lust, and they're around blood a lot, they risk going into a blood frenzy."

Carlisle looked at her while the girls examined the sword now. "What's the difference?"

"A blood frenzy is much worse because the only way to clam the demon down is for them to literally bath in the blood." Each Cullen looked up at her. "Yeah I know, gross but its true." She took her sword back and in a pink glow it was gone.

"How did you do that?" Esme asked as they headed back toward the house. Kagome explained that the sword and her other weapons, like the knife she summoned, were linked to her and were on a charm bracelet back home. She told them it was easier for them to have the charms than trying to get a sword on a plane or, for Inuyasha because he had to have his on him at all times, it was easier for the public. She raced Emmett back to the Cullen house, him beating her there with three seconds to spare, before they started doing tricks and flips outside the house. Kagome showed off what demon like strength was, she had by flipping several times and walking on her hands.

Esme brought her lunch and dinner, which Kagome thanked the mother vampire for with a big hug. She even taught Emmett a few simple sword techniques before she had to go home. That night Kagome spent several hours on the phone with Edward, knowing she wouldn't see him until the following day. True to his word, Edward called her every morning to say hello and every night so they could talk. Kagome kept him informed on what the school thought about his absents and he told her about the Denali coven.

Sunday was spent much like Saturday, they had a few sparing lessons Emmett and Alice were more interested in these, and Kagome also explained a few more traditions from Japan. She even described to them what her outfit was when she worked for Naraku. She promised Alice that one day they cold see it, as it was in Japan.

Kagome spent Sunday evening catching up on her homework, while Bella sat across from her at the coffee table getting help in math. That night Kagome only spent two hours talking to Edward, telling him to get home soon so they could go out on a date. He agreed and hummed her a song before saying goodnight and hanging up.

Monday morning Kagome hurried to get dressed, Bella asked what's the rush but Kagome just smiled. As they headed out, Bella was going to drive her as Kagome forgot to put chains on her tires when Charlie reminded her two days ago, poor Bella slipped on some ice and fell. Both Charlie and Kagome rushed to help her up. Charlie told Bella about the chains on her tires, Kagome sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, before he told them he would be late for dinner because of a death by animal. Kagome snapped her attention toward her uncle.

"An animal?" Bella asked confused.

"Your not in Phoenix any more Bells." Kagome and Charlie's eyes met for a second where he shook his head and Kagome nodded. "Any way I thought I would lend a hand." The girls nodded.

"Be careful." Kagome said as she climbed into the truck. Along the drive, the rain started to drizzle down and when they reached the school Kagome thanked Bella before running toward the Cullens. There next to his sliver Volvo was Edward Cullen with a smile just for her. Kagome couldn't stop herself from running up to him and hugging him tightly, drawing the attention of many passing by to them.

"I missed you." Kagome said as she drew him into a kiss, which he returned. Emmett teased them about frustrating Jasper, which caused them to break apart laughing. "How's the control?" She whispered.

"Much better, but I missed you too much." Smiling, they headed inside and toward class. Most of the day passed fine, Kagome and Edward skipped lunch to hang out on the steps and watch the rain fall in between kisses and Edward feeding Kagome her sushi lunch. As the bell rang they headed toward Biology. Kagome offered to place a barrier up but once again Edward declined.

"Need to get used to the scent if I'm going to stay with you at night." Kagome nodded for a minute before pausing.

"Your not lusting after her are you?" Hurt creeping into her voice. Edward shook his head.

"No, if I tried to get too close to her I would hurt her in the end. Besides, I want no other but you." He gave her a kiss to her temple as they walked into the room and quickly sat down. By now the rain was pouring down outside, and Bella had just walked into the room. She paused for a moment before quickly walking over. As she sat down Edward spoke. "Hi, I didn't get to introduce my self last week, I'm Edward Cullen. Kagome's boyfriend, your Bella."

"…Yeah" Bella said slowly. Kagome felt so weird being in the middle, with the two talking awkwardly around her, that she had to put her head down as she laughed quietly. Kagome sat up as class started and Mr. Banner had a little contest for them, the first group to finish it correctly got the golden onion.

Edward offered the first slide to Bella, Kagome had opted to sit out so there were even pairs at every desk. Of course the first thing that Bella pointed out was the he was gone for the last week. Kagome paused in her drawing as Edward explained why and Bella started the assignment. Edward tried to make small talk and asked Bella how she liked the rain.

"You're asking me about the weather?" Kagome couldn't keep the giggles to her self anymore and had to place her head down. She turned to look at Edward and mouthed. 'The weather'.

Through out the rest of the period, the two talked about the assignment, and the weather, while Kagome drew in her notebook. Toward the end of the period Bella asked about his eyes, which caused both Kagome and Edward to pause. Lucky enough, Mr. Banner had checked their work and declared them the winners right before the bell rang. Kagome grabbed Edward's hand while smiling at Bella and headed toward their last class.

After school, Kagome decided to ride home with Edward so they could spend more time together. She quickly found Bella standing by her pickup truck watching the parking lot and jogged over. "Hey Bella." Said girl turned at the sound of her voice, "I'm gonna head over toward the Cullens for the day, if Charlie asks can you let him know." Bella nodded. Kagome gave the girl a quick hug when she heard a car horn go off.

Looking over Bella's shoulder, Kagome saw Tyler skidding out of control and straight toward them. Bella had turned around and seemed to be frozen in fear at the van coming at them. Instincts ran through Kagome in a split second. Without thinking, Kagome grabbed Bella and threw her on top of her truck, flipping her legs up so she was safe before positioning her body so that her right arm hit the side of the van and stopped it before it crushed her. As the van hit, Kagome let out a piercing scream as she felt she shoulder pop out of place and something tear inside. Kagome fell toward the ground as the van stopped, grabbing her shoulder and trying not to scream out again.

"Kagome!" "Bella!" She heard both Bella and Edward call out to her as others yelled at Bella and many people started to gather around to get a better look. One said they had already called 911, while many just tried to see what happened. Tyler poked his head out of the window apologizing to both girls as Edward finally made his way toward Kagome. As he tried to help her up Kagome warned him about her shoulder. Many were talking around them but Kagome just focused on Edward.

"God, it hurts. Felt something tear." Kagome said as Edward led her to his Volvo that Alice pulled up in. The two vampires helped Kagome stand up and slowly moved toward the car.

"Come on, lets get you to Carlisle." Kagome nodded as he carefully loaded her into his car and Alice drove toward the hospital. The entire ride Kagome tried to heal herself but the pain of her arm kept distracting her. All too soon they made it to the hospital, the ambulance carrying both Bella and Tyler arrived ten minutes later. They were all placed in the same room, while Edward had gone to get his father.

"Kagome I'm so sorry, I tried to stop."

"It's fine…" Kagome paused as Charlie burst into the room asking for Bella. Kagome looked at the girl beside her as Charlie told Tyler they were going to have words later before asking if they were okay.

Bella nodded. "Just a slight bump to the head where Kagome flipped me…" Kagome gave a pained chuckle.

"Sorry didn't think." She grabbed her shoulder again as Tyler tried to apologize again. Charlie started to go off on him but Kagome intervened. "Charlie, it's okay. I moved Bella out of the way, what's done is done. Now can I please have someone help me with my shoulder." The doors opened and Carlisle walked in.

"Heard the chief's daughter was here, and Kags." Kagome smiled, she did love it when people called her that. Charlie greeted him as he checked out Bella first at Kagome insistence. After determining she was okay, he moved on to Kagome.

"My shoulders dislocated, and I think something tore inside because it hurts worse then the last time this happened." He nodded as he looked at her shoulder. He felt around the shoulder, getting quite moans of pain as he did so. She knew it was dislocated, and soon Carlisle nodded.

"We need to pop this back in." He got a few nurses to help him. "On the count of three…"

"Just pull." Kagome said breathing out of her nose. Carlisle nodded and with no warning popped her shoulder back into place. Kagome cried out and grabbed her shoulder while trying to heal the damage that was done. She couldn't stop some of the tears the came out as she doubled over in pain. Carlisle whispered not to heal everything or people would talk. Nodding Kagome healed most of the damage while a MRI was ordered to look at how much damage was done to the tissue around the shoulder. He also had a nurse bring Kagome a sling so she didn't move her shoulder too much.

Kagome sat on the bed trying not to cry out any more while Charlie spoke with Tyler. Soon she felt two sets of hands helping her place a blue sling on, looking up to see both Rosalie and Edward helping her. Kagome tried to smile as they helped her but she felt another stab of pain ran through her. A nurse came up toward them to let them know that they needed to go get the MRI. She had told Charlie to take Bella home and she'd catch a rid with Edward later.

After the MRI, Carlisle said she pulled a few muscles but luckily nothing torn and she didn't need surgery, however she would need to wear a sling for two to two and half weeks and not to strain her arm. Kagome quickly agreed and, while Carlisle was getting the paperwork finished for release, her phone went off. She quickly noticed it was her mother before answering.

"_Hello mama._"

"_Kagome, thank god. Charlie told me what happened, how bad is it?_" Kagome shook her head while Edward smiled, she was going to kill her uncle later. Edward must have picked up on that thought because he chuckled at her. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him before replying to her mother.

"_I'm fine, the doctor said that nothing was torn when my shoulder was dislocated and that I need to wear a sling for about two weeks._"

"_Oh Kagome, you sure you want to stay._" Kagome sighed as Edward ran his fingers through her hair. Her mother didn't hate Charlie per say, but after what happened to her father, she just preferred if everyone was close to home. Kagome spent five minutes talking to her mother before hanging up. As she sighed Carlisle walked in stating that Kagome was released and they could head home. Kagome thanked Carlisle for everything as Edward helped her out to his car.

On the drive home Kagome had called Charlie to let him know what happened and that she was having dinner with the Cullens that night. Charlie okayed her plan and Kagome relaxed the rest of the drive. Esme fussed over Kagome as soon as they walked in the door, dinner was on the table for the brave girl, while Emmett told her what they saw from their point of view. Since Kagome was right handed, Edward decided to hand feed his injured lover while she blushed and his siblings teased them. Kagome had told Emmett, who was the loudest, to shut up before she popped his shoulder out of place. Everyone laughed, even Kagome.

That night when Edward dropped Kagome off, he helped Kagome out of the car and walked her up to the door. She could see Bella watching out the window at them. "We have an audience." Edward laughed as he gave her a short kiss.

"See you in twenty." Kagome nodded before heading inside. Charlie checked to make sure she was okay before she started up the stairs.

"Oh, Kags," Kagome paused on the stairs. "When are you going to formally introduce Cullen?" Kagome blushed and muttered soon. She hurried up toward her room where Edward waited. She locked the door, Edward helping her dress for bed, and laid down together. For the first time in many days, the two lovers simple held one another as the drugs Kagome took slowly took her into the land of dreams.

Kagome watched as her little Shippo and Souten announced their desire to mate. They had just received the blessing from Brother Yuki, a blind demon seer who'd bless the mating of the lords, his blessings strengthened their bonds but did not grant happiness. They had to work for that. She felt Kanna walk up beside her as they watched from the balcony over the ballroom where many gave congratulations to the soon to be mated couple. Shippo had grown like crazy for three years after Naraku's death. Kanna on the other hand only looked to age about three years, now looking as if she were ten instead of the seven she used to.

_Kagome sighed as she leaned against the railing. She wore a beautiful royal kimono with the crest of the Western Lands across the back. The kimono was done in black with white beading and a white sash. Kanna wore all white, just as before, but instead a full dress with white sandals. She still wore white flowers in her hair._

"_Mother." Kanna spoke quietly, as she always did._

"_Yes, my little one." Kagome placed a hand on her daughter's head before moving it toward her shoulder._

"_I was wondering will you ever mate with someone. Someday." Kanna turned to look at the only mother figure she knew. Kagome sighed deeply, looking at Shippo and Souten before looking back._

"_Someday, when the time is right, I'll find him." Kanna nodded before looking down at her brother. "Will you someday mate?" Kanna nodded._

"_Someday, when the time is right." Kagome smiled._

"_Yes, someday."

* * *

_Another chapter down, many more to go. Reviews please!


	7. Rescue in Port Angeles and Kagome's

Well here the next chapter. Someone did ask if this was going to follow the books, only to a certain point then their going to drift away. Where will this be? You're gonna haft to keep reading.

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Chapter 7- Rescue in Port Angeles and Kagome's kimono.

The first day back after the accident everyone approached Kagome telling her how brave she was for trying to stop the van. It seemed everyone wanted to hear what happened or tell her how cool they thought it was. Even Bella had many people approaching her for her tale of what happened. At lunch many had commented on how sweet it was of Edward when he feed Kagome her lunch. The Cullens helped her with notes for classes or doing her homework, while Bella thanked her several times for saving her life. They first week many had called Kagome a hero but Kagome tried to tell them otherwise.

Kagome knew she was no hero; she was just protecting her family. Truly she felt that one good deed couldn't erase all the pain and suffering she caused on the people of Japan in the Feudal Era. She knew to them what she did was very brave and not many would even try, but Kagome simply let instinct take over to protect what was close to her.

In the second week the excitement seemed to die down, much to Kagome appreciation. Bella's friends had invited her to go down to La Push beach as a swell was coming in. Bella invited Kagome to come along but she declined, instead she headed up toward the Cullens house. Bella had told her later that night that she met Jacob there and they spent the day talking. He had even told her some weird legend about 'cold ones' and wolves, but she didn't believe it. Kagome could have cursed Jacob Black for his interference. Kagome changed the subject toward prom and whom Bella was going with. Bella tried to back out but Kagome suggested that she take Jacob, causing the girl to blush.

Soon, Kagome was finally able to take off the sling much to her happiness. The first thing she did was give Edward a huge kiss before chasing Emmett through the back yard for all the teasing he did. The rest of the vampires laughed as she grabbed a stick and proceeded to try and hit the vampire.

In early April Kagome's prom kimono arrived along with shoes and accessories Rin had sent along. Kagome sent a quick text to the woman thanking her, before taking the box up to her room for later that weekend when Alice would help her.

The following Tuesday, Mr. Banner told them of a lab they would be doing as he handed out permission slips. They would be using their own blood for the lab and anyone who didn't wish to partake in the lab would write an essay about blood typing and their differences. Kagome knew she couldn't partake in the lab, ever since the accident when Tyler got cut she had been on edge. She knew she would have to spend a few hours to calm the lust rising in her, Kagome cursed again for being born with that cursed jewel. Nothing but trouble she thought.

That night, Charlie went to sign their permission slips but Kagome declined. He knew the reason; her eyes were starting to take a purple haze to them, a warning to all who knew just how close she was to losing control. Bella on the other hand was confused. "Right now I can't stand the sight or smell of blood." Kagome wouldn't explain further. When they handed in their permission slips, Mr. Banner was quick to point out that neither Edward nor Kagome had turned one in. The teacher didn't even bother asking Edward why, Emmett had skipped the class lab last year. But Kagome did answer. "I had a friend who died in a gang war in Japan, wrong place wrong time. The sight and smell of blood brings back painful memories that I don't wanna remember." Mr. Banner nodded and left it at that.

The day of the blood typing Alice reminded Edward and Kagome to skip class at lunch. They decided to spend the hour sitting in his car listening to classical music. After about fifteen minutes of simple sitting in the passenger's seat listening to the music, Kagome sitting in Edward's lap while he ran his fingers through her hair, Edward slowly stood up before turning up the volume on the radio and bowed to her offering her his hand. Kagome laughed as the two began to dance.

They swayed back and forth for a time, lost in their own world of each other, before they heard the doors near the Biology room opening. They turned to see Mike helping Bella outside before she seemed to lay down. Kagome jogged over toward her, asking Mike what happened. After Bella answered, the blood was making her nauseous, Kagome and Edward led the girl to the nurse before heading back out to the car.

They spent the rest of the time leaning against one another as they had before. She told him that she needed to clam her blood or she was going to lose control. She had left it unchecked for too long and was becoming worried. They decided that weekend he would help her. He also told her of a song he wrote that he wanted her to listen to. Kagome agreed as the bell rang and they headed toward Calculus.

The next day Kagome drove herself to school as the sun decided it was tired of hiding and wished to be seen. Kagome spent lunch alone against a wall watching Bella talk with Jessica and Angela about going to get dresses outside, where the majority of the school seemed to be. Kagome sent a quick text to Bella that she should go with Jacob, and received a glare in return. Kagome laughed as the bell rang and everyone headed inside. As she waited for Bella to pass her Kagome received a text from Edward that they needed to be in Port Angeles that night.

"Hey Bella, Angela, Jessica." The girls each said hello in return. Even if Kagome didn't like Jessica, she was still Bella's friend so Kagome would play nice. Kagome wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders as they walked toward biology. "Listen, why don't you take Jacob to prom, lord knows you two like each other." Again Bella glared and Kagome sighed. "Bells give it a try, before some other native girl takes his interests." Kagome could see the wheels in Bella's head turning as they sat down for class.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Who?"

"The Cullens." Bella said looking at Kagome.

"Charlie wouldn't let me skip school." Bella laughed. As Kagome turned back toward the lesson she felt a sudden twinge of fear run though her before it was gone. Kagome looked at Bella before looking at her notes. Something bad was going to happen real soon, if it hadn't already.

When Kagome got home she snuck into Bella's room, Bella having left just moments before with Jessica and Angela, and noticed her last search was on a book about Quileute Legends. "Damn you Jacob Black." Kagome muttered as she left Bella's room and headed toward her car. She met Edward at his house, as she got into the car she told him what she found and knew the wolves were interfering as the car pulled out of the drive. "He either wants Bella to figure it out or he's trying to send me a message through her. Sorta like we know you know." Edward shook his head unsure. He quickly sped through the deserted roads, Kagome picking up on the speed while asking him what the rush was. He explained that Alice said Bella would get hurt if they didn't do something. Kagome mentioned she was gonna kill Jacob for sending her after some damn book.

"No, he didn't send her to get the book, her curiosity did. Jacob wants Bella to remain safe. She's his imprint." Kagome was confused. She may know some about vampires but she knew next to nothing about werewolves.

"Imprint?"

"It's a way for them to find their mates. Jacob doesn't yet know that he's a werewolf, the change hasn't happened yet, but the pull is still there. He wants Bella as his mate." Edward explained as they pulled into the city. "They feel this pull leading them toward their chosen mate, if the two are far apart than one will, for some reason, find a way to be closer to the other without realizing it." Kagome nodded and kept her senses open for anything that could harm Bella. Kagome closed her eyes and felt Bella moving away from the trackers she had placed on Angela and Jessica. She seemed to move for a while before stopping. Kagome directed Edward toward where she felt Bella, as the girl seemed to start moving again before backtracking and moving faster.

Kagome directed them toward a parking lot where four drunken guys were harassing Bella. Edward slammed the gas pedal down, lunging the car toward the men, before he slammed on the brakes at the last second and parked it as both Kagome and Edward jumped out. Kagome directed Bella to get in the back of the car while Edward dealt with the drunken idiots. As Kagome closed Bella's door she heard an animalist growl come from Edward. The growl sounded so close to a demon's growl that Kagome shivered as a twinge of excitement with through her.

As the drunken men backed off, Kagome got into the car with Edward following suit. He revved the car twice before slamming the car forward and then punching it in reverse and swinging the car around. In the back Bella was confused as Edward sped off and into traffic.

"I should go back there and rip those guys heads off."

"No you shouldn't. I don't care what they were thinking Edward." Kagome turned around in her seat. "Bells what happened? Where are Angela and Jessica?"

"I left them at the dress shop, I wanted to head toward a bookstore. On the way back I ran into them…and they just…" Kagome nodded as she turned around.

"Can we talk about something else? Distract me so I won't turn around." Edward said as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Well, that growl of yours is a turn on." Kagome said, causing Bella to look at her as if she was crazy for stating that at time like this, while Edward breathed deeply. The vampire started chuckling as Kagome smacked him. "Give me a break alright, it's a kink." Kagome rolled her eyes as Edward accelrated to pass by a slower car. Kagome directed Edward toward where she felt Jessica and Angela.

They stopped outside of a restaurant as the two girls Bella was supposed to be with walked out. Bella tried to apologize when Kagome stepped up with Edward. They made a lame excuse about running into Bella and got to talking. Kagome then offered Bella food, which she accepted and they headed inside.

After being seated, the girls ordered while Edward declined. Bella asked how they knew where to find her and that she was in trouble. Kagome looked at Edward before sighing. "Bella, what I'm about to tell you has to remain secret. Okay? Not even your father can know." Bella nodded. "When I was born, I was known as a shrine maiden because I lived on a shrine, but also because I came from a long line of miko's. As I grew older I discovered I had miko powers, or priestess powers, of purification. Basically I can purify anything tainted. I trained in those powers but I'm limited as to what I can do." Edward could smell the lies coming off Kagome as she talked, but it was better than the truth. "Today at lunch I placed what I call trackers…"

"Trackers?" Bella asked as her food arrived. Kagome waited for the woman to leave before talking again.

"Um, basically it allows me it find you if I focus hard enough. I place them on you, Angela and Jessica today. I got a bad feeling when Edward texted me about our date tonight and I over heard Jessica talking about Port Angeles. I'm sorry but I've learned to trust my instincts and they were telling me you would need me."

Bella seemed to calmly take Kagome's entire story. When asked why, Bella said it would explain why Kagome just seemed different than most people. Edward chuckled causing Kagome to smack him and Bella to laugh. "So how long will this tracker thing last?" Kagome smiled as she told her it would be gone by tomorrow morning. They spent the rest of the evening talking about Kagome's powers in little details that they could get away with. Kagome noticed that Edward seemed to be calm with Bella being so near.

As they left Kagome turned up the heat for Bella while mentally asking how his control was. Edward muttered fine, speeding through the roads back to Forks. As they reached town the three noticed flashing lights directed at the police station. Bella mentioned that Charlie was still there as Edward pulled in, Kagome noticing Carlisle's car on the end. As the three teens piled out of the car, Carlisle waked out of the station.

"Carlisle, what are you doing here?" Edward asked as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist.

"Waylon Forge was found in a boat out near his place. I just examined the body." Carlisle sighed.

"He died?" Bella exclaimed, clearly confused. Carlisle nodded. "How?"

"Animal attack." He looked toward Edward, Kagome catching it as well. Vampire attack. "Was it the same one that got the security guard down at Mason?"

"Most likely" Bella seemed a little afraid as she mentioned how close it was getting. "Bella you should go inside, Waylon was your fathers friend." Bella nodded before heading in. Kagome gave Edward a goodbye kiss before following, muttering she see him later. She turned as she entered the doors, noticing Edward and Carlisle had their heads close together. Other vampires could pose a threat toward them.

As she got inside she saw Bella hugging Charlie from behind. He handed her a can of pepper spry before tossing one toward Kagome. He asked them to carry them so he would have peace of mind. Kagome nodded while Bella fought for a second before agreeing. As they walked outside, Waylon's body was wheeled past them and Kagome grew tense for a second before calming.

"Miko powers?" Bella whispered lowly so no one could hear her.

"Yeah, happens sometimes." They looked toward Charlie and headed toward the car. As they pulled out Kagome pondered what she felt from the body. Something was wrong, horribly wrong.

Kagome watched as the waves clashed against the boat. She was on her way back to England, and then from there she would head back home to Japan. It had only been a month but to her it felt like a lifetime. She heard the laughter from the crew as they made their way threw the waters. She couldn't wait until plains were invented. As she sighed she felt one of the men approach her.

"_Hey sweetie, hows 'bout you and me 'ead below and 'ave a little fun 'urselves." Kagome wanted to hurl._

"_And who says I want anything to do with a drunken daft such as yourself." Many of the men made 'oooo'ing sounds while laughing at him._

"_Why you little…"_

"_Mr. Davis." Everyone looked up towed the helm where the captain stood. "If I were you, I would leave that woman alone for I have seen what she can do. And unless you wish to find yourself at the bottom of the ocean in pieces, I suggest everyone leaves her alone." Many scattered away after agreeing, even the man that was harassing her. The captain slowly made his way toward her._

"_You didn't have to do that, I had it under control." Kagome said. The captain nodded._

"_Be as that may, Lord Sesshomaru asked me to personal make sure that your trip home was a safe one." Kagome rolled her eyes before looking back toward the ocean._

Kagome giggled as another poor animal fell to her lengthened claws. It was Friday after school and Kagome couldn't wait any longer to clam her blood lust, which had spiked due to what happened to Bella. She heard Emmett and Alice cheer as she ripped the body apart and let the blood soak on her hands. Edward was quick to reach her and looked into her eyes. "Purple's gone." Kagome thanked god as Esme handed her a blue towel to clean up with. Kagome's attention was diverted from cleaning up as a streak of sunlight shown through the forest catching Edwards face. Kagome placed a clean hand against his face before kissing him.

"Love my diamond skinned boyfriend." Edward laughed as he led Kagome toward a stream so she could finish cleaning up.

That night Edward once again slept with Kagome, only she didn't want to sleep. Edward was lying on top of her trailing open mouthed kissed down her neck as Kagome tried to remove his shirt. Leaning up, Edward removed the garment before pulling hers off. Leaning back down, he caught Kagome mouth in a heated kiss as he trailed one hand down toward her shorts. He slipped a finger into her core, quitting the moan that tore from Kagome's throat. He slowly moved his finger in and out as she dragged her nails down his back. He moved so he could stare down at his little lover as she moaned. Kagome was panting with want and need as he went to remove her night shorts before someone knocked on her door. Kagome cursed as Edward removed his finger and she stood up, slipping her shirt back on and seeing what they wanted.

Bella stood at the door asking if she had the notes from English class that she could borrow, not knowing she interrupted Kagome's personal time with Edward. The horny girl looked over at the time, noticing it was only eleven before telling her cousin to wait. She quickly found the notes and handed them off, getting a quite thanks before she locked the door again. With the mood ruined, and neither wanted to risk getting caught, Kagome laid down with her head on Edward's chest and drifted off to sleep as he hummed.

That Saturday, Kagome decided to clean her bike and take it for a spin since the weather was warm. Bella was cleaning her truck while Edward watched Kagome as he sat on the back of Kagome's Vanquish. Kagome was laughing at something Edward said, as Bella asked to be taught how to ride a motorcycle. Kagome's laughter died down to chuckles as she told her that it would be better to start with a motorbike as her was way too fast for a beginner. Edward suggested that Kagome took her for a spin later when he paused and looked down the road.

'What is it?' Kagome projected toward Edward.

"Complications" Kagome nodded, giving him a kiss as he left. Bella raised an eyebrow but Kagome shook it off. Out of the corner of her eyes she watched as the two cars slowly passed one another, before Edward took off. Kagome turned back to her bike as Billy and Jacob pulled up.

"Hey, come to visit your truck." Bella joked as Jacob helped Billy out of their truck.

"Looks good." Jacob said as he handed Billy and brown. Bella laughed.

"Actually we came visit your flat screen, first Mariners game of the season. Plus Jacob here keeps bugging me about seeing you again." Billy said while Jacob seemed to protest and Kagome got a wicked idea.

"Well that's funny, Bella wanted to know if he'd go to prom with her." Kagome said as Charlie walked up. Bella quickly turned on Kagome.

"Kagome!" Bella's face was red as she turned toward Jacob, who was also blushing. "No, no…I…that is…" Kagome laughed as Charlie held up two six packs of beer and Billy held up the bag of,"Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry". The two men headed inside talking about the Waylon case, leaving the girls and Jacob outside. Kagome went back to cleaning her bike as Jacob approached Bella.

"So, prom…"

"Um, I'd…" Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the two for how they acted around each other as she moved to start putting the cleaning supplies away.

"So, who are you going to prom with Kagome?" Jacob asked. Kagome turned to face the two teens.

"Edward Cullen. My dress arrived earlier this week, a friend back in Japan made it for me. I'm modeling it for Alice and Rosalie tomorrow." Kagome giggled at the two. "Would you just ask him Bells, you know you want to." With that she headed inside to put up the supplies. As she closed the door she heard Jacob asked if Bella wanted to go. Kagome nodded with a smile on her face as she entered the kitchen. Mission accomplished. Maybe now Bella would spend less time trying to figure out what the Cullens were.

Sunday found Kagome changing in Alice's room so she could model her dress for the Cullens. The kimono had long solid black sleeves with a sliver dragon pattern covering the rest of the kimono, the clasps at the top were also black. The obi was black on top and bottom with the same sliver pattern in between, an inch or two of black lace poked out from underneath the kimono. The sleeves hung low off her arms as a traditional kimono did. The shoes where open toed high-heeled with obsidian diamonds covering the straps, defiantly not traditional with a kimono.

The dress reached a little under mid-thigh on Kagome as she headed toward the living room where everyone waited. Esme was the first to spot her, gasping as Kagome walked fully into the room. Everyone seemed to simply stare at Kagome as she stopped walking. Alice was the first to move quickly circling Kagome so she could get a better look at the outfit. She stared playing with Kagome's hair and talking with Rosalie on what they should do.

"Who made this?" Esme asked.

"Rin, Sesshomaru wife. She loves fashion as much as Alice does. She makes all the outfits for royal gatherings or balls, or dances we might attend. I told her not to put the crescent moon on it because no one else would understand its meaning." The female vampires seemed to crowd around Kagome as the males remain seated. Kagome simple let then examine the dress, twirling around several times so they could see the whole dress, as her eyes locked on with Edwards. Silently Edward moved before Kagome, everyone else backing away, as he brought a hand up to her face. He gave her a short kiss before pulling back.

"Beautiful, simply beautiful." Kagome blushed.

After Kagome changed she found Edward in front of a grand piano playing a tune she didn't know. As she walked up behind him, he leaned his head back so they were looking eye to eye. Kagome smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and closed her eyes listening to him play. They used to do this in the past, she standing behind him as he played. A few times she conned him in to teaching her how to play. She had kept up with her lessons, needing something to cope with the loss of her beloved. Many times Rin had stated that she should produce a cd as she was good. As the tune died out, Kagome stood up.

"Teach me." Kagome whispered as she moved to sit beside him. Smiling, Edward picked up from the last lesson he gave her before he got sick.

* * *

Another chapter down. See ya next time.


	8. Baseball and Nomads

Yay, another chapter done. Thanks for all the reviews I got this week, I love the fact that so many people love this story. I did get another question about the story, yes it will follow the events in the books but at a certain point they will drift apart. *Walks away listening to music while pondering the next chapter*

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Chapter 8- Baseball and Nomads.

"There's gonna be a thunderstorm. There's gonna be a thunderstorm. There's gonna be a thunderstorm…"Alice said as she bounced around the Cullen living room. Kagome watched the vampire seer with an amused smile. Emmett and Jasper were seating on the couch while Kagome sat on Edwards lap. Rosalie was off working on her car. Carlisle had just gotten home and Esme was cooking Kagome an early dinner. The boys were laughing at the hyper girl.

"Thunderstorm?" Kagome asked turning to face Edward.

"You'll see, when's the storm Alice?"

"Tomorrow, and its gonna be so much fun." Alice began jumping again as Esme brought Kagome a plate of orange chicken. Kagome rearranged herself on Edward before eating. Several times Kagome and Edward had tried to take the next step in their relationship, but each time they were interrupted. Edward once again had asked about demon courting causing Kagome to laugh. She had told him she knew he was a good provider, her Vanquish proved that. She knew he could protect her, he was a vampire. As for children, they knew if she could they would be strong. All they needed to do now was ask Brother Yuki for his blessing and announce it to the court.

Edward had asked how they would go about that. Kagome said that currently, Brother Yuki was on a demon ran cruise toward Alaska to visit a great-grand daughter. As for the court, she wanted to wait until they had the blessing as safety precaution. Edward agreed to wait until Brother Yuki would go back to Japan in late September.

As Kagome finished eating, Rosalie came out of nowhere and took the plate toward the sink before the miko could even stand up. Kagome huffed while crossing her arms whilst Edward chuckled. Kagome looked toward the clock before quickly jumping up and grabbing the remote from Emmett who was channel surfing. She quickly changed the channel to one that was playing '_Pan's Labyrinth_'. She hopped back onto Edwards lap just as the move was starting.

"Hey, I was watching that." Emmett pretended to complain. Kagome quickly shushed him.

"I haven't seen this from the beginning yet, so shut up." She giggled as she placed Edward's feet up on the coffee table before placing hers on top of his. She leaned back while Edward wrapped his arms around her waist. Throughout the movie Emmett tried several times to annoy Kagome. After three times, Kagome grabbed a throw pillow and chased Emmett through the house trying to hit him laughing the whole way. As they ran through the living room, Edward grabbed Kagome just as the movie came back from commercial break.

Afterwards Kagome bided everyone night as she headed out to her car. Edward gave her a deep kiss before letting her leave, Kagome a little dazed before she pulled out of the drive. No matter how many times he kissed her it still left her dazed and quite happy.

As she pulled in Charlie's driveway, she noticed that Edward was already waiting in the tree outside her window. She got out of her car muttering about fast vampires who couldn't wait until she got home. She headed inside where Bella was sitting on the couch with Charlie watching a late baseball game. Kagome gave her uncle a kiss stating that tomorrow Edward wanted to formally meet him. Charlie nodded, muttering 'about time' while Kagome giggled. She bided them goodnight and headed upstairs.

She made it up to her room, quickly locking her door as Edward climbed in. Kagome gave him another glare, as he laughed, still muttering about people who were too fast. She grabbed her laptop and schoolbooks, deciding to get a head start on her weekend homework so she had more time to spend with her vamp. She settled on her bed with the curtains open, with Edward laying behind her so his upper body was on her left side and his legs were stretched out beside her toward her right. Together they worked through the small pile of work, Edward giving her most of the answers, causing Kagome to laugh.

The next morning Kagome was slow to get up before she headed toward the shower. Edward had already left, unlocking her door so Charlie wasn't suspicious. Kagome quickly showered before grabbing her clothes that Edward had set out the night before. She put on lose blue jeans, black with blue lacing work styled boots, the baseball shirt Emmett had bought her, and a baseball cap. She nodded at her appearance as a text came through stating that Edward was pulling into her drive. Kagome nodded as she headed downstairs where Charlie was cleaning a double barrel shotgun. Damn, she shouldn't have told him Edward wanted to meet him.

"Uncle, Edwards here." Charlie nodded as he closed the gun.

"Alright, bring him in." Kagome nodded as she went to the door, opening just as her vampire walked up to the door. Kagome told him to play nice as she led him inside. As they reached Charlie, he had placed the shotgun on the table and Bella was walking down the stairs still in her pajamas. Edward took the first step.

"Chief Swan, I whished to finally and formally introduce myself. My name is Edward Cullen. I'm sure you've heard lots about me. I'll be borrowing Kagome for most of the day and probably late into the night as we're going to be playing baseball and we're not sure when we'll be back."

"Baseball, good luck with that." Kagome glared at her uncle as Edward chuckled. "Well if you're going to be too late, give me call Kags." Kagome nodded as she gave her uncle a hug and followed Edward outside. She noticed that instead of his Volvo there was a dirty white jeep. When Kagome asked Edward said that they were going deep into the woods to a clearing where they always played ball.

Smiling Kagome climbed into the jeep as Edward sped off toward his house before making a sharp turn right. Kagome laughed in joy at the speeds as Edward pressed the gas pedal further while laughing at his little mate. They drove through the rough terrain, bouncing in their seats as Kagome commenting on how they needed to go four-wheeling someday. Edward smiled as Kagome giggled whilst she watched the greenery of the forest pass by her before they started slowly down to a stop. Kagome stood in awe at the gorgeous waterfall that stood off in the distance before her. It had been a long time since she had bathed under a waterfall. Turning around, Kagome saw a huge open clearing where the rest of the family stood tossing a ball around. Each one of them wore a shirt like Kagome's only a different number.

Alice was the first to spot Kagome, running over she started to comment on how Kagome looked like a Cullen now. Laughing Kagome linked arms with her as the two girls headed over to the rest of the family. Esme met them as they walked toward home plate. "Glad you're finally here, we need an umpire"

Emmett walked by mockingly saying, "She thinks we cheat."

"I know you cheat." Esme said, Kagome giggling. "Call'em as you see'em." As she stood behind Esme Alice turned her head stating, "Its time" as a crash of thunder was heard off in the distance. Kagome noticed everyone was ready as Alice threw the first pitch. As Rosalie hit the ball, a huge clash that sounded like thunder rang out through the clearing causing Kagome to laugh.

"Now I know why you need the thunder." Kagome watched as Rosalie started to run the bases as Edward ran after the ball. Kagome watched as ball came flying at Esme as Rosalie headed for home, Edward emerging out from the forest. Rosalie slid as Esme brought the ball down both looked up at Kagome. Kagome sighed and made the 'your out' sign with her hand. "Sorry."

Emmett cheered as Rosalie sighed and stood up glaring at him, Emmett yelled 'Come on babe, it's just a game' before Carlisle walked up to bat. His hit caused Emmett and Edward to both head for the ball only to collide, like two rocks being smashed together, as a streak of lighting behind them causing the two to laugh. Kagome giggled at the beautiful scene it made. Jasper was next, Emmett climbing up a tree to catch the ball, Rosalie's comment of her 'monkey man' causing Kagome to laugh. This was nothing like the football games she played back in Japan with Inuyasha's crew, then again those were mostly lets see who can tackle who the hardest.

They all took turns batting, each hit going deep into the woods or being caught out of mid air. As they switched innings again, Kagome stated she wanted to try hitting. They were concerned that she would get hurt but Kagome stated she would be fine. She picked up the metal bat, flipping it once before moving to stand in the batters position. Alice nodded once before she threw the ball at full speed. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as the ball went flying toward Kagome. Kagome's eyes grew pink for a second before she swung, striking the ball toward Edward's side of the clearing. The ball flew over his head and toward the woods.

Emmett cheered as Edward took off after the ball and Kagome quickly tried to run the bases, making it to second before Edward was in front of her with the ball. Kagome giggled as she stopped, her foot firmly planted on the base. Edward gave her a mock glare before tossing the ball toward Alice for the next batter. Kagome laughed as Rosalie hit next sending the ball far right to give Kagome time to get home. As the miko rounded third, Emmett tossed the ball to Esme who positioned herself to tag Kagome.

Smirking, Kagome sped up only to flip over the mother vampire and land on the plate in a handstand. Emmett and Edward cheered as Kagome smirk before standing up. The family applauded her as she bowed and they picked up the game again. Kagome was having a grand time watching the Cullens relax from the stress of pretending to be humans.

Suddenly Alice froze and yelled, "Stop!" She turned to Carlisle as everyone crowed around Kagome at the home plate. "They were leaving then they heard us." Edward turned toward Kagome, starting to walk away but changed his mind knowing they couldn't leave. It would be too obvious.

Kagome quickly nodded in understanding, as she turned with the rest of the family to see three figures walking out of the forest and fog. The first was a white male, long blond hair tied up. He wore a jacket that Kagome recognized as Waylon Forges' and a pair of blue jeans with short chains hanging off them. He seemed to glare at everyone and everything. Kagome could tell from instinct that he was the Alpha leader and dangerous.

The next was a black man with an open orange old-fashion jacket and jeans that were held up with a belt. His hair was done in dread locks and he was carrying the baseball. To her, he was the beta of the group and more curious then dangerous. He gazed at each member of the family before moving on to the next, staring a little longer at Kagome before moving on.

The last member was the only female of the group. She wore a white animal pellet, a green shirt underneath, and tight blue jeans. Her red wavy hair bounced around her as they came to a stop in front of the Cullens. Kagome could smell the first male all over her, but what set Kagome instincts off were their red eyes. Each of them was barefoot with cloth wrapped around their feet. Kagome moved closer toward Edward, hoping they didn't smell the human in her scent, as the black man held up the ball. "I think this belongs to you." He tossed it toward Carlisle who caught it.

"Thank you."

"I am Laurent. And this is Victoria and James." The female nodded when introduced but James just stared at Kagome and Edward. James seemed to be interested in them as Edward pulled Kagome closer.

"I'm Carlisle, this is my family." He looked at each member. "I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us."

Laurent continued to speak. "Our apologies, we didn't realize the territory had been claimed." As the two talked Kagome got a bad feeling from James who wouldn't stop looking at her.

"Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby."

"Really," Laurent looked at James. "Well, we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing through." Victoria then decided to speak up.

"The humans were tracking us, but we led them east. You should be safe." Kagome turned to look at the female before turning her eyes back toward James, then downward. Carlisle thanked them.

"So, could you use three more players?" Laurent asked. Everyone seemed to look as Carlisle unsure. "Oh come on. Just one game."

"Sure, why not. Few of us were leaving, you could take their place. We'll bat first." He said as he tossed the ball back toward Laurent, only for Victoria to catch it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball."

"Well I think we can handle that." Jasper taunted as 'oh's' were heard and everyone went to take their place.

'Get me out of here Edward' Kagome projected toward her vampire as James just stood there staring at her. The two males seemed to start at one another for some unknown reason. Edward glared right back before James finally moved. As Kagome and Edward turned to head back toward the jeep a gust of wind blew her hair around and her scent right toward James, who took a deep breath.

"You brought a snack." At once Kagome found herself standing next to Esme behind the rest of the family as all the vampires traded snarls and growls. Laurent and Victoria were quick to jump besides James to try and claim the human. Rosalie was quick to get in Victoria's face with Emmett, while Edward and Carlisle took James and the rest took Laurent. Each stood their ground ready to fight if the need called for it.

In the back Kagome was ready to summon her fans but waited, as she didn't know much about how vampires acted in battle, the two in Sesshomaru's court never fought.

"The girl is with us." Carlisle said. "I think it best if you leave." From where Kagome stood, she could see Edward snarling more at James who gave a quick smirk.

"I can see the game is over. We'll go now." Laurent was the first to back off, calling for James who followed after a moment then Victoria, who gave one last hiss. As the three walked away, James wrapped an arm around Victoria's neck and gave her a kiss while glaring at the Cullens out of the corner of his eyes.

Edward was slow to stand up, Kagome quickly made her way toward his side as Carlisle told them to leave. Kagome had to tug of Edward's arm twice to get him moving. Together they ran toward the jeep, Edward tried to strap Kagome him but she yelled she had it. As they peeled away from the clearing, Kagome turned to face him.

"Okay, I may not know a whole lot about vampires but what the hell just happened?" A slight tone of fear creped into her voice.

"James is a tracker. The hunt is his obsession."

"I've met a few of those." Kagome muttered.

"I read his mind, my reaction on the field set him off. I just made this his most exciting game ever." Kagome nodded as she tried to calm down.

"Okay, so what happens now?" Kagome could see Edward was truly distressed.

"We have to kill him. Rip him apart and burn the pieces." Kagome noticed they weren't heading toward Forks.

"I have an idea. Take me home."

"No!" Edward yelled. Kagome grabbed his arm drawing his attention toward her.

"Trust me. He'll track my scent home, it's the first place he'll look. If I tell Charlie it's a demon attack, he won't worry as much but if we just leave James'll kill'em. I won't place him or Bella in harm that way. We need to draw him away." Edward looked at her before nodded and heading toward Charlie's. Kagome sent a quick text toward Alice to tell the rest the plain.

As they pulled up into the drive Kagome quickly jumped out of the jeep and ran toward the door. Edward was right behind her to play his part. As Kagome opened the door yelling, Charlie, who was sleeping on the couch, jumped up and Bella ran down the stairs. "Not now Edward, leave. Just go." Kagome slammed the door and ran past Bella. Both Charlie and Bella took off after Kagome as said girl closed her door.

Edward was standing by her window as Charlie knocked on the door. Kagome opened it only to pull Charlie in before she closed and locked her door and started packing her a change of clothes. Charlie looked between Kagome and Edward and went to speak before Kagome stopped him. "There was a demon on the field, he got away before I could kill him." She whispered as she opened her jewelry box and took out a bracelet. "He's gonna track me here so I need to case a scene to leave so you and Bella are safe. It's the only way." They could hear Bella asking from the hallway if everything was alright. "Uncle please." Kagome pleaded as Charlie nodded. "It needs to be believable."

'I'll see you soon.' Kagome sent to the vampire.

Edward nodded and climbed out the window, gaining a glare from Charlie. "I just need to go, clear my head for awhile." Kagome said so Bella could hear and hopefully the vampire. "I'll be back in three days time." Charlie pretended to try and stop her as Kagome headed past Bella and out toward her Vanquish.

"Stay, whatever happened between you and Edward. You can work it out in the morning." Kagome knew the next line would hurt but her uncle had basically set it up for her. She had been there when Bella's mother left him, she had spent the weekend with him helping in anyway possible. As she prepared to speak she tried to keep the regret from her voice.

"If I don't leave now, I'll regret it forever." With that Kagome hurried out the door without looking back. She knew it would hurt him, it was close to the same thing Bella's mom said when she left him, but it needed to be done. Kagome quickly jumped in her car and headed toward the Cullens. Along the way her passenger door opened and Edward climbed in scaring her.

"Don't worry about them, the tracker following us now." Kagome nodded as she saw a car behind her. Edward told her it was Alice. They quickly headed toward the Cullen household, walking inside they came face to face with Laurent. Edward was about to attack but Kagome grabbed his arm and Carlisle stopped him, saying he had information about James and Victoria.

"I grow tired of his games but he's got unparalleled senses, absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. And the woman, don't underestimate her." He quickly left as everyone headed toward the garage. Jasper was talking about killing someone like James, not easy but not impossible. Carlisle didn't relish the thought of killing another vampire but would to keep the family safe. As Kagome watched everyone prepare she spoke up.

"Let me fight." Everyone turned toward her. Jasper was the first to speak.

"This won't be like fighting a demon bear Kagome…"

"No, it'll be like fight the hundreds of humanoid ones I've fought before. James thinks I'm human, nothing more. We'll have the upper hand in the fight…"

"No." Kagome looked toward Edward. "I'll run you south while the others lead the tracker away…" Carlisle spoke up.

"Edward, James knows you'll never leave Kagome. He'll follow you. Alice and Jasper will take her south and we'll head north." Kagome tried to protest but Alice pulled her toward the car. Edward handed Esme and Rosalie two jackets to put on that held Kagome's scent as he walked up to the car.

"Please Edward, I can fight." Edward smiled at his mate.

"I know you can, but let me protect you. You are my life again, and I'll do anything to keep it that way. If our plain doesn't work, then you can go all kun-fu warrior on him." Kagome giggled. She pulled him down for a kiss.

"Stay safe, my brave lion." Edward smirked.

"And you, my little lamb." With that Alice pulled out of the drive, Kagome turned to watch Edward in the distance run off.

* * *

Review


	9. Battle against James

Another chapter done.

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Chapter 9- Battle against James.

Kagome sighed as she watched as Alice and Jasper rented a room for the day in Phoenix, Arizona. Alice had suggested it as a meeting point after they dealt with James. Kagome didn't know why they picked Phoenix until they got close to the city, absolutely no clouds and lots of sun. She had spent the first half of the drive sitting in the back of the car staring at the seat not moving. She was focusing on Edward as he ran north toward Canada, she had slipped a tracker on him before he left. As they entered the state of Nevada Kagome lost track of Edward, the trackers didn't work so far apart. She spent the second half of the trip with her head on her knees praying Edward didn't get hurt. She couldn't lose him again. As night descended they pulled into a hotel and quickly headed inside.

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts as Alice waved her over and they headed up toward their room, a decent sized double room with a couch and wide screen tv, and a full sized bathroom. Alice had told Kagome to rest but Kagome only shook her head and moved toward the bathroom with her bag. She stepped into the shower as tears of frustration started to flow down her face. She hated feeling helpless, something Inuyasha had drilled into her head when they were first traveling together. Kagome gave a small chuckle as thoughts of her old days flooded her mind. It had taken several years for the insecurities Inuyasha had made her believe to ware off, but they were still sometimes. Such as now.

She didn't know if vampires could smell the salt in tears but she didn't want to take any chances. She allowed the water to clean her face before moving to grab her body wash. She slowly showered wishing Edward was there before she got out and dressed for bed.

As she stepped out of the bathroom, Jasper was gone and Alice was sitting in front of the television watching the news. Kagome placed her clothes by the bed before sitting on the couch.

"This is so stupid." Alice turned toward her. "I don't like waiting when I know I can fight. It's not in my nature. I know we have to be careful but I can't just sit here while my mate's out there possible hurt…" Alice held Kagome close.

"It's okay Kagome. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett wouldn't let anything happened to him. He's safe." Kagome nodded as she laid her head on Alice's shoulder as the vampire held her. The two just sat there for awhile before Jasper returned with takeout for Kagome. Kagome thanked him and slowly ate as Alice kept holding her and rubbing her arm before Kagome went to bed.

The next morning found Kagome pacing back and forth in her pajamas as she waited on word from Edward. Alice had been the one to grab Kagome breakfast while Jasper watched Kagome slowly wake up from her night of tossing and turning before pacing in their room. Alice had brought her toast, two chocolate muffins, and an apple. Kagome had grabbed a muffin before muttering in Japanese as she paced and ate. The two vampires watched her as she slowly made her way through her food as she continued to pace and eat all while muttering in Japanese.

Kagome stopped long enough to change into a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt that showed off her shoulders, wrapping around her upper arms and chest, the sleeves hung low on her arms like a kimono, and a pair of black boots. She continued to pace until Alice spoke out.

"The tracker, he just changed course." Jasper handed her a pencil while she muttered about mirrors. She quickly started to sketch something. Kagome asking questions about Alice's visions, Jasper explaining that Alice could only see the course the person was on. If the course changed, the vision changed.

"So the course he's on is gonna lead him to a ballet studio?"

Both vampires looked at Kagome. "You've been here?"

"I was visiting Charlie once awhile back when Bella had her first and only recital there as a kid. I changed my appearance a bit and went with him as a friend." She pointed at something on the drawing. "There was an arch just like that there. Thought it was pretty neat to have in a school like that."

"Was the school here in Phoenix?" Kagome nodded as her cell when off. Seeing Edwards number Kagome could have cried.

"Please tell me your okay?"

"_We lost the tracker, the woman is still in the area. Rosalie and Esme are going back to Forks to protect your uncle and cousin. I'm coming to get you, then you and I are gonna go somewhere alone_…"

"The Council." Kagome said interrupting him.

"_What?_"

"The Council will protect us, but at a cost. Sesshomaru won't care if we stop by for a few. But you promised I could have a shot at him if you plain didn't work." They argued for a few before quickly agreeing that they would head toward Japan as they hung up. Kagome started to pack while Alice and Jasper went to check out, when her phone went off again. Kagome answered it without looking at the number, expecting it to be either Alice or Edward.

"Hello…"

"_Bella? Bella? Bella, where are you?_" Kagome was confused, as she didn't know the voice until she remembered it belonging to Renée Dwyer, Bella's mom.

"Renée, how did you get this…"

"_Forks High School doesn't protect its students' privacy very well. It was just too easy for Victoria to find your cousin's previous address and your cell number. And imagine my surprise when little Bella's mother was here as a surprise visit for her daughter. I was going to wait here for night then come get you but this just seemed more fun._" Kagome could hear in the distance Renée saying something. Kagome noticed something was wrong as she played the sound of the voice again in her head and realized it was coming from a tv, not a person. Kagome knew he was setting a trap and decided to play along. It wouldn't be the first trap she sprang against someone.

"Don't you dare touch her…"

"_You can save her, but you're gonna have to get away from your friends._" Kagome pretended to think for a minute.

"Where?"

"_Your cousin's old Ballet studio?_"

"Done." Kagome growled out as she hung up the phone, grabbing her charm bracelet she had grabbed from her jewelry box, the bottle of pepper spry and a light jean jacket, before placing her bag with Alice's things. As she headed toward the front counter, Kagome put the charm bracelet on her left wrist. She quickly checked that Alice and Jasper were still there before slipping out the front door and calling for a taxi. She gave the driver the street and waited. Along the way she pulled her hair up and tightened her bootlaces. Night began to fall around her as they drove away from the hotel and toward the studio.

As they reached the street, Kagome told the driver to stop and paid him with some cash she had taken form Alice's purse. She hoped Alice could see her so they knew where to go. She waited until the driver was out of sight before moving the pepper spry in the sleeve of her jacket and heading inside. As she looked toward the studio entrance a saying came to her mind, 'Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.'

As she walked in Kagome couldn't help but think of how eerie it was that James had chosen this as his deathbed, not that he knew that. As she walked forward looking around she could hear Renée calling for Bella from an old closet. Playing along Kagome ran toward the closet and opened the door only to find a tv playing an old home movie of Bella. Kagome turned around to see James laughed about three feet behind her.

"Surprise." James said as he pushed her against a wall. "You really made this too easy." He rubbed a finger down the side of Kagome's face causing the girl to roll her eyes in disgust. "So to make this more entertaining, we're gonna do a little film of our time together." He laughed as he took a few steps back. He held up a small hand held camcorder, saying he took it from Bella's house. "And, action." He flipped the camcorder on, ranting about how Kagome's attempt to be brave would make for a more interesting sport. Kagome slowly moved the pepper can into place, waiting, as the vampire before her talked. She didn't have to wait long as he moved his eyes toward the camcorder and she made her move.

She quickly sprayed the can directly into his eyes and took off running so she had more ground to fight with. Before she could get far however, James jumped in front of her and threw her toward a pillar, cracking her head open against a corner as she hit it. Kagome let out a quite 'oh' as she collided with the pillar. She moved a hand up toward her head and slowly took her coat off. Taking several deep breaths Kagome noticed she was bleeding from the wound as she sat up. James walked forward as he held the camera up, "Beautiful, very visually dynamic. I chose my stage well." Kagome turned just as he knelt down beside her. As he talked he moved to hit her but Kagome was faster. She kicked him in the chest sending him flying toward the mirrors on the other side of the room.

She quickly stood up shedding the jacket as James recovered, clearly mad, and ran toward her. Kagome waited until the last second before she jumped, flipping over him and twisting her body in mid-air so she landed facing his back. As she came down she grabbed his coat by the shoulders and pulled him down, rolling onto her back, before using her legs to throw him up toward the windows. She heard more glass break as she stood up but didn't expect him to recover quicker than last time. He had grabbed her left arm, snapping the bone clearly in two. Kagome grunted in pain before twirling underneath their combined arms, breaking his hold just as Edward slammed James toward the other side of the room.

As Edward look at Kagome, their eyes connected and Kagome could see the pain in them of not being able to protect her before James grabbed him and slammed him against a mirror. Kagome stood waiting for her chance to strike.

"Your alone, cause you're much faster than the others." He slammed Edward's head into the mirror, James clearly focused on Edward. Kagome, seeing her chance, quickly summoned two throwing knives and threw them, one landing in James' back while the other landed in his thigh. He roared in pain before Edward kicked him away. Kagome collapsed to one knee as the blood loss for her head wound was starting to make things too dizzy for her to move.

Edward hurried over toward her and picked her up, intending to move her away from the fight but as he jumped up toward the second floor landing, James grabbed his foot and threw them. Edward dropped Kagome so she rolled off to the side, getting several pieces of glass in her leg, and he flew toward and hit the window.

Kagome went to stand as James suddenly appeared in front of her and took her hand. As he looked toward Edward, who was just sitting up on the window seal, Kagome lengthened her nails into claws and James bit down. As the vampire bit Kagome clawed at his face, leaving a trail of pink claw marks that was slowly started melting his face, and Edward slammed into his body.

Kagome suddenly screamed as the venom and her powers began to clash for control of her body. She could hear growls in the background as the blood began to pulse inside her clearly not happy about the venom. She couldn't help it as she arched her back and screamed out, an animalistic grow tore from her throat as a wave of pain washed over her.

She felt unimaginable pain run through her, pain that she felt a few times in service with Naraku. She could feel as her bones seem to catch on fire before calming down again, only to flare back up. She could feel that same fire attack her head where she already had a headache from the blood loss. The pain seemed to move everywhere throughout her body but her heart where the jewel resided. Each time her powers tried to kill the venom it would come back worse than before.

She could suddenly feel as someone held her hand but tried to focus on stopping the venom from spreading any further than it had. Kagome grunted and cried as she slowly started to beat the venom before Edward and Carlisle reached her. She heard Alice leave and the others start killing James but couldn't bring herself to watch as another wave of pain hit her. She could hear Carlisle talking but the pain in her head was making hard to understand anything he was saying.

Suddenly the pain eased up a bit for her to hear Carlisle and Edward talk about removing the venom for her blood. Kagome grabbed Carlisle's arm to get his attention as another wave of pain hit her and eased the pain in her head again. "Don't…powers purifying…venom…just hurts…will be…fine once…pain stops…" Kagome panted as she moved to grab Edward's hand. He grabbed her hand as she cried out again. "…Not much…worse than…past pain…when I…if you bite now…powers will…go into…you…and kill…besides…I've had…venom…in me…before…just give…give me time…to fight…" Edward nodded as Kagome smiled as her breathing slowed and her eyes began to shut. "I'll be…fine…"

_Kagome stood before Sesshomaru swords locked in battle when she gave him the signal. Suddenly Kagome jumped away and prepared to attack him, only to turn at the last minute and hit Naraku. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha followed suit as Kikyo fired several arrows toward Naraku. Quickly Kagome put away her sword and secretly slipped behind Naraku, Kanna having killed his human heart only hours before, as she waited for the right moment. Kagome stood waiting, as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't give Naraku time to talk. Looking off toward the side, Kagome could see Sango and Miroku trying to keep other demons away from Naraku as planed. When it looked like Naraku would suddenly flee, Kagome jumped up and grabbed him holding him down with the very power he gave her._

"_Now!" she yelled as she threw a barrier up that acted like a second skin on her. Sesshomaru unleashed '_Bakusaiga'_ as Inuyasha unleashed the '_Windscar'_ toward Naraku and Kagome. Screams and cries were heard as the two attacks combined and hit the two. Kagome released Naraku at the last second as Kikyo's arrow hit the demon in the chest and he was dissolved in the three attacks. The blast of the three hitting Naraku sent Kagome flying back fifty feet as she hit her head on a tree passing out._

When Kagome woke up she was laying in Edwards room on the couch with several blankets on her. She felt her arm in a brace letting her know that she had subconsciously healed while she was sleeping. She moved her right hand to feel the back of her head, noticing it was completely healed. As she went to sit up, she heard feet moving up the stairs in toward Edward's room. She saw Carlisle walk in a give her a smile. Kagome gave a confused smile in return as Carlisle went into doctor mode and checked her over, declaring that the venom was completely gone as was all of her other wounds but the now fractured arm. He carefully picked her up, as she was still disoriented, and slowly moved her down toward the rest of the family. He sat her on the couch and moved back, Edward was quick to take his spot and hold her hand.

"Kagome…"

"Why are we here?" Kagome asked in a rough voice from all the screaming.

"We thought it would be safer than a hospital since we couldn't explain how you were healing yourself." Esme answered as she handed Kagome some water. Kagome took a drink and sighed.

"James…"

"Gone." Jasper said in a proud voice.

"Victoria…"

"Ran off." Rosalie replied.

"Charlie…"

"Knows you're here, thinks that you fell asleep after killing the demon. I told him you were sleeping pretty hard, as Carlisle gave you a few pain killers for you hurt your head, but he said for you to come when your ready." Kagome nodded at Edward. "About what happened back there. What did you mean about 'past pain' and 'having venom before'" Kagome cursed her lose tongue as she moved so she was leaning against the arm rest.

"When we fought Naraku, Kanna had destroyed his human heart giving us a chance to destroy his body. But if he fled again we may have lost our chance. Hours before the fight I told Kanna what to do so when we fought all we had to worry about was his body. I used the very powers he gave me to prevent him from leaving as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha attacked. The down side was that their attacks also hit me." She took another drink of water to sooth her throat. "Their attacks combined were supposed to tare my body apart but the barrier I placed on me had lasted long enough for me to get thrown away from the main attack, about fifty feet away before I hit a tree and passed out.

"When we found out about vampires, we got to talking about the venom and wondered what would happen if I ever got bit. We know the jewel won't let me age but we weren't sure if I could be changed or not. Rin took a sample of my blood and Lillian's venom and combined the two in a jar. My blood beat the venom in about three minutes. We wanted to know more and so we injected a small amount of venom into me through a needle. We found out that not only can I purify the venom, it moves to latch onto the vampire, or in that case the needle, and attack it. I still feel the pain as if I was being changed but my blood will always win in the end." She looked up toward Edward. "If you had tried to draw out the venom, you would have been killed."

"I'm sorry. I got you hurt." He said moving to gently touch the brace on her arm. Kagome could see the pain and regret in his eyes, the same pain and regret Inuyasha gave her after she woke up from the last battle and learned about her child. He was blaming himself for her actions.

"No," She turned to face him. "No Edward, I chose to be with you. I knew it was trap. I knew what he wanted, what he was doing, and I still went. I've never truly fought a vampire before, and standing up against James, I think I did well for my first try."

Edward looked at her confused. "You've never fought a vampire before?" Kagome shook her head. "But what about the two on…"

"Slalom and Lillian are great friends, and what little about vampires and werewolves I do know I learned from them. But we've never done battle against one another because there was never a need. Sure there are vampires all over Tokyo, but they've never been a threat to us to the point of violence. I can fight Edward." She cupped his face in her hand. "Make no mistake about that. But I'm not perfect. I'll get hurt along the way, learn something about something I didn't know before, and possible have to fight more vampires in the future." Edward went to protest but Kagome stopped him with a finger to his lips. "I'm not perfect, but for you I want to be. I want to know everything you know about your kind so I can help. And I won't be alone in this." She looked toward the family standing around them.

"We have our family standing beside us. With them I'm willing to learn." She held out her hand. "Are you?" He looked at her for a second before grabbing her hand.

"Yes." She moved to lean against him as he held her. She heard Carlisle say that the brace needed to stay on for another day before she could take it off. Kagome watched as Emmett started telling her about what happened after she had gotten bit and she told him about what happened before they got there. She talked strategy with Jasper as Esme brought her a small lunch. This time Edward held her plate while Kagome fed herself. Throughout her meal Jasper and Emmett taught her several things she didn't know about vampires and in return she told them about demons. Afterwards she leaned up to kiss her vampire.

"Love you Edward."

That night Edward took Kagome home and helped her toward the door where Charlie stood. Kagome leaned in to give a one armed hug before watching him leave. Charlie helped her inside and toward the couch, mumbling about Bella on her way home from Jacob's. Kagome quickly explained that the demon was stronger than she thought and that Edward showed up in time to distract it so she could kill it. Charlie gave her a glare.

"You're sure your okay?" Kagome nodded as they both heard Bella pull into the drive. "Don't tell Bella." Kagome agreed as she headed upstairs before Bella could see her. As she closed her door quietly she heard Charlie tell his daughter that she was home but sleeping. Kagome locked her door and turned to see Edward standing right behind her. Kagome gave him a kiss before he helped her quietly changed and get into bed.

"Love you, Kagome."

* * *

Yay, all's well that ends well...or is it? See ya next chapter. Review.


	10. Bonding with Bella and prom

HAPPY HALLOWEEN- Well another chapter down. *Walks away humming Halloween songs* I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Chapter 10- Bonding time with Bella and prom.

Kagome sighed as she walked into the cafeteria with Edward's arm around her waist. The day after the battle with James, Kagome was able to take the brace off her arm before school, which she appreciated greatly. They had only missed one day of school, so everyone believed that Kagome went on a hiking trip with the Cullens despite the lack of sunlight. Kagome was worried that Edward would try to withdraw himself from her but was happy when he pulled up and drove her to school. They had talked a bit and he and Kagome agreed that if Edward needed space than she would give it to him.

Things returned to normal, well almost. Prom was now only three days away and Bella had yet to buy a dress or even confirm that she was going with Jacob Black. Kagome suddenly got an idea as they passed Bella and headed toward their normal table. Instead of sitting down she remained standing beside Edward getting his attention. She stated she was going to go talk to Bella about prom and gave him a kiss to the temple. As she went to walk away, Edward gently pulled her back toward him before giving her kiss on her lips. Kagome smiled as she walked away, hearing Emmett tease her poor mate again. Yes, things had gone back to normal.

As Kagome approached Bella, Angela looked up and waved hello, which Kagome returned. Bella turned to face her as Kagome sat down. Mike, Eric, Tyler, Jessica, and Angela stopped talking, as it wasn't normal for Kagome to walk over toward them.

"So Bella, are you going or not? Prom is three days away and you still have no dress." Bella laughed as she set her fork down. The two girls seemed to have a small glaring contest before Bella gave in.

"Yes, I'm going with Jacob." Kagome nodded.

"Good, so how about today after school you and me head up to Port Angeles and pick you out a dress. Girls day out."

Bella nodded as she took a bight. "Just us?" She asked as she nodded her head toward the Cullens. Kagome laughed as she heard Emmett tease Edward about Kagome's girl's day out. Kagome grabbed her phone and sent a text to Jasper to smack Emmett. Suddenly the Cullen table broke into laughter drawing the attention of the table Kagome was at toward them. Emmett was pretending to be hurt as he rubbed the back of his head. Jasper turned to face Kagome and gave her mock salute. Kagome giggled as she took her hand in a sweeping motion and pretended to bow low. Edward laughed as Emmett put a hand over his heart and pretended to cry.

"I still love ya Em." Kagome said as she turned back toward Bella who was also giggling. The group of friends around them was either hiding snickers or giggles. "So, the Vanquish or the Honda?" Kagome asked Bella stealing a baby tomato from her plate.

"What?"

"Which one you wanna ride in? I'll catch a ride home with you later and from there we'll head out." Kagome popped the tomato into her mouth.

"Your bike won't be able to hold a dress if we buy one." Kagome nodded.

"True but I have my ways if need be." Kagome said as she repeated her question.

"I'd love to take a ride on your bike."

"Kay, we go after school." She said bye to everyone before heading back toward the Cullens. As she sat down she noticed that Emmett was giving her a mock glare. Kagome just smiled as Edward wrapped as arm around her. "Do we need Carlisle to look at your head Em?" She asked as if she was talking to a young child. The family around her broke into giggles and chuckles as Emmett tried to glare but couldn't help but laugh.

As the laughter died down around her, Kagome caught herself as she started humming a song that she grew up hating, but still seemed to love it as she got older. As she finished Rosalie asked about it. "It's just a stupid little children's game back in Japan called 'Kagome, Kagome'. I used to hate it growing up because people always made fun of me, but as I got older I just seemed to like it."

"Are there any words?" Jasper asked. Kagome nodded and closed her eyes.

"The children would all stand in a circle around one person and sing the song while walking. Afterwards, the person in the middle had to guess who stood behind them.

Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage,  
when will you come out?  
In the evening of the dawn,  
the crane and turtle slipped.  
Who stands right behind you now?"

She looked at Jasper. "I just sometimes catch myself humming or singing it. My mom told me one day that I wasn't named after the song but some figure she saw on my chest when I was born. " Edward gave her a kiss.

"Sounds like a sweet memory."

After school, Kagome walked with Bella toward her truck as Alice stopped Edward's Volvo next to the truck and Edward stepped out. He walked up toward her and pulled his little miko into a kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss, pulling her even closer. As they pulled apart Edward told her to drive slow and stay safe. Kagome agreed stealing one more kiss before they each got into their respective cars and drove home.

"Kagome," Kagome turned to face her cousin. Bella was watching the road with an unsure face. "How do you know you're in love?" She asked looking at Kagome as they stopped at a light. Whatever Kagome thought she was going to ask, this wasn't it. The miko sighed as she tired to put how she was feeling in words. How did one explain what they felt when their lover held them, kissed them, or simply smiled.

"Well, when I was with my first boyfriend Bankotsu, we were more convenient than compatible. I mean sure we had a lot of common ground and we did like each other, but he had lost his brothers not long before and I was upset that my crush only compared me to his ex that looked exactly like me."

"How alike?"

Kagome laughed. "So alike we could have been twins." Bella whispered 'ouch' under her breath as she drove. "Well when we got together, I often felt like a rebound girl but I just couldn't bring myself to care at the time. When he died I felt even lonelier than before, and while I did miss him, I was confused as to what I really wanted. I felt lost in sea of emotions and there was no way out. Then my mother told me I was betrothed to someone only two weeks later. I was mad that the information was kept from me but I decided to give him a try." The girls got out of the truck and slowly started walking up toward the house. Bella unlocked the door and they tossed their bags on the couch. "I didn't get along with him at first but as the months went by I grew to love him. I didn't have him very long, he got very sick and died only six months after we met."

"You seem to have bad luck when it comes to guys." Bella said as they walked back outside locking the door and heading toward Kagome's bike.

"Yeah, but I think Kami was preparing me for Edward. Everytime I see him I get a little sad because I know we'll have to say goodbye, but I also feel as if I'm up in the clouds and I don't want to come back down. When we're away, every little thing reminds me of him. From his voice to his touch to the way he just is." She looked up towards Bella as they stopped by her bike. "Edward has become my everything, and I would be devastated if anything ever happened to him." Kagome smiled at Bella as she handed her a spare helmet Alice had bought, that girl was a godsend. "I suppose for each person it's different, but for me I feel as if I can't get enough of him and yet I know he's right there standing before me. Letting me know I'm his and he's mine."

Kagome gave her a crash course on how to sit on the bike and what to do as she got on. She showed Bella where to place her feet as she started the bike and pulled out of the driveway. Kagome carefully drove toward Port Angeles with Bella laughing behind her, both enjoying the high speeds. Kagome stopped at the same dress store that Bella had visited before and the two quickly went through several dresses.

In the end, they chose a dark blue-layered dress with a V-neck. Kagome helped her pick out a pair of blue stiletto heels and jewelry. Bella had even gotten Kagome to try on a few dresses; she even pretended she was in a fashion show by pretending to take pictures getting Kagome to laugh. Since Bella's dress could be folded Kagome carefully put it in a travel bag before putting it in the bag they had brought along with the shoes and jewelry.

Afterwards they walked around for a bit spending time getting to know one another and just spending time together. By the time they were done and got home, night had fallen and Charlie was just pulling up.

Bella showed off her dress to her father before going to her room to call Jacob. Charlie looked at Kagome after Bella left; said miko rubbed her nails against her shoulder before blowing on them with a smirk. Her uncle shook his head while he smacked her on the back of the head causing her to laugh. Kagome headed up toward her room and opened her laptop. She went to change the web address before noticing she had a new e-mail notice. Opening it she saw a video of her newest little goddaughter walking across the dinning hall with all the young kids cheering Yuki on. Kagome smiled as she watched the young girl take several steps before falling, only to stand up and do it again.

"Who's that?" Kagome felt Edward wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Well the girl walking is Yuki, the ones in the background are either Inuyasha's or Sesshomaru's depending on the shade of their hair color." Kagome laughed at the end as all the children said bye to Kagome. She closed the e-mail before turning toward Edward. She gave him a kiss before changing for bed and laying down. Edward started kissing her neck gently before moving up toward her cheek then lips before moving to lie next to her. Kagome was slightly confused but shook it off as he began to hum her to sleep.

The two days leading up to prom, Kagome did several checks to make sure she had everything. She would be staying the night with Alice, or so Charlie thought, she would spend the morning with the family and that night with Edward. After running through the list mentally again, Kagome started pack her night bag making sure she had everything.

The night of prom found Kagome changing at the Cullens home so Alice could do her hair. Rosalie was helping her as they debated on how to put it up. Finally they agreed to have the back done up in a French bun style held up with decorative chopsticks while her bangs framed her face. Alice had even produced a bottle of glittering hairspray to put in her hair. Kagome wore her necklace with their old engagement rings and a bracelet with the crescent moon charm. She had on sliver eye shadow and lipstick. As Kagome walked into the living room Esme sighed in bliss while pulling out a camera and Edward walked toward her.

"Beautiful." Kagome smiled and the two posed for pictures before heading to Edward's car. The drive was short, Kagome spent the whole drive smiling as they talked about anything that came to mind, and Edward stopped near the door to let her out before parking the car. As he left, she heard someone call her name. Kagome turned to see Jacob in a dress pants, a white shirt and tie, his coat over his arm as he and Bella approached her.

"Hey, um, my dad wanted me to tell you something. Paid me twenty bucks, but ah, don't shoot the messenger okay…"

Kagome nodded, "Sure." She could tell that poor Bella was confused.

Jacob let out a nervous laugh. "He said to break up with your boyfriend. Said, quote, "We'll be watching"." Kagome nodded again, never letting the smile waver off her face.

"Alight, tell him I said I'm fine. And to pay up." Jacob laughed as Edward walked up. "You look nice by the way Jacob. Bella's lucky." She gave the girl a wink as she placed her hand in the crook of Edward's arm.

"You too, that dress is quite unique." The soon to be wolf replied as he led Bella inside. Edward waited a few minutes before following.

"I leave you alone for a few minutes and the wolves descend." Kagome laughed.

"Be as that may, I'll be watching them as well. After all, if my cousin is going to be dating a wolf than I need to make sure she doesn't get hurt by said wolf" Edward shook his head. Kagome smiled as she let her vampire slowly led her toward the line to enter. Monty Carlo was the theme that year, a few fake gambling games had been set up so gusts could play and a dj's booth had been setup near a stage. As they moved forward in line Kagome sighed.

"Feel like I'm headed to one of those parties back in Chicago, only this time no Victorian style dress." Edward laughed.

"Well, I think I still have that picture of you in that white dress mother lent you." Kagome looked surprised.

"Really," Edward nodded as they moved forward. "Wow. I would love to see it. That dress was so beautiful, my mother would never believe me if I told her I wore something like that." They walked up to have their picture taken before heading toward the main hall. Inside people were dancing everywhere; Kagome could see Jessica up on a stage by the dj's booth with Mike and Angela standing with Eric behind the dj's booth dancing. Edward slowly led her outside toward a gazebo where white flower vines were climbing up the sides and white lights had been strung. There was a small fountain off not to far behind the gazebo all decorated in the same white lights.

Two other couples were dancing as Edward turned to face her while bowing. Giggling, Kagome curtsied and took his hand and they slowly began to dance. Soft music poured out for the dance hall as the world seemed to melt away. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, loving the feel of having him close to her. As they danced Kagome couldn't help but think of the days past in Chicago when they used to sit under a tree.

Edward twirled her once as the other couples headed inside. Kagome followed his lead before stopping as their eyes connected. "Never leave me?" Kagome asked, slowly drawing Edward into a kiss.

"Never." He brought their lips together in a slow sweet kiss before pulling back to see a low blush on Kagome's face. Slowly the two started dancing again in the moonlight enjoying their time together.

"You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better. Ease my troubles, that's what you do. Have I told you lately that I love you. Have I told you there's no one else above you. Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness. Ease my troubles, that's what you do." Kagome sang as her and Edward slowly swayed back and forth while going in circles. Edward laughed before he too sang.

"Have I told you lately that I love you. Have I told you there's no one else above you. Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness. Ease my troubles, that's what you do." Kagome placed her head on his shoulder as Edward hummed the song.

Kagome stood at the airport with her mother, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had already said their goodbyes. Her mother was walking with her toward the gate that would load her onto Sesshomaru's private jet. Her mother had asked her several times if this was what she truly wanted. Kagome nodded yes, this is what she wanted to do. As the pilot and three attendants that would be accompanying her all lined up by the gate Kagome kissed her mother goodbye one last time before boarding the plane, each member of the crew bowing to her with, 'Hime' before following behind her.

_Kagome placed her laptop on the couch beside her as one of the attendants handed her a can of soda. The pilot came on and said they would be leaving in ten minutes as Kagome put her belt on. They would land in New York City, where her personal affects would be shipped toward her uncle's house as she took a cross-country trip. As she was giving the all clear to move about, Kagome opened her laptop and started working. As she worked she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Something good._

Unbeknownst to them from the second story window an angry and upset vampire stood watching the happy couple with distressing eyes. She glared at the two before walking away, letting her long red hair down as she descended the stairs. She would get her revenge.

* * *

Yay, done with the first book, movie, whatever. lol. Thanks for the reviews they make my day.


	11. Birday parties and Demon fights

Well here's the next chapter. To answer a few questions I got, yes I will be finishing the story here. So, here starts book/movie 2.

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Chapter 11- Birthday parties and Demon fights.

"These violet delights have violent ends. And in their triumph die, like fire and powder. Which, as they kiss, consume." Kagome said out loud as she read '_Romeo and Juliet_' Act 2 Scene 6. Kagome sighed as she leaned back in her chair. Summer had literally flown by and before anyone knew it school was back in session. Kagome had taken a month and returned home to Japan so she could see her mother. She also had to make a few appearances in the Council, listening as the South complained about little things that didn't matter to her. She was asked if she was staying permanently but Kagome declined.

"After all, I still have one year of school left. And my mother wants me to finish my schooling regardless of weather it's in Japan or a foreign school."

Rin and Kikyo had spent a day with her and managed to get Kagome to talk about Edward and the Cullens. Both woman were glad Kagome had finally gotten the happiness she deserved. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru spent ten minutes teasing Kagome before she started telling their children that were born after 1600 about embarrassing things they did causing the two demons to chase her.

Kagome had taken two days to help her grandfather clean up the shrine and even took time to shoot some arrows, pleasing her grandfather when she wore the traditional miko grab. Kagome noticed she was getting a bit rusty so she decided to bring her bow and arrows back with her. The rest of the time was spent going to meetings, making sure all her paperwork was in order, preparing for the mid-summer festival at the shrine, and staying away from Montoro, Tokaharu's third oldest son.

Kagome met with the newest addition of Inuyasha's family, his newest son Hiei. Kagome listened as Rin told her about the three weeks of arguing between Kikyo and Inuyasha over the name before Kikyo won. When Kagome had first met little Hiei, she had blessed him causing the happy parents to smile as they were worried Kagome would resent them for increasing their family. Kagome shook her head and spent hours playing with the new baby along with the other children.

On Kagome's last day, her mother had taken her shopping for some quality mother-daughter time. They talked about Edward and plans for the future and when Kagome would bring him so she could meet the man who made her daughter smile so much. Kagome had laughed and agreed she would talk to him before the two walked into a store selling traditional kimonos. Kagome had bought one for each of the Cullen women as a surprise.

The trip back toward Seattle was a quite one, Kagome spent most of her time working as once again Sesshomaru had three attendants accompany her on the trip. Edward was the one to pick her up, realizing she missed him more than even she knew. After kissing for five minutes, Edward helped Kagome load her bags into his car before heading home. They first went to the Cullen house where Kagome received hugs all around before she handed out her gifts. For the men she had brought them each a dagger that was custom made with their names scribed into the blades in kanji.

She had spent most of what was left of her summer with the Cullens. Charlie had spent his time trying to find missing hikers in the woods, Bella had taken a trip to Jacksonville to visit her mom, and yet all three still managed to find time to spend together.

Soon school had started again, Rosalie and Emmett had graduated in May so they decided to take African Safari trip for awhile, while the rest of the Cullen children headed back toward the classroom. After Kagome had gotten her schedule, she couldn't help but wonder if Edward had used some of his vampire charm for they had been placed in every class together. The miko had only shaken her head and given him a kiss.

As school started, Kagome had taken to riding her bike to school with Edward following behind her. Few times they had raced to school with Edward wining each time. They would then head toward class holding hands, talking about Kagome's upcoming birthday. Kagome knew Bella's was on September 13th, while hers was on September 20th. Kagome was going to surprise the girl with a digital picture frame since she knew Bella's mother had gotten her a photo book and Charlie got a camera.

Sighing again, Kagome tossed the book that she knew all too well onto her bed and stood up to stretch. Jasper had been on edge lately so Edward had taken him out hunting and Esme and Alice had to run to Seattle for something, they wouldn't tell Kagome, so Kagome was sitting in her room rereading the play for English class. She had finished her homework, even a three-page report on 'Romeo and Juliet', which was ironically due the next day, Bella's birthday.

Checking the time, Kagome headed downstairs to start on dinner. While Charlie had taken to eating out often, Bella and Kagome cook as often as they could trading places so they each could try different meals. Today, it was Kagome's turn and they were having steak. As she cooked she let her thoughts wander off toward her summer and Edward. Bella arrived ten minutes after Kagome started cooking from her date with Jacob. Dinner was once again just the two of them as Charlie was catching up on paperwork from looking for the missing hikers.

The next morning, Kagome heard Charlie wake Bella up with two presents in bed. Kagome had decided to wait until the girl had breakfast at least before springing her gift on her. Kagome listened as Bella descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen where eggs and bacon were waiting on the birthday girl. Hugs were exchanged as Kagome told Bella to sit and eat before opening her gift. Getting another hug, Kagome heard a horn honk. Looking out the window she said bye to Charlie and Bella before garbing her bag and deciding to ride with Edward that day.

"So, Your birthday is coming up. Sweet seventeen." Edward said making Kagome laugh.

"Close, but it'll be my five-hundredth and seventeenth birthday." Edward laughed.

"Cougar." Kagome scoffed as she playfully hit him the arm and got out of the car. Alice came and linked arms with Kagome and dragged her away from Edward. They were walking ahead of the boys as Alice asked Kagome what she wanted for her birthday. The two girls chatted about Kagome's past birthdays as they headed inside. Alice seemed to try to get as much info out of Kagome before Edward stole her away from his sister.

Throughout the day Edward talked about the Volturi as Kagome had asked to know more about them. They were talking in English when their teacher asked Edward to recite what was just said in the movie. Everyone had turned to look at them before Edward starting talking. As he spoke, Kagome seemed entranced with his voice.

She remembered once where he read her a book while they sat on his porch watching the city life around them. Later she would read him the same book as he lay dying. She stared at him enthralled as he finished talking and everyone turned back toward the movie. Edward turned toward Kagome who gave a dreamy sighed before she shook her head and leaned her head against his shoulder. Every now and then Edward would quote the movie getting Kagome to sigh.

That night Kagome watched as Jacob dropped Bella up off from a small party he had at his house, eyeing Kagome as she watched from her window. She could sense that underneath the surface getting ready to emerge was the hidden wolf, it was only time. The only though that ran through her mind was how it would affect Bella.

Friday, September 20th brought cloudy skies with no chance of sun. Kagome had decided to dress up for Edward, wearing low tight jeans with black ankle boots. Her shirt was unique as it had one sleeve on the right side; the left went under her arm leaving the arm itself exposed. The design on the front of the shirt was of a giant sliver dog with a blue crescent moon on its forehead. The back held writing in kanji that read 'Thy pack is one, thy strength is one, thy heart is one, we are one'. Rin had created the shirt for Kagome's birthday especially for Edward. She also wore her traditional necklace, her key necklace and spiral ring on her left pinky finger.

As she rode her bike into the parking lot, Kagome noticed many heads turn at the sight of her including the two Cullen men. As she walked up toward Edward, he quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around Kagome hiding her skin from view.

"What, don't like my shirt darling?" Kagome asked in an overly sweet voice as she shrugged off the coat. The other two Cullens laughed as Edward seemed to stutter while trying to find an answer. "It's okay, Rin sent it as a gift made for you." Kagome did a twirl before latching onto Edward's arm and walking inside. Alice grabbed onto her other arm and told her that she was to drop off her bike and come to their house directly after school. Kagome agreed before Alice and Jasper headed off to class leaving the two lovers alone.

"So, do you really hate the shirt?" Kagome asked as they headed toward class.

"No, I was just shocked was all." Edward kissed her once before walking inside. Kagome nodded as they sat down.

At lunch Kagome was walking past Bella's table when her cousin stood up and hugged her. "Happy birthday, Kags." Kagome laughed as she hugged her back. Kagome thanked her, also getting a round of happy birthdays from Bella's friends, before heading to sit with her boyfriend. Kagome and Alice talked again about the miko's past birthdays, this time after she was stuck in the past, as Edward held her and Alice held onto Jasper helping him with his control.

After school Kagome dropped off her bike, leaving a note for Charlie as to where she was before climbing into Edward's car and driving off. Along the way Kagome held his hand, as she had to be blindfolded for the surprise. As she felt him slow down, Kagome couldn't stop herself from bouncing in her seat receiving a laugh from her vampire. The birthday girl latched onto Edward as he slowly lead her up toward the house. Kagome asked several times when she could take the blindfold off before they stopped walking. Kagome could feel Edward's breath on her ear, causing her to hold her breath at the feelings that ran down her spin, as he told her she could take the blindfold off.

Blinking a few times to let her eyes adjust, she saw that they had turned the backyard into a small party. Lights and streamers were hanging around the yard, a table was set up with presents and a small cake. She could see candles and Edward's sound system sitting on another table next to her cake, beside that stood Rosalie and Emmett back from their little vacation. Kagome hugged each Cullen before Alice bounced in front of her with a present in her hands. Kagome laughed as she ripped off the paper to reveal an anklet with a charm of a small heart. Kagome hugged Rosalie who had bought the gift, before moving on to the next one.

A shirt with the Cullen crest, a small pinky ring to match her other one, a book on medicines, a set of Japanese fans purely for decoration, a book on the complete collection of 'William Shakespeare', and a set of diamond earrings later, night was slowly falling around them, though there was still plenty of light as they danced. Kagome was dancing with Carlisle as the up beat music flowed around the back yard. Alice was dancing with Jasper as Edward was dancing with Esme. Kagome and Esme were just about to switch partners when suddenly Kagome froze.

Kagome turned toward the forest just as a human figure emerged with a haunted look upon their face. The figure was dressed in a fur pelt around the waist and a tube top, also made of fur, with fur armbands and leg covers. Kagome watched as the figure, now recognized as a wolf demon by scent looked at her with blank eyes. The figure let out a hollow laugh before charging at Kagome, claws drawn. Kagome quickly went into battle mode as the clawed hand came down on her. She ducked under the arm before turning her body and kicking the demon in the ribs sending them flying into a tree.

The demon recovered quickly before charging at Kagome again only to be blocked by Emmett who knocked the demon back toward the tree line. Kagome summoned her fan blades, two and half feet of solid steel made just for her, before opening one and throwing it while warning the vampires to duck. The fan headed straight for the demon, only to be blocked by the strong enhanced fur on the demons right arm. The fan landed deep into a tree ten feet away before the demon let out a roar and charged at Kagome again. This time it was Jasper who blocked the demon.

"Lead it to the woods, we'll have the upper hand." Kagome said as the Cullens tried to keep the demon from Kagome. Alice and Esme were next to attack, sending the demon deep into the woods. The group quickly headed toward a clearing not too far from the house where the demon was crouched. Alice quickly stood behind the demon, Emmett and Jasper on either side while Edward stood in front of it. Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle stood in various places around the demon. Kagome walked up next to Edward as the demon spoke.

"You are the girl, are you not?" The female wolf demon said in a slow raspy voice. She raised her head to look at Kagome, dark gold eyes staring at her while the demon took deep breaths. "Yes, you are the one. The keeper of the jewel, the jewel of power." Kagome tensed waiting for the next move. The demon slowly stood before looking around. "Such weak guards for someone so strong. Perhaps tis time for a new keeper." The demon looked at Kagome before charging.

Kagome unfurled her other fan and threw it at the demon, striking it in the leg. The demon howled as the fan was removed when Edward slammed his arm into the demon sending it toward Alice, who kicked it toward the ground. The demon roared in pain as it hit the ground, only to charge at Kagome with even greater speed than before. Emmett and Jasper tried to grab it, only to each be kicked away into the trees. Esme and Rosalie tried next; Esme was knocked into Carlisle with a hit to the stomach while Rosalie was hit in the side back toward Alice.

The wolf demon then hit both Edward and Kagome with a well-placed kick sending them back about ten feet before recovering. Before anyone could move the demon charged again toward Kagome. As the wolf pulled a dagger and aimed at Kagome, Edward pushed her out of the way and circled around the demon striking it in the neck where it meets the shoulder. He distantly heard a cry of pain as the demon fell down unresponsive and Edward heard Alice call his name. Looking up, he saw Kagome leaning against a tree holding her arm. He looked as Kagome moved, clearly showing him how much damage he had done to his little lover.

Everyone but Edward crowed around Kagome as Carlisle examined her upper arm, declaring it shattered in several places. Kagome chuckled before taking her other hand and started to heal herself. Everyone watched amazed as the bone slowly mended itself, the few places were swelling had started or bone was sticking out were healed before their eyes. She tested her newly healed arm before looking up at Edward. She could see within his eyes was a haunted look that she knew all too well. He blamed himself for her pain.

Carlisle helped Kagome stand as everyone started to make their way back to the Cullen house to clean up from the party. Kagome noticed Edward wasn't following but looking between the demon, which was still on the ground, and the spot where she got hurt. She walked up to him and slowly grabbed his hand gaining his attention. He slowing turned his gold pain filled eyes toward her as she motioned with her head toward the house.

"Come on, everyone's waiting." She looked down at the demon before creating a ball on pink energy and dropping it on the demon. The wolf glowed pink for a second before turning into a pile of dust. Kagome pulled on his hand and the two lovers headed back toward the house. Alice had her gifts waiting for them in a bag as Esme and Rosalie moved the tables back inside. Kagome offered to help but Edward decided to take her home.

As Edward dropped Kagome off, she noticed throughout the whole ride he was unusually quite. Pulling up in the drive he turned toward Kagome. "I'm sorry." His voice was filled with pain as cupped her check and ran his fingers through her hair. "I got you hurt…"

"No," Kagome shook her head. "No Edward, we just miss judged the strength of that demon. It happens sometimes." She moved to hold the hand that was hold her check. "We can't always determine a demons strength by their looks or scent alone. Sometimes we just don't know until the fight." She leaned over to give him a kiss but noticed he hesitated for a moment. "I know you wont' hurt me Edward. You could never hurt me on purpose." Their lips connected for only a minute before Edward pulled back.

"You should head inside, Charlie's watching." Kagome nodded, knowing her vampire would need time to heal from today's accident, before collecting her gifts and heading inside. She met Charlie at the door as he gave her a one armed hug and a happy birthday before handing her a gift. Kagome moved to set the bag with the Cullens gifts down before she opened his. Inside a box she found her own blue digital camera the matched the sliver one he had given Bella. Bella was next, giving her a digital frame with a bow on it.

"Decided to return the favor." Kagome hugged both of them before stating she was tired and headed upstairs. The first thing she noticed was that Edward had yet to arrive. Shaking off the thought, Kagome put up her new books and fans, placing the ring and ear rings in her jewelry box, placing the frame and camera on her desk, and the shirt in a draw before getting dressed for bed.

_Kagome slowly walked into the cave where Naraku was hiding. There were only three shards left and the jewel, by what Kagome could see, was starting to become blacker than night. Kohaku, Sango's brother, had gained back all his memories and left to stand by his sisters side. Naraku had been pissed since he had not only lost a shard but lost control of the demon slaying boy. Koga, from what Kagome had heard, had handed his shards over to Inuyasha after their last encounter telling him to stay out of the fight as Kagura had been killed._

_Kagome had killed the wind witch only days after Bankotsu's death when she had mocked how weak he was if he died to Sesshomaru. Kagome had slowly been losing her patience when Kagura had said the wrong thing at the wrong time, ending up with Kagome's sword in her gut. Naraku had stood off to the side watching as Kagura begged for him to save her. Naraku only walked away, giving the wind witch her heart before she died._

_Shaking her head Kagome watched as Naraku stood staring at the jewel with a transfixed look. It was now only days before they would put their plan into motion, hopefully killing the demon that had caused them so much pain. Clearing her throat, Kagome reported that the stone she had been sent to collect had been stolen ten years ago and hadn't been since. Naraku only turned his head back toward the jewel. Kagome walked off, hoping to spend one day from fighting as the final battle was drawing in closer with each passing minute._

_As she stepped out of the cave, she headed south toward an onsen where she could bathe in peace from demons and humans alike._

Kagome sat up in her bed panting deeply as she tried to catch her breath. She quickly looked at her alarm, which read that it was five in the morning before running a hand through her hair. Looking around, she quickly noticed that her window was closed and the bedspread beside wasn't ice cold telling her Edward hadn't shown up that night. Kagome laid back down trying to remember what she dreamed before shaking her head. Her thoughts led to why Edward hadn't shown up before once again shaking her head, remembering what had happened, and getting up to shower.

Something just didn't feel right to her as she stepped under the hot water. Something was wrong.

* * *

Onsen- Hot spring

Well another chapter down. See ya next week.


	12. The painful goodbye

Yay, another chapter. Sorry to all those who wanted Edward to stay, but it's important to the story. How you may ask, well read the chapter.

I OWN NOTHING

Song- Almost Lover

Artist- A Fine Frenzy

* * *

Chapter 12- The painful goodbye.

Kagome cursed for the fiftieth time as she paced through the living room. Charlie was gone again and Bella was down at Jacobs, she mentioned something about riding through the woods but Kagome hadn't been listening. Edward was ignoring her calls again. After the birthday accident she gave him the weekend to perk up before they met at school on Monday, only he wasn't there. None of the Cullens were. The entire week was the same, none of them showed up for class and people were beginning to talk, and any time she tried to call no one answered. She thought about going over again but the last time she did they weren't home.

She even tried to talk to Carlisle at the hospital but they told her that he had a family emergency to attend to and wasn't in. Every night Kagome sat up until three waiting for Edward to show up, everyday she hoped that he would race her to school, every second she prayed that something would happen so she would know what was going on. But nothing happened.

Using speed dial again Kagome waited as the voice message answered the phone, again. Cursing loudly she threw the phone on the couch before stomping up toward her room. She had decided to skip school that day to try and contact the Cullens only it wasn't working. It was now four in the afternoon but still nothing and it was starting to piss her off.

As she stomped up the stairs she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. An entire week on no calls, no vampire holding her at night, no contact, it was driving her insane. She put on some jeans and a light shirt while grabbing her boots and a light jacket before heading outside, and right into Edward Cullen's line of vision. He was standing at the end of their small drive wearing jeans and a button down shirt, the same shirt he wore the last time she saw him. He stood there staring at the ground as Kagome stood on the porch watching him.

Kagome shook her head before closing the door. Placing her car keys in her pocket she slowly made her way toward him. Thoughts ran through her mind as to why he was suddenly showing up after being gone all week. Edward looked up, his eyes still clouded with the hunted pain from last Friday's accident. As Kagome neared he spoke first.

"Come, take a walk with me." Kagome nodded, knowing something was off as he took her hand and headed for the woods. Neither spoke after a minute, Edward wouldn't answer any of Kagome's questions so she gave up trying. They were walking at a humans pace, Edward helping her over a few fallen trees that were now on the beaten path. Deep into the woods they walked, Kagome watching Edward the entire time wondering what brought on this sudden change from ignoring her.

Suddenly Edward let go of her hand and took a few more steps away from her. Looking around, Kagome saw that they were deep into the wood, a few fallen trees surrounded where they stood. Kagome looked at Edward, his shoulders tense and he seemed as if he was fighting an internal battle. Edward left his back toward her as she decided to break the silence.

"Edward, why have you…"

"We have to leave." He interrupted her, slowly turning around. "Carlisle's supposed to be ten years older than he looks. People are starting to notice." Kagome nodded.

"Fine, I'll think of something to tell Charlie, but what does this have to do with…wait when say 'we' you mean…"

"My family and myself." Kagome was stunned as she tried to wrap her head around the information. Her face betrayed her usually look of calmness as she opened and closed her mouth several times taking shallow breaths while shaking her head. "You won't be coming with us."

"Why, it this because of what happened last Friday?" Edward didn't move. "It was an accident Edward, accidents happen. No one was at fault…"

"You got hurt because of me, Kagome. I swore I wouldn't let you get hurt after James and I did. This past week I could only think of what happened, what could have happened." Kagome shook her head as she moved to stand next to Edward.

"I will always get hurt as long as I protect the jewel, that will never change. And just because of one little fight that didn't turn out the way we wanted it to doesn't mean that you need tear yourself away from me." She placed her hands on his chest while trying to catch his eye. "Don't leave me." She suddenly sounded like a small child afraid and insecure.

Edward turned to look at her before taking her hands in his and gently pushing her away. He took a few steps back while shaking his head. "You just don't belong in my world Kagome."

"I belong with you."

"No, you don't." Kagome sighed.

"I'm coming with you…"

"I don't want you to come. I don't want you. Your not good for me, I'm sorry I let this go on for so long."

The miko shook her head. The words Inuyasha used to tell her rang throughout her ears as she tried to keep in the sobs. A few tears escaped her eyes as they stood there looking at one another. Kagome took a few deep breaths before speaking, "I love you. Nothing will ever change that, but right now you need to look within yourself and find out what you want. What Edward wants. But before you go I want you to do three things for me." Edward nodded. "One, leave the gifts and my car. I know your going to try and completely remove yourself from my life and I ask you not to. I will still be waiting ten, twenty, fifty years from now waiting for you. Nothing will change that."

Edward sighed once before looking at Kagome. "Second, I want you to reflect on a saying Sesshomaru told me a long time ago. 'You can't always protect the ones you love, sometime they need to learn to protect themselves'. He told me this after I got into a fight and my little Shippo had to protect me, getting hurt in the process. I had to learn this lesson the hard way just as you are now." Kagome walked up to him again, moving to hold his check in her hand. "And third, I want one last kiss."

As one, they moved to catch the lips of the other. They moved as one for only a few seconds before Edward pulled back and whispered in her ear. Kagome closed her eyes as his breath lingered. "I want you to do something for me. Don't do anything reckless, I want you to live a long safe life." He gave her one last kiss on the forehead. Opening her eyes she noticed he was gone.

Kagome looked around the forest as she started to hyperventilate. She knew she should head home but suddenly the strong woman was replaced with the insecure child who fell in way over her head. Suddenly, she didn't want to give in quietly and let him solve his own problems. She wanted to fight for him and dammit she would. Shaking her head Kagome quickly tried to follow Edward as night settled around her. She tripped several times as she focused on simply trying to follow her vampire.

After awhile, when she tripped again, Kagome stopped to sit on a log trying to catch her breath. The miko curled into a ball as she thought about the last week. They were leaving because of some accident, no, no they were leaving because Edward was afraid he would hurt her so he wanted everyone gone. Thousands of thoughts ran through her head, but one kept sticking. "_I don't want you_."

"_Goodbye my almost lover, goodbye my hopeless dream, I'm trying not to think about you, can't you just let me be, so long my luckless romance, my back is turned you, should've known you'd bring me heartache, almost lovers always do."_

Kagome wasn't sure how long she sat there until she felt that she was no longer alone. Looking toward her left, she saw a set of bright gold eyes. Spreading out her senses, she felt that the animal was a wolf, a werewolf to be more precise. "Come out wolf, I know your there." She watched as a huge black wolf slowly emerged from the woods and walked toward her. Kagome reached out her hand, waiting, before the wolf moved to butt his head against her hand. "You heard us, huh?" She said as she began to scratch the wolf behind the ear. The wolf sat down next to her log as she talked. "Know what the worse part was, he said that same thing Inuyasha used to always tell me. 'You're not good enough, you'll never be good enough. You'll never be like her. Weak, sad, pathetic little Kagome, can't do anything right.' His words hurt more than anything else."

Kagome sat there petting the wolf talking, tears were running down her face as let her deepest fears be unleashed to the whispering wind of the forest. "All I ever wanted was to have someone by me. Someone who would hold me and tell me that my fears aren't stupid, that I'm not stupid." Kagome stood up patting the wolf once on the head. She looked around the now dark forest trying to find her way back home. She didn't even know where she was.

After a minute she looked down at the wolf beside her. "I don't suppose you know the way home." The wolf stood and started walking in one direction. He walked about ten feet before looking back at Kagome before motioning with his head to follow. Nodding, Kagome wiped her face clean of tears and began to follow the wolf.

As she walked Kagome didn't care where they were truly going, only that everything in her life had done a one-eighty and she was now utterly alone. She had to stop a few times to cry, the wolf waiting as the young hurt girl sobbed into his fur while holding on as if life itself would disappear if she didn't. The second time this happened, the wolf laid his head on top of hers to give her some comfort. Kagome thanked the wolf before walking again.

As they got close to Charlie's house, Kagome could hear many people walking around talking about search parties. She knew they were looking for her. Kagome turned and knelt down next to the black wolf. "Thanks, for everything." She gave him one last starch behind the ear. "Quileute werewolf." Kagome smiled as the wolf's eyes seemed to grow before standing up and walking into her backyard. She heard someone mention that the Cullens were gone before she heard someone call for Charlie as she neared the house. Everyone gathered turned to look at her, Charlie ran up to hug her, she could hear sighs of relief as she looked up at her uncle.

She could see the fear and worry disappear from Charlie's eyes before concern filled them. She heard her uncle start to lead her over toward the others but she shook her head. Closing her eyes, a few more tears escaped from them. "I guess I'm just not good enough for anyone." She spoke quietly but it seemed everyone could hear the pain-filled voice.

"Kagome…" The saddened miko shook her head as she made her way toward the house.

"Doesn't matter any more, he's gone, their all gone. Everything's gone!" She yelled as she ran into the house, slamming the door. She made it to her room before she collapsed from mental exhaustion.

_"Can't you do anything right?" _

_"Kikyo was a master archer, you should at least be able to do that."_

_ "Why do we need to stop all the time, damn humans, Kikyo could at least walk a lot longer than you."_

_"Kikyo would have at least hit the damn thing Kagome, not miss it."_

_"You should shut up and let me protect you since you can't even seem to do that right."_

_"Kikyo could use her powers ten times better than you can."_

_"You shattered the jewel, something Kikyo never did."_

_"You're so worthless, can't you do anything right?"_

_"Kikyo could protect the jewel a lot better than you did."_

_"Kikyo would never make a mistake like that wench."_

_Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo._

_Worthless, pathetic, nothing but a shard detector, wench, worthless human…_

Kagome sat up in her bed breathing hard. It had been two days since Edward's goodbye and Kagome hadn't been able to sleep for very long. Everytime she closed her eyes, she heard the cruel words Inuyasha used to say to her. The jabs at her looks, the insults, the remarks on her fighting. Kagome was surprised that she had taken it all in stride then, but now she was a withering mess.

Getting up, she headed downstairs to grab something to eat. As she entered the kitchen, Bella had just turned around with a tray of toast, eggs, and bacon before smiling. Kagome knew she had to be a mess, she hadn't had the strength to eat let alone even get out of bed.

"Nice to see you're up, made you breakfast." Kagome gave a small smile as she curled up in a chair and took a piece of bacon. "Kagome what happened?" Sighing, the miko looked out the window. She hadn't said a word since Friday, she barely even got out of bed to eat let alone talk. Bella waited a few moments before sighing and leaving her alone.

Kagome looked outside again only to notice that her vanquish was still setting in the drive. Shaking her head slowly, Kagome quickly headed upstairs to look for the other gifts the Cullens had given her. They were gone. Everything from the boots and clothes to the jewelry was gone. They only thing they had left was her car. Kagome sobbed once as she placed a hand on her chest. She felt the jewel pulse twice before settling down. Kagome had never felt like this before, after Bankotsu's death she had Naraku to focus on, after finding out about her child she traveled, after Edwards supposed death she headed back to Japan. Kagome realized that she always had some sort of distraction from the pain but now she didn't.

And a distraction she needed. She could head back toward Japan, but what difference would that make? Her old friends would simply try to set her up on blind dates, or her mother would always be trying to give her advice, or Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would go try to Edward and either hurt him or kill him.

Shaking her head Kagome took several deep breaths. She decided that she wouldn't let the pain take over her life, she would beat these feelings burning inside of her on matter how long it took. Placing a calm, blank mask of indifference on Kagome decided to shower and prepare for school the next day.

_Kagome sighed as she slowly walked through the woods. She was searching for something but she didn't know what. Suddenly in front of her stood the black wolf that helped her. The two stared at each other before Kagome raised a hand to pet the wolf. The wolf tilted its head before growling at something behind her. Turning around Kagome came face to face with Edward Cullen. Smiling Kagome went to hug him, but he shook his head and moved behind her. Kagome turned around again only to notice that Edward and the forest were gone._

_Before her stood three paths, at the end of each path she could see a figure standing but fog covered each person so she couldn't tell who they were. As she took a step toward one path, screams and cries filled her ears so loud she tried to step back. The screams were so loud she was sure that she her self was screaming, placing her hands over her ears before she could step back._

_Trying another path, she felt flames dance throughout her body as if she truly was standing in a giant furnace. She felt as if flames were now dancing across her skin, she could even smell the burnt flesh. A scream tore from her as she once again took a step backwards, breathing deeply. After checking to see if she was fine, Kagome tired the last path. She felt immense pain run through her as if someone or something was constantly shifting inside of her._

_She tried to walk backwards but suddenly vines grabbed her, holding her down as the paths began to disappear. 'Chose, chose, chose." Echoed around her as hundreds of vines tried to pull her into a black abyss. "Edward!" She tried to yell only to find her voice was missing. Pulling at the vines was in vain so she tried to claw at the ground as the void got closer and closer. Just as she was about to enter the darkness…_

Kagome sat up abruptly in her bed panting hard. She felt as if her whole body weighed a ton, yet nothing at all. She hastily jumped up from her bed pulling the covers off, checking for any void or killer vines. Shaking her head, Kagome rested down at her desk chair while she ran a hand through her soaked hair. Checking the clock, she pulled her blankets from around the edge of her bed before going back to sleep. How much longer could she take these horrifying dreams?

"_I cannot go to the ocean,  
I cannot drive the streets at night,  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind,  
So you're gone and I'm hunted,  
And I bet you are just fine,  
Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out of my life."_

* * *

*Cries* It's so sad. *Blows into handkerchief* Well another chapter gone. See ya next week.


	13. Letters to Alice part 1

Okay, I would like to say that I got a review that upset me greatly-

To the person who reviewed as nana, first I would like to say this is FANFICTION. I can do whatever the hell I want with the characters. If you don't like a Sesshomaru/Rin parining or Kagome and Ayame being friends that's fine, but don't expect others to share your views.(And about the whole age thing, look at Kagome and Inuyasha, at least fifty to seventy year age gap there, so what does that make him?)

Second, the first chapter wasn't meant to be 'unique' it was meant to draw in the readers so they want more, not give out the whole dame story. Maybe if you read past chapter four you'd get more of the story and its 'uniqueness'. As for seeing other stories like this one, I have to say no it was an idea I came up with and checked to see if anyone had done it. And last, if you're gonna use information from the anime, watch the dame show first. Oh, and next time sign in so I can personally write to you.

To everyone else who reviewed, I'm sorry you had to read that. I thank you for all the great things people have said about my story and just to piss nana off I will finish this to the end. (And maybe write a Sesshomaru and Rin parring). I do decate this chapter to Valleygoat who mad me laugh when I read her review.

For information on the song: I got the song off of youtube but couldn't find the lyrics anywhere so I had to write them myself. I do believe their right, if not please let me know and I'll fix them. To listen to the song just find it on youtube, it's really sweet.

* * *

Song- I Wish (In Search of Missing Children)

Chapter 13- Letters to Alice part 1, these lonely days.

'_Can you hear me_

_Tell me why you have to leave_

_I am so lonely I need you here with me_

_Where I'm so close beside you'_

_October 27__th__. Dear Alice,_

_It's been a tough week. I no longer pay attention in class, instead I gaze out the window or draw in my sketchbook. I've drawn you and Jasper so far, both apart and together. You should see the pictures, you'd love them. I started on Rosalie in a ball gown I saw last week on the Internet and Emmett in a black and white tux. I hope it turns out right._

_Bella has been spending less time at home and more with Jacob Black. Its only a matter of time until he changes into a wolf, I only worry on how Bella will be able to handle the news. For once I'm not sure on what'll happen. I can't help but feel as if it will change something greatly, I feel as if their lives will be changed forever and I'm not sure if it's in a good way._

_I had that dream again, the one with the paths. They all end the same, with me being pulled into an endless darkness in which I seem to fade away. More than once Charlie has woken me up from these horrifying dreams because I'm screaming. Bella told me that even she's losing sleep at night because of me. I felt so bad about that that. I've even tried not sleeping but I fell asleep one day right after school and slept until the next morning. Charlie yelled at me about that, told me never to do that again before he simply held me._

I keep replaying that day over and over in my head. Maybe it was my fault I got hurt, maybe I should've moved faster or braced myself so I didn't hit the tree as hard. Now I feel as if there's a hole in my chest where my heart used to be. Some days it hurts so much while others I don't even notice it's there.

Kagome sighed as she pulled the bowstring back. She held against her check as she aimed for a spot on the tree fifty feet in front of her before releasing the arrow. The arrow aimed on course but as it reached the tree the arrow disappeared only to reappear and hit the tree behind it. Nodding, Kagome grabbed another arrow before aiming again. She was deep in the forest so no one saw an arrow disappearing and reappearing in a pink flash. As she went to release the arrow, she heard a short growl behind her. Quickly turning she aimed for the threat only to notice it was the black wolf from that night. Nodding to it Kagome turned back to the tree to release the arrow.

'_I'm out here staring_

_I'm looking out in the sky_

_Wishing I could fly like birds_

_So far so high_

_To reach you, to be near you'_

_I've been practicing with my arrows lately, been making sure I can still use all of my abilities. It also helps me when life in general becomes too much. I've thought about you guys more than anything this past week. I hope everything is alright. I hate not knowing about those I call family._

Rin called me asking what happened but I told her everything was fine. I know she didn't believe me but she didn't push the issue. We talked awhile, she told me about how big her and Kikyo's littlest ones were getting. I'm kind of jealous but I can't bring myself to hate them, or anyone right now.

I've spent all my free time working on the scrolls she sent me. All are done but one, I've only got less than half to go. Not much else to do other than reminisce on the past.

Miss you. Send Edward my love. Kags.

Kagome stopped writing as she looked around the cafeteria. She hardly spoke any more except to Bella or Charlie, and she always ate by herself. During school she only answered questions if the teachers asked her first. She no longer did much in-class work except tests and those she aced everytime. After school, homework was done quickly before she buried herself in the scrolls. Bella had taken to spending at least two days a week with her, even if it just meant sitting in the same room.

Kagome had also taken to walking through the woods. Often she just kept walking in one direction, not really caring where she was going only that it was a distraction from the pain. Charlie didn't like it when she wandered through the forest, the missing hiker count was now at five with one confirmed dead. Kagome only smiled and told him she would be okay. She would sometimes find a fallen tree and just sit on it listening to the sounds around her. Few times she tried to meditate but not doing much led her mind to wandering over dangerous territory.

'_Years will pass and leaves will fall_

_All the seas will dry_

_You know the snow will slowly melt_

_But my love will never die_

_Never die_'

The ringing bell brought Kagome out of her thoughts, packing up her journal and uneaten lunch before heading toward class. Kagome spent her time either working or wandering through the trees, nothing more. She had been in a few battles, it helped take her mind off why she was wondering aimlessly. She hadn't been hurt in any of the fights but she had waited to see if any of the Cullens would show up. None did. She had also taken to running very fast through the trees letting the wind blow through her hair as she jumped from tree to tree.

She had even spent one day sitting against a tree lining the Cullens driveway just watching the house as she drew it. Instead of an empty yard, she drew Alice sitting on the second level facing Kagome's direction with Jasper standing behind her. Rosalie was leaning against her car with Emmett standing beside her with an arm around her waist. Carlisle and Esme were standing in front of the door, the doctor holding his wife. And Edward, her Edward was walking toward her with a smile on his face.

Kagome had spent an entire day working on the outlining and rough sketch and spent the next day doing details and little things she missed. Bella had asked Kagome when she learned to draw. "The endless days where I had nothing to do." She even spent a week teaching Bella the basics of drawling, even though it turned into Bella watching her as she drew Charlie from a picture.

'_It's been too long_

_I wish I could turn back time_

_Setting here waiting till the sun won't shine_

_I'll wait tell you can hear me'_

_November 12__th__. Dear Alice,_

_I had a somewhat good week. Today I went walking through the woods, right now I'm setting in a tree watching the river flow below me. Charlie's been busy with warning hikers about an unknown danger that's killing people. They think it's a bear, at least that's what their telling people. He had me spend a day looking for any signs of demons or if it really is a bear. I ran into a few weak demons, nothing I couldn't handle, but told him I found nothing. I didn't want to worry him._

_I fear that this unknown danger is more than a demon or a bear. I found traces on one of the missing hikers, the camp was months old so the elements had gotten to it but there was a small sign of a struggle. As I looked further it seemed as if the hikers hadn't even left the area but had been carried or dragged. Looking further I found what I thought to be blood but I couldn't tell, as there had been too much rain damage. I can't help but feel as if something is going to happen, something terrible._

_I noticed that the wolf pack for Quileute have grown from one to three, I think Jacob or one of his friends may be next. I sometimes think about heading down to the reservation to ask which one is black, but I always change my mind. I guess I'm a little scared to meet him in person. I ran into him a few times while sitting on trees. I talked sometimes, others I simply enjoyed the silence._

'_I know someday_

_Everything will change for us _

_You will be with me forever more_

_No more will I ever leave you'_

_I thought about going to your old house and seeing what you left in your haste but I haven't found the strength to do so. I still seem to have trouble sleeping but I no longer wake up everyone in the house. Inuyasha tried calling me yesterday but I didn't answer the phone because I was watching a movie with Charlie, about some football team who was on a losing streak but with the pray of god started wining. I didn't care too much for the movie but Charlie just seemed happy that I was out of my room and interacting with someone._

_I actually dreamed of something new last night. I dreamed of the day when Edward took me running through the trees and stopped by the river. For once I had a good dream of just the two of us setting in the tree smiling. How time does change things. I also remember the meadow, our meadow._

_I still hope that by writing these little letters in a journal you'll see them and feel my pain and come._

_Lots of painful love, Kags_.

Kagome sat watching the snow fall in the December night as the wind blew it around. Bella was sitting on the couch with Charlie watching some movie while Kagome curled up in an armchair watching the snow. Pulling the blanket tighter around her Kagome sighed before turning to face the tv. She only watched for a few minutes before turning back to face the snow.

She couldn't wander the woods, as it was too cold, she had finished the scrolls and sent them back to Rin, all homework and been finished for winter break. Now Kagome was starting to fall into a deep depression because she had nothing to take her mind off the pain. Kagome had started to have the dreams again, thankfully she wasn't screaming loudly so Charlie and Bella were sleeping thoroughly. More often than not, Kagome would spend three days awake before crashing out of her bed so deep she didn't scream.

Sighing again, Kagome stood up and headed up to bed without a word.

'_Years will pass and leaves will fall_

_All the seas will dry_

_You know the snow will slowly melt_

_But my love will never die_

_Never die'_

Kagome ran after the black wolf before hearing someone behind her call for her. Turning around Kagome saw Edward standing there just as he left. As Kagome tired to touch him, he disappeared behind her, which was suddenly replaced with the three paths. Shaking her head Kagome tried to run away but the vines grabbed her and started to pull her toward the abyss. She tried yelling for Edward but he never showed as the darkness began to take over Kagome thought she heard Edward's voice.

Kagome sat up again panting hard while she listened to see if she woke anyone up. Sighing in relief Kagome laid back down as a few tears slipped out of her eyes. She didn't know how much longer she could take of these sleepless nights. Turning on her side, she sobbed into her pillow. "Edward…I need you."

_February 14__th__. Dear Alice, _

_It's Valentines Day, Charlie let me skip school. He even called me in sick. I didn't even have the will to turn in the bed when he asked me how I was. Bella brought me a box of chocolates before she left for school. It kind of made my day. I thought about making chocolates for you and the others but then I remember you won't get it before it spoils. Blood doesn't stay fresh for long._

_That hole in my chest seems to grow sometimes while others it actually seems to get smaller. Crying helps but everytime I cry I feel weak. I don't want to be weak._

'_Years will pass and leaves will fall_

_All the seas will dry_

_You know the snow will slowly melt_

_But my love will never die_

_Never die'_

_I can't remember the last time I had a good nights sleep, or at least when I didn't dream. Sesshomaru insisted that I call him, which I didn't and I caught hell over that. He ended up calling Charlie's home phone, who brought me the cordless and Sesshomaru chewed me out for ten minutes over my behavior before telling me to talk. I didn't get off the phone for at least two hours. That was an okay day._

_I kind of broke into your house. You know that branch that leads into the house on the second floor? Well I followed it into the house before wandering around. I noticed you left most, if not all, of the furniture but you cleaned out the closets and all personal items. Edward's room looks so empty without all of his cds or books laying around. I spent several hours just sitting in his room staring at the wall. I did happen to notice that either he or you left a few of his shirts. I stole one that day, wore it the entire time before placing it back. I even took a small dreamless nap on his couch._

_I also noticed he left his grand piano. I was mostly surprised at that, I thought one of the first things he would have taken would be his piano. I sat at the bench and let my fingers linger over each key. After awhile I started to play some of the songs Edward taught me, but I don't know anymore if their real or just songs I made up._

_I'm starting to forget what you sound like, what you all sound like._

_I feel so lonely._

'_All my hope_

_And all I own _

_I want to give it all up_

_What I'll give to be with you_

_Forever and ever and ever then'_

Kagome sighed as she walked down the street with Bella and Jessica. Charlie had kicked her out of the house when he heard that Bella was going shopping with her friends. They had gone to see a movie, they opted for a non-romance one but drew the line at horror. Jessica picked out some action movie that Kagome didn't pay attention to. As they walked the girls herd several guys at the bottom of a small hill call for them. Jessica seemed eager to just walk away but Kagome froze.

As she looked she thought she recognized one of them from last spring, flashes of Bella in trouble ran through her mind. Telling Bella to wait there Kagome slowly made her way down the hill with her hands in her jacket pockets. As took a few steps she heard someone in her ear telling her to stop. Turning her head to see if Bella or Jessica followed, Kagome shook her head before continuing her on her way. She heard it again before she recognized the voice being Edwards. Thinking she was going crazy she took another few steps before she heard it again. '_It's too dangerous_.'

As she reached the bottom, several guys on motorcycles were giving her catcalls or making kissing sounds. "Hey baby, how about ride?" One asked as he raised his eyebrows in a suggestive way. Kagome gave him a blank look before looking at the several bikes lined up before looking at each driver. Not seeing the people from before, she looked at the one that offered her a ride.

"My bikes faster." She heard many 'oh's' as she walked away, arms crossed in disappointment. She really wanted a fight. As she reached the girls Jessica shook her head but Bella glared at her.

"Are you crazy? If you wanted a bike ride you got one at home…"

"I thought one was from last spring. One of four drunk idiots." Kagome said. Jessica made some rude remark about Kagome being crazy but Bella nodded in understanding and dropped the conversation. Jessica continued to talk about something Kagome wasn't listening to as the three left for home.

_February 21__st__. Alice,_

_I think I'm going crazy. I thought I heard Edward's voice yesterday when I was out with Bella. I was going to confront what I though was one of the guys from last spring, the ones who were harassing her. Well I felt a rush at the thought of an actually fight with another human when I heard him telling me to stop. I heard it several times before I reached the guys only to notice that it wasn't him._

_I'm going crazy I know it. Someday, when it gets warmer, I'm going to go see if I can't find the meadow that Edward always takes me too. I guess that if I try to do something that I did with him, then maybe it well help me some…_

_Bella said that she went to see a movie with Jacob only things didn't turn out so well. She said Jacob started to get mad at one of her friends that they ran into at the theater only to notice he was burning up when he left for home. His change is happening, and I think soon Bella will know the truth._

_I don't see an end in sight to these lonely nights._

Kagome sighed as she pushed another tree branch as she finally found the clearing Edward had once showed her. True, as it was still early so the flowers were all dead but it was clearly the same place. As Kagome slowly walked to the middle of the clearing, she heard her name being called. Turning her head she saw Laurent standing on the other side of the meadow.

"Kagome." He said as he moved closer.

"Laurent." She replied with a small nod of her head.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Kagome didn't say a word as Laurent started to move around. "I went to visit the Cullens, but the house is empty. I'm surprised your still here. Aren't you a pet of theirs?" Kagome glared at the vampire.

"What do you want Laurent?"

"Do the Cullens visit often?" Kagome nodded.

'_Lie_' She heard Edward in her ear.

"Now and then. Is there a message you want me to pass on?"

"I came as a favor to Victoria." Kagome looked shocked as she repeated the name lowly. "She asked me to see if you were still under the protection on the Cullens. Victoria feels that it's only fair to kill Edward's mate for her mate. An eye for an eye." He said as he moved about the meadow.

'_Threaten him_' She heard again.

"I won't be so easy to kill, I'll fight back. Edward would know what happened when he saw me, you won't get away." Kagome didn't understand why she was bringing Edward into this, but anything to get rid of the vampire before her.

"I don't think he will. How much could you mean to him if he left you here unprotected?"

"I'm not so 'unprotected' as you think." She said as she started to summon her sword.

"Victoria won't like me killing you, but your scent is so divine." He moved right in front of Kagome. "Think of it as a favor, Victoria planes on killing you slowly. I'll make it quick I promise." He raised a hand to strike her, the same time she moved to summon her sword when both heard a low growl coming from the forest.

Both turned just as a black wolf moved into the clearing, followed by two gray wolves, a dark brown wolf, and a reddish brown wolf. The wolves stood growling at the vampire who seemed frozen in fear. Suddenly Laurent took off running leaving Kagome to the wolves. As four of the five wolves ran after Laurent, the red one slowly walked by Kagome, as if trying to get her to recognize him. She took only a minute to identify the scent.

"Jacob." The wolf seemed shocked before he too took off after the dark skinned vampire. She watched as Laurent stopped running and hit one of the wolves, throwing him back at least twenty feet before the others descended. Kagome let out a small laugh as she turned to head home, leaving the vampire to his fate. She only hoped that Jacob didn't ruin his chance with Bella or he would deal with her.

_'And our story_

_I know it'll never end_

_It will always remain within our hearts_

_Your loves with me forever'_

"Welcome to Forks, home of werewolves and vampires and the occasional demon." She said as a joke as she descended the mountainside.

* * *

Well, here's the next chapter. Please review...flames will be used to heat my frozen room.


	14. Letters to Alice part 2

Yay, another chapter done. I loved all the reviews I got, sorry this is a little later than I wanted I was too busy playing a game to remember. *_Runs away_*

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Song- My Immortal by Evanescence

Chapter 14- Letters to Alice part 2, problems with wolves.

'_I'm so tired of being here_  
_Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave_  
_I wish that you would just leave_  
_'Cause your presence still lingers here_  
_And it won't leave me alone_'

_Alice,_

_I feel, as if things are about to change. I know Laurent's dead. But it's Bella that worries me now. For the past week, she's been trying to get a hold of Jacob with no such luck. Today she went to see him. My main concern is that she wouldn't be able to handle the truth. The day after Laurent surprised me, she came running into the house carrying on about huge wolves she had seen in the woods. Charlie doesn't mind me being the woods cause I can handle myself. Her though…_

_I've been listening to new songs lately. '_Resistance' _seems to fit both Edward and me. Or '_I belong to you' _I also listen to a few more '_Muse'_ songs. '_Skillet'_s good too._

These songs just seem to call to me. They seem to help ease the pain on some days. Most of my songs I listen to now are along the same lines, most are dark and depressing. Charlie was happy the other day, I was actually doing the dishes while singing. I think I gave him a scare…

_Sorry Alice, I have to go. Bella's just came in the house and it sounds like she's crying._

Kagome set her journal down and started to walk out of her room just as a soaked Bella rounded the top of the stairs. Kagome could see tears mixed in with the rainwater. Before she could speak a word, Kagome told her to get into some dry clothes immediately. "I won't have Charlie after me because I let you get sick." Kagome helped her change before the two girls curled up on Kagome's bed. "Now, what happened."

Bella sighed as she wiped a few stray tears away. "I went to see Jacob today. He told me he was sick, but he was out there in the pouring rain with no shirt, jean shorts, and he got a tattoo." Bella explained talking somewhat fast while moving her hands to emphasize her point. "I tried to talk to him, but he kept going on about 'your cousins leeches' whatever that means. And then he told me go home and just left. What happened to him? Was it something I did…?"

"No Bella, it wasn't anything you did." Kagome said trying to calm the now over active girl. She held both of Bella's hands as she spoke. "It's not you okay, right now Jacob is going through something that isn't easy. He blames me for most of it because the one he wants to blame is gone." Bella looked confused. "Let me talk to him, maybe I can persuade him to at least talk to you." Bella nodded.

'_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_'

Bella looked around Kagome's room as she tried to compose herself. As she glazed over Kagome's journal, which was still open, she picked it up as the miko watched. Kagome didn't stop her as Bella read a few entrees. She watched her cousin page through parts of her life since the Cullens left while she hugged her knees to her chest. After a few minutes Kagome leaned over to take her journal back. "My friend Rin told me once that if I felt bad enough, like the time after I lost my baby, then I should write it out. Even if no one ever sees the letters, it helps ease the pain because it feels as if someone's listening."

The two girls jumped as a crash of thunder filled the sky. The cousins looked at each other before laughing at how they acted. They spent the rest of the time laughing about little things they did when they were younger or about Kagome's recent behavior. Even Kagome joked about a few things. They seemed to bond over the time talking about the past. It was Kagome who suggested a snack, and Bella mentioned a movie.

'_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have_  
_All of me_'

When Charlie got home that night, both girls were watching '_Jeff Dunham_' while eating cheesy popcorn. Kagome waved to him as Bella paused the dvd. When he asked what happened the girls just looked at each other and laughed. Kagome just said that Bella helped her when she was feeling down. They sat back down and continued the movie. Charlie watched amazed, as Kagome seemed to open up for the first time in months.

_Alice,_

_This won't be too long, Bella and I agreed to give Jacob three more days before I intervened. Renée called Bella asking if she wanted to come visit them in Jacksonville. Bella said she would wait to give her an answer. So I'm going to go deal with him today._

_Bella has been great for me lately, I'm not dreaming about that dream much anymore. I think this may be good for me, to try and help Bella instead of thinking about what has happened._

_Well I'm off, wish me luck._

Kagome revved her bike once as she pulled into the driveway of the Blacks. Bella had tried to call again only to get the same thing, Jacob was gone. Kagome didn't like seeing her cousin, whom she had been getting close to, getting hurt. She had at least waited until her uncle was gone before she left. Kagome got off the bike and walked up to the door while she removed her helmet. Knocking once she waited as Billy opened the door. She didn't even let him talk.

"Where's Jacob."

"He's not here." Billy said in an insincere voice. Kagome sniffed at the house once before glaring at the man.

"Your lying." She pushed her way into the house, ignoring Billy who tired to stop her, towards Jacob's room. Opening the door Kagome let out an angry sigh as she moved to smack the sleeping wolf across the head, when she heard a strange call coming from outside. Looking out the window, Kagome saw Sam Uley and his little pack calling for Jacob, who didn't even seem to hear them. Looking one more time at the sleeping teen, Kagome moved to leave the house.

As she moved near the small wolf pack, Kagome mentally prepared herself for anything that could happen. "What did you do to him?" She said as she got near them. She recognized Paul, Jared, and Embry from Bella's descriptions.

"What did he tell you?" Paul said angrily while glaring at her.

"Nothing, but I know for a fact that if he doesn't change his ways he's gonna lose something close to him." She spoke calmly as Paul tried to move toward her but Sam stopped him. Jared and Embry seemed to stay out of it.

"Why don't you go back to your damn blood-sucking leeches." Kagome turned her head toward Paul. Her face changed from clam to blank in a split second. Months of suppressed anger and emotions seemed to be unleashed in a split second.

"Don't ever call him that in front of me." She took one step before punching him across the face. She heard Jared and Embry cover up laughs, as Paul seemed to start breathing deeply before he gave a roar and then fazed into a wolf. He moved to attack Kagome, only to go flying back ten feet. Kagome had seen the attack coming so she threw up a barrier and let her eyes glow pink for effect. She turned her head to the left as she heard Jacob stop running. Kagome decided to tackle Jacob first then Paul.

Turning to face the wolf she unleashed her anger at him. "You," She pointed a finger at Jacob while raising her voice. "Go get a shirt on, then get your ass to Charlie's before you lose her forever."

"What…" Kagome interrupted the confused wolf.

'_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me'_

"Bella's packing as we talk Black. She's moving to Jacksonville to live with her mom because her boyfriend is ignoring her. You're going to lose your imprint forever because you won't pull your damn head out of you ass for two seconds and look at what you've got right in front of you." Kagome paused to throw up another barrier as Paul moved to attack again. This time he went flying back thirty feet. Kagome didn't even look as Sam tired to calm him down. "Go stop her before it's too late." Jacob seemed to hesitate for a minute before he was gone. Nodding, Kagome heard Sam tell the others to meet at Emily's as he changed and began to fight with Paul. Kagome turned to the two remaining wolves.

After telling her to follow them, they changed into wolves as Kagome followed on her bike to a beautiful log cabin. As Kagome moved to get off her bike, Embry stopped her. "Don't stare, Sam doesn't like it when people do that." With that he followed Jared inside. The first thing Kagome saw was a gorgeous house decorated with Native American stuff all over, and the two teen wolves sitting at the table eating freshly made muffins. But the thing that caught Kagome's attention was the beautiful Native American standing by the table with the long scars down the right side of her face.

"Who's this?" The woman asked as Kagome stood in the doorway. Jared was the one to answer.

"This is Kagome Higurashi." The woman nodded.

"The vampire girl." Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"So does that make you the wolf girl?" Kagome asked. The woman laughed as she nodded.

"Ya, I guess it does. Seeing as I'm engaged to one." Kagome nodded as she moved inside the house and leaned against a wall facing the table. The woman, Emily, told the two teens to save some for the others and asked if Kagome wanted any. Kagome declined as she heard someone walking up toward the house. They all turned their heads as Paul and Sam entered the house. Paul sat in the chair in front of her with a quick apology and a smile as Sam moved to kiss Emily on the lips. Kagome watch the two interact with a slight pain in her chest when she heard someone clearing their throat.

'_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase'_

Kagome saw Bella glaring at her with Jacob behind her. The two were holding hands as they moved into the house, but Bella wouldn't stop glaring at her. "You told him I was moving!" Bella said as she moved to stand in front of Kagome. The miko only smirked at her cousin as the two stared at each other. Suddenly Bella started laughing as Kagome giggled. "You should have seen him Kags. He was pounding on the door, yelling 'don't go, don't go'." The two laughed. Bella eventually calmed down. She looked at the group of shirtless men around her. "Now will someone tell me what's going on?" Bella asked with a light blush.

Kagome was the first to move. "Bella…"

"I should explain, she is my imprint." Jacob said moving to stop Kagome.

Kagome turned to face the teen. "True as that may be, Jacob. It's not all your secret to tell. Let me explain and if you're not happy then you can talk." Jacob seemed to think it over before nodding. Kagome motioned for Paul and Embry to move as the girls sat. The guys seemed to surround the two sitting as Kagome started explaining. "First off, did Jacob tell you what the Quileute's here are?" Bella shook her head. "Okay, their descendents of wolves. More along the lines of shape-shifters than real change at the full moon sort of wolves. They faze into the huge wolves you saw a while back, their main purpose is…" She paused, unsure of how to explain the rest.

Kagome took several breaths as she tried to search for the right words to explain everything. "Do you remember that story Jacob told you last spring? The one you went to go get the book for?" Bella nodded. "Well to make a long story short, the Cullens are vampires." Bella seemed shocked.

"Vampires, as in drink blood and burn in the sun vampires." Kagome chuckled.

"Not quite. See vampires don't burn up in the sun, but the do put on a display. Its like thousands of tiny diamonds against marble skin, they really shine in the sunlight. Its really beautiful Bells you should see it." Kagome paused with a sigh. "And as for the Cullens, they're known as vegetarian vampires because they only feed from animals. Edward once told me its like eating tofu, you'll survive but your never really satisfied." She heard several snorts as she mentioned them being vegetarians. She rolled her eyes and continued.

Bella seemed to nod and listen as Kagome explained. "So why did they leave?" Everyone looked at Kagome, who drew in a quick breath. She turned her head away before sighing.

"What I'm about to say doesn't leave this house got it." She looked at each wolf, who nodded, before she turned back to Bella. "I'll try to explain as simply as I can. Two years ago, on my fifteenth birthday, I fell down a well at my family shrine and landed in the warring states era, five hundred years in the past of Japan. I went through a tough journey before it came to an end and the well was sealed with me stuck in the past. It was then I found out about demons and mikos and that I was powerful. Very powerful. After three years, we managed to kill the demon that was causing us problems, but as I said the well was sealed.

"I had to wait out history before I could see my mother again, but something wonderful happened to me. I met a young man named Edward Mason, who I became engaged to. He died from Spanish influenza in 1918 or so I thought. When I first came to Forks, I didn't think that Edward Cullen was Edward Mason because I didn't want to see it. It was only when I saw Carlisle for the first time did everything seemed to click." She explained a bit more about demons and why she fought them. Questions would fly left and right but one made her stop.

"So what caused the Cullens to leave, and what about that blood-sucker in the dreads and his red-headed girlfriend?" Sam asked.

"Well Laurent…wait, red-headed girlfriend? You mean Victoria?" Kagome asked confused. Sam told her about whom they had been chasing lately. He explained about how they chased her up toward Canada but she just kept coming back and they didn't know why. Kagome cursed under her breath.

'_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have_  
_All of me_'

"Victoria is mad because last spring Edward killed her mate James. So she wants revenge, a mate for a mate. As for why the Cullens left, on my birthday a demon attacked and amidst the fight, I got thrown into a tree and my arm shattered. Edward blames himself, so to 'protect me' he left."

Paul snorted. "Some protection, you looked pretty helpless against that black vampire." Kagome turned toward him.

"I would've fought back, but you see this wolf pack decided to intervene and took my kill." She glared at him before continued. "Its more than likely that Victoria is now trying to see if you'll protect me or not." She crossed her arms as she turned toward Bella. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jacob but as I said, it wasn't my secret to tell."

Bella nodded as the wolf pack started talking around them. As Kagome listened, she couldn't help but think that one of these teens in front of her was the black wolf that helped her. The problem was she wasn't paying attention earlier when they all fazed, she only knew it wasn't Paul. She watched as they went form serious to playful they joked and roughhoused. Kagome couldn't keep the smile off her face when Emily told them to take it outside.

'_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me_  
_I've been alone all along'_

Bella was talking with Jacob about his changes and how they were going to work through that. Kagome couldn't help but feel very lonely right then as the jewel pulsed inside of her at her distress. She could tell that the group was close, and it would only be a matter of time before Bella was among them. Again, she suddenly felt very lonely.

Kagome suddenly spoke up. "Whose fur is black?" All the wolves stopped and looked at the miko. Suddenly Sam spoke up that he was. Kagome stood up and walked toward him. Pausing, Kagome sighed deeply. "Thank you, for everything." Sam nodded in understanding. She turned toward Emily and cupped her scared face. "A gift." She let her hand glowed blue as the scars started to grow smaller. Kagome waited until the scars were almost invisible when she stopped.

Moving her hand she watched as Sam stared in disbelief at his mates healed face. Emily checked her face in a mirror before thanking Kagome. Kagome said it was a gift for everything Sam did on the day Edward left. Emily offered dinner to the two girls who accepted.

_Alice,_

_Does it seem weird that I'm now spending my free time with wolves? Bella and I seem to have grown closer at the fact that she now knows everything. Currently, I'm sitting outside Emily's watching Paul and Jacob roughhouse as Embry and Jared take bets. I've told Paul a few methods on how to control his temper but I don't think he'll listen._

_Spending time with both Emily and Bella seems to help heal the hole in my chest. The jewel reacted the first day I was with them but I don't know what it means. Bella seems to take to the fact of shape-shifting wolves, vampires, and demons real well. Sam's pack has been asking me all sorts of questions about demons and their nature. It was really funning because later that day a demon did show up. The wolves watched as I fought the demon, which turned out to be a panther, before I killed him. They were so surprised when I turned him into dust that it started a three-hour conversation about mikos._

_I'm still having that dream Alice, but thankfully I'm not yelling any more. Bella had been helping me when I need someone to hold me at night. She would spend the time telling me stories about when she was a girl to get my mind off of that horrifying dream. I don't know why I'm having such a dream. I thought about asking Kikyo about it, but I decided that then I would have to explain what happened and I don't want Inuyasha and Sesshomaru threatening Edward._

_How have you guys been? How's Edward? Is he doing fine? I miss you so much. Victoria has been stirring up trouble around here. Sam keeps me informed on what she's been doing and where she goes. They've even offered to place guards on our house but I turned them down. I readjusted the sutras to not allow vampires in the house. I set it so they could only enter through the main door, and even then I'll get an alert I set on my necklace. I don't think Victoria will use the front door so it all works out fine._

_I found a new artist I like. Bella was the one to introduce me to '_Evanescence'_. I love her music. Spending time with Bella has drawn us closer, tighter, but I worry about the day that I must go away forever._

_The pain is still there, but its small. Kags._

'_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me'

* * *

_

_*Peaks out from under bed*_ Well there you go. Review please_  
_


	15. Letters to Alice part 3

PLEASE READ: I will not be posting a chapter next Sunday, I have finals to study for and I need to pass my math. Again, no chapter next week.

I am so sorry for the late update, the internet went down sometime Sunday morning and was down all day.

I OWN NOTHING

Song- My Imaginary by Evanescence

* * *

Chapter 15- Letters to Alice part 3, a demon pack invades.

'_I linger in the doorway_  
_Of alarm clock screaming_  
_Monsters calling my name_  
_Let me stay_  
_Where the wind will whisper to me_  
_Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story_'

_Alice,_

_I'm sitting here in the school's cafeteria with Bella as she talks with Angela. I can't help but feel as if I'm going to wake up one day and still be sitting in Japan preparing to come here. In some ways I think that may be good because that means all this pain isn't real, but others it means I never met Edward again. That is something I don't want._

_Bella has been great, as have the wolves, but I still can't help but miss you. I felt a demon pack move in last night, so I'm going to be spending this weekend and remove them. Bella wants to come along, as well as the wolves, but I won't let them. I still think they're going to try and tag along._

_Well I'm off. Wish my luck, Kags._

Kagome sighed as she dressed for hunting demons. She wore blue jeans with hidden pockets for daggers, throwing stars, and knives, a white tank top for easy movement, and black ankle boots with two hidden daggers in each boot. She put on her charm bracelet, each charm one of her weapons, and pulled her hair up with a special hair tie Inuyasha had made her. She was prepared for anything. Double-checking to make sure she had everything, Kagome headed downstairs and out to the woods.

Jumping from tree to tree, Kagome spread out her senses to try and find the pack that moved in. Not finding anything near Forks, Kagome decided to try higher up the mountainside away from civilization. Moving swiftly, she climbed up out of the cloudbank and stopped on a tree branch looking down. Searching around Kagome felt something move behind her. She turned around only to receive a kick to the stomach sending her flying down the mountain and through trees. She hit several branches, grunting at each branch trying to stop herself before grabbing one and swinging her body around it once, like a gymnast on the uneven bars.

She landed crouched on the branch she grabbed and looked around quickly to pinpoint the demons. She had to quickly dodge another kick, the tree shattered at the impact of the miss, and started a chase as she jumped away with at least four demons following her. Blows were exchanged in mid-air as the fighting group descended down through the trees. Trees were smashed in half from missed kicks, sharp branches tore at the skin of the five dodging people. Kagome threw several stars, some hit their mark, while others only grazed or missed completely.

'_In my field of paper flowers_  
_And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)_  
_I lie inside myself for hours_  
_And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers_)'

Kagome kick one demon only to dodge another before punching another demon. Two of the demons turned and kick Kagome in the back at the same time. Kagome cried out as she hit a tree only to push against the tree to miss another hit. She threw a dagger, logging it in the leg of one demon but that didn't slow it down. This continued throughout the woods as the small group made its way away from Forks and toward the La Push reservation. Kagome didn't notice when she went flying through a small clearing and right past Bella and the wolves.

As Kagome landed on her back in the clearing, two of the demons jumped up and tried to crush Kagome only for the miko to roll out of the way. As Kagome tried to stand she received a kick to her side. The miko managed to recover just as a huge wolf grabbed a demon and threw it away. Shaking her head while cussing under her breath Kagome dodged another hit as she heard Bella scream. Turning around Kagome saw one of the demons trying to attack Bella.

Hurrying over, Kagome kicked the demon away as the two girls were surround by five giant wolves. The four demons stood facing the group of wolves as Kagome accessed the situation before her. On one hand Kagome could fight and put Bella in danger, which was the main reason she didn't want the girl or the wolves anywhere near this fight. On the other hand she could risk getting Bella out of there while the wolves held the demons at bay until she could get back. Neither sat well with her but something needed to be done.

As Kagome thought she watched as the demons also seemed to think of what to do. The wolves growled at each demon, which Kagome finally recognized as cougar demons, which brought up the thought as to what they were doing so far south from home. Sighing Kagome moved near the wolf she knew to be Sam.

_'Don't say I'm out of touch_  
_With this rampant chaos - your reality_  
_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_  
_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_'

"Sam, you need to get Bella out of here." Kagome whispered so low that even demons would have trouble hearing her. "She doesn't need to see this." Sam turned his head slightly toward Kagome before looking back at the demons. Kagome rolled her eyes as the wolves moved in closer. Before anyone could decide what to do, one of the demons attacked. Paul and Embry both attacked the demon as Kagome grabbed Bella's hand and pulled away from the fight.

Kagome decided she was going to take Bella towards Emily's house before rejoining the fight. Her plan met a snag when one of the demons stopped them in their tracks. Kagome moved Bella behind her as the demon laughed. Looking at its eyes, Kagome saw that it was too far gone to reason with it. Focusing her powers Kagome let her eyes glow pink as she pushed the now charging demon back about fifty feet.

"This way." Kagome said as she ran toward the right, away from Emily's. Kagome kept running as she heard the demon attacking low branches and bushes around the two girls. Kagome's arm was jerked as Bella fell after tripping on a root. Kagome moved just in time to block another attack that would have hit Bella's back. Kagome kicked the demon in the stomach as Bella moved to get out of the way. The demon recovered quickly and jumped at Kagome only to hit another barrier. Kagome quickly warped the barrier around the demon as she grabbed Bella again.

The two girls continued to run until they broke through the forest lining and right in front of a cliff. Kagome quickly stopped both her and Bella before they toppled over the side. Bella was breathing hard as she held onto Kagome for life as the miko looked around. "What now?" Bella asked. Kagome took a step and looked at how high the cliff was, wondering if jumping from this height would count as suicide, when she felt a kick to her back sending her and Bella off the cliff.

'_In my field of paper flowers_  
_And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)_  
_I lie inside myself for hours_  
_And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)_'

Kagome acted quickly, gabbing Bella and covering her mouth just as they hit the water. The sting of hitting the cold water flowed over the two girls as Kagome fought the waves of the ocean so they didn't hit the rocky wall. Kagome dislodged herself from her cousin before moving downward and pushing up on the bottom of Bella's shoe, helping her toward the surface. Just as she was about to swim up, Kagome felt two sets of hands on her ankles pulling her down. Kagome tired to kick the hands off but their hold was strong. Losing her patience, Kagome created two pink energy balls that she threw at the demons holding her. Two water-filled screams echoed through the water as the demons turned to dust and floated away from the miko.

Kagome started to swim up again only to have a third demon try to pull her down. Not wasting any more time, Kagome let her whole body glow pink destroying the demon before he could stop her. Once again Kagome tried to swim up only to find out she no longer had the energy to do so. She let out a gulp of air as she slowly began to sink toward the ocean floor when a hand grabbed her and hauled her out of the water, her world going black.

"…Come on, breath." Kagome started coughing as she was turned on her side. Taking several deep breaths Kagome saw Bella and Jacob sitting next to her.

"What…happened?" Kagome panted trying to catch her breath.

"Well after you and Bella ran off, one of those things…"

"Demons." Kagome panted interrupting him.

"…Demons chased after you while the other three fought us. After a while we noticed one had given us the slip and that vampire was near by. Paul and I fought the two demons while Sam, Jared, and Embry went after the girl. We managed to kill one of the demons when the other disappeared. We followed the scent but it ended at the cliff. I jumped in after you guys while Paul went off to help the others. Bella filled me on what happened up until you fell." Kagome nodded as her breathing came under control.

"We got pushed off the cliff. I pushed Bella toward the surface while I got pulled down by two of the demons. After killing them, I started to swim up only to be attack again. Everything went black after that." Kagome stood with Bella's help as Sam came running up. He told Jacob to take them to Emily's while he was heading to Harry Clearwater's.

"What happened at Harry's?" Bella asked as she helped Kagome into her truck. Kagome didn't listen as Jacob explained, instead she focused on her weapons she had lost in the fight. As they pulled into Emily's drive, Bella let out a quick gasp as knives, daggers, and throwing stars suddenly appeared on Kagome's lap. Jacob took the weapons as Bella helped Kagome inside. Emily was shocked at the sight of the two soaked girls, and somewhat soaked Jacob. She quickly shuffled the girls toward a back room to change into dry clothes while she sent there's threw the dryer.

Kagome sat curled up in a chair at the table, Bella next to her, while Emily brought her and Bella some warm tea. Kagome thanked the woman as she took a small sip of the warm liquid. She looked up only to see Bella glaring at her. "What?"

"You were going to jump if we weren't pushed." She glared at Kagome raising an eyebrow. Kagome shrugged.

"Actually I was contemplating on weather or not jumping would count as suicide." Everyone looked at her. "What, its not like I can die or anything."

"Kagome, that's not something to joke around about…" Kagome shook her head.

"I'm not joking Bella. Being the guardian of the jewel, I can't commit suicide. And it sparks one of my greatest fears." She took another drink.

"What fears?" Emily asked as she sat next to Kagome. The miko looked at her calmly.

"Being alone." Kagome looked away. "Someday, everyone I know, everyone I love will be gone. Even my demon family." Kagome paused before looking at Bella. "I'm immortal Bella, nothing can change that. The only way I can die is in battle, and if that ever happens then the jewel will hopefully vanish with me. I'm the only one who has the power to keep the jewel purified, I remain alive to keep people safe. Being alone scares the hell out of me, that's why these last few months I haven't been myself. The same thing happened after Bankotsu's death, but I had something to focus on. Again when my baby died and I thought Edward was dead. I haven't had anything major to work on to keep my mind busy, and that leads to dangerous thoughts."

'_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light'_

Bella nodded as Sam entered the house. He told them that Harry Clearwater had a heart attack and died while searching for the 'wolves' that were killing the hikers. The two girls waited for their clothes to dry before Jacob drove them home. Along the way, Bella moved to lean against her boyfriend while shivering. Kagome felt a little envy at the sight but shook it off, it wasn't like Edward could keep her warm anyway. As they pulled up the drive, Kagome felt her alarms going off.

Telling Bella to stay in the truck, Kagome slowly got out and headed toward the house while pulling out one of her daggers. Kagome quietly opened the door to the dark house and slowly moved into the living room. Spreading out her scenes Kagome moved toward the couch when the light came on. Turning around ready to strike, Kagome came face to face with Alice Cullen. Kagome slowly lowered the dagger.

"Alice?" Kagome questioned before she was drawn into the hug. Alice hugged her before holding her at arms length. Kagome felt as if she was in a dream seeing the female vampire after so many months.

"What were you thinking? I saw a vision of you, you jumped off a cliff. Why in the hell would you try and kill yourself?" Kagome looked confused from the rapid speech.

"Kill myself?"

"You jumped off a cliff?" Alice repeated slower than before.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself, I was pushed off the cliff. I was in a demon fight and…hold on." Kagome moved toward the door to let Bella know it was safe. After getting the okay, Kagome went back into the living room and sat down while Alice across from her on the couch. Bella came in alone. Not worried Kagome turned toward Alice. "A pack of demons had moved in and I went to take care of it. During the fight, I somehow ended up near the wolves and Bella was with them. We tried to get away but ended up being pushed off a cliff…did you tell him?" Kagome watched as Bella brought her a drink and sat on the recliner chair. Alice didn't want to say anything in front of Bella but Kagome motioned it was okay.

"No, he only calls every few months." A pause filled the air as Alice took a breath. "Kagome what is that god awful wet dog smell?" Kagome looked at Bella who told her it was Jacob. Alice started to make a rude comment about werewolves when Jacob walked in interrupting her. Alice stood to face him, Bella going to Jacob's side, when Kagome stood in the middle stating she wanted no fights in the house. Jacob said that he was there to protect Bella. "I'm not gonna hurt her…"

"I'm talking about the other blood-sucker that's been around." Alice was confused.

"Victoria?" She looked at Kagome.

"Victoria's been around, Laurent stopped by awhile back but he's dead now."

"I didn't see her…I didn't see you get saved…" She looked at Jacob. "I can't see past you and your pack of mutts."

Jacob moved to attack. "Don't get me upset leech…"

"Jacob Black." Kagome turned toward him. Bella had the decency to move out of Kagome's path. She had seen Kagome's anger once before when Jacob had called Edward a bloodsucking leech. She had turned on the poor wolf so fast he was on his back faster before anyone knew what happened. Kagome had chewed him out before moving her threat toward the other wolves.

"How many times have I told you not to call them that in front of me? I don't expect you to change but have some decency, they are my friends." Bella pulled Jacob into the kitchen to calm him down as Kagome moved back toward the couch. She waited for a minute, taking several deep breaths before speaking. "Sorry. My temper has been shot to hell these past few months." Both turned at the sound of the telephone but Kagome knew Bella would answer it.

"So, how have been Alice?" Alice gave a small smile before a blank look came over her face. Kagome waited for the vision to pass before the vampire looked up at Kagome upset.

"Kags, its Edward. He thinks your dead, Rosalie told him why I came here. He's going to the Volturi…" Kagome thought for a minute before bolting toward the kitchen. She grabbed a dagger as she pressed Jacob into the wall.

"Who called?" Her voice was deep and rough.

"He didn't ask for you." Jacob said glaring at her. Kagome glared right back as she pressed the dagger into his neck.

'_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)'_

"If he dies, I'll skin you alive. I don't care whose mate you are." She stepped away as she jumped up the stairs. She could hear Alice following her as she walked into her room and toward her jewelry box. Pulling out a special necklace she had yet to wear, Kagome changed into a different shirt before checking that she still had her weapons on her, she had her personal affects in a small bag, grabbing her journal, and following Alice out the door.

As she passed Bella, she told her to tell Charlie that there was an emergency in Japan and she needed to be there. Jogging toward Carlisle's car, Jacob stopped her from opening the door. "He left you Kagome, he doesn't want you anymore. Remember, remember everything he put you through. All that pain." Kagome glared at Jacob.

"There's no way I can forget wolf, but I won't let him go. Ever." Jacob backed off and Kagome climbed in. As they drove toward the airport Kagome called Rin and told her what was going on and that she needed a favor. "_Please Rin, if Charlie calls tell him I was needed in Court._"

"_Fine, but Sesshomaru's gonna find out and when he does I had nothing to do with this._" Kagome nodded.

"_Done._" Kagome looked at Alice as they pulled into the airport. "I won't lose him." Kagome whispered as they got out and ran for the doors.

* * *

Well another chapter gone. See ya in two weeks.


	16. Volterra, Rescue to save Edward

Sorry for the late update, had Christmas at grandma's yesterday and got sick so I've been in bed all day. Fun. Merry Christmas everyone.

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 16- Volterra, Rescue to save Edward.

Kagome sighed as the plane took off. Soon they would be in Volterra, Italy and hopefully she would have Edward back in her arms. Getting through security was easy, Alice had thankfully bought first-class tickets for Kagome's comfort. The wait for the pane to take off as they boarded everyone was killing her and now she had to wait god knew how many hours before they would land.

After an hour of sitting around doing nothing, Kagome had asked Alice to hand over her journal in her carry on bag. She paused as what to write before starting despite the person she was writing to was sitting next to her. The pencil moved quickly as the miko wrote her feelings down. Kagome didn't know how long she wrote for before she felt herself starting to fall asleep. Her last thought before succumbing to sleep was hopefully she didn't dream.

Kagome was running down a path. At the end she could see Edward standing before her wearing only a pair of jeans and a ruined button down shirt. He didn't seem to see Kagome as she tried to run toward him. Kagome tried to yell his name but her voice seem to be gone. No matter how far or how fast she ran, Kagome couldn't reach him.

Looking up, their eyes connected and she could see the wariness in his topaz eyes. It almost seemed to her that he wanted to cry if he could. She tried to run faster but nothing seemed to work.

She tried calling out for him again, only this time he turned away from her. Crying out, Kagome tried to run faster to no avail. Suddenly she felt something wrap around her ankle. Looking down she saw a leafless vine as it pull her foot out of underneath her. Bracing herself as she hit the ground, Kagome suddenly felt the ground moving under her as she was pulled away from Edward. Looking behind her, Kagome could see a void drawing in closer and closer. She tried to stop herself, clawing at the ground anything, only to be drawn halfway into the void. Looking up…

Kagome sat up in her chair as Alice shook her awake. Looking around she noticed she was still in the plane with the attendants telling everyone to prepare to land. Wiping her head of sweat, Kagome prepared for the plane to land. Alice had asked her about her dream but Kagome didn't say anything, she only stared out the window as the plane descended. As the plane started to descend, Kagome thought back on her dream. It felt like every time she took two steps forward, she had to take one step back.

Getting through customs, in Kagome's opinion, took way too much time. She was constantly switching feet and moving around or looking at people around them. She was happy at the thought that they didn't waste more time by picking up luggage, instead they headed right toward the doors. Alice had told her to wait by the airport doors as she disappeared for a few minutes. Kagome kept checking her watch every few seconds, getting many weird looks as people walked by her, before a bright yellow Porsche pulled up beside her. Eyebrows raised, Kagome didn't ask questions as she threw her bag in the back seat before jumping in the front. Alice quickly pressed down on the gas pedal and started the, supposed to be, two hour drive to Volterra.

The scattered trees and houses passed by in a random blur at the high speeds their car moved. Kagome couldn't stop her leg from bouncing in anticipation of getting to Edward.

"Something tells you didn't rent this." Kagome asked trying to make small talk, the silence was distressing her.

"Something told me you wouldn't be oppose to grand theft auto." Kagome laughed.

"No, not really." Alice pointed to a town off in the distance.

"That's Volterra." Kagome couldn't help but comment on its beatify. The town looked amazing, an old piece of history sitting on a hill. Suddenly Alice gasped.

"What?" Kagome asked turning to face the vampire.

"They rejected him. He's going to expose himself to the humans, he's going to wait until noon when the sun's at its highest." Kagome shook her head, reading the time. Five till noon.

"Go, go!" Kagome yelled as Alice drove faster. She could feel her chest tightening at the thought of what her beloved was doing. She closed her eyes and her breath quickened as the car moved faster. Why, why didn't he just listen to her months ago? Then they wouldn't be in this mess. As they reached the town Kagome noticed almost everyone was wearing red, and staring at them as they passed. "Why are they wearing red?"

"It's the St. Marco's Day festival, it's the commemoration of the expulsion of vampires from the city, it's the perfect setting." Kagome looked at her as if she was crazy. Shaking her head, Kagome knew she would need to have a talk with Alice about her humor once this was all over. Alice kept driving while honking the horn until they were stopped by a police officer. Alice turned to face the miko who looked distressed since they stopped. "Kagome go."

"What?"

"You have to go, Edward can't read your mind if you won't allow it. If I go he'll think I'm lying. He'll rush into it." Kagome nodded as she got out. "Head to the clock tower, center of the town…"

Kagome didn't hear the rest of what Alice said but instead took off for where she thought the center of town was. She ran through crowds of people that were all heading in one direction not caring about the looks they gave her. As she ran faster, she went through a side alleyway, running as quickly as she could, coming out she saw a huge sea of red. Anxiety ran through her at the sight of all they people between her and the tower. Noticing the time, she wasted not a second longer before she started running again.

Pushing and fighting her way through the crowd, Kagome tried to see where the clock tower was, even running right through a parade. She pushed and shoved people out of her way as she tried to move forward. Stopping to catch her breath at a fountain, Kagome gasped as she heard the chimes from the tower as the clock hit noon. She watched as the doors open and, for the first time in months, Edward Cullen step into view.

Kagome heard her breath catch in her throat as she watched her boyfriend slowly walk out the door. Time seemed to slow down as she simply watched the man she loved more than anything begin to take off his shirt. Looking around, Kagome knew she wouldn't make it in time if she went around the fountain, there were just too many people. Deciding quickly, Kagome jumped into the fountain and ran as fast as she could, pushing through a few more people before she reached Edward.

Running up Kagome threw her arms around him, as time seemed to speed up.

"No!" She felt Edward move to brush the backs of his fingers against her face. She heard him whisper 'heaven' as she tried to get him to back up. "Back up, please. Open you eyes, I'm alive, please, please open your eyes." Kagome pleaded. Kagome felt her heart swell as she saw his topaz eyes. His eyes widened at the sight of her. "Move!"

"Kagome." He quickly backed up through the door as Kagome followed. "Your alive." Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, I'm alive." He kept a hold of her as if he didn't believe she was truly there. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you die. I told you I'd still be waiting fifty years from now…" Edward cut her off as he brought their lips together. Kagome couldn't keep the happy sigh or the low moans to herself, as she tasted her lover for the first time in months. They simply stood there kissing as if there wasn't a care in the world. She couldn't stop herself as she moved her hands over his bare chest, drawing out a low moan from him. "I know I'm not good enough, I'm never good enough, but I want to be. For you." She said, as they pulled apart. Desperation shined in her eyes as they connected with Edwards's topaz ones. "I want to be perfect…" Edward shook his head.

"No Kagome, you are perfect, I'm not good enough for you. You got hurt because of me…"

"No, I got hurt because I was showing off in a way. I didn't expect you to feel guilty after everything you said…" Edward shook his head again.

"I never acted out of guilt, I just couldn't bare the thought of living in a world where you didn't exist. Kagome, you're everything to me." Kagome laughed under her breath. Here they were arguing again over the same thing that seemed to drive him away. Smiling, she looked up at him through her lashes.

"Can we just drop this and start over." Edward smiled and went to give her another kiss when they both heard footsteps. Kagome turned her head toward the sound as she moved closer toward Edward. She saw two men walking toward them. Both of them had brown hair, pale skin, and red eyes, Kagome quickly verified them as two members of the Volturi clan. One was taller than the other, the taller one seemed calmer in Kagome's opinion than the shorter one. Both wore the same dark green colored coat and a necklace she couldn't quite see.

Kagome felt Edward pull her closer toward him as he spoke to the two vampires. "I won't be needing your services after all, gentlemen."

"Aro wants to speak to you again." The taller one said.

"No rules were broken." Edward said as Kagome rested her head against his shoulder. For some reason the taller of the two vampires seemed to creep her out.

"Nonetheless, we should take this conversation to a more appropriate venue." The smaller one said. Kagome couldn't keep the glare off her face when he looked at her. She heard Edward mutter fine as he pulled away from her, telling her to go enjoy the rest of the festival. Before she could answer, the taller vampire did.

"The girl comes with us."

"You can go to hell." Edward moved to block Kagome when the sound of metal breaking caused Kagome to jump. Turning she saw Alice walking in holding her bag and removing her scarf while talking.

"Come on guys, it's a festival. You wouldn't want to make a scene." She seemed to have a knowing smile on as Kagome heard footsteps from a females shoe walking toward them. As one of the vampires responded toward Alice's remark, Kagome saw another vampire walking toward them removing her hood. She was seemed no taller than the shorter vampire with light brown hair and the same red eyes. Kagome heard Edward say, "Jane" but she didn't know if it was for her benefit or if he was being polite. Jane looked at each of the two male vampires before looking toward them, telling them to follow and walking away.

Knowing they had no choice but to follow, Edward took the first step toward the two waiting vampires and took a red cloak that one of them held out. After donning on the robe, Kagome latched herself to his arm and held on with a raised head. She knew as they walked Sesshomaru was gonna kill her when he found out about this, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

Following Edward's lead now, they walk down a flight of stairs underneath the city. Edward had told her not to be scared, which she wasn't. Well not of the vampires, Sesshomaru was a whole-other story.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, one of the unknown males opened what looked to be a hidden elevator. The two males entered first, followed by Edward, Kagome, Alice and then Jane. Kagome tried to think of ways out of this situation but knew that by now Aro, who Sesshomaru had told her all about, would know about her and her status. Not a comforting thought. As the elevator descended deeper underneath the city, Kagome stop the thoughts about the horrid opera music playing.

Looking up at Edward, he seemed more focused on the three vampires around them rather than her. Looking toward the doors, Kagome followed Edward's lead as they walked through what looked to be a reception area. Noticing a woman behind the desk who greeted them, not know exactly what she said as Kagome didn't speak Italian, Kagome let her powers crease the woman.

"Human?" She asked Edward confused. Didn't these vampires hide what they were?

"Yes."

"She knows?"

"Yes." Kagome thought about that as they walked.

"She wants to be one."

"And so she will be." Came from behind her.

"Or dessert." Jane said, no one stopped walking through their little conversation. As they approached two doors, Kagome drew in one big breath and let it out just as Jane opened the doors. Before her stood a magnificent room, ancient text written on the wall all around her, and a huge dome like ceiling. There were several guards stationed all around the room and three chairs were stationed right before them. She heard someone talking to Jane but she didn't pay attention; she was too busy looking at the three vampires sitting in the chairs before her.

She knew them; Sesshomaru had talked about them when he returned from his visit with vivid detail just in case they ever met. The one on her far left was Marcus, he looked exactly as Sess had described him, old looking with brown hair. The one on her far right was Caius, the Blond one, and the one in the middle was the leader of the Volturi Aro. As they stopped walking Aro stood clapping and walking toward them.

"What a nice surprise, Kagome is alive after all." He wore a grin, which Kagome couldn't help but feel creped out about, and she stood up straighter as the vampire approached. She had decided to remain silent until the right moment. "Isn't this wonderful? I do love a happy ending." He took Edward's hand, brushing the tips of his fingers against hers as he muttered while holding her lovers hand.

"Aro can read every thought I've ever had with one touch." Edward looked toward Kagome, who nodded that she understood. "And now you know everything." Kagome couldn't stop the small gasp that left her as Aro stared at Edward. "So get on with it."

"You are quite the soul reader yourself Edward. Though you can't read Kagome's thoughts if she doesn't wish it. Fascinating." Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes as Aro looked back and forth between her and Edward. He took a few steps back before turning toward Kagome. "Protected by a barrier of the mind. I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts as well. Would you do me the honor?" He held his hand out to Kagome and waited. Kagome waited only a moment before walking toward him and giving him her hand.

He grasped her wrist pulling her forward as he tried to read her thoughts. Kagome made sure not to broadcast anything to him as she looked him in the eye, waiting for him to get board. After several seconds, he looked at her with wide eyes. Kagome couldn't keep the small smirk off her face as he muttered, "Interesting." He pulled away from her, Kagome could sense that he wasn't too pleased with that notion, either that or he was planning something, as he slowly walked back toward his chair. Kagome moved back toward Edward, still remaining silent as Aro started talking again.

"I wonder if…Let us see if she is immune to all our powers. Shall we Jane?" He looked toward Kagome first and then toward the female vampire. Before Kagome could move Edward moved to attack Jane. Suddenly, Edward grabbed his head groaning in pain as he fell to the floor. Kagome tried to run toward him but Alice stopped her, telling her there was nothing she could do.

"Stop it!" She yelled, only to be ignored. As she moved forward again, another vampire moved to grab her holding her too tightly as Alice moved to Edward's side. "Stop hurting him! Stop it now! Please!" She gave a sorrow filled look toward Aro, who waited only a moment before called off Jane. The female vampire blinked a few times before looking toward her leader. Kagome saw Edward take a few breaths and tried to move toward him but the vampire holding her wouldn't let go.

She heard Aro tell Jane to, "Go ahead" and she looked at Kagome. "This might hurt just a bit." She said, the miko glaring back at her with anger. Kagome waited for any pain to come, only feeling a hard push against her mental barriers but nothing else. She could see the smile on Jane's face slowly disappear. As the two woman glared at one another, Aro started laughing breaking Jane's concentration.

"Remarkable! She confounds us all." Kagome waited, knowing soon it would be her only chance to turn the tables on them. "So what do we do with you now?"

"You already know what you're going to do Aro." Marcus said from his seat.

"She knows too much." Caius said. "She's a liability." Aro sighed.

"That's true. Felix?" Kagome looked toward the vampire holding her. Before anyone could move Kagome spoke out.

"Wait!" Everyone looked at her, even the now standing Edward. Kagome looked toward Edward. 'Trust me.' She sent him, watching as he nodded once. She turned back toward Aro. "Vampire to vampire laws, demon to demon laws as stated in the treaty. If you move to attack, you'll start a war." Every member of the Volturi seemed to stop breathing; very few knew of the demon treaty with them. Kagome took this time to remove herself from Felix's hold.

"Explain." Caius said as Marcus sat up straighter. Taking a deep breath, Kagome spoke.

"As you should know by Aro, I am a member of the Western Demonic Court and Council. Not only that, I am sister to Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the House of the Crescent Moon, princess of the Western Lands. If you attack now, I guarantee a war will spark between vampires and demons. A war you will not win." She moved closer toward Aro while removing one of her two necklaces and handing it to him. He took one look at it before scowling. It was a crescent moon with diamonds surrounding it, Sesshomaru's seal in the middle.

"I'm sure there is a way for us to come to an agreement. Without death." She said. Aro seemed to think for a few before smiling.

"If I do recall, the treaty stated that the dominant species of the two, in this case Edward, would be which set of laws the couple follows." Kagome nodded as she lowered her hand.

"True as that may be, Lord Aro," She gained a raised eyebrow at the title. "However the treaty does also state that if one of the ruling family members, not advisors to the Court or Council, became one of the mentioned parties, than they would follow demon laws. Being Sesshomaru's sister, it would be demon law we follow."

"I do not recall Sesshomaru mention he had a sister." Marcus said from his seat. Kagome turned her head to face him.

"No, he wouldn't. The truth is he didn't want you to know that someone had knowledge of the future until I was back in my correct time. If, for some reason, time had been altered, there might have been the chance I would never be born. If that came to pass than the world might not be what it is today." Aro nodded.

"And this jewel I've heard much about?" Kagome looked at him.

"Will be destroyed with my death, nothing can be gained from it. Only lost." Aro sighed as he turned to walk back to his seat. Sitting down, the three seemed to wait until the other broke the silence. Eventually, Caius spoke.

"What do you want then, your highness." Kagome ignored the sarcasm that seeped from his voice.

"Only this, an agreement that will please you. If it suits you, you may keep an eye on us to ensure that no laws are broken from either party. In return, I only ask that don't force a changing or attack Edward and his family without confronting us first. Some demon laws are quite different or bazaar, and I would hate for you to attack over a misunderstanding, only to start a war and possibly lose the battle. Who then would rule over the others?" Kagome raised an eyebrow as the three quietly discussed what to do. Aro then stood up facing the miko.

"Very well, we agree to your terms. We'll be keeping an eye on your family Edward, and if a problem arises we will confront you first." Kagome nodded as she bowed toward the three vampires.

"Then we will take our leave as your meal is arriving and I have no desire to see." She walked toward Edward who warped an arm around her shoulders. Alice followed behind them as Aro spoke up.

"Please do wait until dark to leave." Kagome didn't care weather or not they waited as they started walking down the corridor lend by Felix. Passing by them, she saw a touring group full of excited people walking straight toward the waiting vampires. As the doors closed, Kagome felt Edward move his hand so she couldn't hear the screams as Felix led them to a room to wait out the day. As Felix left them, Kagome's cell phone went off causing the miko to jump. Laughing Kagome pulled her phone out of her pocket, cursing as she saw Sesshomaru's number.

"Before you say anything, yes I knew what I was thinking…"

"_Good, then you can explain it to on the plane ride back to the states. We'll be landing in ten. Get here now."_ Kagome quickly agreed and hug up her phone. She looked at the other in the room.

"Shall we go." She chuckled as Alice covered up with her scarf and Edward pulled the hood up on the robe. Kagome moved to wrap her arms around him again as they swiftly made their exit before anyone could stop them. They quickly found the yellow Porsche where Alice had left it and climbed in, the couple in the back while Alice drove.

Not scared of Alice's erratic driving, Kagome climbed onto Edward's lap while resting against him. No one spoke throughout the trip toward the airport, Kagome just relished in the thought that she was once again holding Edward. As they neared the airport, Kagome got a text telling her someone would be waiting for them and the front desk. Sending back an agreement, Kagome rested her head back against his shoulder as Edward ran his fingers through her hair. All too soon, they were getting out of the car and heading inside where Kagome saw Rin waiting for them.

"Oh thank god." She said as she drew Kagome into a hug. "I was so worried something would happen to you when I found out you were confronting the Volturi." She pulled back to smile at the two vampires. "We need to hurry, their only refueling before they take off again." She quickly led them through the airport toward the correct terminal where Sesshomaru stood waiting. Just as the small group reached him, their pilot stated they were ready to load. Everyone got onto the luxurious jet plane, which caused the two Cullens to stare in awe. There were couches, seats, bars, even a tv and game counsel. Kagome giggled as she gently pushed Edward into a seat before taking the one next to him. She explained that the level below them had beds, a small game room for the younger children to keep them entertained and a kitchen.

As the plane took off Sesshomaru turned toward Kagome. "You have thirty seconds."

"Alice saw me supposedly getting killed, so she came down to check up on me. Rosalie called Edward to inform him, who in turn call the house only Jacob Black, Bella's boyfriend, picked up the phone because I was talking to Alice. Because Jacob answered the phone Edward believed I was dead because Edward asked for Charlie and Jacob said he was arranging a funeral so Edward thought it was mine. Alice then informed me that Edward was going to the Volturi to ask for death, so I with her help went there as fast as we could. Once getting there we found out that he had been refused and was going to expose himself. And I couldn't lose him, so in the end we had to face the Volturi…are you mad at me?" Kagome asked after ranting for a minute. Sesshomaru simply watched her with a blank expression causing Kagome to squirm in her seat. Edward glared at him for causing her to do so.

"It wasn't her fault, it was mine. If I had listened to her on her birthday instead of feeling guilty, this would have never happened." Kagome put a hand on Edward's arm to calm him down.

"No, I'm not mad." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. The demon lord sighed as he sat back in his seat. "It would have been only a matter of time before the Volturi caught on about you. At least this way it didn't seem as if you needed someone to hold your hand." Kagome scoffed while Rin laughed. They were always poking jabs at one another. Alice hid a smile and Edward glared again at the demon lord. Shaking her head Kagome started introductions.

"This is Sesshomaru and his wife Rin. Guys, this is Alice and Edward Cullen." Rin giggled as Kagome introduced Edward causing the miko to throw a pillow at her.

"I can see now why you chose him." Kagome blushed before getting up and chasing the giggling girl around the plane. Alice laughed at the two while Sesshomaru smiled. As Kagome passed Edward, he reached out and pulled her onto his lap. Laughing Kagome turned to face him as she tried to calm down. She thought about what would happen when they returned to Forks, causing the smile to disappear from her face.

"Kagome?" The miko stood up and held out her hand. She pulled Edward to his feet before walking away, telling Sesshomaru they would be on the lower level talking if he needed them. She led him down the spiral stairs and toward one of the rooms before sitting on a bed. "What wrong Kagome?"

"What's going to happen once we get back? Are you gonna leave me again or…"

"No," Edward moved to hold her. "I don't think I could ever leave you again." Kagome laid down with him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I left. I thought I was doing the right thing…" Kagome turned to face him.

"I know, but one little accident doesn't mean you should leave."

"I shattered your arm." Kagome glared up at him.

"And I've been bedridden for a week from one of Sesshomaru's attacks. I don't blame you Edward, only myself for not being faster." Kagome sighed. "I don't want anyone but you. Please don't leave me again."

Edward pulled her closer to him. "Never again will I leave you." Kagome smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder before falling asleep.

* * *

Awww, how sweat. Well another chapter down and the end of book/movie two. I don't know if I will be updating next Sunday but I will try...hey it is Christmas weekend after all.

See ya next time.


	17. Talks with wolves

Devilsonlyone: I am so sorry for the late update, these past two weeks have been hectic and... (hit over the head with a pillow)

Devilsmama: I'm sorry for my daughters excuses, she's been sitting around playing games all week.

Devilsonlyone: Have not, I've been busy (rubs sore head while pouting)

Devilsmama: Anyway, here's the next chapter enjoy.

(Sad part is Devilsmama really is my beta and mother lol)

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Chapter 17- Talks with wolves.

Kagome groaned as she felt Edward wake her up as the plane landed. She had fell asleep shortly after their talk, and thankfully no dreams. Edward, after staring at her for several minutes, had carried her back up toward the others and let her sleep while they talked. As the plane landed Kagome grabbed her bag, noticing Rin had given Edward a shirt and hooddie and after a few words from Sesshomaru, followed Alice and Edward off the plane.

Kagome kept her head against Edward's shoulder as they walked through customs with her eyes closed. The rush of the last twenty-four hours was leaving her and man did she feel tired. She let Alice or Edward do everything while she just walked. Covering another yawn, they headed outside where the remaining Cullens waited for them. Alice immediately ran for Jasper while the other two walked toward the family, arms around each other.

As they reached the cars, Esme drew Kagome into a hug muttering about how everything would be okay now. Kagome simply hugged the woman tightly before moving on to Carlisle. He suggested they head home, Kagome stating that they needed to head to the Cullens first or else they wouldn't get to talk. She knew her uncle was going to kill her once she got home, but she needed to talk to them and settle everything.

On the car ride back, Kagome drifted into a light sleep on Edward. As everyone piled out of the cars, Edward gently pulled on her arm to get her attention as everyone else moved toward the house. Edward gently pulled her forward so she leaned against the car with him in front of her.

"Edward…"

"I've been thinking these past few hours." Kagome nodded as he paused. "And I realized when I spoke with Sesshomaru, that you could have demanded Jane's life for what she did to me, to you. And yet you didn't, you calmly talked your way out. I also realized these past few months," He paused, as he looked her in the eye. "I don't want to lose you again…ever. Seeing you standing before me for the first time in months, I knew you were the one. I knew I could never let you go again." He reached into his pocket as he lifted her left hand. Kagome couldn't stop the gasp that left her as he slipped her old engagement ring he bought her all those years ago on her finger. "I want to spend the rest of my immortal life proving to you just how special you are. That you deserve everything I can give you and more. I would be honored if you, Kagome Higurashi, would marry me and finally become my wife?"

Kagome looked up at him shocked. She couldn't believe he was proposing! Here she thought she would have to spend years getting him to see how perfect they were, but he surprised her. Smiling she leaned over to kiss him as her arms wrapped around his neck. "Only if you will have me for forever." Kagome smiled against his lips as he drew her into another kiss.

Kagome sighed in contentment as she pulled him closer. He was here, kissing her, holding her, proving that he really did want her. As he deepened the kiss, Edward pulled her closer. Kagome moaned lowly as the kiss slowed down. For the first time in months Kagome felt as of she was truly safe. Standing there, she felt truly happy.

Pulling away, Kagome noticed he had held up his old ring. Taking it she slipped on his finger before the two headed inside. The first thing they heard upon entering the house was Rosalie asking how they were going to cover up the fact that they left then came back, that no one was going to believe they just returned out of the blue. Kagome giggled as she sat down on the couch. "Already taken care of." The Cullens looked at her confused.

"What?"

"I told everyone that Carlisle had gotten a job opportunity elsewhere, but didn't want to leave because of Edward and me. After my birthday, where Edward and I got into a fight and broke up, Edward convinced his father to take the job. And so you left, leaving me and my broken little heart behind." Edward sat beside her and held her hand.

"And people bought this?" Alice asked surprised. Kagome nodded.

"Yup, and everyone thought that you had just up and left to a new town because of a little fight. No one even questioned as to why I wasn't calling or visiting you." The family nodded. They could work with that. Kagome noticed Rosalie seemed to be anxious about something but before she could speak the vampire beat her to it.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. I thought that you were hurt and felt that Edward needed to know. I wont apologize about what I did, only that you had to face the Volturi. Please, can you forgive me." Kagome sat silently as the young vampire practically pleaded for forgiveness. Kagome stood, walking over to her and wrapping her in a hug. They stood there for a few moments before Kagome pulled back and smiled.

"I've been told by many people I'm just too damn forgiving, that I have so big a soul and heart to forgive even my enemies. I could never hate you Rosalie. However I will forgive you on one condition." Kagome paused as the vampire before her waited for some unknown fate. "I want you and Alice to plan mine and Edward's wedding." Kagome smiled as she waited for the words to sink in. And once they did Alice and Esme were quick on their feet to wrap her in a hug. Rosalie was next, followed by Carlisle and the boys. "However, I get to pick the dress and do the invitations. Deal?" The two nodded as they pulled her into another hug.

After another round of hugs Kagome pushed Edward onto the couch. "The first thing we need to talk about, and no more avoiding the subject, is why you really left last fall." The silence in the room was so defining, Kagome swore she could hear a needle drop. "I want to know why Edward, I deserve that much at least." The vampire nodded as he moved to hold her hands.

"After I saw you laying on the ground hurt, I knew this was only the beginning. That entire week, all I could think about was how many ways you could get hurt, how many ways I could hurt you. Then I couldn't stop thinking about James and what he did to you. I swore on my damned soul I wouldn't let you get hurt and I did." Kagome stopped him.

"Damned soul?" Edward looked away so Kagome turned to the others with a questioning look.

"Edward believes that when a vampire is changed we lose our souls…"

"No!" Kagome pulled on Edwards face to get him to look at her. "No, that's not true Edward. If you lost your soul then you never would have had the strength to stop yourself from killing Bella. If you lost your soul then what we have now would have never been. My daughter Kanna can steal souls from people; I know what a soulless person looks like. You still feel, the pain you felt last fall is proof of that."

All the vampires looked at the miko as she pulled Edward into a soft kiss. "I love you Edward Cullen, nothing will change that. But please, please, don't ever refer to yourself as a soulless creature." She knew that it would take time to convince her vampire the truth but she was willing to work with him. After all, they would have forever.

Kagome cursed mentally as she stepped out of the car and into Charlie's line of sight. He sure looked pissed. Taking a deep breath, Kagome took Edwards hand and started toward the house. She could see Charlie glaring at Edward and Bella was in the living room looking out the window worried and relieved. "In the house. Now." Charlie said as the young couple walked inside. Before Kagome could say anything Charlie attacked.

"Would you mind explaining why Bella told me you were heading to Japan, and yet when I called Sesshomaru he said you were never summoned? Or how about the fact that not only that you weren't summoned, but all I had to do was mention that Edward was gone and he quickly said he would get back to me? Or the fact that no one seems to be telling me anything!"

Kagome flinched several times as Charlie started to raise his voice, Edward moved to stop her uncle but Kagome placed a hand on his arm. Before Charlie could speak again Kagome did. She told him that Alice had gotten a tip that Kagome had gotten hurt during her last demon hunt and Edward found out, only he thought she had died. After Alice found that out she rushed over to Kagome to help stop Edward before he did something foolish and got himself killed.

"I know your not happy uncle, but I love him. I would die for him." Kagome glared at her uncle. "I know your not happy with him right now but this is my life. And I want to spend every moment with him that I can." The miko sighed as she sat down exhausted. "Please don't fight me on this, I won't change my mind." The tiredness in Kagome's voice caused Charlie to sigh.

"Fine, but your grounded for a month." Kagome looked at him shocked. Her uncle had never grounded her for anything. "You go to school and you come home. Cullens' only allowed in the house between seven in the morning and seven-thirty at night. Weekends till eight-thirty. No ifs ands or buts, are we clear." Charlie looked at Kagome who sighed and nodded.

Thankfully, they didn't have school that Monday so she didn't miss a day. Tuesday morning was bright and sunny, so Kagome knew the Cullens wouldn't return to school till Wednesday. Kagome had sat through all her classes with a small smile on her face, only Bella knew the truth why but the rumors were funny to the cousins.

As they walked out the door the first thing they saw was a huge crowd blocking the parking lot. As they gently pushed their way through to see what the fuss was about, the second thing Kagome noticed was a black limo with someone standing beside the back door. The person standing wore a black suit and black shades, Kagome instantly knew it was to hide his demonic eye color.

As he spotted Kagome, he nodded once and opened the door. The person sitting turned to face the crowd getting a quite gasp from the miko. The person had long white braided hair, wore a black suit, and held a soft smile. His eyes remained closed as he looked at the growing crowd. Kagome let out a shuddered breath before moving forward quickly. Just as she reached the man, she let her bag drop to the ground and she got on one knee bowing her head and placing it on his knee.

"_Brother Yuki, while it is honor to see you, what are you doing here_?" Kagome said as she kept her head bowed, it showed respect and made it easier for the demon. The blind dragon seer placed a hand on her head as he chuckled.

"_Raise my child_." Kagome lifted her head and looked at the elder demon. "_I have been told you wish to have the blessing to mate._" Kagome looked confused for a second before shaking her head in understanding.

"_Rin_…" Brother Yuki nodded.

"_Yes. While usually you would get this, only days after telling the Council, I believe you should be prepared to face them. I know you will mate even if a few members of the Council disagree. You deserve all the happiness this world can give you child. Now come, it is time for something long overdo_." Kagome agreed and was about to stand when she remember something.

"_I'm grounded, I'm not allowed to go anywhere_…" Brother Yuki laughed startling Kagome.

"_Leave your uncle to me my child. Come_." Nodding, Kagome grabbed her bag and walked around the car as another demon opened the door for her. The ride to the Cullens was quite as Kagome was lost in thought. As they pulled into the Cullen driveway, Kagome could see the family outside waiting confused. Smiling, she stepped out just as Edward reached her. Stating everything would be explained inside, the group headed in.

They listened as Brother Yuki explained that if Kagome was to face the Council than she should have the blessing so the south couldn't surprise them with anything. Kagome agreed it was a good idea just in case. Standing before Brother Yuki, the blind seer smiled as he took her left hand and his right and placed them together. He spoke under his breath in an ancient language that not even Kagome knew. Suddenly their wrists glowed white for a few seconds before two ribbons were left, tying their wrists together.

"The white ribbon stands for purity, happiness, and equality." He paused for a second. "The blue one will remain secret for now. You will learn in time what it means." Kagome was puzzled because one, she didn't know what the ribbons meant, it had always been kept strictly to the couple, and two, she wondered what the ribbon meant.

Kagome had quickly said her goodbyes to the Cullens and Brother Yuki dropped her off at home. Thankfully her uncle wasn't home so he didn't know that she broke her grounding rules.

Wednesday morning arrived bright and sunny causing Kagome to curse while Bella drove them to school. Alice had texted her that morning stating not to drive. The day dragged on slowly but she got an amazing surprise after school. As the girls were heading out toward Bella's truck, they noticed a crowd near the parking lot. Again. Curiosity getting the better of them, and they needed to head that way, they walked over toward the crowd. As they reached the back, Kagome noticed many people were now looking at her before parting and letting her walk through.

As she reached the front, leaning against his sliver Volvo was Edward Cullen in all his amazing glory. Letting out a quite giggle, Kagome walked over toward him with a smile on her face. "Are you my chauffeur now?" She asked as he opened his arms and gave her a kiss. As they kissed they heard many gasps and rumors causing the couple to break apart and laugh. Edward pulled back and opened the car door with a mock bow. Kagome laughed again as she got in, holding his hand the entire ride home.

The entire month, they heard many rumors about why the Cullens came back or why Kagome agreed to patch things up with Edward, but no one even bothered to ask them or Bella. After her month grounding was up, Kagome spent an entire weekend at the Cullens catching up and planning her wedding. Rosalie had stated that later that summer they would take a trip to New York to an expensive bridal shop to pick out her dress. They had looked through many bridal magazines but nothing stood out for her yet.

However things didn't stay all sunshine and roses for long. Kagome noticed more missing reports in the news suggesting a possible serial killer. Kagome could only think of how sick some people were.

After one weekend, where Kagome had flown to Vegas for a meeting for Sesshomaru, Kagome noticed that Jacob was at school talking with Bella. The miko didn't think anything of it, the wolf had often shown up to talk with her but as soon as Edward left the car Kagome knew something was wrong. Jacob immediately turned toward Edward.

"I'm here to warn you, stay off Quileute lands." Kagome looked at both Edward and Jacob confused.

"Edward, what's he talking about?"

"Emmett and Paul just had a misunderstanding. That's all." Edward said all while looking at Jacob. The wolf however seemed shocked.

"You haven't told her?"

"Told me what?" Kagome asked a little angry while looking at Edward.

"Nothing…"

"The hell its nothing. She deserves to know." Suddenly the two male were almost in each other's faces. Kagome quickly pushed them apart.

"Whoa, lets calm down and take a breather. Now." She said as she pushed them apart. Edward nodded while Jacob looked away breathing deeply. Kagome sighed once. "Look, I need to talk with Sam after school and Edward needs to feed." She glared at the guilty vampire.

"Alright, Dad wants to see you and Bella later tonight anyway. I'll pick you up after school." Jacob pulled Bella into a kiss before leaving on his bike. Kagome shook her head at the stubborn wolf before giggling with Bella and headed off to class. The day seemed to fly by quickly and all too soon Kagome was saying goodbye to Edward while Bella and Jacob stood off to the side.

After several kisses the miko watched as her vampire pulled out of the drive, after he warned Jacob that if anything happened to Kagome he would regret it. Jacob drove Bella's truck while his girlfriend sat next to him and Kagome on the end. The drive was silent as Kagome was confused as to why Billy Black would want to talk to them.

As they pulled up outside of Emily's house, the wolves all pored out of the house. Kagome laughed as Paul, Embry, and Jared immediately pulled her into a few hugs. Emily pushed her way through the shirtless men to hug her. As Emily pulled back, Kagome noticed three new people. "Kagome this is Quil Ateara, Seth Clearwater, and Leah Clearwater." Emily pointed to each new pack member. Kagome shook hands with both boys however Leah seemed to glare at both Kagome and Emily. Kagome watched as the female wolf walked past her before glaring once again and fazing into a light gray wolf and running off.

"Sorry about her." Kagome turned back to Sam. "It's a little complicated." Kagome nodded leaving it at that. "Jacob said you wanted to talk to me."

"Okay, what happened over the weekend while I was gone?"

She listened as the wolves told Kagome about Victoria and her jumping between the borderline and how Emmett almost crossed the line chasing her. Kagome nodded her head in understanding. She knew all about the treaty and the borderline agreed upon when Carlisle set up the treaty.

"So, what does Billy need us for?" Bella asked. The older wolves all smiled as they said that they would find out later that night. Kagome followed the wolves and Bella to where a bonfire seemed to be prepared. Sitting on the logs, the girls watched as the boys wrestled with each other. During this fun, Kagome noticed Leah wandering toward them with her arms crossed. Kagome managed to catch her eye and patted the space beside her. The female wolf only glared before sitting on a different log.

Suddenly Kagome heard her ring tone for Edward go off. Answering it, Kagome hit the speaker button causing the wolves to stop and pay attention out of curiosity. "Your on speaker, you needed something?"

"_Why am I on speaker?_" Kagome could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Because I felt like it." Kagome winked at Bella who shook her head.

"_How would you feel about having a graduation party here?_"

"A party? At your house? I'm taking a guess and saying Alice's idea." She heard laughter behind Edward before a different voice come on.

"_Come on Kagome, nothing will happen this time. I promise, besides I think Bella deserves a party don't you._" Kagome looked up at her cousin who was shaking her head no along with waving her arms. Kagome gave her a wicked grin.

"Yeah, I thinks she does." Kagome started laughing as Bella began to chase her.

"_Of course Jacob is invited, along with anyone else she wants._" Bella stopped chasing Kagome as the laughter died down. "_So let me know what you think by tonight. Later."_

"Well that was different." Kagome looked at Bella. It took her ten minutes to get her cousin to agree with the party idea. Of course it took Jacob agreeing to meet them there that got her to agree. Soon Kagome saw the council members coming toward them. A bonfire was light and everyone was seated around the fire.

Hot dogs and smores were shared around as the small, yet proud tribal members showed up. Jokes and stories were passed among the wolves that even had her laughing. Bella seemed to be relaxed for the first time in a while to the point that even she was leaning against Jacob, who was running his fingers through her hair while eating a huge hot dog.

Looking around Kagome noticed that all the werewolves were here, including Leah who was glaring at Sam and Emily. Kagome sort of felt sorry for the female wolf, having to watch her (supposed) love with another. She knew all too well how that felt. Past experience did wonders for catching others in the same situation. The miko only wished the best for Leah.

Kagome sat next to Bella, who was next to Jacob, and Seth. Kagome could tell that the young wolf had somewhat of a crush on her but knew it would never be. Soon, everyone had finished eating and Billy and called for silence. It was time.

The miko listened as Billy told the tale of the Quileute wolves and how they came to be. From their spirit walks to the third wife's interference with the vampire, Kagome sat and listened to the story. She listened to all the struggles their people had during the fight, she even knew now why they hated vampires, but what she couldn't understand was why? Why did they judge a race from ones actions? Surly they knew that not all, okay most were, like that but they didn't seem to care.

It didn't take her long to understand the meaning of their tale, a way for a simple human to sacrifice their life to help those in need, but what she wanted to know was why involve her. She was the vampire's lover, so why ask her to hear what seemed to be deep tribal secrets? Sure she was human, but still?

Bella she could understand, the girl needed to hear about this but Kagome was still confused. Suddenly she heard her name. "Having just heard why we don't like vampires, why are you still with them? Even after what he did to you?" Sue Clearwater asked. Kagome knew why, she loved Edward, but how do you get someone to understand your side of things?

"Why are you allowing me here knowing I'm different? Why did you allow me here tonight knowing that I'm going to stay with Edward in the end? I'm still with him because I love him. I don't care if we have our spats, or if someone tries to tear us apart, because in the end I still love him. Nothing will change that.

"I am different from all humans; I'm friends with demons, vampires, and werewolves, so why can't you accept the Cullens for being different from the rest of their race? They try so hard to be normal that they make sure that even I don't see them feed. I've seen the good and bad in just about every race there is, and yet I know how hard it is for them. Most vampires don't care about what we want, only where they can get their next fix of food.

"I'm not asking you to change your opinion about all vampires, but to at least give the Cullens a chance. Their a great family when you get to know them." Kagome paused to get her thoughts together. "Nothing I say can make a difference that years of legends and instincts will change. But I know, if you give them a chance, you'll find you have some great and powerful allies."

* * *

Devilsonlyone: Well not my best chapter in my opinion, but here ya go.

Devilsmama: Please read and review.

Devilsonlyone: See ya next week. (Walks away with a pillow hidden behind her back) Oh mom...


	18. Graduation500 years in the making

Well here's another chapter.

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Chapter 18- Graduation…500 years in the making

"Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate, to say that for destruction, ice is also great, and would suffice." Kagome repeated as she laid her head on Edwards shoulder. They were waiting for the principal to start calling names to pick up their graduation gowns. She felt Edward smile into her hair. All the tests were done and each of them passed with A's and B's or in the Cullens case straight A's. Now they only had a day till graduation and Kagome couldn't wait.

"Robert Frost." Kagome giggled as she heard them start calling names. She knew there shouldn't be anything to be happy about, Victoria was trying everyone's patience lately with her damn bi-nightly border jumping games, which the miko was not allowed to partake in, but Kagome knew something more was brewing. Time with Naraku taught her about different ways of distraction, testing your enemies, and gathering information. She had warned both the Cullens and the wolves of what the vampire was doing, but wasn't sure if it was helping any.

Sighing she sat up as she heard Edwards name. She loved her vampire family, all of them, but she worried about what the future would hold. She knew the battle against Victoria was closing in but she felt as if they were unprepared. There was no way to get any information on Victoria's latest movements or what she was doing. And Alice hadn't seen anything other than Victoria's new game. Earlier that month she had heard about disappearances in Seattle. To many it looked like the work of a serial killer, or runaway teens, but to her, she knew different. She had been collecting as much information on these disappearances as possible, even going as far as to ask Charlie about them.

That had concerned Charlie at first but Kagome assured him that she was just curious about how many and their manners of death. Sitting and talking with him they were able to rule out any demons, but Kagome already knew that, it just helped Charlie some.

She had started to put together a theory of what was going on but she needed a bit more time to understand the why's and how's. She had a few holes that still needed to be filled in but she felt as if time was running out. She did enjoy the moment of peace they got with all of the havoc from demons and vampires, but as each day passed the feelings that something was coming got closer and closer.

Of course not everything was perfect. The problems started about two weeks ago, when Kagome and Edward found an unknown scent in her room. Despite Kagome insuring Edward she could protect both her and Bella, the wolves however wouldn't let the Cullens protect Bella alone. Now every night, they would take turns watching over the house from the outside while Kagome watched it from the inside. Charlie wasn't any wiser but Bella was so on edge some nights that she slept in Kagome's room.

It felt that soon it would all end.

Hearing her name, Kagome hurried from her seat to collect her cap and gown before heading outside where Edward was waiting. Together they walked out to her car, talking about tomorrow night's party, but they stopped before they reached it. There, sitting on the back of her car was a redheaded man who was looking off toward the side talking to someone they couldn't see. He wore long blue jeans and a forest green dress shirt with boots and sunglasses. His hair was pulled back with a black ribbon and his ears were pierced in several places. He looked to be a mix of Japanese and American decent, not anyone she would know.

Unknowing who he was, Kagome prepared for anything as they started walking again. As they approached he turned to look at them and gave them a cheesy grin.

"So this is Edward." Kagome smiled as she heard his voice, she would know that voice anywhere.

"Shippo!" Kagome handed Edward her cap and gown before she ran to her son and drew him into a hug squealing the whole time. Shippo laughed as he picked her and twirled her around. "When did you get here, wait, why are you even here?" Kagome asked as he set her down.

"Well its not every day your kaa-san finally graduates high school now is it." The concealed fox demon laughed as he moved his sunglasses to his head, showing off bright green eyes. "Besides, it's a good excuse to come and see my new Otou-san, don't ya think." Kagome shook her head before looking at the girl who had walked up, only to do a double take.

"Kanna?" The young woman nodded. "Oh my god!" Kagome quickly pulled her daughter into a hug before holding her at arms length. "You're wearing green?" Kagome asked shocked. Kanna wore a green blouse with dark green pants. The woman nodded with a smile on her face. She then looked toward Edward.

"So is this Edward?" Kagome turned and waved over her fiancé, who still remained where she left him. She could tell Edward was concerned but slowly moved toward her side.

"Guys, this is Edward Cullen. Edward this is Shippo, Kanna, and…?" Kagome gestured toward the young man she now saw behind her daughter. Kanna smiled as he walked forward and took her hand.

"This is Patrick O'Neal, my boyfriend. He's a kitsune like Shippo." Kagome smiled sweetly at her daughter. It seemed as if they both were getting the love they deserved.

"It's wonderful ta finally meet ya lass, Kagome. Kanna told me lots about ya, how ya took care of her and stuff." Kagome giggled at his thick Irish accent as he shook her hand.

"It's wonderful to meet you too. I do hope you'll take great care of Kanna, she deserves the best." The Irish fox nodded.

"Ya she does, and I have no problem giving it ta her." Kagome smiled as she nodded. She watched as Bella joined their little pow-wow near the cars. Kagome made introductions for everyone before Edward suggested they head out before someone over heard them, even if they wouldn't understand them. Bella said she would see her at home before leaving for the reserve with Paul following her in wolf form so she wasn't alone.

Walking into the Cullen house, Kagome redid the introductions before they just talked about how their lives had been going since their last meeting. Kanna had the most to tell, speaking of her meeting with Patrick and how he had tried to sweet talk her into a date. Kagome laughed knowing it would have taken her daughter a while, as the void demon wasn't use to such emotions. The miko was just thankful that her daughter was opening up more and seemed to be showing a wide arrange of emotions.

Kagome and her two children talked for awhile, stories of the past, of how things were going since Kagome last saw them, and how Kagome herself was doing. But most of all they talked about Kagome's upcoming wedding to Edward. Shippo and Kanna were just happy that Kagome was finally with someone who knew who and what she was and didn't care. Kanna was happy that Kagome herself seemed to be just as happy as her; the young miko did deserve it after all. Shippo, on the other hand, joked about testing Edward to see if he could beat him in a fight to see if Edward was worthy to protect his mother. Kagome had spent several minutes chasing Shippo after he stated that, complaining about men and their need to defend her.

However, despite how wonderful it was to reunite with her children, it was soon time to talk about the current situation. Carlisle had turned on the news while they talked to see the latest murders or disappearances. Kagome had quieted the talking when another murder was shown. She was listening for any similarities to the others she had put together, hoping that this one held more clues. Once the story was done, Patrick had asked what it was all about.

"We think someone is trying to build an army." Carlisle said after explaining everything that had happened to the three demons. "Problem is we don't know if it's Victoria or someone else."

"It could be the Volturi." Everyone looked at Edward. "I read Aro's mind, he wants Alice and me to join him but knows we never will, not while you're still around. He also thought about trying to gain Kagome." Edward said. Kagome sighed as she rested her head in her hands.

"Well what's the whole point of doing all that?" Shippo asked while gesturing toward the television.

"This army is breed for one single purpose. To hunt someone down." Jasper looked at Kagome.

"Are you sure it's not this Victoria woman that's creating them?" Kanna asked in a calm yet curious voice. The Cullens were shocked at how both Shippo and Kanna went from happy and playful to hardened warriors in the blink of an eye.

"No," Kagome answered quickly looking toward her children. "She's too busy trying to gain as much information about the Cullens, me, the wolves, and the land as possible. She knows that the Cullens and the wolves will work together to an extent, but if the Cullens pass a certain area then the wolves will turn on them. What she doesn't know is that I'm not as powerless as a normal human." Her children nodded. "I think someone is building this army for her, but I don't who or how she got them to do this."

"We were thinking of heading toward Seattle to get a take on this sometime next week while Kagome stayed with the wolves." Esme said. Kagome shook her head.

"That may not work; Victoria knows that you won't leave me alone and that the wolves could turn on you. By leaving me with them, it's like saying that you can't protect me and she'll do anything to keep them distracted while she hunts me. It's better at this point if I go with you. Then at least we can watch each other's backs." Kagome leaned against Edward while addressing Esme.

"So, what needs to be done?" Shippo asked. Kagome shook her head after a moment of shock.

"No Shippo, this doesn't include you."

"And why not! We should be able to help you mama." Shippo yelled, clearly upset. "We've done it before."

"Because we don't know what's going to happen. This army could be nothing and yet it could mean everything. Vampires aren't like demons Shippo, we don't know what any of these newborns are capable of. You need to remember this isn't our area of expertise, we don't know what will happen. And I won't put you or Kanna or any other ally of ours in danger because we took a chance and gambled wrong. Beside you need to look after your children and Kanna needs to remain with Patrick. I'm not going to ruin this chance for her. I won't put either of you in unnecessary danger." Everyone could see a flash of pain in the young fox's eyes as she spoke. Kagome knew he was thinking about Naraku, so many mistakes had been made during those years. So many deaths could be laid at their feet that sometimes it was hard to move past what had happened.

_Kagome sighed as she watched Naraku rebuild himself after a battle against Inuyasha. Kagome herself was leaning against a wall as Kanna tended to her wounds. She had misjudged the distance between herself and the Windscar. And damn did it hurt like hell. Kanna finished wrapping her last cut as Naraku finished and walked toward her. He checked her over before telling Bankotsu to watch over her. Kagome smiled at her lover as he picked her up and headed toward their room._

Kagome laughed at something Shippo did as they piled out of the car. After debating for ten minutes, more like Kagome and Shippo fighting about whether or not they should help, they moved on to safer topics until it was time to leave. Charlie had called her asking her to come home, and judging from the fact that Jacob and Bella had just arrived that they too got the same call, but he didn't specify on why. Kagome wrapped an arm around Edward's waist as they headed inside all while Shippo talked about Yuki and her first attempts to talk, which ended up being a cuss word thanks to Inuyasha's foul mouth.

As they entered the house Kagome noticed that Charlie was talking to a woman Kagome hadn't seen in years except in a few photos. Renée Dwyer sat on the couch making small talk with Charlie. However what caught Kagome's eye was her mother sitting right next to her.

"_Mama?"_ Kagome asked confused, drawing the attention away from Charlie and toward the arriving group. Kagome's mother quickly moved to hug her. It had only been about a year since they last saw each other but even a year is a long time to someone who you're used to seeing every day. "_How are you here?"_

"_Charlie called me, said you were preparing for graduation this week. Sesshomaru paid for the ticket, round trip, so no need to worry. Besides I have every right to see my baby girl graduate high school._" Kagome hugged her mother again before making introduction for everyone. Shippo and Kanna had already met her, they did fly over with her after all, but Kun-loon was happy to meet Charlie's daughter and her friends. To her, it showed that Kagome was recovering from the hardship of what the past had done to her.

Oh Kun-loon wasn't as blind as Kagome thought. She saw what the Feudal Era had done to her daughter, the worry of whether or not she would come back or how her grades were dropping. She knew no fifteen year old should see death or have to kill to survive, but Kagome had faced it all alone. And after everything was done, her only daughter had a hard time adjusting back into a normal lifestyle.

But now seeing her daughter smile brought hope to her, maybe Kagome was finally recovering.

After introductions were made, Kagome moved her mother and Edward toward the kitchen while Shippo and Kanna stood in the doorway. "Mama, this is Edward Cullen, my fiancé. Edward, my mother Kun-loon." She reintroduced Edward but this time as her fiancé.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Kagome speaks highly of you." Edward said as he bowed to Kun-loon. Kagome's mother smiled at his display of their culture.

"It's wonderful to meet you as well. Now, I want to know how you're going to have this wedding." Kagome smiled, it was all business with her.

"Well we've talked it over and we've decided we're going to have two weddings." Edward said as he held Kagome's hand. Kun-loon looked confused.

"Two?"

Kagome nodded. "I want my American wedding, mama. And Edward wants me to follow in my family's traditions. I know that Ojii-chan is going to throw a fit if I'm not married by Shinto tradition but I really want an American wedding. It was then decided this summer, around late July early August, we would have my American wedding."

"Then next summer for our one year anniversary we would have a traditional Japanese wedding. This way we can honor both traditions since I know this will mean a lot to your family." Edward finished as Kun-loon nodded in understanding. She looked at the couple as they sat side by side holding hands. Kagome, it seemed, was truly happy for the first time since her fifteenth birthday. Smiling, Kun-loon nodded.

"Alright, now we need to set a date first so I can start preparations." Kagome squealed as she hugged her mother.

"Thank you mama." They spent the next two hours going over what plans that Rosalie had made already and what Kun-loon needed to do in order to prepare for their Shinto wedding. Edward listened while asking questions, such as the drinking of sake, and wondered if Kagome would like to have that in their first wedding. They spent an hour talking before it got dark and Kun-loon was getting tired from the flight.

They had offered Bella's room to either woman; Renée accepted but Kagome's mother said Sesshomaru had put her up in a hotel. Shippo said he would make sure that her mother not only got to the hotel but that Kun-loon would make it to her graduation the next day safely. Kagome understood the hidden meaning and swore to her son that if any harm came to her mother than he would get it.

Bella agreed to bunk with Kagome, while the girls said goodbye to their boyfriends, and in Kagome's case her children, before they settled down to a dinner of leftovers.

"So, that's Shippo and Kanna." Charlie said with a raised eyebrow causing the girls to laugh and Renée to look confused.

_Kagome smiled as she watched Bankotsu slept beside her. Today hadn't been a good day for the two of them, Inuyasha had almost killed him and Sango managed to knock Kagome's weapon out of her hand and spraining her wrist. On top of all that, they didn't even get the scroll they were looking for, it seemed that the villagers had burned it to prevent them from getting it. As Bankotsu turned in his sleep to face her, Kagome felt content._

_Soon the battle with Naraku would be over and then she could live her life with Ban anywhere they wanted, away from prying eyes. Nodding at her thoughts, Kagome laid her head down on his shoulder not knowing that the next day would take away the one thing in her life that meant to the most to her._

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Are answers were things like astronaut, president, or in my case a princess." Everyone laughed as Jessica gave her speech. They were sitting in alphabetic order as their families sat behind them. Kagome could see Edward a few seats and a row away from her next to Alice and Jasper while Bella sat behind her. To her it was a smaller graduating class than her old one in Tokyo, but she was just glad it was all over.

Last night seem to last forever, Renée had sat with Bella in her room for awhile talking while Kagome went over Sesshomaru's notes about the upcoming council meeting in mid-June. She needed to prepare for anything the south could throw at her. After an hour and a half of talking and catching up with her daughter, Renée went to bed allowing for Jacob and Edward to enter her room, heaven forbid that Edward's anywhere near Bella without Jacob there. Kagome knew that the boys probably spent some time just staring at one another but she wasn't too sure. She fell asleep just after her head was laid on Edward's chest.

"When we were ten, they asked again. We answered rock star, cowboy, or in my case a gold medalist. But now that we've grown up they want a serious answer. Well how about this…" Jessica paused for a moment. "Who the hell knows?" Clapping and cheering echoed off the gym walls while Jessica blushed at her words. Kagome laughed at her, she didn't think Jessica would have the guts to say something like that. "This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, this is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere, fall in love…a lot," Kagome looked toward Edward with a small smile, fall in love a lot huh? "Major in philosophy because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind and change it again because nothings permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can that way when someday they ask what we want to be, we won't have to guess we'll know." Jessica smiled as she finished. Everyone clapped, even a few cheered, as she moved back toward her seat.

One by one their names were called, and one by one they moved to receive their diplomas. Kagome couldn't keep the smile off her face, nor her hands from clapping the loudest, as the Cullen children were called up. Sure it wasn't their first time graduating, but it was their first time with her. When it was her turn, Kagome smiled as she received her diploma, bowing her head as to her culture. She saw her mother smile brightly as she walked off the stage and back toward her seat. She even clapped loudly for Bella.

As they were finally released, Kagome maneuvered her way toward Edward and gave him a kiss. It was short but sweet before he pulled away. He picked her up twirled her once, careful of anyone around them, before they headed toward their families. Charlie was introducing Kagome's mother to the Cullens, Kagome could see that Esme and Kun-loon were talking animatedly about her children. Her mother and Kanna were both wearing kimonos, as was tradition to her family, while Shippo wore modern clothing. As Kagome reached them, her mother drew her into a huge hug.

"_I'm so proud of you Kagome. I know your father would love to be here._" Kagome nodded as she thought of her father. Hopefully he was proud of who she became. "_Now I know you have a party to get to and Shippo is needed back home so I'm going to leave with him alright._" Kagome was a bit upset that she wouldn't get to spend more time with her mother but planned to get together when she came later in June.

As they rode home, Kagome couldn't keep the smile off her face. She finally did it, after struggling to balance two lives, missing a ton of school, and waiting out five hundred years, she finally graduated high school. Sure she had a lot of fake diplomas with fake names so she could go to college throughout the years, after women were allowed, for Sesshomaru's business, but this one was hers.

As Kagome changed for their party she noticed the red blouse she had set out earlier was missing. It had been happing a lot lately; a few of her good shirts had also gone missing. Looking around and not finding it, she headed toward Bella's room where her cousin was also changing. "Hey Bella, have you seen my red blouse I set out?" Bella shook her head before helping Kagome look for it. Not finding it anywhere and their ride was here Kagome grabbed a different shirt and put it on.

The ride there was quite as Edward quickly drove them to the Cullen household where some of their classmates already were there and music was pouring out the open windows. Kagome was surprised at how many students did show up, but then again it shouldn't be too surprising as many probably just wanted to see what the Cullen household looked like. Bella quickly left the car once they stopped; she went to see if she could find Jessica while Kagome slowly walked in with Edward. Some people had come up to congratulate them on graduating, while others had asked if they knew what college they were going to. Kagome noticed as she walked through the house that they hid all the graduation caps that had been on display.

Kagome looked around the house, people seemed to just be everywhere on the main floor where drinks and food had been set out. Eric was once again playing DJ as people requested songs or simply danced around. Kagome noticed that Bella seemed to find Jacob, who arrived with Paul, Embry, Quil, and Seth. To her the wolves seemed out of place in the vampire's house. Carlisle and Esme were taking care of snacks while Rosalie and Emmett were mysteriously missing. They were either patrolling or having sex in the woods, one thing she didn't need to know about Emmett was his love of having sex where anyone could see them.

As a semi-slow remixed song came on Kagome dragged Edward to the makeshift dance floor while laughing. They slowly danced against one another, Kagome sighed. Euphoria ran through her veins and the room seemed to disappear as Edward drew her in close. They didn't usually dance against one another; Kagome did respect Edward's morals knowing he wasn't raised in her time, but this was one of the few times they couldn't seem to pass up. Few dates they had been on had been to clubs, and it was one of the few times Kagome could get Edward to dance sinfully. To her it was a sexy sight to see Edward acting out against his morals.

As Kagome moved in even closer, she knew her arousal was spiking each time they moved back and forth and had to fight back a moan. The miko knew that all the Cullens would smell the spike of arousal in her scent but she truly couldn't help it, sometimes just being near him or the way he talked or moved turned her on.

As Kagome was twirled around, so her back was toward her vampire, she noticed Alice coming down the stairs only to pause neat the bottom landing with a shocked look on her face. Kagome stopped dancing as her and Alice's eyes connected and dread filled her up. As the world and loud music came back into focus Kagome felt as if she couldn't breathe.

They were coming.

* * *

Devilsonlyone: Wow, I think I'm about halfway done.

Devilsmama: I think so too.

Devilsonlyone: Well after next Sunday college starts again and this is going to be my hardest semester yet, I'll try to keep writing when I can but my grades do come first.

Until next time.


	19. Preparing for battle

Sorry for the late update, classes have kept me on my toes. And it doesn't help that I've been coming down with a cold or flu, don't know which yet.

Well here's the next chapter everyone, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Chapter 19- Preparing for battle.

Kagome sighed as she sat with her head in her hands. Alice had told them of her vision of the vampires coming to Forks to kill them, in four days time. As the vampire seer spoke, Kagome's mind ran with thought's of why now, how were they going to attack, was there anything they could do to prevent the attack, should they request help, anything and everything ran through her mind. She was worried, terrified even, twenty new born vampires were different than one tracker with many years under his belt.

"So they'll be tracking Kagome's scent through her clothes." Kagome raised her head as Carlisle looked at her. "Have any of your clothes gone missing?"

The miko nodded. "Yeah, several of my favorite shirts and this red blouse that I let…" Kagome paled as she trailed off. "Alice was the blouse you saw red with a swirl pattern across the bottom?" Kagome asked sounding scared. Bella too seemed to pale once Kagome described the shirt.

"Yeah, why?" Alice answered confused.

Kagome cursed as she let her head fall back into her hands. Why, why did they have to take that shirt? "I let Bella borrow that shirt, I haven't had a chance to wash it yet because I thought Bella still had it. Now they've got her scent too." The wolves froze shocked while Jacob pulled Bella toward him and the vampires all had wide eyes. So much for keeping her out of it.

"Why the hell did you let them get it!" Jacob growled. Kagome jumped on the defense.

"Well excuse me for allowing my cousin to borrow my clothes for her date with you. And for your information that shirt was stolen while we were at graduation tonight. That shirt was lying on my bed when we left and gone when we got back, I thought Bella took it." Kagome said as she glared at Jacob. "I thought my clothes were missing in the wash, that maybe Bella was borrowing them or that maybe something else was happening." The miko glared at the wolf before looking away.

"What's done is done. What we need to do right now is make a plan." Bella said leaning against Jacob to calm him down. The others around her seemed to nod in agreement. Kagome started pacing to clear her mind and allowed herself to slip back into a warrior's mode.

"What we need is a least an acre of land that's far enough from the boundary line that we'll have no fear of crossing, yet close enough that Victoria won't know the difference. We also need to help the wolves understand vampires better, perhaps teach them." She looked toward Jasper; she knew he had the most knowledge on this. He nodded his head in agreement.

Carlisle seemed to understand what Kagome was doing and quickly pulled out a hand drawn map of the forest area. He began to explain the best areas to the wolves on where they could meet to begin newborn lessons. After thinking it over for three minutes, Jacob agreed they would help the Cullens. Plans were quickly made for the next day to meet up before the wolves took their leave. They returned to the party but now none of them could enjoy it, each person thinking of the coming days.

As the party continued downstairs, Kagome was up in Edward's room slowly flipping through one of his journals. She had read a few of them, wanting to know what he did with his time while they were apart. Edward moved to sit beside her and held her close.

"This won't be easy you know. Bella's never seen a fight against vampires and this will be the wolves second time."

"Don't worry so much, everything will be fine."

Kagome sighed. "You don't know that for certain Edward. I've learned that anything can happen, especially in battle. Friendly fire isn't after all." Edward nodded as he drew her closer.

"You think the wolves might attack one of us." His statement hit home.

"I just worry that they might think this is a good time to possibly take one of you out."

Edward chuckled at her. "Don't worry, were all capable of handling them."

Kagome nodded as she closed the book and looked up toward him. "My brave lion, protecting me from the big bad vampires."

"My sweet lamb, worried over my safety." He gave her a simple yet sweet kiss before pulling her up to stand. Turning on his player, they slowly danced to the classical music while letting all thoughts drift from their minds.

Bella and Kagome were offered a ride home by Esme, which the girls took willingly. As they walked up toward the door Kagome did a quick sweep of the surrounding location, finding their wolf protection already in place. The night passed by slowly, Kagome just couldn't seem to get any sleep. Her mind was racing through any and all possible outcomes, from them all living to all dyeing.

She knew they were strong and could handle anything, it was just the thought of them having to fight because of something that happened a year ago. It was driving her mad with the need to hunt Victoria down and kill her herself.

Kagome and Bella rode in the back of Emmett's jeep as they reached the small clearing that had been chosen the night before. The rest of the Cullen family were already there waiting as the wolves all emerged from over the hill. Kagome couldn't keep her eyes from rolling as she noticed that all of them were in their wolf form, probably to communicate to one another. Edward translated for them, stating that the wolves didn't trust them enough to come in their human forms. The girls sat on the hood of the jeep while Carlisle stepped forward to greet them.

"Welcome, Jasper has experience with newborns; teach us how to defeat them." There was a pause as Kagome noticed Sam looking toward Edward.

"They want to know how the newborns differ from us."

"They are a great deal more powerful than us because their human blood still lingers. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life." Carlisle turned and nodded to Jasper who then took over teaching. Kagome made sure to pay attention to the lessons, she knew this fight would be different than the last. And this knowledge could be useful to the courts back in Japan. She listened as Jasper explained the differences between a newborn army and a human army.

"There are two important things to remember, first never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. The second never go for the obvious kill, they'll be expecting that and you will lose." With that Kagome was in awe as each of the Cullen member took a turn at Jasper, never stopping in his teachings to the wolves. They watched as different members went up against each other, testing their skills out.

Kagome was a bit worried as Edward fought against Carlisle, but couldn't keep the giggles to herself as Edward was thrown to the ground after thinking he had won. As she watched she knew she would have to take some time and practice, she needed to channel all her energy for easy access. Meditation would help greatly, as would simply practicing her powers. Bella would ask questions now and then about the Cullens and Kagome would sometimes answer. Once it became clear the Kagome wouldn't tell the family secrets Bella went to stand by Jacob.

The most interesting matchup in Kagome's opinion was Jasper against Alice. With her reading abilities she could out maneuver anything Jasper threw at her.

As they finished up for the day, Kagome moved toward the area where the Cullens had been fighting. She closed her eyes as she channeled her powers into her hands. Raising them, she placed the backs together and paused. Opening her eyes, Kagome moved her hands down while uncrossing them, sending out a bright flash of pink light was that heading straight for the trees. Everyone paused as they watched the light cut into several trees about five inches before the light faded.

Kagome rubbed the back of her hands as she surveyed the damage. 'It should have gone deeper.' She thought as she turned around. "I won't be joining you tomorrow." Edward nodded as he got Kagome's idea while the others seemed confused. "I'll be practicing on my own. Even though I won't be in the main fight anything can happen."

The following day found Kagome in a clearing not too far from where they others were practicing. She was slowly going through her sword routine as she let a few blades of pink and purple light fly out of her sword and toward the trees. She knew it was risky to let herself build up a rage but then again fighting these newborns would be worse if they got to Bella. She was a simple human with no powers what so ever.

Letting her thoughts drift away, Kagome shook her head to focus more on her own attacks than what could or would happen.

She increased the speed at which she moved, doing simple sword techniques both Sango and Bankotsu taught her. Occasionally she would let out a pink light from her own hands or purple mist in the form of a whip. So many things she had gained from her time with Naraku. Stopping completely she held the sword at her side and let it charge up with a dark purple light. Moving the sword from right to left while still keeping it pointed downward, she focused on one of the trees about twenty yards away.

Lifting her sword she swung it. "Shattered Darkness." Purple crystals shot out of her sword and toward the trees, impaling many of them and even knocking one or two down. Using the momentum of her arm she raised the sword above her head and brought it down. "Dark Scar." This time, three purple lights moved toward the crystals shattering them until the attack stopped. These attacks were meant to be used against a large army but it couldn't hurt to practice.

They were based off two of Inuyasha's attacks, it was supposed to give her an edge against the half-demon but at the time Kagome's was much weaker than his. Even now since she hadn't used these attacks in a year they were a bit weak. She practiced for several more hours before she felt the Cullens standing on the edge of the clearing.

_Kagome sighed as she walked down the dirt road between towns. Bankotsu was dead. Killed by Sesshomaru's own _Meidou Zangetsuha*. _God it hurt to think about that but as she walked down the beaten road she was lonely. Bankotsu was usually there to keep her occupied off of the coming battles. She knew the end was coming, and she couldn't wait for it to end._

_Yes, Naraku would pay._

Kagome sighed as she watched Jacob carry Bella out of sight before Jasper took off after them. They were testing a theory Jasper had on how to safely remove Bella from the fight. Kagome could mask her scent but Bella couldn't. They were going to lure the newborns to the field using both Kagome's and Bella's scent, while the girls, Edward, and Seth hid up in the mountains during the fighting. They were going to head up the day before and spend the night up there with Jacob so that everything would be ready.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "Thinking?" Kagome hummed.

"Just how wonderful it will be once were married." Edward chuckled.

"Have you chosen a date yet?" Kagome giggled as she spun out of Edward's arms.

"How does August fifth sound?"

"Any reason for that day?" Edward asked as he twirled her around.

"Yeah," She twirled into his chest. "It's the day I'm marring my true love." She smiled as she leaned up for a kiss.

"All I picked up was wolf stench, no Bella." The two drew apart and turned toward a smirking Jasper. "This will work." Kagome nodded.

"Now all we need to do is wait."

Their alibi had been taken care of by Alice; they were having a slumber party while everyone else goes camping or so Charlie thought. The girls would have the house alone while everyone else would go hunting. Kagome made sure to pack an outfit to fight in as she didn't have her old battle clothes on her. She made a mental note to show the Cullens her outfit when they headed for Japan.

As she headed downstairs, she heard Charlie ask, not so subtly, if Bella was still a virgin. She didn't know what led to this conversation but she laughed at the thought of Charlie giving anyone 'the talk'. Kagome laughed as she heard Bella stutter through her answer as the miko turned the corner. "Well I'm not." Kagome said proudly as she grabbed an apple off the counter and jumped to sit on the counter top.

"That I did not need to hear." Charlie said as he pointed a butter knife at her. "Probably had your first time with Mason." Kagome laughed as Charlie muttered under his breath.

"Actually it was Bankotsu back in the feudal era, and boy was he good." Charlie covered his ears as he sat at the table while Bella blushed. "So what led to this conversation?"

"I was wondering if marriage was worth it or not." Bella said as she leaned against the doorway.

"You and Jacob talk about anything yet?" Bella shook her head. Charlie seemed to stay out of what appeared to be a girl's conversation but paid attention.

"No, but I know your planning your wedding and I was just wondering if it was worth it or not. I mean, is it worth all the trouble or is it a sign for disaster?" Kagome nodded as she took a bite of her apple.

"Well, I for one know that sometimes a first marriage doesn't work out. However I've waited a long time, and I know how to make a marriage work but I still have my own fears. What if I screw something up between me and Edward? What if later on he finds someone that steals him away from me? Every marriage will have its flaws but working on them is half the battle. Beside the makeup sex is sometimes worth it." Kagome laughed at Bella's face.

"What?"

"Bankotsu and I weren't perfect, we did have our arguments and sometimes those led to different things. You have to remember at that time I was younger than you are now, and in that era I would have been married off at the first sign of my period." She giggled at the groan Charlie let out. "With Bankotsu I did have to worry about him cheating on me, most people would run away in fear from him simply because of who he was. While we didn't have any plans to marry at the time, it was something I had thought of once or twice. His death though changed everything.

"With Edward now I know no matter what happens we can work though anything. I can't wait to be called Mrs. Edward Cullen, the thought of being able to say he's mine and I'm his makes me so happy. You don't have to rush into anything if you're unsure Bella, I know Jacob will wait until you're ready for marriage. But I'm sure the two of you can work through any problems you may face."

The ride to the Cullen house was full of laughter as Kagome told Bella stories of Shippo's antics as a kid. She had just told her the time when Shippo gave Sango and Miroku each one of his leaves to make them invisible, which only lasted about a minute or two, and the trouble that followed. As he pulled into the driveway she was surprised to see Jacob standing outside waiting for them. Bella hopped out of the car and hugged him while Kagome got their bags.

Kagome dropped her stuff in Edward's room, where she noticed a king sized bed had been placed, while she placed Bella's bag in the living room. On the coffee table were several wedding magazines and a note from Alice to look through them. Laughing Kagome picked one up and browsed while Bella and Jacob talked about anything that came to mind, anything but the upcoming battle. Kagome marked several pages in a few magazines before deciding to head for bed.

Before she left the room Kagome paused and looked back toward Jacob. "Take care of her." Jacob nodded and Kagome headed for bed.

Kagome walked with Bella as they marked the pathway with Bella's blood. Kagome was on the lookout, her old habits kicking in as they neared the clearing where Bella marked the last tree. Healing her cousin, they headed over toward Jacob where he would carry Bella up the mountainside to the campsite. Kagome would follow behind them in the trees. They had left earlier than planned as Alice had said a storm would move in. Kagome wanted camp set up before it hit.

Masking her scent, Kagome pushed off the ground and into the trees to follow the wolf. The journey only took about an hour before they reached their destination. Kagome wasted no time in quickly setting up the tent and building a fire. While Bella rolled out the sleeping bags, Kagome left to go fishing from a stream not too far from their location. Catching enough for her and Bella, she had told Jacob to eat before hand, she headed back to camp.

"Your eyes are purple." Bella stated as she ate. Kagome nodded.

"It means I'm close to a rage, while it may not be as deadly as a demons rage it's still dangerous. I've been preparing just in case anything happens. If we do get attacked, I want you to stay out of the way Bella. Just because your family doesn't mean you're safe from my powers. I can still hurt you accidentally." Bella nodded as she finished her fish.

Edward joined them later, telling them everything was ready. Now all they had to do was wait.

As night fell a huge snowstorm hit. Bella was warm against Jacob but Kagome was actually getting cold. She had planned for the storm and brought two extra blankets, which she was wrapped in, as well as her sleeping bag and she was still cold. She had jumped into the ocean in the middle of winter once and even then she wasn't this cold. It could have also been that she had a barrier around her at that time and warmer clothes. Shaking as she hugged the blankets closer, she could hear her teeth chattering against one another.

"Forget it." Kagome looked up toward Edward who was glaring at Jacob.

"I am hotter than you."

"Keep your hands off her." Kagome could hear Edward give a low growl.

"W-w-what h-ha-have I t-t-told you-u a-a-bout doing th-th-that." Kagome stuttered as she tried to talk.

"If she gets sick it's on you." Kagome looked between the two men as Edward looked at her with sorrow before nodded toward Jacob. The wolf held open the sleeping bag Bella was in and told her to move closer. Kagome looked toward Edward who nodded gravely. Crawling closer to the wolf she laid against one side while Bella laid against the other. No sooner than she laid her head on Jacob's chest did she begin to feel his warmth fill her body. She muttered a quick thanks as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She slipped into sleep by the sounds of Jacob's breathing.

A couple of hours later Kagome heard Edward and Jacob talking.

"So why did you and Kagome get back together after what happened?"

Edward seemed to remain quite for a moment. Kagome was kind of wondering the same thing, not that she wasn't happy. "Kagome's my life. When Rosalie told me she was dead I thought my whole world had collapsed. She was there through everything for me when I was sick, even when the doctors told her that she would also get sick she kept coming. After talking with her on the plane ride back I knew I could never let her go again."

"Even if she chose someone else?" Jacob asked as he held both girls closer.

"If she did, I still might not let her go. I know you think we're nothing but blood sucking monsters, but I truly love her. I would give her anything she asked of me, and all she wants is my love and devotion in return. I simply want the same from her." Kagome felt her heart soar into the clouds as Edward talked. He wouldn't leave her. There was a moment of pause before Edward spoke again. "What of Bella, Kagome has mentioned her slight fear of marriage."

Jacob nodded as he sighed. "I'll wait as long as it takes to get her to say yes." As Kagome listened she wondered if they knew that they were actually having a decent conversation without any fighting or arguing. "I love Bella, nothing will ever change that. I don't think I would survive if she left me."

"Thank you, for helping her both now and when I was gone." Jacob chuckled.

"Well she did get along with us wolves for awhile." There was a slight pause. "When you thought she was gone, how did you cope?"

Kagome listened for Edward's response, something she had wondered a few times before. "There are no words," he paused for a few moments. "But I wouldn't wish it on anyone Jacob. This might sound odd, but I'm glad you're here. If we weren't natural enemies, and you weren't cozy with my girl, I might actually like you."

"Well if you were the cause of getting me and Bella together…no not even then." Edward and Jacob chuckled. Kagome wondered if there was a way to get them to become friends, since she would have Bella in her life no matter what. As the conversation died down, the miko let her mind wander a bit. Oh how she wished she was this way with Edward right now.

Kagome sighed once more as she slowly drifted back into sleep at the sound of the wind around her. No matter what happened, they had to win.

* * *

Well there we go, another chapter down. Well got to go and get some sleep...or not.

See ya next time.


	20. The Newborn Army

Oh my god, it's an update. lol Sorry for the long wait, my Bio has been hard lately so I haven't had much time. Well this is for darkangel0212, thanks for the email it made my day to know that people are still reading this.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 20- The Newborn Army

Kagome sighed as she looked at the surrounding snow covered trees. Today would test them all. Edward and Jacob were scouting the area, Bella was changing, and Seth was climbing up the mountain. Closing her eyes, Kagome spread out her senses just as a precaution. Coming back with only the four previous mentioned people in the area, the miko stop her search. Hearing someone behind her Kagome felt out toward Seth who was close.

Kagome turned as Seth entered their campsite, he trotted up to her and sat down and she patted his head. Pulling the sleeves on her shirt down, she had pushed them up when she left the tent but now was cold, she heard Bella leave the tent just as Edward arrived. They all watched as Seth wandered off.

"Where's Jacob?" Bella asked as she stood next to Kagome.

"Checking the woods." Kagome nodded off to the side where she felt Jacob coming. Bella quickly took off to say goodbye while Kagome leaned against Edward.

"Thank you, for last night."

Edward hummed as he held her close. "Not my favorite evening with you but it helped." Kagome turned in his arms.

"Yes and you deserve a big reward for not fighting with the big bad wolf." Edward smirked as Kagome started to pull him into a kiss when Bella showed up.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." Bella laughed as she moved toward them with Seth now by her side.

Seth stopped in front of Edward and the two looked at each other. Kagome could tell just from the tension that the fight had started. She knew that as they spoke the newborns were following Bella's blood to the battlefield. Suddenly she could feel the tension in the air get thicker as Edward told them that the newborns fought the Cullens. They stood there waiting for news on the battle. "Jacob just got there." Bella looked scared. "He's good." Bella nodded as she tried to calm down.

Suddenly Kagome tuned to look behind Bella as Edward spoke. "She's close, I can hear her thoughts. Seth go." Kagome motioned for Bella to get behind her.

"She knew, she knew we wouldn't be there." Kagome said as she surveyed the forest. Kagome nodded her head in one direction as she heard footprints. "She's not alone."

Out of the forest walked a dark haired man that Kagome knew to be Riley from the missing person fliers she had seen, and judging from the way Edward tensed, he was the man who entered her room. Kagome made sure that Bella was behind her as Riley kept walking toward them at a steady pace. While Edward tried to reason with the newborn, Kagome had kept her eyes on him the whole time. "Listen to me Riley, Victoria is just using you to distract me. She knows I'll kill you"

Kagome felt Bella jump behind her as Victoria appeared out of nowhere. Victoria hadn't really changed too much, she didn't wear the same clothes and she seemed to have lost the fur, but all and all she still looked the same as she did a year ago. It was the first time Bella had ever seen Victoria despite hearing a lot about her.

"She'll be glad she doesn't have to deal with you anymore." Edward spoke, slowing moving to hide Bella some more. Kagome made sure her powers were ready to be used at any second, while Bella was looking over Kagome's shoulder at the two vampires. Damn her curiosity Kagome thought as she made sure Bella remained behind her. Both girls were at a slight disadvantage, Bella was completely human and Kagome didn't have a ton of superhuman strength to rely on like a vampire, so they kept quite.

"Don't listen Riley," Victoria said in a low voice, almost as if she was scared. "I told you about their mind tricks."

"I can read her mind, so I know what she thinks of you. She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate, James." Kagome could see the confusion running through Riley's eyes at the name. "That's the only thing she cares about. Not you."

Victoria was slow to respond this time, her eyes seemed to search for a way out before looking at the newborn. "There's only you, you know that"

"Think about it, you're from Forks. You know the area, that's the only reason she chose you. She doesn't love you." Kagome could tell that Edward was slowly getting through to him, but then again she knew Victoria wouldn't let all her hard work go to waste.

It would be a battle of the minds first, Kagome knew, then a battle of fists. It they could get through to Riley, which didn't seem to be happening, then maybe they could turn him against Victoria. Kagome thought back to Jasper's story about Maria and how he was used. Riley had to fight his own way out of Victoria's deceit or else he would have to die.

"Riley, don't let him do this to us. You know I love you." Kagome could see the internal fight Riley was having with himself over their words before his glare returned to her and Edward and he took a few steps forward.

"You're dead." There was a slight pause before Riley attacked, only to be stopped by Seth. They watched as Seth tossed Riley around by the shoulder and threw him into a boulder, shattering his wrist. The newborn let out an inhuman scream that had Bella jumping while Kagome and Edward noticed Victoria was leaving.

"You won't get another chance like this again." Victoria stopped at the sound of Kagome's voice. While Victoria turned to look at them, Edward started to move forward.

"You want her dead, you want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James, when I tore him to pieces, when I turned him into ash." Kagome could see the rage building on Victoria's face as Edward spoke. The miko risked a quick glance at Seth who was still holding off Riley with no problem. "When I turned him into nothing."

Victoria let out a ragged scream before running straight for Edward. The two fell to the ground and slid close to Kagome and Bella. Victoria jumped up and tried to get to Kagome, said miko having put up a barrier just in case she got too close, but Edward grabbed her ankle and threw her toward a tree away from them. Bella moved forward so she was now pressed against Kagome's back, Kagome could feel that she was terrified, while Kagome kept her eyes on both fights.

While Victoria started to climb the tree she landed on, Kagome noticed that Seth was starting to have problems with Riley. Dropping the barrier she grabbed Bella's hand pulling her away from the fights toward a safer distance. "Go." She motioned off toward some bushes. She turned back to see Edward now fighting Victoria before going to help Seth with Riley. Just as Kagome reached Seth, the wolf looked at her giving Riley enough time to kick him in the head knocking him out.

Riley, who now had both hands again, had turned his attention to Kagome who stood between him and Victoria. The miko called her powers forth, letting her hands glow a deep purple. He charged at her only to be thrown back by a quick shield she had thrown up. Dropping the shield she prepared for him to charge again, this time pushing a cloud of poisonous miasma at him. He moved away from the dark cloud after running into it, watching as his leather jacket began to melt.

Tossing the jacket off he turned to face Kagome again pissed off.

Seeing that the miasma didn't work right away, storing that information away for later, she summoned her sword and held it in front of her. The two looked at one another before Riley smirked and jumped over her and knocked Edward down. Kagome turned around ready to attack the newborn but stopped as she noticed Edward was still in the way. Both the newborn and Victoria seemed to be keeping Edward between them as they fought.

Edward had moved to attack Riley when Victoria grabbed him from behind. Kagome could only watch helplessly as Victoria and Riley maneuvered Edward around like a rag doll, she couldn't dare attack or she would hit Edward. Dropping her sword, she decided she would try to pull Riley off of him, or try and melt him, but the newborn backslapped her across the face sending her flying into a boulder behind her. As Kagome sat up to catch her breath her eyes connected with Edwards, she couldn't stand to watch them destroy him but she couldn't look away.

She couldn't bare the thought of losing Edward after just getting him back.

Suddenly the scent of blood filled the air causing the two vampires to freeze. Kagome looked toward Bella who was now bleeding at her arm where she had cut herself from a rock she picked up. This pause gave Edward enough time to head-butt Riley and punch Victoria. Kagome quickly grabbed her sword just as Edward tossed Riley away from him and the newly awakened Seth bit into his shoulder.

"Victoria, Victoria!" Kagome ran after Seth who pulled Riley away from the main fighting area. Seeing the wolf tugging at the newborn's shoulder, the newborn was struggling to get lose while still calling for Victoria, Kagome raised her sword and charged it with her miko powers. Lowering it, she removed one of Riley's legs, which was soon followed by the other one. Together Seth and Kagome tore Riley into small enough pieces that Kagome could purify Riley little by little.

Soon nothing remained of the once former Forks resident but ashes in the snow.

Kneeling to catch her breath, Kagome patted Seth's side before heading back toward camp to see how Edward was fairing. She arrived just as Edward bit into Victoria's neck killing her. Giving out a breathless laugh, Kagome hurried to Edward's side and held him close. She could feel Edward's hands wrapping around her waist and in her hair as he calmed his breath. "It's over." Kagome nodded, feeling truly safe for the first time in months, before moving to check on Bella.

Ripping part of her shirt, Kagome cleaned up the blood before placing her hand over the cut and healing it. Bella seemed to be a little shaken up, it was the first time the girl had seen a vampire fight, but overall she seemed good. Both girls smiled at one another as Seth entered the campsite and growled. "Alice says we need to go." Nodding Kagome watched as Edward tossed a lighter on Victoria who was quickly reduced to ash.

Bella rode on Seth while Kagome and Edward ran on either side on the wolf, just in case anything ambushed them, down to the clearing. Upon arriving they saw several burn piles and the Cullens standing near the newest one. "How long?" Edward asked taking Kagome's hand as they headed toward the Cullens.

"Not long, ten minutes maybe."

"The wolf pack needs to leave, the Volturi won't honor a truce with them." Carlisle said.

"Bella needs to leave too; I won't risk them trying something because she's here." Kagome said. Bella started toward Jacob when Kagome noticed one newborn vampire left. Leah turned and growled at it before she attacked it head on.

Jacob moved to interfere as the vampire had Leah around the neck. Kagome could only watch as the two rolled around on the ground, moving closer and closer toward them, the new born managed to grab him from behind and snapped Jacob's ribs. Kagome could hear the wolf wine out in pain but Bella's crying for Jacob snapped her out of it. Seeing the vampire looking at Bella, who had started to move toward Jacob but stopped once the vampire saw her, Kagome tried to reach Bella but it was in vain.

The newborn reached Bella first and grabbed her wrist and bit.

"No!" Kagome screamed in rage as she moved faster than she ever had before toward Bella. With her hand glowing a dark purple, she backhanded the newborn sending him into the air where two of the wolves started tearing him apart. She didn't hear anyone else moving as Kagome kneeled next to Bella and grabbed her wrist. Ripping more of her shirt, Kagome wrapped Bella's arm in hopes of stopping the venom from spreading.

Tears were leaking out of Kagome's eyes in frustration as she didn't know what to do. None of the vampire could pull the venom out; Bella's blood was just too tempting. And the girl didn't have Kagome's ability to fight off the venom. She tried to purify the venom but it was moving too fast for her powers to work correctly. The girl was thrashing about on the ground and she could hear Jacob crying out for Bella.

'_Use your blood. Make a protector._' Kagome paused at the voice she hadn't heard in nearly four hundred years.

"I don't understand?"

'_Use your blood. Make a protector, one who will help you guard the jewel_'

"A protector?"

'_Use your blood, quickly. Cut your palm and place it over her, blood must mix with blood._' Nodding Kagome cut her palm and placed her cut over Bella's bite. She then tried to force as much blood out of her hand as possible. She focused on the venom and started to cry as she felt her blood mixing with Bella's fighting off the change. She then focused on purifying the venom through her blood as it mixed with Bella's. She could hear Bella crying out and thrashing around and everyone around her but she had to focus.

'_Enough, close the wound._' Kagome nodded and started to heal the two wounds. Checking to make sure all was healed perfectly, and that the blood was still fighting off the venom, Kagome jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, they're going to take her to Billy's." Kagome looked up and noticed the wolves carrying Jacob off and Leah standing in front of her. '_I will help from here_' Checking one more time that Bella would be fine she handed her cousin off to the female wolf.

"She may scream and thrash for awhile but she'll be fine." Leah nodded as she ran out of the clearing after the others.

"They're coming." Alice said. The Cullens all stood around waiting for the Volturi to appear. Kagome was standing next to Edward trying to stop her crying with deep breaths while he rubbed her back. She didn't know how but she knew everything would be alright.

Kagome wiped the last of her tears just as Jane, Felix, Alec, and Demetri walked into the clearing. They lowered their hoods, looking around the clearing quickly, and waited before Jane spoke. "Impressive, I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact."

"We were lucky." Carlisle said. Kagome could hear the tiredness in his voice.

"I doubt that." Kagome sighed and Edward squeezed her hand. She wanted to go check on Bella not deal with these vampires who thought they were better than others.

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight." Demetri said.

"It's not often we're rendered unnecessary." Jane said.

"If you arrived earlier you could have helped." Kagome said, glaring at Jane. She could see in their eyes they wanted to make her pay for that comment.

"Pity." Jane said sarcastically. Jane and Kagome glared at one another before Jane turned her attention away. "You missed one."

Kagome looked around Edward confused. It was the first time she had seen the girl with long brown hair; the girl seemed to jump as everyone focused on her. Jasper moved closer to the girl while the rest of the Cullens tensed. "We offered her asylum in exchanged for her surrender." Carlisle said.

"That wasn't yours to offer." Kagome turned her face into Edward's shoulder, she could tell by Jane's voice no matter what happened they were going to kill the girl. A voice inside of her screamed to speak up and save the girl like she had done before with others, but Kagome knew she couldn't do that. The treaty between the Western house and the Volturi was strict and since the girl was created by a vampire outside of the treaty limits she couldn't do anything.

"Why did you come?" Jane asked her. After getting no response Kagome closed her eyes as the girls screams filled her ears. "Who created you?" Jane didn't even pause to give the girl time to speak as more screams filled the clearing.

"There's no need to do that she'll tell you anything you want to know." Esme said, pleading.

"I know." Jane stopped her attack as the girl tried to sit up.

"I don't know, Riley wouldn't tell us. He said our thoughts weren't safe." The newborn said while gasping for breath.

"Her name was Victoria, perhaps you knew her." Edward said.

"Edward, if the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria they would have stopped her. Isn't that right Jane?" Kagome could tell that Carlisle was just trying to keep everyone from fighting.

"Of course. Felix." Jane said. Kagome watched as the vampire started to move.

"She didn't know what she was doing, we'll take responsibly for her." Jane stopped Felix as Esme spoke. "Give her a chance."

"The Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind." Kagome glared at Jane one more time as the Volturi member told Felix to dispose of the last newborn. Kagome tried to block out the screams of the girl as she died but she couldn't, not fully. She was a mother after all. She thought of her two children and how sad she would be if they were to die.

Afterwards the Volturi took their leave. They waited a few extra minutes before Edward offered to drive Kagome and Carlisle down to the reserve. The drive was silent as Kagome kept starting at the floor as thoughts ran though her head. She had failed her cousin. She promised nothing would happen and yet she got hurt. And it was all her fault.

As they pulled into the Black driveway, Kagome jumped out of the car and asked for Bella. Sam told her that she was on Billy's couch and Kagome quickly hurried into the house after Carlisle. Carlisle continued into Jacob's bedroom but Kagome paused in the doorway. Bella was silently thrashing now and then on the couch with a blanket around her. Hurrying to her side Kagome placed a hand on her forehead and on her heart.

Closing her eyes, Kagome started to meditate to reach Bella's mindscape hoping to ease the girl though whatever was happening. She took several breaths before opening her eyes again and looking around. She was in a clearing, she noticed Sam's cabin off in the distance, so she had to be on the reservation. Bella's mindscape was very beautiful, the clearing was covered in little pink flowers and she could see wolves running around in the trees. The mindscape was a place that not many could reach, mostly only miko's and monks could ever attempt to try and succeed. It represented the very soul of the person. Kagome's own mindscape was of the old village she used to live in so long ago, although it's probably changed a bit.

Hearing her name being called, Kagome turned just as Bella rushed into her arm and hugged her. Kagome held her close, thankful that she was okay. This was the very soul of a person, if Bella had been changed or she was hurt badly then she wouldn't be moving in her mindscape. She was probably just having a few nightmares now. A light laughter off to the side had Kagome looking as Bella pulled away.

"Midoriko?" There before them stood the ancient miko in her battle kimono with a sword on her hip. Kagome was shocked to see the elder miko here in Bella's mindscape.

'_Do not fear child, Isabella will be just fine._' The ancient miko spoke as she approached them. Bella moved a little bit closer to Kagome, unsure what was going on.

"Bella, this is Midoriko, the creator of the Shikon no Tama and one of my miko teachers from the past." Bella waved hello while Midoriko nodded her head. "What are you doing here?"

'_Helping you create a protector._'

"A protector?" The girls asked at the same time.

'_Yes, you see Kagome cannot do this duty alone. Even though she now has the help of her vampire friends, she still needs a protector. I have not pushed for one to be created because there was no need. However she will need to for the coming days._'

"Why, what's going to happen?" Bella asked.

'_I cannot say. I am only here to help you understand and train in the basics of your new powers. Every night when you sleep you will come here. I teach you what you need to know in that time. Once I'm done, Kagome will help you with whatever else you need to know. This is a big responsibility but I know you can handle it._' Midoriko smiled as she spoke to Bella.

"So you're going to train me to be a miko like Kagome?"

'_Not quite, you will not be a miko but a protector. Miko's are created through birth but a protector is sometimes created to help protect a miko or an item. In this case, you will be the Shikon Miko's Immortal Protector._' Midoriko paused and looked to the right where two wolves were approaching her. '_For now child you need to rest. I will return when you are ready to begin._' With that Midoriko turned and walked out of the clearing with a wolf on either side.

Kagome sighed and looked at Bella who seemed confused. "Don't worry, Midoriko isn't a slave driver like some people I know. For now rest while I make sure the venom is completely gone." Bella nodded and moved to lay with a huge wolf, which Kagome thought represented Jacob, as the mindscape began to fade.

Opening her eyes Kagome looked down at Bella who was now sleeping peacefully. Sighing she checked for any more venom but found none. Nodding, Kagome stood up and started to head outside when she jumped at the loud scream coming from Jacob's room. How long had that been going on? Calming her heart she stepped out with the wolves, noticing that Edward was gone but the car was still there.

"How is she?" Emily asked. Kagome could see that Leah was also concerned if not a little guilty.

"Bella will be fine," Everyone sighed. "For the most part."

"What do mean? She's not a…" Leah asked.

"No, she's not a vampire. But I somehow created an Immortal Protector."

"A what?" Billy asked. Everyone flinched as another scream emitted from the house.

"An Immortal Protector, someone who protects a guardian like me. Apparently something is going to happen and I need a protector. Don't ask me what," Kagome stopped the wolves from speaking. "I don't know but I guess something is going to happen. Right now this is the least of my worries, how am I going to tell Charlie?" Kagome groaned as she leaned against Carlisle's car.

"No one's telling Charlie anything." Billy said from his chair.

"And how are you going to explain to him when he notices that his daughter isn't aging anymore? How are you going to explain to him when he can no longer see his daughter because we don't have a cover story? How do you'll think he'll feel if he finds about all this at a later date?" Kagome waved a hand toward the house indicating them all. "I think you need to give him a little bit more credit than that. He's not stupid, he'll figure it out." Kagome looked up as Carlisle walked out of the house.

"The worse is over, he'll be alright. I gave him some morphine but his body temperature will burn it off soon, I'll come back to set up a drip." Carlisle said then started for the car.

"Thank you." Billy said as he held out his hand, which Carlisle took. He then turned to Kagome inquiring about Bella.

"Bella will be fine after some rest, but we need to tell Charlie everything." She said.

"Is that wise?"

"I don't know but I do know that he'll figure things out soon." The vampire doctor seemed to think things over before looking toward Billy.

"What do you think?"

"I think…" The elder paused for a minute to think things over. Kagome could see him taking in consideration what she said. "I think, if its best, then we should tell him. But I want to be present when you do." Carlisle nodded.

"Tomorrow afternoon at my house then." The wolves all nodded after arguing for a few minutes amongst them. Kagome nodded toward them and followed Carlisle to the car. The ride to the Cullens was spent with Carlisle explain how Jacob was doing. Upon arriving home, they explained the situation to the Cullens, Kagome once again telling them that Charlie wasn't dumb, but in the end it was decided it was for the best. Even Rosalie decided it was for the best if he knew, especially since Bella would be around often for Kagome to train, but it didn't mean she was happy about it.

Kagome laid on the couch as she listened to Rosalie complain about too many people knowing, Alice jumping from wedding book to wedding book, Esme and Carlisle were resting across from her, Jasper was in a chair mediating, and Emmett was trying to calm Rosalie down by distracting her and Edward was running his fingers though her hair. As Kagome closed her eyes she smiled. This was her family and she wouldn't change a thing about them.

_Kagome sighed as she wandered through the clearing next to the village. Bankotsu was off tying to get some food while Kagome stayed out of sight of the village. Tomorrow was her birthday and here she was spending it in the past. Granted she wanted to spend it with her friends as well as her boyfriend but beggars can't be choosers. She knew something was close, wither or not it was good or bad she had yet to know but something was close._

_Hearing her name being called, Kagome followed Bankotsu away from the village and back toward the cave they were staying in for now._

Kagome sighed as she entered the house. She could hear the television on in the living room as she closed the door. She heard Charlie yell out a greeting but instead of yelling back, Kagome slowly walked forward and paused in the doorway. She could see on Charlie's face that something was wrong as he stared at her.

"I need you to come with me, there's something you need to know." Charlie asked several times where Bella was and if something happened. Kagome simply grabbed his coat and dragged him to her car. The entire ride he kept asking what was going on and where were they going but Kagome was quite the entire time.

As the pulled into the Cullen driveway, they could see Billy Black waiting by the front door. Kagome led them into the living room where every Cullen and ever wolf was except for Jacob and Emily, who was tending to Jacob. Kagome moved to sit by Edward as Carlisle directed Charlie to sit in one of the easy chairs. Kagome sighed before looking at Charlie. She wasn't too sure on how to go about this but she knew that it had to be done. They had all agreed that Kagome would be the one to tell Charlie.

"Where is Bella?" Charlie asked again.

"Bella is at the Black resident recovering from an attack." Charlie seemed to pale.

"A demon attack?" Kagome shook her head.

"No, a vampire attack. Charlie what you're about to hear is completely true. The Cullens are vampires and the reserve natives are werewolves." She could see confusion, disbelief, and shock on Charlie's face. "Do you remember last spring, when I said a demon had attacked us while we were playing baseball?" He nodded. "Well I was lying. See there were these three vampires that showed up, they had been the one's killing the people around here then. James, their alpha, had decided to hunt me and Edward for sport. In the end we killed him, leaving his mate Victoria upset and plotting revenge.

"Unknown to us at the time, she had started to create an army of newborn vampires to kill me so Edward would feel the same pain she did. The third member of their group, Laurent, decided to check to see if the Cullens were still around and got himself killed by the wolves. The wolves had started to change in the first place because the Cullens came back to town. Anyway, she brought back this army which we dealt with yesterday and afterwards somehow one newborn was missed and it bit Bella. But I managed to stop the change." Seeing her uncle confused, Kagome started from the beginning with the help of Carlisle.

They told him everything, from the Cullens first visit, and how they only feed on animals to when Kagome arrived and her history with Edward to Bella's arrival to the truth about Kagome's disappearing act to how and why the wolves change to what happened the night before. By the time they were done Charlie was silent. His arms were crossed, eyes closed, and he seemed to be thinking very hard. Kagome prayed he didn't say or do anything stupid.

He was silent for several minutes, and as each one passed by the group grew more worried. Charlie then looked at Kagome. "I believe you."

"You can't say a word to anyone; not only will they not believe you but it could put their lives in danger."

"Alright, I won't say a word to anyone." Kagome sighed as she hugged her uncle. "Now what's this about stopping the change?"

"Well when a vampire bites someone they become a vampire know as a newborn. Isabella was bitten by one of the newborns yesterday but Kagome used her miko powers to stop the transformation. According to Kagome she somehow created an Immortal Protector." Carlisle looked toward Kagome for help.

"According to Midoriko, an Immortal Protector is sometimes created to protect a guardian like me. Midoriko said she would be fine but she'll be like me. She won't age, she may have some powers, but thankfully she'll still be human for the most part."

"For the most part?" Charlie seemed a little bit upset.

"Well I'm still human aren't I?" Charlie seemed to calm down after that.

"Of course your still human Kagome, nothing will ever change that." Kagome nodded with a smile. "So when can I see Bella?"

The wolf pack seemed relieved to leave the Cullen house and take Charlie to see his daughter. Kagome decide to remain with the Cullens for the night after getting the third degree from Charlie about being alone with Edward. Kagome laughed as she pushed him out of the house saying that everything would be fine.

Kagome sighed as she sat down with a plate of orange chicken for dinner. With the newborn army taken care of, now they just needed to help Bella and face the Council. And plan a wedding.

* * *

Wow, talk about a twist. I hope I did an okay job with the battle, I spent about three hours going over it so let me know what you think. Read and Review.


	21. We're off to see Japan

Authors Note(PLEASE READ FIRST): First, I want to say sorry for the long wait. I've been under a huge writers block for a few months now and I don't want to post a crappy chapter. Second, thanks to all the lovely reviews I've received they really made my day when I was stressed. Third, I may not be updating for another month. I have way too much to do right now and not enough hours in the day. And last, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 21- We're off to see Japan.

It had been three days since they disposed of the newborn army. Kagome had checked on Bella and Jacob everyday and Charlie would stop by after work. No matter how often Kagome told him that Bella would be okay, he wouldn't listen. Kagome understood how he felt, she did have two children of her own after all, but she still tried. For the first day Bella kept crying out and groaning but soon that stopped, and she hadn't moved or made a sound since.

Until now.

Kagome rushed over to Bella as she heard the girl groan for the first time in two days. She moved the washcloth she had placed on her cousin's forehead earlier when she had arrived. Gently calling to Bella she watched as the girl slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Kagome gently smiled at her and waited for her cousin to fully wake up. It took a few moments, with the sleepy teen looking around, before Bella asked Kagome what happened.

Kagome explained what happened after she was bitten, how Jacob was recovering and would be up in moving again in another day or two, and that Charlie now knew everything about the Cullens and the wolves. Bella was shocked at first but Kagome once again explained on how Charlie would have figured it out on his own. After talking for ten minutes, and a few moments where Bella sat thinking over everything, Bella asked to see Jacob.

Kagome helped Bella stand up and helped her into Jacob's room where the wolf was still sleeping. The girl was a bit weak from sleeping so long but after a minute or so she was walking on her own. Bella slowly walked over and sat on the edge of Jacob's bed. Kagome watched as Bella gently rubbed the back of her hand against Jacobs face until the wolf slowly opened his eyes. He seemed confused for a second before noticing who was sitting next to him.

"Bella?" The teen nodded before leaning down and giving him a kiss. Kagome smiled at the sheer joy on Jacob's face at seeing Bella up and moving.

Kagome left the two teens alone and headed back out to the living room where Billy was now sitting watching television. Kagome nodded to him as she picked up her laptop and began work on finishing up her plans for her trip to Japan. She knew the Cullens were coming, well the "kids" were she wasn't sure if Carlisle and Esme were coming, and she wasn't sure if the wolves were coming or not. As she chatted with Rin though instant message on what was still needed before she left, Kagome barely heard Billy speak.

"Thank you." She looked at the man confused. The two hadn't seen eye to eye with each other from the beginning, even more so just before the army attacked, so him thanking her out of the blue was a bit shocking. "For helping Bella and Jacob." Kagome nodded before going back to her computer. He cared about his son before their disagreements first, like any true father. Kagome could understand where he was coming from; she did often worry about Shippo and Kanna but knew they could handle anything.

"Bella is my cousin. I don't care who she loves as long as he treats her right. I wasn't going to let her be changed if I could help it, and if it meant changing her to a protector then so be it." Kagome sighed as she continued to plan the trip. The Cullens were out feeding and Charlie wasn't to arrive for another two hours, so she decided to work while she could.

Silence once again filled the room as Billy went back to the television and Kagome her computer. About thirty minutes later, Kagome heard the wolf pack arriving loud and energetic as always. As they entered the house the boys, besides Sam, all called out Kagome's name and gave her a hug. Emily sat beside her while Seth asked her where Bella was. Kagome motioned toward Jacob's room where Sam had just taken off to.

Kagome waited until Sam returned, with Jacob and Bella in tow, before asking if they wanted to go to Japan for the meeting. "The Cullens have to go, Carlisle and Esme are remaining behind for work reasons, but if you want to go I need to know now."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh as the pack discussed, argued, on wither they wanted to go or not. Seth was all for going as was Quil, Embry, and Jared but Paul, Leah, Jacob, and Sam were unsure about going. Not only would they be near the Cullens but also unknown demons which could be a threat. Bella just stayed out of it.

The two groups both stated on why they should or shouldn't go and sometimes it got a bit out of hand. More than once Kagome had to stop laughing before she dropped her laptop. Billy was shaking his head while the two groups debated and Emily shook her head used to it apparently.

After almost an hour of listening to them Kagome almost missed it when Sam said they would go. Everyone quieted down and looked toward the leader of the pack.

"Jacob will be pack leader as I will remain here along with Paul and Seth." Kagome could hear the youngest wolf complain. "This way we can keep eyes on the town just in case." Kagome agreed and counted how many people were going.

"Let's see then, that would be Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Jacob, Bella, Quil, Embry, Leah, Jared, and myself. With Sesshomaru's private plane we should have more than enough room for everyone. We shouldn't be gone more than two weeks, so I would defiantly pack for early spring type weather and bring some old clothes you don't mind if they rip. We tend to play rough when the whole family gets together and Rin is planning a family get together while we're there." She paused to think of anything else. "Don't worry about money, anything you want I can pay for. You will need something nice for the Council, not too dressy since most of us will be wearing our old outfits. Other than that anything you want to bring go ahead."

The wolves then started on what they were going to bring and asking when they would leave. "Everyone needs to be at the Seattle Airport this Saturday by three. The planes leaving at five, so you need to be through security and ready by then. We wait for no one." Kagome made sure to look at each wolf so they understand. "We have to make a few stops and pick up a few people so be on time."

Charlie watched from the doorway as Kagome helped Bella with some meditation techniques. Bell was holding a small glowing ball in her hands as she slowly breathed in and out. It was amazing what these strange powers could do. As he watched them he thought back to a few night ago when he caught Edward sleeping with Kagome.

He had gone to check on Bella, he wasn't too sure if he would trust anyone with her safety for awhile, and decided to check on Kagome. As he opened the door, having ordered Kagome not to lock it anymore, the sight before him made him pause. Kagome was asleep snuggled up against Edward while the vampire ran his finger though her hair with his eyes closed. If Charlie didn't know better, or seen the hand moving, he would have thought that the teen was asleep.

Edward had opened his eyes as Charlie entered the room with a raised eyebrow. The police chief watched as Edward checked to make sure that Kagome was still asleep before addressing Charlie quietly.

"Chief Swan."

"What are you doing here Edward?" The vampire looked back down at Kagome.

"She couldn't sleep. She's been too stressed out lately." The vampire looked back up. "If it bothers you then I'll leave."

Charlie shook his head and sat down. "No, but I have wondered something. If you feed off blood, why haven't you bitten Kagome yet?"

"Never." Edward hissed quietly. Kagome moaned in her sleep as she cuddled closer to Edward as if she felt his anger. After a moment Edward calmed down enough to look back at Charlie. "I would never bite Kagome. One her own blood would fight off the venom and kill her attacker. If she didn't already have a longer life span then we'd probably be fighting over her change. Second when a vampire feeds from a human, they can't stop like in the movies. When we feed, we kill. My family is one of two that only eats animals."

Charlie nodded in understanding and quietly apologized for upsetting the vampire. "Also, I would never condemn Kagome to this lifestyle."

"Why are you here if you can't sleep?"

Edward smiled. "Most nights I simple need to assure myself that I'm not dreaming. Others I like to watch her dreams." Edward noticed Charlie's confused look. "I can read people's minds. Right now your thinking about ways to keep me out of the house at night," Charlie looked surprised. "Your daughter however is the only one to completely block me while Kagome on the other hand has a barrier surrounding her mind. She can send messages to me if needed but she can't receive them. If Kagome hadn't come here I might be obsessed with Bella."

That night Charlie and Edward had come to an understanding, they both would do anything to protect Kagome.

Charlie looked back at the girls as they laughed, breaking him from his thoughts. Perhaps Kagome being around had been good for his little girl.

Kagome sighed as she finished packing for the trip. Turning around, she was shocked as Edward suddenly picked her up and carried her over to the bed. "My lady, you seem to be stressed." He gently sat her down before moving to sit behind her. She had been making last minute plans for their trip last night so she didn't get much sleep, which upset Edward as he didn't like seeing Kagome stressed. He kissed her neck before he started to massage her stiff shoulders. Kagome couldn't keep the moans of pleasure as he worked the kinks out.

He had done this a few times before he was changed, mostly when they were sitting in the park and Kagome didn't have a good sleep. After they had found each other again, every now and then he would treat her to a day of relaxation and rest if she was too stressed. And sometimes he simply held her close refusing to let go. Kagome for her part loved it when Edward held her, it reminded her that it wasn't a dream and he was really there.

Her head fell forward as he began to kiss the back of her neck with soft sweet kisses. Kagome rolled her head back as Edward's hands trailed down her arms as he continued to kiss her neck. His hands left her arms and moved to her midriff, slowly trailing his fingers over her stomach. Kagome's moans got a little louder as Edward gently, and carefully, bit her shoulder sexually.

Suddenly the door was thrown open startling the two as Charlie walked in with his arms crossed. He glared at the position they were in and the noise Kagome had been making. Both teens sighed as Edward pulled away and Kagome sat up straighter. Kagome glared at Charlie who glared right back before he walked out and Leah walked in, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Leah looked at Edward, clearly wanting to talk to Kagome alone from the glare on her face. Edward sighed, getting the message, and kissed Kagome's neck once more before disappearing out the window. Kagome fixed her shirt before looking at Leah. "Needed something?" She asked politely.

The female wolf slowly entered the room and looked around before looking at Kagome. The miko could tell that something was bothering the girl as she refused to look at anything but her. Finally after a few moments Leah spoke. "How did you go on knowing you couldn't have children?"

'Ah, so that was it.' Kagome thought. She had heard from Emily that if a female changed then she had possible lost the ability to get pregnant because her menstruation cycle was frozen. Emily had also told her that Leah was the only known female wolf their tribe that had ever changed. Kagome speculated that there may have been a few more but didn't want people to think their tribe was weak. When Kagome had heard this she felt sorry for the female as she simple didn't know, where as Kagome knew she could get pregnant but would lose any child.

"Well at first it was hard, having just lost a child after a huge battle; I beat myself up for days. Then I simple tried not to think about it but over time I came to realize that if I wasn't meant to have children then nothing I did would change that. But I also knew that there were children out there that needed a mother, so I adopted two wonderful children and love every minute with them." Kagome motioned for Leah to sit next to her. The girl looked unsure for a moment before sitting down.

"Even though you might not be able to have children, that doesn't mean you can't raise any. I'm sure somewhere there is a little boy or girl just waiting for you to come along and adopt them." Kagome smiled at the girl. "Beside, I'm sure one day you'll make a great mom." Leah looked at Kagome unsure but the miko just smiled and nodded.

Kagome sighed as she and Bella exited Kagome's car. Charlie wanted to drive them to the airport but a new lead on his newest case caused him to leave the house early. Kagome promised to call him once they landed in Japan. They had spent the morning going over everything to make sure they didn't forget anything. She had even received a phone call from Rin last night to let her know everything was ready on their end. Kagome had laughed at Bella several times as the girl seemed to keep forgetting things.

Bella was excited since this would be her first trip out of the Untied States while Kagome was just looking forward to going home for awhile. Truthfully anywhere that Edward was Kagome thought of home. She didn't want to think of living anywhere he wasn't. As they finished unloading their bags from the backseat, Kagome quickly ushered them into the airport where the wolf pack and the Cullens were waiting.

Kagome noticed that it looked as if they had just arrived, or simply waited for her. Checking her watch, Kagome smiled as each of them listened to her warning of being left behind.

Kagome nodded toward them with a smile as she headed toward the ticket counter line. The group stood behind her as they waited for a free counter. After three minutes, there were directed toward the left. Kagome quickly took charge. "Takashi party." Kagome waited for the man to bring it up on the computer. She then had to have identification to prove she was on the list as well as the others. They then had to go through the long process of checking everyone in and their luggage. Kagome handed over her credit card to pay for the extra fees before they were directed to gate forty-three.

Kagome smiled as Edward took her hand as they began walking toward the gate. The wolves were rowdy, which was nothing new in Kagome's opinion, while the Cullens were more reserved as they walked toward the gate.

The seating area in front of their gate was empty so the wolves sat on one side and the Cullens on the other. Kagome rolled her eyes at them before setting her bag down and waiting. They had to wait a good hour and a half before the gate opened and the crew stepped off. They each lined the entry way and bowed. Kagome smiled, she was used to this kind of thing while the others all looked out of place, and stood up while motioning for the others to do so as well. As she walked past the crew they all said in unison, "_Welcome Kagome-hime._" Kagome nodded toward them before directing where everyone should sit.

It only took about fifteen minutes to take off. Kagome sighed once they were in the air. "Okay, before I turn you lose about the plane there's something we need to go over. First, we will be going into a heavily populated demon area, so you need to be on guard at all times. As it stands you may be guest but they are those who'll try anything to cause problems. Another thing is the language." Kagome pulled out twelve bracelets from one of the overhead compartments and handed them out. "These will allow you to understand spoken Japanese but not written, but that shouldn't be a problem. Also, be careful on what you say around the mansion. We think there may be a spy among the maids but we have yet to find them."

"A spy?" Quil asked.

Kagome nodded. "The Council will know about your arrival before we even introduce you to them. That's another thing will have to go over but that can wait until later. Right now you need to understand that you have to be careful, anything you don't want the Council to know shouldn't be said while we're there or say it in English. The maids don't know English too well, but they still know enough to record anything to take to others, so if it's done in a code only you know it then you should be fine. Also don't mention anything about my engagement; we want to wait until the Council meeting to revile this. The South will do anything if they find out early about it or of Bella's change, it they find out there is a chance they may try something to tie me to them."

The all nodded in understanding as Kagome spoke. She then told them what all could be found on the plane and the wolves took off for the game room while the Cullens all stayed with Kagome.

The trip to London was uneventful, but Kagome did get to see Kanna again with Patrick in tow. The stop in Russia was to pick up Sesshomaru's oldest daughter Hanko, who was more than happy to talk fashion with Alice and about the up and coming fashion show in Paris that Hanko was attending. Finally they landed in Japan and started through customs. Kagome couldn't wait for the two weeks to be over.

Once everyone was through they headed toward baggage claim and then the front doors where a limousine waited for them. "_Ah, Kagome-sama it has been a long time._" The limo driver said with a smile. Kagome smiled at him as they loaded the trunk with all the bags while the others got in. As Kagome closed the trunk she heard two of the wolves going on about how cool the limo was.

Kagome sighed as they left the parking lot, it was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

Nothing more than a filler chapter but I hope you liked it. See ya next time. Review please.


	22. The Council

Well, here's the next chapter. Thank you all for waiting.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Chapter 22- The Council

Kagome sighed as the limousine pulled into the driveway of a huge three story modern mansion with a mix of Japanese and English style. When they first started building the huge mansion they originally wanted to keep it to two stories and a quarter smaller than it was now, but family size forced them to build bigger. As they exited the car the group stood in awe at the yard around them, causing Kagome to smile. The front yard wasn't too big, it had a hedge outlining the yard heading toward the back to keep nosy eyes away from the demon family.

There was a small fountain in the grassed portion of the U drive, it was of four woman pouring water from pots into the base. The mansion itself had two huge bay windows showing off a dark empty ballroom. It had the traditional Japanese roof with high arches and a traditional entrance but the stone siding and roof tiles were purely English style. The entrance door was a blue double door with sliver trimming and a sliver dog.

Kagome's laugh drew everyone out of their awe stare as she told the five servants that came out to take their luggage where to put their bags. Kagome then directed everyone inside, where they once again stood in awe at the entrance, a huge grand staircase that led to the second floor done in white marble, white marble walls with a huge portrait of a giant white dog laying down with over two dozen people laying or standing with the dog.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned just in time for Inuyasha to pick her up and twirled her around. Kagome laughed as the half-demon put her down before he started to look her over of any cuts muttering about killing people, causing the miko to hit him in the shoulder. "Shippo informed us what happened, nice to see you can still fight." Kagome punched him this time as she laughed.

"Yes, well not all of us are old lazy dogs like you Inuyasha." The miko dodged a slap to her side as she asked where everyone was.

"Out back enjoying some of Rin's outdoor cooking." He looked over the gathered group while Hanko headed upstairs. "Who's who?"

Kagome gave him a blank look as she motioned the group to follow her. "I'm not going to repeat myself over and over again Inuyasha, this way we get it done in one go." Inuyasha muttered under his breath before he started telling everyone where they would be staying. Alice and Jasper would be across from Kagome's room, a spare room ever since Shippo moved out. He now slept down the hall and around the corner from her when he visited. Emmett and Rosalie would be next to them, with the wolves all grouped up beside them. Edward would of course be sleeping with Kagome.

As they walked though the mansion, with everyone but Kagome and Inuyasha staring looking all around, they exited out two huge sliding doors toward the backyard where they saw kids all running around a huge yard playing soccer while the adults lounged around the patio.

"Aunt Kagome!" Before Kagome could even get two feet out the door one of the children called her name causing a huge stampede toward the laughing miko. Kagome moved out of the way and braced herself just as several of the young kids collided with her sending them all to the ground. Everyone around them laughed as Kagome found herself on the bottom of a child based dog pile as they all started talking at the same time.

It took several minutes before they all retreated back to their game and Edward helped her up. Kagome then did a quick round of introductions and indicated for everyone to sit as she took a lounge chair with Edward sitting beside her. It didn't take the vampire long to notice that Kagome seemed to have relaxed a lot more now than when she was after the attack.

"So, Kagome, how was it fighting off a newborn army?" Souten asked across from Kagome. The girl was wearing a blue and red sundress.

"It was truly one of the most terrifying times of my life. It's nothing like fighting demons, more like demons taken over by jewel shards." Kagome accepted the drink Rin handed her. "I'd rather take on an army of demons raging out of control than newborns any day."

Inuyasha snorted. "Only because you can kill them with one hit."

The others laughed at her before they all started questioning the wolves about their changes and how it worked. Kagome rested against Edward who was running his fingers through her hair. Kagome smiled as their conversation turned to what had been happening around the mansion to Rin pulling out a photo album to show off her fashions to Alice. Many of the photos were of Kagome acting as a model which caused Alice to ask Kagome how many jobs had the miko truly had.

After getting the kids to eat some lunch, and a rowdy game of American football where Kagome, Inuyasha, and even Shippo had played, the group of adults headed inside into a lounge where snacks and drinks were served. As Kagome set down a set of scrolls and photos she had collected from the library while everyone had ate, Sesshomaru decided to get started.

"First, the meeting has been moved up to tomorrow." Kagome rolled her eyes and complained. She sat next to Edward.

"They can't do that, everyone has to be notified ahead of time. Hell they didn't even know when I would arrive."

"Actually since the plans were made awhile ago it was leaked to them." Kagome rolled her eyes again. She hated people sometimes, when she found that leak she was going to plug it up permanently.

"Although there is one good bit of news." Sesshomaru said as he draped an arm around Rin. Kagome raised an eyebrow as she waited. "You remember Mia?"

"Yeah, that maid you had that did laundry right?" Kagome asked.

Rin nodded. "Yup, that and our spy."

Kagome choked on her drink. "She was the spy? I never would have guessed, she was so friendly and nice. How did you catch her?"

"The little minx was snooping around my private study." Rin said angrily. "It took several of us to get her to the cells. Turns out the girl wasn't a feline but a damn bat."

Kagome shook her head angrily but happily leaned against Edward who seemed happy at being able to hold Kagome.

"Yes well she did let out enough information for the meeting to be moved up but she didn't know a whole lot about Edward." Inuyasha said.

"Second, there's a rumor going around that Brother Yuki has been approached by Hikatrou is asking for permission for his blessing. We know he has been unsuccessful so far but knowing him tomorrow he will cause a scene." Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded as she was expecting it. "Another thing is that he will undoubtingly challenge this." Sesshomaru didn't need to say more for everyone to know what he was talking about.

"Third, the issue of the South's attitude on their need to push for this marriage will be addressed and finalized tomorrow. Also you need to read these and know them." Sesshomaru said as he tossed her an envelope.

"Okay, enough about that. We'll cross that bridge when it comes. For now we need to explain how everything is going to work." Kagome placed her drink down as she opened one of the scrolls on the table. It showed an amphitheater design. Kagome explained on how they decided that the amphitheater was the best selection when they were building the underground meeting hall. "Now, the North enters first then the East, South and then us. Sesshomaru leads first with Rin, then Inuyasha with Kikyo, and then usually me but this time the advisors will go next and me last with you all following." She pointed to one of the sets of stairs on the map.

"Now we'll take these stairs here and once we get to the first row I'll stop and direct you to go left. You'll walk around the circle and stop behind the Western platform. No more than about five a row so you probably need two or three rows. When you are introduced you need to nod toward the group." The group around her nodded in understanding as she showed them on the map. "Now basic protocol, when dealing with demons you do not want to screw up, one wrong move or word can cause a demon to attack. Don't say a word unless we tell you to, try not to react to any of the insults and trust me there will be insults at not just you but at me as well. Once everything is said and out in the open it will turn nasty quick as the South will not like it."

"It is suggested that you try to remain calm and let us deal with those idiots. Despite the fact that they'll want to fight, they will remember exactly who we are." Sesshomaru said causing the demon group around them to start cracking up.

"Remember that one time when Nara decided to verbally attack Shippo." Kikyo said as she smacked Inuyasha upside the head to quite his loud laughing.

"Oh remember that, I think it was the first time Miss Nara was terrified of Kagome. Kagome had had enough of Nara running her mouth, so before you know it Kagome's on the other side of the room and has her pinned against the wall. She then told her in this cold quite voice that if she didn't shut the hell up then she was going to jam her dagger she had out where the sun doesn't shine." Rin said. The group around her laughed while Kagome just blushed as she leaned against Edward.

Edward chuckled as the group started swapping stories of the glory days, as they called them, as he held Kagome. Hearing these stories of her made the stories Kagome had told him seem much crueler than she had made them out to be. Soon the group was telling the others about the times Kagome had to travel back and forth through time to collect the shards. There were many laughs, and even a few tears as photos of Sango and Miroku were passed around.

Soon they were called for dinner and questions about the Cullen's and the Wolf tribe were asked over a traditional Japanese meal of tempura, sukiyaki, udon, and ramen for Inuyasha of course. There were also come American food, such as burgers and chicken, while the Cullens were all given some animal blood in wine glasses. Kagome could tell that the others were shocked that, despite the fact that they were demons, they were just like any other family.

"Well, well this must the famous Cullen family I've heard so much about." A light feminine voice said. A young woman with long light brown hair carrying a wine glass of blood entered the room. No matter how beautiful the woman was the one thing that stood out were her blood red eyes. "I must say, what I've heard does no justice." She said sarcastically with a smirk as she took a drink.

All of the American's were on guard as the female vampire entered the room and sat down. The smell of human blood was fresh as it lingered in the air from the wine glass as she moved toward the empty chair next to the couch.

"Please Lillian, be nice." Kagome said as she placed her hand on Edward's, noticing the servants eyeing them with happy smiles. "I'm not in the mood to clean up bloodshed." Kagome glared at moody vampire. "Everyone this is Lillian. The Cullen family and the La Push wolves." Lillian was usually great to be around, however when they had to deal with these damn meetings it set everyone on edge. It also didn't help having so many vampires and wolves in the same house or that tomorrow was going to be hell. Lillian glared at Kagome for a second before she bowed and left the room. "I apologize for her behavior. Usually she's fun to be around but this meeting has everyone on edge, plus her mate's out of the country for another month." Kagome sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

"That's no excuse Kagome, you above all people should know that." Kikyo said as she stood up. "One should always retain some manners around guests." Kikyo set her glass down as she headed up to bed. "Goodnight and sweet rest."

Inuyasha stayed around for a few more seconds before he fled the room after his mate. The group laughed at his antics.

"I believe we should all rest for tomorrow." Sesshomaru said as he stood up. "Tomorrow will test your patience when dealing with spoiled adults." Rin giggled as she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and waved to the group as she followed him out of the room.

Shippo was the next to stand. "Come on kids time for bed." All the children complained as Kagome sat up and gave them all kisses and hugs before they followed the kitsune out of the room. Souten smiled at their antics, slightly missing the times she could act like them as she downed the rest of her drink. Saying her goodnights she followed her mate with slight skip in her step.

With everyone gone Kagome stood and offered to show their guests to their room. Heading back out to the main entrance hall, they headed up a grand staircase to the second floor. As she led them down an elaborate hallway Kagome pointed out pictures of family members, not everyone was there for the meeting, or places they had been. Vases, mirrors, and fabrics that had been brought years ago and was extremely valuable decorated the floors, walls, and windows.

As the reached their rooms Kagome quickly directed them to the available rooms and where the others were if they needed them. She waited for them to all get settled before she took Edward's hand and led him to her room. "Welcome to my sanctuary."

The walls were a dark forest design so it looked like you were sleeping in a glade. Along the back wall, right of the door, the bed was a floor design with a dark wood holding up the canopy of various shades of blue. There was a chest of dark wood at the foot of the bed, along with weapons and scrolls hanging all over the walls by the door and across from the bed. There along the far wall was a dark wood vanity dresser, complete with a huge mirror and stands for jewelry. Next to the dresser was an open door that led to a huge walk-in closet filled with clothes. The door in the corner near the bed was closed.

Kagome sighed as she closed the door and finally relaxed for the first time that day. Locking the door, she placed her hand on a scroll next to the door causing it to glow pink for a second before it died down. "There, privacy at last." She winked as she walked toward him and gently pushed him backwards onto the bed. As he laid back Kagome straddled his legs and placed her hands on either side of his head. "You mister Cullen, look far too stressed."

Edward smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "And you miss Kagome, look far too comfortable." He leaned up for a kiss. Kagome sighed as she leaned further into the kiss as his arms tightened around her waist. They relaxed as the kiss parted and simply enjoyed the feeling of each other before Kagome stood and prepared for bed.

The closed door led to a dark marbled bathroom where Kagome changed into a tank top and shorts. Edward had arranged the bed only the sheets and a light blanket were ready and the rest of the covers were thrown at the foot of the bed. Kagome giggled as she slid under the covers and laid her head on Edward's chest. His fingers were immediately moved through her hair causing her to sigh as she closed her eyes.

The following morning was hectic for Kagome as she finished dressing. They had the entire house up at six in the morning with a quick breakfast before orders were thrown around. All of the Cullens were already ready for the meeting while Souten, who had gotten up early and was ready, had taken care to make sure that the wolves dressed appropriately. After Edward was ready Kagome had kicked him out with a soft kiss and jumped in the shower.

Afterwards she had rushed around her room making sure she had everything she needed. Taking a look in her mirror Kagome reflected on her once outfit that she traveled around in. The outfit was a two piece with a black suikan robe like Inuyasha's over the top. The top a short kimono shirt the clung to her figure and ended above her midline with short sleeves ending just above the bend in her arm. The top was white with a dark purple flowing sakura petal design.

The bottom was a long skirt that opened in the front. Along the front where it split were toggle buttons where she could open the skirt and slide them though a small hole along the back so it stayed open. With the skirt open it showed a smaller, tighter skirt underneath. The inside of the skirt was black but the outside was white with dark purple vines with thorns covering the entire back.

The white of the outfit was represented of her miko side while the purple was represented of her time with Naraku. The dark purple was also the same shade as her poisonous miasma. Her ankle length boot also had the same colors as her top. She had decided to leave off the suikan robe; it was way too hot for it.

She braided her hair quickly with a purple ribbon weaved throughout the braid. She put on a simple sliver bracelet and she called forth the Shikon where she placed the jewel in a special clear cage. The necklace with the Shikon hung right above her heart. Putting on her engagement ring, a simple band with a single diamond with sapphires surrounding it, she smiled as she checked herself over. The ring had been simple, not outlandish like many had wanted, but it fit Kagome perfectly. Along the inside of the band was the date that they had had their first date.

Apply a light coat of makeup, Kagome nodded as she quickly threw on her boots and hurried downstairs. She paused on one the stairs as she heard several gasps. Looking up from straitening her shirt, she saw several eyes looking at her. "What?" She looked down at herself trying to find anything wrong.

"Wow Kagome, you look amazing." Alice said as she started circling Kagome once the miko got to the bottom step. Kagome giggled at the fashion vampire's antics while Edward couldn't stop staring. Kagome watched as he came up and pulled her into a hug.

"You look truly amazing Kagome." The miko smiled as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Make out on your own time, let's go." Inuyasha said causing Kikyo and Rin to hit him.

"As much fun as it is too see Inuyasha get beat up, he's right we're running late." Sesshomaru said as Rin took his arm and they led the way.

They walked down a long hallway which led them further and further underground until they came to an open room which was filled with people. It didn't take long for the room to seem crapped as Kagome directed them to the far wall to wait for their turn. They noticed a change that took over each person before them, showing off their more primal sides.

Suddenly Edward noticed a change in Kagome. Where a fun outgoing person used to be was now a strict, poised killing machine. This was the deadly miko they had heard about a year ago, this was the woman who struck fear into the hearts of many in the past, and this was the warrior who no matter what refused to back down. As Edward watched her he knew he wouldn't have to worry about Kagome ever getting hurt again.

They waited for about five minutes in total as the others went in first before Kagome motioned for them to follow her into the meeting room.

The walls were a soft pale brown with golden kanji words all along the sides, while the floor was a dark brown. The rows of seats, which had the next row higher than the last, were a solid oak table with chairs arranged an a semicircle while there were four tables on the floor with the symbols that Kagome had described behind each table. There were three rows that circled around behind each table on the floor. They followed Kagome down to the last row before she stopped.

The Cullens sat on one side while the wolves sat next to them so that there were at least two or three of them each per row. Kagome waited for them all to sit before she left and headed to her own seat while they waited for everyone else to sit. As they waited Edward noticed many different types of demons, there were tails, feathers, fur, beaks, wings, more than two eyes, pointed ears, and even one that had huge eyes on a tiny head.

They were in awe at the huge group before them, never had they seen such creatures before. Edward looked toward Kagome as she sat there, why would she choose him over such exotic creatures? Surly more than one demon had asked for her hand?

"We are joined together on this day, the fifth of June, for a meeting of the clan heads. Before we begin we will introduce our guests." Sesshomaru said, it was the West's turn to open and close the meeting, before he nodded to Kagome. Kagome nodded back once before she stood up.

"Joining us in honor of the West, we have the Cullen family, Jasper, Emmet, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice, the La Push wolves, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared, Leah, and my cousin Isabella." Each person nodded toward the crowd as Kagome named them.

"Now down to business."

For the next hour the group of guests watched as they moved from subject to subject. Politics, problems with humans coming onto demon grounds, problems with human eating demons, clan spats, and a few marriage proposals were all debated by the group. With each subject brought up there were arguments on how to deal with the problems, insults, and solutions were thrown around. For three hours they had talked and argued, even Kagome had thrown an insult or two at people when it got too crazy.

"Now, if there is anything else that needs discussing." Sesshomaru asked. Before Kagome could speak Hikatrou, the young son of the south, spoke up.

"I have an announcement to make." He smirked as he stood up. He wore close to the same thing as Sesshomaru, only mostly red and gold. He had long dark blue hair and bright gold eyes. "Kagome and I are to be wedded."

Kagome gave a dark chuckle while everyone else either looked shocked, gasped, or were concerned. As Kagome laughed, quite darkly Edward noticed, attention was drawn to her. "I find it funny that you would choose to bring this up, again, after I told you the first thousand times." She slammed her hand onto the table and stood up. "I would _never_ marry you even if mankind depended on it!" She growled out as she glared. "And I don't appreciate being approached and told that you're going behind my back and trying to get a blessing from Brother Yuki while I'm away. Why can't you just except the fact that I don't want you?"

Kagome glared at the demon who was getting madder and madder by each word that came from her mouth.

"Talk about going behind people's back, what about you and your little fling." He growled out as he pointed behind her. "Do you enjoy making fools out of people or do you just enjoy the attention? How long were you going to continue playing you're little game? Or are you just shy to admit that you're totally head of heels in love with me"

Alice had to place her hand on Edward's arm to stop him from attacking. Kagome had warned them that things might get out of hand but not to do anything. She noticed behind her that the wolves also seemed to be getting mad as the demon kept talking. Hell even Bella was getting mad.

"You just can't keep your damn nose out of other people's business. I refused you because you can't prove yourself to me. You stand there and promise me the world but as soon as my back is turned you start sprouting that damn mouth of yours."

"I have proven time and time again that there is no one who can please you like I can."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I have made my decision and will stand by it." Kagome took a deep breath before she looked around to the clan heads. "In three months, on August 15th, I will be married to Edward Cullen." Kagome smiled while the council from the south looked as if they had all swallowed lemons. "I don't care if I have your blessings or not, I will be marrying Edward and I will fight anyone who tries to break us up." She made sure to glare at Hikatrou before she sat down.

There was silence as demons looked at one another waiting for something to happen. Toran the panther demon, who had once kidnapped Kagome and the others to get to Inuyasha, slowly stood up drawing the room's attention to her. "Mister Cullen, will you please stand." She waited as Edward stood up confidently. Toran took a moment to look him over before speaking. "Tell me, why do you want to marry Lady Kagome?"

Everyone was blown at Toran's question but waited while Edward spoke. "She's my entire world and I would die without her. When I first met her, I was captivated by her beauty and exotic looks but the more I got to know her I realized I wanted to know every little thing about her world. From where she was born to all her dreams and how I could make them come true. When I thought I lost her years ago after my changing I felt my world go dark. I had no meaning, no reason to continue existing.

"When I first saw her at the school, my mind went directly to her and the days we spent together but I thought it wasn't her. Learning the truth about Kagome and seeing her alive before me was the most wonderful and terrifying thing. I was worried that being a vampire would scare her away or that I would hurt her but as the days went by she proved yet again how wonderful she was as she stood by my side. Just knowing she wants to remain by my side after everything that has happened shows just how amazing she really is. When I thought I had once again lost her, I felt lost but I knew I never wanted to let her go again.

"I want to spend the rest of my immortal life proving to her that she deserves everything and more." Edward spoke from the bottom of his heart as he looked at Kagome lovingly. Kagome couldn't help but break out of her cold exterior and smile at him as he spoke.

Toran looked at Edward, who was now looking at her. She watched him as he had spoken and as he and Kagome smiled at one another. The entire room waited as the panther demon finally smiled. "I will agree with you on one thing, Kagome is truly an amazing woman. And I feel as if there is no man perfect enough for her, however I think you may come close enough." She smiled at Kagome as she spoke. "I Toran, leader of the Panther tribe give Edward Cullen and Kagome Higurashi our blessing. You may sit."

Kagome smiled as Toran gave her blessing. They waited as the demons in the room muttered and debated before finally another gave their blessing. Demon after demon gave their blessings and congratulations while the Hikatrou looked angry and upset.

Koga simply said congratulations, as did Shippo and Sesshomaru but Tokaharu looked confused. "If I may ask," He said as he stood up. "Lady Kagome, why won't you consider our son for marriage?"

Kagome didn't even hesitate. "For years, all I've heard from him is how lovely I would look pupped by him and yet he has the nerve to insult my half-demon godchildren. He calls them filthy half breeds, worthless, and other degrading names, and he doesn't realize that any child between us will be a half-demon. I refuse to go through the same ritual that you put Rin through; I can clearly say neither the baby nor I would survive. Yet you don't think about what I want. I don't want any child of mine being called names from their own father. Nor will I allow another woman to bed any mate of mine just so he can have children." She glared at him.

Tokaharu sighed as he nodded. Kagome knew that he now realized their old bigot ways lost them the most available female. Hikatrou was muttering about how he would treat her good and never cheat, while Nara was complaining that Kagome didn't know anything. Tokaharu finally spoke above his family. "The South gives their blessing with that notice that all traditions will be followed." He gave Kagome a knowing look.

If all traditions weren't followed then the south had grounds to terminate the marriage. Kagome nodded in agreement however Rin did not agree.

"Wait a damn minute. I don't think it's fair to make that call. You all have been hounding her for years and now when she finally has a chance to be happy, you want to ruin that…"

"Rin." Kagome looked at her. "It's alright, I wouldn't expect anything less. All traditions for a demon ceremony will be followed." Kagome sat back down tired and now with a headache.

After that no one had anything else to add so Sesshomaru closed the meeting. It took another half hour until they were finally back at Sesshomaru's mansion and were able to relax. As soon as Kagome left the hallway Kagome pulled Edward into a huge hug as she sighed happily.

Finally things were starting to look up.

* * *

Well, there you go. I should have the next chapter out soon. Later : )


	23. Wedding Plans

PLEASE READ Authors Note: I will not be able to update for awhile after this, life has gotten a litter hectic here and I need to focus more elsewhere than my stories. Please don't hassle me for updates, all they do is make me upset because I can't focus on my stories. Have no fear though I will finish this story eventually. Thank you for understanding.

Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 23- Wedding plans

The rest of the day was spent touring the city while Kagome showed Edward her life before she fell down the well. They walked around, the Cullens carrying traditional umbrellas even thought there was cloud coverage. There happened to be a street market going on so Kagome took Alice's arm and they started looking at clothes, jewelry, and decorations. They spent a good hour there before Embry started complaining he was hungry.

After a long lunch, where Kagome got a good laugh at the wolves who were wary about the food, she took them to the shrine where she grew up. Kagome took Edward's hand as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Well, here's where I grew up. It's more popular around festival times or the New Year but we still get school tours and people often come here to pray. And this," Kagome wandered over to her favorite tree. "Is the god tree Goshinboku. This tree is over a thousand years old and has always been there for me." She smiled at the group as she patted the tree. "I know it sounds weird but after I started going to the past I always felt as if this tree had been protecting me."

Kagome started toward the house. "Over there is the well house, thankfully it doesn't work anymore. And over here is where people come to pray on New Year's. After praying people take a fortune and open it. If it's a good one they keep it, however if it's a bad one they take the fortune and tie it to that tree." She pointed as she talked. "It's an old tradition that draws tons of people to shrines all over Japan. We also sell charms that are popular with teens and young girls."

Kagome paused as the door opened and her mother walked out. After a quick round of introductions they spent a few hours sitting in the living room asking Kun-Loon questions. Souta came home long enough to change and give Kagome a quick hug and kiss before he ran back out the door. Leaning to look out the window, Kagome noticed Souta was now walking with a girl holding hands. She looked at her mother who just smiled knowingly.

The night Sesshomaru had reserved a room in a five star restaurant to show them what a traditional meal was like. While eating Inuyasha called for a toast and congratulated on her upcoming marriage. There were cheers among the huge group and rounds were bought for those old enough.

Kagome was awoken by knocking on her bedroom door. Edward was out hunting with Koga's wolves up in the mountains with the rest of his family so Kagome didn't worry about trying to keep quite. Throwing on a silk robe Kagome tied it as she opened the door to a giggling Rin and Alice. Kagome raised an eyebrow at them as Rin pulled Kagome out of her room and down the hall.

"I have something to show you Kagome. You're going to love it." Kagome shook her head at her friends at let them drag her. Kagome waited as Rin unlocked the door to her studio only to be in awe at what lay behind the door. Simply put, it was beautiful. "I hope you like it. I did take into consideration the designs of that period with the lace sleeves and the modern dresses with the train. I also took several styles and your tastes in dresses."

Kagome circled the dress while in awe. This was her dress, her wedding dress. That thought alone made Kagome start crying, it was really happening. She was getting married. She turned toward Rin with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much Rin." Kagome smiled as she hugged Rin.

"It's not finished yet, but once it is I promise it'll be the best dressed you ever seen." Rin said as she hugged Kagome with a smile. Alice suddenly started giggling as she looked at the dress. Kagome simply smiled and shook her head as she knew Alice saw something, but she didn't ask for any details. The three spent another hour going over the dress in detail before Rin suggested they head to breakfast. Kagome detoured long enough to change her close before she joined the others in the dining room. Upon entering she saw that the Cullen family had returned from their hunt and she joyfully joined Edward at the table.

It was a few days later when Kagome ran into her old friends. She and Edward were attending a festival, Kagome had wanted to have some alone time with Edward so Rin told him about the festival Kagome attended every year she could. He was wearing modern clothes while Kagome was in a dark royal blue kimono with pink butterflies. He enjoyed listening to Kagome talk about her traditions or about her childhood, he also enjoyed her voice and laughter.

"Kagome-chan!" Kagome paused in mid-step and groaned. She knew that voice anywhere. She looked at Edward and projected that she was sorry before she put on a fake smile and turned around.

"Eri, Yuka, Ayumi. How are you guys doing?" Her three friends caught up with her and gave her huge hugs. All three were wearing kimonos.

"We heard you were in town, so we wanted to see how you were." Ayumi said.

"Yeah, it's too bad you didn't get to graduate with us." Eri pouted.

"Guys, we've been through this. Kagome wanted to spend some time overseas so give her a break." Yuka said as she shook her head. "So Kagome, how have you been?"

Kagome smiled happily. "I've been great, graduated in May along with my class. Oh guys this is…"

"Higurashi-san." Kagome closed her eyes as she held back the groan. She so didn't want to put up with him right now. "Higurashi-san I'm so glad to see you back home."

Kagome turned to Hojo with a smile. "Yeah, it's great to be back." Her three friends started giggling while Edward had a frown on his face.

"That's great, and you seem to be feeling better." Kagome silently cursed Inuyasha and all those fake illnesses. "So, I was wondering if tomorrow you wanted to go out to dinner with me?"

Before her three giggling friends could even say a word, Edward wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Sorry but she's not available." The four unknowing Japanese blinked while Kagome giggled.

"Sorry Hojo, but I can't. See this is my fiancé Cullen Edward." Kagome smiled as snuggled into Edward's chest.

"Fiancé!" All four said loudly confused. Kagome giggled as she explained that they met at the high school and somehow Edward managed to steal her heart while they studied for finals one year. Edward simply smiled as he held her. When her friends said they wanted to spend some time with her Kagome exclaimed they were on a date and she was showing Edward the festival. It took another ten minutes before they were finally left alone.

"I'm sorry about them, they're always trying to get me to go out with Hojo even when I flat out told them I wasn't interested. They just never listen." Kagome rested her head on his shoulder.

"Its fine, besides I like hearing you call me fiancé." Kagome giggled at him. They spent the rest of the evening wandering around playing games and watched the fireworks as they were shot off. Soon they returned home where they spent the rest of the evening just talking.

Soon their time in Japan was up and they caught a flight home on Sesshomaru's private plane. Esme and Carlisle met them at the airport, the rest of the wolf pack wasn't far behind them. They dropped Bella off at her dads house, Kagome was going to spend the night with the Cullens, while Alice and Rosalie talked about their time in Japan. The girls spent the rest of the evening going over a list of things Kagome would need to do for the wedding.

Kagome sighed as she set another possible wedding invite card down. Nothing seemed to jump out at her. Alice was looking at flowers while Rosalie was trying to help her find the right invite cards. So far she hadn't been able to find the perfect one. They were in a huge wedding store in Seattle but Kagome was beginning to think she would have to make their own when she saw the perfect one. It was designed as a scroll, the background print could be customized, and was sealed in a gold container.

"I think I found it." Kagome said causing Rosalie to come to her side. Kagome held up a photo of the invite and looked toward Rosalie. "We can put the Cullen crest as the background and an oriental border along the sides." In agreement they went off to find Alice.

The vampire seer was comparing bundles of flowers as they approached her. The vampire then nodded and held up one bundle and turned to meet them. They went to order the custom invites along with Alice's huge order of flowers and a wedding album she had found.

At home they had wedding books open while Kagome ate and Alice pointed out things she would be getting or how things would be arranged. They had decided to get married in the meadow so Alice was planning an outdoor wedding with a small tent for the chapel and rows of chairs and a red carpet for the aisle. Kagome was in awe at all the plans Alice had already made and what was still left.

They met a snag on how the food was going to be catered or if they were going to make it. Kagome knew they could cook but some of their guests did know their secret and might make a big deal if they cooked. In the end Edward suggested that they ordered food. Kagome kissed him before Alice dragged her back into the plans.

Kagome giggled as she waited for the boys to try on their tuxes. Rosalie was trying on her maid of honor's dress, Alice had instead that Kagome chose Rosalie, while Alice was going through a book on decorations while Kagome pointed out what she liked. Esme was sitting on Alice's other side while Carlisle was helping the boys.

"Oh, I like this." Esme said as she pointed at something.

"I was thinking these vases here for the tables with a red rose in each one." Alice said as she pointed to the picture. "Then we fill the small vase with water and put a floating candle on top, under the vase is a glass mirror with rose petals." They had already decided that the colors would be black and white, a traditional wedding color, with the tables having a white table cloth and a black cloth over that. The chairs would have a white cloth over it and tied with a black ribbon.

As the day neared Kagome grew more and more excited. They were down to two months left until she could officially say she was Mrs. Edward Cullen. Kagome paused in her thoughts, Mrs. Edward Cullen, she liked the ring of it.

"Oh you look so handsome." Kagome looked as Esme spoke to see Edward step out of the dressing room. The black tux looked amazing on him, oh Kagome couldn't wait to see him a traditional montsuki (black formal kimono), haori (kimono jacket), and hakama (kimono pants). Walking forward she circled him once before smiling.

"Perfect." She gave him a quick kiss.

"I make this look good." Emmett said as he walked out of the dressing room. Kagome laughed at the pun, they had watched the movie the night before out of boredom. Rosalie stood next to her husband in a floor length red dress with a black ribbon around her waist that tied into a bow in the back. Alice's dress would be the same but Rosalie's dress also had black outlining on the top and bottom of the dress.

"I love Kagome." Rosalie smiled while Esme looked as if she would cry, if she could. The dresses and tuxes were soon ordered with a rush put on them as well as a dress for Esme.

Kagome sighed as she tossed a stack of papers off to the side. She was still helping Sesshomaru run his company abroad, as well as planning her wedding, so lately she was over working herself. Sesshomaru's company dealt with mostly technology products and stocks but part of the company dealt with restoring old artifacts. That was the part that Kagome, Rin, and Kikyo controlled. Kagome liked trying to figure out the history of something or restoring an artifact to its original state. Kikyo dealt with the museums, Rin handled transporting items, something her oldest daughter did when Rin was making clothes, and Kagome did most of the research.

Currently she was researching something Inuyasha had found at an old auction full of old scrolls, the problem was words were missing and some of it was in a language that they didn't know. She jumped as she felt hands on her shoulders and looked to see Edward behind her. Before she could say a word he closed her laptop, picked her up, and carried her over to their bed. He laid her down and gently held her as he climbed in next to her.

"Sleep." She smiled at him as she rested her head on his shoulder. He hummed to her as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kagome smiled as she watched the wolves wrestle around, she was spending the day with Bella and Emily. Charlie hadn't liked the idea that Kagome practically lived at the Cullen house now, so Kagome made sure to spend some time with her uncle and cousin.

"So Kagome, how goes the wedding plans?" Emily asked. Kagome groaned as she laid her head on Bella's should as the girl laughed. "That bad huh?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not really, Alice is taking care of most of it but having to go clothes shopping, order invitations, lists upon lists of things needed, and next week were planning out the menus. I just glad my mother's planning out the Japanese wedding, I would so not look forward to that." The girls laughed while the boys all rolled their eyes at them.

"So who's making the food?" Jacob asked as he sat next to Bella.

"Well we haven't decided yet but we do know we're catering." She turned toward Bella. "When you go to plan your wedding I highly suggest Alice, the girl is a god send." Bella and Kagome laughed.

Kagome sighed as she looked at a book on wedding cakes, she still couldn't decided on what she wanted. She knew she wanted a four tear cake but she didn't know what style or colors or designs she wanted. Tossing the book aside Kagome laid out on the couch stressed. The wedding was getting closer and closer and she couldn't help but worry, the south might try something but then again they had agreed to give them a chance.

Plus it didn't help she had normal wedding jitters and she kept feeling that something would happen to either her or Edward. It was normal for her to feel these things, last time he did die or almost died, and they were separated for a hundred years. But she knew in the back of her mind and heart that these fears were just figments of her imagination. Nothing would ruin her perfect day.

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Sesshomaru had promised to do a check of the woods the night before and Kikyo promised there would be a barrier around the entire meadow just in case. Souten had even promised that there wouldn't be any rain despite the cloud cover, she had connections to some weather demons who promised to keep the rain away for the day.

Closing her eyes Kagome listened to the sounds around her. The washer was running, Kagome was doing her laundry, and the family was out hunting. She was stress she knew so Edward was planning to take her camping that weekend just the two of them while Alice took over wedding plans.

Kagome sat up as she sighed before heading downstairs to removed her dry clothes and take them up to her room. As she looked at her ring again she smiled, everything would work out fine.

Kagome laughed as she rode on Edward's back as he jumped from tree to tree. They were on the way to their private campsite for the next two days. It would be just them and Mother Nature. Kagome giggled as Edward jumped down to a tent that was already ready for them. There was a log next to a fire pit and firewood was off to the side ready to be burned. A cooler with food was sitting next to the tent.

That evening they laid together under the stars as Kagome teased Edward with some blood chocolate while she ate some S'mores. As Kagome began to fall asleep she rested her head on Edward's shoulder as she looked at the night sky. How long had it been since she went camping under the stars, not counting the night before the fight with the newborns? She felt Edward playing with her hair as he began to lull her into sleep.

Kagome laughed as she swam away from Edward. The vampire quickly caught her and gently dunked her once before allowing her to dunk him. She couldn't stop laughing as she splashed him before he swept her into a hug. That morning had been great, she had breakfast over an open fire before they had decided to go for a walk. They had come across a deep creek when Kagome had stripped down to her swimsuit and jumped in.

They had been playing the water for a good hour when Kagome felt it, the presence of a weak demon. Kagome had quickly let Edward know when a weak frog demon attacked them. It didn't take Kagome more than three seconds to summon a bow and shot the weak demon.

They then finished their walk back toward the tent before Kagome decided she wanted fish for dinner just like in the past. She showed Edward how they used to catch the fish and cook it, wishing he could taste it with her.

The following day they began their walk back home hand in hand. They enjoyed the peace while it lasted, it would be the last of it until after the wedding. Reaching the house, Esme greeted them with a warm smile and some food for Kagome.

"Okay checklist. Invites are in the mail, the flowers have been ordered, food has been ordered, drink bar had been ordered, Rin is stopping by next week with the finished dress for a fitting, tuxes and bridesmaid dresses are arriving next week, the priest has been contacted, decorations have all been bought, photographer had been hired, and a DJ had been hired. Anything else you can think of?" Alice asked as she went over the checklist.

Kagome sat and thought. "Has Brother Yuki been contacted to do the blessing?" Alice looked though her list and nodded.

"Yes, him and his mate are attending."

"Bridal shower?" Rosalie asked as she entered the room.

"The shower will be next week, all those attending have been notified." Alice exclaimed happily.

Kagome nodded. There was nothing else needed except for the day to arrive and to try on the dresses. Her mother would arrive two days before the wedding with Rin and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kikyo were brining the crowed with them the night before.

Kagome smiled as she hugged Rin before helping the girl carry her luggage off the plane. The dress was completely covered and hanging on a rack with the rest of her bags. The two talked as they walked out of the airport and to the car that would take them to the hotel. Kagome was spending the night with Rin as they finished the touches on the dress. Checking in Rin led the way to a luxurious suite where Rin unveiled her finished dress.

Kagome was eager to try it on so Rin helped her, thankful that Kagome hadn't changed one bit so the dress fit perfectly. Rin had finished straightening out the dress when she noticed Kagome was crying as the miko looked into a floor length mirror. "Kagome?" She was concerned.

"It's perfect." Kagome said as she let the tears fall. "I'm getting married." Kagome cried out in joy. "I'm really getting married."Rin smiled as she too began to cry, happy for her friend who had suffered for so long.

They spent the next hour going over hair choices and make up styles before they headed to the hotel's restaurant. Kagome filled her in on all the plans Alice had made as well as where the wedding was going to be and how things were going to run. Rin smiled at the happiness Kagome was basking in. The young miko needed this.

* * *

Well this was more of a filler than anything else. See you when I can.


	24. My Wedding

**Pleas Read Author's Note**: I want to thank everyone for not bugging me on updates. Just to let everyone know I need to take a break from writing because right now I have too much stress from life and need to relax. I don't want to publish crappy chapters so I need this break. I will finish this story, I hate when a story's not finished, so have no fear. I simply need a month or two to calm down and hopefully get back on my feet.

This chapter is for everyone who's put this story on their favorites, alerts, or reviewed. Thank You.

I hope you all have a great night and Thanksgiving (for those who celebrate it)...I'm off to see 'Breaking Dawn'

* * *

Chapter 24- My Wedding

Amusement shuffled through the small crowd in Charlie's living room as the all watched the young bride to be pace back and forth as she worried herself into a frenzy. For the past hour Kagome had been walking back and forth as she worried about tomorrow. It was natural for any bride to have pre wedding day jitters however Kagome's worries went beyond normal.

Alice and Rosalie were there for the night to help her dress in the morning, Bella and her father since they lived there, Jacob to be with Bella, Kagome's mother who was going to walk her down the aisle, and Rin since she was helping Kagome into her dress. Souta and his girlfriend Hitomi were staying at a hotel with Kagome's grandfather.

"What if he changes his mind? Or what if Hikatrou or Tokaharu decide to try something? Or what if the sun comes out and he's exposed? Or maybe the Volturi will show up and put a stop to out union? Or maybe…"

"Kagome enough." Rosalie said as she stopped Kagome as the girl passed her. "I know you're nervous but do you really think Edward would change his mind after everything it took for you two to get together?" Kagome looked ashamed. "Besides, we've taken care of everything. No one will ruin your day."

Kagome smiled at her as she calmed down. Rosalie was right, Edward would never change his mind and they had taken all percussions to prevent anything from happening. Alice giggled as she drew Kagome into a hug.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

That night Kagome slept soundly with happy thoughts that after tomorrow night she would finally be married to Edward. That night she had no dream other than finally being one with Edward. The following morning Kagome got up early and laid there before a huge grin spilt across her face. She was getting married. She was getting married! Finally after nearly a hundred years she would get to call him husband.

She was getting married!

Kagome jumped up from her bed and hurried to the shower with a huge smile as she prepared for the day. She made sure to use the bottles that Rin brought with her, specially made so that the scents lasted longer than normal shampoo's or soaps. After drying and brushing her hair she hurried downstairs to eat and allow the girls to make her up.

Her hair was curled was so it fell down her back in waves while half of her hair was pulled into a low pony tail. By her right ear was an old silver hairpiece, a momo peach blossom, with diamonds lining the flower petals. It had once belonged to her grandmother and her mother had thought Kagome would like to wear it. While the girls played with her hair Kagome ate a quick breakfast her mother had made for good luck.

Afterwards Kagome was helped into her gorgeous wedding dress and high heeled shoes. Her makeup was put on while her jewelry was carefully placed and her tiara vale was gently placed on her head. Finally everyone stepped back and Kagome got to look at the floor length mirror Rosalie had brought over. Her eye shadow was a light blue while her lips were a bright red. She wore a blue necklace and earring set and brand new diamond bracelet that were gifts from Shippo and Kanna. Her silver tiara was borrowed from Rin who had bought it around the early nineteen hundreds.

It was her dress however that almost had her crying. The top of the dress was a corset style with a silver beaded flower pattern, the dress was sleeveless however there was a flower lace bridal jacket. The sleeves clung to her arm but at the wrists the sleeves flared out a bit and hung off her arm. The bottom of the dress was floor length with a white sakura petal beaded design across the bottom.

There were three layers of lace starting at the hip and wrapping around the dress with beaded flower designs along the bottom of the lace pieces. Each lace layer was a different length, making the flowers look as if they were flowing. The back of the dress had the symbol of the west in white silver beads and a flower train under that in lace bundle layers and the train was about ten feet long. Her ankle boots were white with the Cullen crest on the outside. Her bouquet held red, white, and blue roses with several leaves a silver lace ribbon on the bottom holding them together.

Overall, Kagome looked like a true bridal princess.

Kagome had to take several breaths to stop herself from crying as she hugged all her friends. Now all they had to do was wait. Looking outside she noticed that it was cloudy enough to cover the sun, it actually was quite beautiful in her opinion, but it wasn't dark enough to rain. A limousine was waiting to take the bridal party to the wedding, Jacob had left early that morning to dress and would arrive with the others.

Her bridal party would consist of Bella, Alice, and Rosalie. The girls had quickly helped each other get ready while Kagome helped her mother into her dress. All too soon it was time for them to load into the limo and they were off to her wedding. She tried not to ring her hands together or mess with her dress but she was just so nervous and excited.

As they got closer and closer Kagome felt her stomach getting tighter. Soon she would be walking down the red aisle toward her soon to be husband and soon she would finally be able to be one with her love. As they pulled up to a tent meant to hide Kagome and the party until the wedding started, Kagome was helped out of the limo by Jasper who gave her a quick kiss on the check. Emmet was next to greet her, also with a kiss, before Jacob gave her a hug.

Rosalie and Alice fiddled with her dress while Bella straightened Jacob's tie and white rose flower. Kagome could hear people being seated and talking as she closed her eyes and felt out the barrier that Kikyo had set up.

"The barrier's up, Sesshomaru's top generals are patrolling the area, the Volturi haven't arrived, the south have been told to keep their mouths shut, and an illusion will be cast to hide the light from the ribbon binding. Everything has been taken care of Kagome, today is your day and no one will mess that up." Kagome smiled at Rosalie.

"Thanks, I'm just so nervous and excited." Kagome said as she looked at the group. "I've waited for this day for so long and now it's really happening."

Rosalie understood how Kagome felt and drew her into a hug. She remembered her first wedding to Emmett, and even for a few moments she was slightly worried that he would leave her but she was happy when he remained beside her even after all these years. She no longer held such fears but she knew one day Kagome would feel the same.

Kagome paced for a few moments until they had gotten word from Esme that they would begin in two minutes. Kagome watched as her mother took one last look and her, smoothing down any wrinkles before they began to line up.

Soon they were lined up and the music started for the bridal party. The ring bearer and the flower girl, both of Rin's youngest, slowly started down the aisle toward the alter. Rosalie followed escorted by Emmett, Alice then followed with Jasper, and finally Bella with a smiling Jacob. As the wedding march started Kagome took her mother's arm, after a saying a quick prayer to her father, and together they slowly left the tent.

While everyone else was focused on her dress, she could hear the complements on how beautiful she looked in it or how lucky Edward was, Kagome only had eyes for Edward. Seeing him standing there, with his black and white tux, made Kagome relax with ease and smile brighter than she had been. She didn't even notice when she passed the four from the Southern lands.

As they reached the group Edward stepped forward as Kun-loon kissed Kagome's cheek and then placed her daughters hand on Edward's arm. Kagome smiled as they waited for her mother to sit with her brother and grandfather before taking their final steps forward to stand before the Justice of the Peace. She handed her bouquet to Rosalie while Alice held pull her veil back exposing the hairpiece better. Taking Edward's hand again they faced forward.

The Justice of the Peace, a Ms. Grace Evens stood before them in her black robes as she smiled at the couple. Once the music stopped she held up a book in her hands and began. "Ladies and Gentlemen, today we have gathered together to celebrate the marriage of Kagome Higurashi and Edward Cullen. Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust that love, who honor one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend the rest of their lives together. It enables the two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, and memories, their joys and sorrows, and to help each other through all uncertainties of life.

""_Marriage has certain qualities of contract, in which two people take on the housekeeping tasks of living together, to enhance life's joy. However, marriage is more than a contract. Marriage is commitment to take that joy deep, deeper than happiness, deep into the discovery of who you most truly are. It is a commitment to a spiritual journey, to a life of becoming - in which joy can comprehend despair, running through rivers of pain into joy again. And thus marriage is even deeper than commitment. It is a covenant - a covenant that says: I love you. I trust you. I will be here for you when you are hurting, and when I am hurting, I will not leave. It is a covenant intended not to provide haven from pain or from anger and sorrow. Life offers no such haven. Instead, marriage is intended to provide a sanctuary safe enough to risk loving, to risk living and sharing from the center of oneself. This is worth everything._" ~ Margaret A. Keip"

Kagome smiled as she talked, glancing at Edward out of the corner of her eye every now and then. They had set down with Ms. Evens days before and went over what they wanted to say and the poem they wanted. They chose that particular one because it fit them and everything they had gone through together.

"If for any reason, anyone present knows of any reason why this couple should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." Kagome held her breath as she waited for anyone, mainly from the Southern family, to speak. As the seconds ticked by Kagome slowly released her breath before smiling again. "Turn and face one another." Edward took bother of her hands. "Edward, your vows."

"When we first met I didn't know how you would change my life. You were there for me in the hardest moments I've ever had to face, you never doubted our love even when I had, you never asked me to be anything other than myself, and you showed me such joy I have not had in years. You opened my eyes and showed me that I can be loved as I am and don't need to change. I, Edward, take you, Kagome to be my wife, my life partner, my constant friend, and my one true love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family, and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, love you unconditionally, and support you in your goals, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"Edward, will you take Kagome, to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and protect her and forsaking all others to be faithful to her until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Kagome, your vows."

"Edward, you let me into your heart even though you knew my troubled past. You taught me to love again and that it was okay to trust someone again with my deepest and darkest fears. You stood beside me when I needed you and you held me help when I felt I wasn't strong enough. With you, I don't have to always be on guard and prove that I'm the strongest. I know you'll take care of me even in my most fragile state. I, Kagome, take you, Edward to be my husband, my life partner, my constant friend, and my one true love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family, and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, love you unconditionally, and support you in your goals, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"Kagome, will you take Edward, to be your husband? Well you love him, comfort him, honor and protect him and forsaking all others to be faithful to him until death do you part?"

"I do." Kagome could see a few people drying their eyes, although Esme was pretending to cry Kagome felt that if she could she would have tears. Ms. Evens turned to Emmett and asked for the rings. She then turned to the couple and handed one to Edward. Edward took Kagome's left hand and slowly slipped the ring on.

"This ring, which has no beginning and no end, symbolizes the love and trust between us that will never cease. May its presence on your hand remind you of my love and vow. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the promises which have made us husband and wife."

She then handed Kagome the second ring. The miko took Edward's hand and slowly slipped the ring on. "This ring, which has no beginning and no end, symbolizes the love and trust between us that will never cease. May its presence on your hand remind you of my love and vow. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the promises which have made us husband and wife."

Ms. Evens then faced the crowd. "As requested by the bride and groom, a tradition from the bride's homeland." She then stepped back and allowed Brother Yuki to step forward. The blind seer was wearing long sliver robes and his eyes were uncovered but closed.

"As per tradition to the cardinal families and those under their protection, the bride and groom have asked me to bless their union with the tying of Blessed Ribbons. Two ribbons are chosen beforehand that represents the blessing the couple desires from their heart." He pulled out the two ribbons that Kagome had given him the night before and a long white cloth. He held up the white ribbon first. "The white ribbon represents the blessing of purity, happiness, and equality in the home. The blue ribbon represents the blessing of fertility and healthy children. Together these blessings I bestow upon this couple in honor of our lord."

Kagome was slightly shocked at what the blue ribbon meant but didn't let it show as Brother Yuki asked them to place their left hands together with the palms facing each other. He first tied the white ribbon around their wrists and then the blue. He then placed the white cloth over their wrists and said a pray in an ancient language. To those who didn't know the truth about them they saw him untying the ribbons once his prayer was over. However to everyone else the ribbons and cloth began to glow as words appeared on the cloth and the ribbons disappeared and left a light band around their wrists that vanished after a moment.

Once he was done he stepped back and allowed Ms. Evens to finish. "Until now Kagome and Edward have spent each moment of their lives as separate individuals. But from this day on, and every day after, their each moment shall be shared and spent as one. By the power enthroned in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Kagome smiled as cheers rang throughout the clearing while Edward pulled her into a kiss which led to him dipping her slightly. Kagome laughed as they pulled apart amidst the laughter. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." Everyone stood and clapped at the couple.

Kagome took back her bouquet and together her and Edward lead the way down the aisle. At the end the bridal party lined up for a receiving line, Edward's idea which Kagome loved, as one by one their friends and family came by wishing them congratulations. Kagome had knelt down to give her brother a hug which Edward followed with, getting a shock when Souta didn't mention a word about how cold Edward was.

Soon the Cardinal Lords and their families came through the line, each one of Kagome's friends congratulated her and Edward for finally tying the knot as Shippo said, he even had a small joke about calling Edward father which caused Kagome to playfully hit his shoulder. Once the South passed by, with only a few words to Kagome about her wedding before they left, Sesshomaru had insured her that they wouldn't stay for the reception, Kagome was faced with the only guests left, the Denali Coven, long time friends of the Cullens.

She had heard that Carlisle had asked for their help to fight off the newborn army but for some reason, she never did find that out, they turned the offer down and turned their backs on them. Edward had asked that despite the fact that they did this to invite them to the wedding, which Kagome was more than happy to.

"Kagome this is Tanya, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar. They're the Denali Coven I went and stayed with awhile back." To Kagome Tanya and Kate were both very beautiful with their pale features and bright blond hair, Kagome was also secretly happy that she had met Edward before he changed or else he might have wanted one of them. Carmen had long dark brown hair with and Eleazar had short dark brown hair. Together these too seem quite happy to be together. "Everyone this is Kagome."

Tanya stepped forward first. "Hello, it's nice to finally meet you. Edward talked a lot about you when he stayed with us. Welcome to the family." She hugged Kagome as she talked. Kate was next to step forward.

"Like Tanya said, welcome. I hope you'll spend some time with us up in Alaska once you settle down a bit from your honeymoon." She winked at Kagome. She moved out of the way to allow Carmen to great Kagome.

"You're probably getting tired of this but welcome. It'll be strange to have a human around but I'm sure with time we'll all become great friends." Eleazar stepped up beside his mate and kissed the back of Kagome's hand.

"I must say I was quite surprised when I heard Edward was fawning over a human girl but when inquiring more about you I learned of your compassionate heart. I think we will be great friends you and I." Kagome nodded at him, she remember Edward describing the clan to her when he had gotten back and she knew Eleazar was very compassionate.

"Where's Irina?" Edward asked. Tanya crossed her arms and looked away.

"She's still upset over the fact that you wouldn't agree to kill the shape-shifters in revenge for Laurent's death."

"What?" Kagome asked as she started at them. Tanya looked somewhat saddened as she spoke.

"Laurent headed up our way after leaving here the first time and spent some time with us. Irina fell in love with him and was devastated when she learned that he had been killed. When Carlisle had called us and asked for our help we had agreed but Irina wanted the Cullens to help in destroying the wolves that had killed Laurent. When Carlisle refused we turned our backs on our long time friends. We're here to apologize and ask for your forgiveness."

Kagome stepped forward and drew Tanya into a hug. "There's nothing to forgive. You being here says enough to me, that you're sorry enough." The Denali Coven was shocked at how easily Kagome forgave them. "Now we have a reception to get to."

Kagome and Edward stepped into the limousine that had brought her to the wedding alone. As the car drove back to the Cullen house Kagome slide into Edward's lap and gave him a kiss. "Thank you." Kagome tilted her head confused by his words. "For forgiving the coven, their very close friends and I know Esme and Carlisle were upset when they refused to help us."

"It's nothing, besides I don't think we'll ever have to go through something like that again." She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss before moving to sit next to him. The rest of the ride was made in silence as they both enjoyed the feeling of the other next to them. As the limo pulled up in front of the house, Edward stepped out first and helped Kagome up before they entered the house and through to the backyard.

"Now presenting, the new Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Emmett said as the doors opened to the backyard. In front of them was the dance floor full of all their guests, to their right was a buffet with several different types of food. Further down was a drink bar for guests who wanted some alcohol. To their left was the tables and chairs for their guests. The tables and chairs were decorated as Alice had suggested, a white table cloth and a black cloth over that, the chairs had a white cloth over it and tied with a black ribbon. Their center piece was simple oval vases filled with water and a floating candle on a mirror with flower petals around.

Edward slowly led them through the crowd and toward a back table for the bridal party before leaving to gather their plates. Kagome thought that was highly romantic as Souta approached her. She had sent an invite to each of her old friends back in Japan but none of them could make it, which Kagome understood. Beside the bridal table was a table for the cake, a beautiful four tear white with black icing design.

Next to that table was a slightly larger table for gifts if anyone brought or sent one though it wasn't mandatory, which apparently a lot of people did by the look of the pile.

"So Kagome, how does it feel to be married?" Souta asked as she sat down in Edward's chair.

"Wonderful, and where is Hitomi dear brother?" Kagome asked causing Souta to blush and make a quick exit after giving her a hug. Edward was laughing as he set two plates down and took his seat. The wolves had been informed beforehand that the food was catered so they didn't need to worry about vampires cooking. Once everyone had gotten their food and before Kagome could start eating, Emmett stood gently tapping a glass.

"If I could have your attention for a sec." He smiled as he lifted the glass in their direction. "A toast to my new sister, thank you for simply being there and welcome to the family." Kagome laughed as they all raised their glasses and clapped. "Now, let's eat."

Kagome new the vampires would shuffle their food around or find some other way to make it disappear so she took great care not to spill any on her dress. There was light talk between the guests and Kagome enjoyed the feeling that now everything seemed to be complete in her life. She was married to Edward, her two children approved of her choice, her extended family was happy that she was finally happy, and best of all there would be no interruptions that night. Edward would finally be hers. But she also knew that despite the fact that she had enjoyed the pleasure of another before Edward was still a virgin. She had plans to please him that night, to show him how much she loved him and how blessed she felt that she would be the only woman to ever touch him.

Soon she was finished eating, as was most of the guests, and she wanted to dance with Edward. "And now the bride and groom's first dance." Edward smiled as he led her to the dance floor. "A special request from the groom to his bride." Their DJ said as he started the song.

_Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
take away all my sadness  
ease my troubles that's what you do_

Kagome smiled with a tear in her eye as they began dancing. It was their song, the same song they sang at prom. Kagome knew deep in her heart that Edward loved her as he started singing.

"For the morning sun in all it's glory  
greets the day with hope and comfort too  
You fill my life with laughter  
and somehow you make it better  
ease my troubles that's what you do  
There's a love that's divine  
and it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
we should give thanks and pray  
to the one, to the one"

Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
take away all my sadness  
ease my troubles that's what you do

Slowly they danced across the floor, Edward had twirled her once or twice and even dipped her down. She didn't care about the photos being taken, or the video camera that Emmett had, she only focused on Edward. As the next verse started Kagome took over singing.

"There's a love that's divine  
and it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
we should give thanks and pray  
to the one, to the one"

Kagome laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes, pretending that she could once again hear his heart beat in time with hers. She was happy, in love, married, and for once she was ready completely calm with everything around her. Nothing could ruin her night.

And have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
You fill my heart with gladness  
take away my sadness  
ease my troubles that's what you do  
Take away all my sadness  
fill my life with gladness  
ease my troubles that's what you do  
Take away all my sadness  
fill my life with gladness  
ease my troubles that's what you do.

There were clapping all around as the song ended. Soon Kagome was whisked away by Inuyasha who wanted a dance followed by Shippo, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kanna, Emmett, Jasper, Eleazar and Carlisle. Hikatrou had tried to get a dance with her but Alice pulled her away for photos. After a good ten minutes of posing Kagome was shuffled back onto the floor, this time for a father/daughter dance that Charlie took in place of her father.

No one complained as she danced with him, though once they were done Carlisle took a father/daughter dace with her as a welcome to the family.

It was a good two hours later before she was back in Edwards arms for another dance before her brother asked if they could finally have cake yet. The crowd laughed while Kagome and Edward stood behind the cake, first allowing for some pictures before taking the knife and cutting the cake. They set the piece on a plate and cut it into smaller pieces to be fed to one another.

"Smash it in his face Kags!" Emmett yelled out, getting the crowd to laugh. Edward gave a look that defiantly said 'don't even think about it'. Kagome brought the small piece up to his lips but didn't smash any of it in his face. She was surprised he ate the piece and didn't hide it before he brought a piece up to her mouth. She gave a slight glare before taking the whole piece and his finger into her mouth. '_Ah_,' She thought as she released Edward's finger. '_Chocolate cake, my favorite_.'

Esme took over cake cutting while Kagome took a piece back to her seat. After enjoying her cake, they did the dollar dance where everyone put in money, Alice was holding a purse for everyone to fill, to dance with her again, this time Hikatrou didn't try anything under the glare of Sesshomaru, and the tossing of the bouquet, which Bella caught. After another hour of dancing and speaking with her guests and introducing Edward to all her nieces and nephews, Kagome and her mother headed up to Edward's old room to change from the dress to a kimono to head to the hotel in.

"I'm sure your father would be proud of you Kagome." Her mother said as she helped Kagome tie the kimono. "Seeing you dressed up like a princess." Kun-loon paused as she let a few tears slide down her face. Kagome turned and hugged her mother.

"I know mama, I miss him too. But as you said, he would happy so no more tears." Her mother nodded as they hugged once more before they headed downstairs to say their goodbyes. They had decided to open the gifts once they got back, Alice and Jasper were in the process of moving them from the table to Edward's old room. After saying goodbye privately to the family, they headed out back to formally say their thanks and goodbyes before heading to Edward's waiting car. Rosalie had already packed the bags in the trunk for them.

As they pulled out of the driveway, Kagome unbuckled her seatbelt and careful crawled into Edward's lap. Her vampire husband and stole a quick kiss before turning his eyes back onto the road. "So, You going to tell me where we're going yet or do I have to guess."

Edward chuckled. "You'll just have to wait and see my princess." Kagome pouted slightly before cuddling into Edward's chest. She could wait…for now.

* * *

Here ya go, See ya next chapter.


	25. Chapter 25 Honeymoon Part 1

I'm back...for a chapter at least lol. Well I'm not going to post anything long here after everyone waited so long, I am working on the next chapter as we speak...er read, so my guess would be about two weeks.

* * *

Chapter 25- Honeymoon Part 1- Blissful Passion

Kagome sighed as she laid against Edward as they pulled into Seattle. She didn't want to move from where she was yet but moved anyway. She shifted over to the passenger seat while looking out the window deep in thought.

Tonight would be all about him. His pleasure. His joy. His bliss.

She had had it all planed out before hand and Alice had assured her that everything was taken care of.

They would spend the night in a hotel where she would finish the demon rituals needed to fully claim him as her mate. They would then leave near noon tomorrow from the airport to their destination which she still had no clue of but was promised she would love it.

She didn't know anything else, the Cullen children had kept really quite about it but Kagome was really complaining as she didn't want to ruin her own honeymoon surprise.

Pulling into a hotel called 'Waters Edge', Edward helped her out of the car with a kiss to her hand. He took one of his bags while Kagome took her own, wrapping an arm around each other as they headed into the hotel.

They already booked the room and received the key the night before from Alice so they bypassed the reception desk altogether, though Kagome did see the jealous look that was sent her way from the blond working the desk. The miko smirked as they walked to the back of the hotel where the president suit was.

Entering the room Kagome paused as Edward took her bag and set them near the dresser. There were rose petals all over the floor and bed, candles were set all around the room lit, and the bay windows were open allowing the bay air to gently flow into the room moving the curtains slightly.

Alice had outdone herself.

Kagome moved into the room toward Edward who was standing in the room looking at her, she could see in his eyes that he was slightly scared. She didn't blame him, her first time was slightly fearful and wonderful at the height of pleasure.

Closing the door and activating the silence wards, Kagome slowly moved toward Edward as not to scare him. She smiled as his arms wrapped around her waist and he gave her a slow, gentle kiss on the lips. She brought her hands up to his face and held him close as she slowly backed him up to the bed.

Edward slowly sat down so not to break the kiss but Kagome pulled away. "Tonight is all about you, my darling husband. I know I may no longer be a virgin but I wish to give you much pleasure as I had received my first time. I will pleasure you, bring you to a height you have never experienced, and when it is all done leave you craving me forever." She slowly removed his jacket as she talked and started to unbutton his shirt. "There is no need to be quiet, no need to hold back your pleasure my love. Grasp me as tight as you want, I will not break."

She slid the shirt off of his shoulders and began to kiss him. She moved from his lips to his cheeks and down to his ear. "Let me show you how happy you've made me." She whispered in his ear as she gently bit into his lobe. He moaned as Kagome began to suck on his neck.

His hands moved up to the obi holding her kimono closed and gently undid the bow before removing the obi altogether. Kagome removed herself from his neck and stepped back allowing the kimono to fall to the floor showing off her white lace lingerie Rosalie had suggested.

Kagome smiled as she stepped forward between his legs once again and started kissing every inch of his face. His hands gently grasped her hips but didn't stray as he allowed her to kiss him. She kissed his eyelids, moving down to his neck.

As Kagome started sucking on his neck, Edward let out a low moan as his head rolled backwards and he gripped her hips harder. Kagome smirked into his neck as she continued to suck harder and harder, gaining more deep moans from her lover.

She gently pushed him backwards to lie down as she moved from his neck down to his chest. Her hands mapping out his flesh as her lips devoured him inch by inch, moans spilling forth from his throat. As Kagome paused to suck on his nipples, Edward's hands moved from gripping her to making fists so not to destroy anything.

As she teased one nipple, biting and sucking, she began to unbutton his jeans.

She pulled back causing Edward to groan in disappointment and open his eyes, though he didn't need to really breathe he was taking deep breaths as he watched her. Kagome tugged on his jeans as a sign she wanted them off. Edward lifted his hip and easily slid out of the pants, leaving his briefs on. Kagome allowed it for now as she smirked at him and attached her lips on his stomach admiring his firm abs.

She continued kissing down his toned stomach, licking down the v-lines leading over his covered erection. Kagome could hear him panting as she removed his briefs and stood to look at the vampire before her. A slight flash of Bankotsu's smirked danced along her eyes before it vanished. While Kagome would always love Bankotsu, Edward was her perfect lover.

Kagome kneeled between his legs, looking up at him as he sat up to watch, and licked the underside of his erection. Edward was slightly longer than Bankotsu was, but also a little thicker. She gently grabbed the base of his penis and licked the pre-cum slowly leaking from the tip.

Hearing him moan again, Kagome began to slowly move her hand back and forth while alternating between fast and slow and licking and sucking. She took the tip into her mouth and sucked a few times before going deeper. She bobbed her head a couple of times, licked the vein in the underside again and then took all she could into her mouth. She started humming as she felt holding her in place, words spilling out of his mouth about how good it felt.

Edward had grabbed onto her shoulders and ran a hand trough her hair, urging her to go faster for what he wasn't sure but the feelings he was receiving was unlike anything he had ever felt. "Ka…gome…" he moaned as he came in Kagome's mouth.

Kagome greedily drank every drop of cum that came from him and even a few more sucks after she had swallowed everything he offered. As she finished licking her lips she looked up at Edward who was staring at her hungrily before he grabbed her forearms and pulled her into a kiss.

Suddenly Kagome found herself on her back with her head on a pillow as Edward began to suck on her neck. Kagome was much more vocal than Edward was, letting out a loud moan as Edward found a pleasure spot and attacked it thoroughly. She gripped his shoulders leaving half-moon red marks that healed in seconds as she thrust her lower body upward, brushed her covered core against his erection gaining a groan.

A hand slowly began to fondle her breasts through her bra, she arched forward trying to get him to add more pressure or move faster. Soon her bra was removed and a mouth attacked her nipples. Kagome couldn't stop the moans as the poured out of her throat as her hands gripped his hair and held him close. He sucked, nipped, and pulled at her nipple before moving to the other to do the same.

She could feel his other hand moving down, rubbing her hip while slowly thrusting down on her.

"Edward, please." Kagome begged as he paused in his rhythm.

He kissed down her toned stomach and paused at her lace underwear to slowly remove them. She leaned up on her elbows and watched as he tossed the white lace over his shoulder and paused as if slightly unsure to continued. "It's okay, I trust you." Kagome panted slowly as she smiled at him.

Lowering his head he carefully nipped at her hip bone causing Kagome to lay back down and cried out in pleasure at the wave of emotions running though her. It may have been way too long since she had any sex but it was so worth it.

Her vampire smirked into her hips as he started moving lower, kissing down one leg smirking as Kagome complained about him passing her core. He worshiped one leg, kissing each of her toes, before moving back up the other leg.

Kagome was a moaning mess as the heat within her kept building up, getting hotter and hotter and if he didn't do anything soon she was going to take matters into her own hands. "Edward!" she screamed out as she arched up into his mouth. "Kami…Edward…"

His tongue slowly entered her hot core, he groaned at the wet, tight, hot core waiting for him. He removed his mouth and licked her nub before inserting a finger into her. "You're so wet Kagome." Kagome arched into his finger as she kept panting and moaning. "God, the sounds you're making is making you even sexier. You're so beautiful Kagome, god you're so perfect. So wet and tight…" He added a second finger and increased his pace.

"More, Edward please, more." She cried as he held her waist down to prevent her from moving. "Edward…I need…I…need…"

"Cum for me Kagome, scream my name." He growled out. Kagome groaned as he growled and pumped his fingers even faster before replacing them with his mouth, his tongue moving in and out of her at so fast. The heat within her kept building and building until…

"Edward!" she came hard over his face as she cried out. Edward began to drink up the flowing juices flowing out of her.

Kagome laid on the bed panting as Edward cleaned her before moving up to kiss her. Kagome moaned as she tasted herself on his lips before she wrapped her legs around his waist and flipping him over so she was straddling him never breaking the kiss.

He placed his hands on her hips and moved to flip back over but Kagome stopped him. "Tonight is all about you remember. I'm going to ride you, I'm going to dominate you tonight." she smirked as she grabbed the bottle of lubricant on the bedside table. She only poured a small bit before tossing the bottle behind her and grabbing his erection, loving the hisses and growls that poured from him as she prepared him. "Grab my hips and don't let go."

She raised herself up, teasing them both by moved the tip of his erection around her core, before slowly lowering herself onto him. Kagome threw her head back as Edward griped her waist hard. It had been way too long, Kagome thought as she continued to lower herself. He was defiantly thicker and longer than Bankotsu as she was being stretched further than she had ever been.

Finally Kagome was fully seated on him and paused to get used to being so full again.

Edward was griping her in place, trying so hard not to just thrust up into her. She was tight and her muscles were pulsing, griping him so tightly he never wanted it to end.

Kagome panted as she looked down at Edward, his eyes were glassed over in pleasure. She smirked, placing her hands on his chest, and rolled her hips forward. Edward growled deeply as he held her even tighter preventing her from moving.

Instinctively Kagome used her miko powers to strengthen her skin at her hips before his grip broke her hips.

After a few moments, Kagome raised herself up and quickly dropped back down. Moans, groans, and growls filled the air and Kagome began to bounce on top of Edward, alternating between fast and slow. Soon Edward took over and began to thrust upward, meeting thrust for thrust.

The heat once again began to take her, letting her know that she was getting closer to release. Chanting under her breath, Kagome began to finalize the last of the demon rituals needed. This would tie them together forever as mates, neither would ever be allowed to lay with another while the other was still alive. Usually there would be an exchange of blood but the one she was using didn't need such a step.

As Kagome chanted Edward had sat up and held her closer as he began to thrust faster and harder. Sweat covered her body as she tried to keep up with his inhuman speed but soon just sat back and let him be in control. He had started sucking on her neck again, leaving love bits in his wake. She had started griping his back, thin red lines appeared from where her nails had scratched him.

Her body began to glow as she started to reach her peak, the heat within her had reached an all time high she moaned as he began whispering in her ear. "Cum for me Kagome."

"Edward!" She threw her head back and cried out as she came. Edward thrusted a few more times before spilling his seed deep within her as he growled out her name. The glow of her body flashed brightly before diming.

Kagome rested her sweat covered body on his as he laid backwards allowing them both a moment to come back down from their high. Kagome kissed his chest a few times while muttering that she loved him.

Soon Kagome found herself on her back and her husband leaning over her with a predator look in his eyes. Kagome giggled as he leaned down and began to once again kiss her all over before showing her such pleasure that she had never felt before.

Kagome woke up the next morning, comfortable under the covers while lying on her stomach. Sitting up slowly, Kagome looked at the clock, ten in the morning, before she looked around for Edward while holding the sheet close to her, finding him standing outside on the small balcony.

Kagome slowly stood, being mindful of the aches and pains from their long night of love making, and grabbed a robe from a nearby chair. She closed the robe before she joined him out on the balcony; the sun was covered by some clouds so there was no need to worry. She kissed his shoulder and noticed how he tensed.

"Babe, what's wrong?" she moved to stand in front of him.

Instead of responding he carefully opened her robe, being mindful that they were outside, and showed her the deep black bruises on her hips. Looking further Kagome also found bruises on her arms and what she could see of her back. She could feel that her neck was sore as was her ass.

Looking into Edward's eyes she could see him blaming himself for her predicament. "You're hurt." He whispered lightly.

"So," she shrugged. Instead of easing him it only caused Edward to look away doubting himself. "Edward look at me…look at me," she forced his face her way. "Bruises occur naturally with sex, even more so when you mix a demon or a half-demon or even a vampire with a human. I knew this would possible happen and I don't care. The bruises will fade within an hour and it'll be like it never happened. Besides do you hear me complaining?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"But I promised…"

"Edward, you can't protect me forever. We've been through this already, I can take care of myself but I don't mind leaning on you when it gets to be too much. All these bruises mean is that I managed to get you to enjoy yourself so much that you lost yourself in the passion. Hold me close, hold me tight, grip me until you think I'm gonna break, love me. I won't break no matter how rough you are, besides I like to be dominated." She smiled as she remembered how possessive he was last night.

Edward seemed to think about what she said before he smiled and drew her into a kiss. "Go shower, we leave in an hour and you still need to eat." Kagome kissed him once more before heading back inside to clean up.

She paused to look in the mirror at her uncovered body. There were different shades of bruises everywhere, from her breasts to her thighs. She could even see the hand shaped bruise on her ass from where he had gripped her during round two.

Closing her eyes, Kagome focused on her powers rising up to heal the bruises. She felt her powers washing over her before she stopped and looking in the mirror again, everything was now gone. Nodding, Kagome hurried into the shower eager to find out where they were going.

She brushed her teeth and dressed in simple jeans and a tank-top before making sure she had everything from the bathroom.

As she exited the bathroom she noticed that the room had been completely cleaned of all the rose petals and candles. The bed covers were piled at the foot of the bed and room service had been ordered. She dropped her small bag and robe by her suitcase and moved over to the food.

Kagome moved to peak under the lids but Edward caught her first and swept her into his arms as he kissed her. He carried her out onto the balcony where the table and chairs had been moved to and sat her down.

Quickly he moved her meal out onto the table and swept her into his lap. Kagome kissed his nose and removed the lids. It was more of a lunch than breakfast but Kagome didn't care as she started in on the warm vegetables and chicken.

"We'll leave here once you're done and head to the airport. Our flight leaves at one."

Kagome nodded as she leaned back. "Flight to where exactly?" she tried.

"You'll have to wait and find out." He kissed the back of her neck and chuckled as she groaned but continued eating anyway.

Soon Kagome was checking over the room, making sure they didn't forget anything, the wards had been taken down, and that nothing had been damaged during their fun last night, before she zipped her suitcase closed and followed Edward out of the room.

Edward had gone back to his loving self which made Kagome extremely happy.

She tensed slightly as she felt one of the messengers from the south sitting in one of the chairs in the main room. She could hear him sniffing as they passed by before growling in disappointment that there was nothing they could do, Kagome was officially off the market forever.

She smirked at that thought.

They paused at the reception desk to check out, the blond receptionist from the night before flirted with Edward and sent Kagome a few glares but Kagome simple leaned into Edward making sure her wedding ring showed.

Edward chuckled as they headed toward the car. "Jealous?"

Kagome huffed. "You're married mister, remember that." She placed her suitcase in the back of the car.

"Oh I could never forget my lovely wife." He kissed her nose before closing the trunk.

The drive to the airport was a slightly long one, they got stuck in the lunch rush, but reached the airport at twelve-thirty. The sun had peaked out a few times but Edward was prepared with a coat and hood as they held hands walking into the airport.

As they reached an empty desk Edward took the lead. "I'm here to pick up two tickets under Cullen." He handed over their ID's. The man checked them over before typing away on his computer.

"Two tickets to Rio De Janeiro on the one o'clock flight for Edward and Kagome Cullen, correct?" Edward nodded. The man held up Kagome's ID which still said Higurashi.

"Newly weds," he held up their joined hands showing off Kagome's ring as explanation.

The man nearly nodded and began typing away once again. Soon they had their tickets, their luggage was checked and on its way to the bagging area for the flight, and they were heading through security. It didn't take them too long to find their gate, there were about sixty people waiting around, and they began to board first class as soon as they arrived.

Kagome had gotten the window seat up in first class with Edward next to her. There was no one in front of them so Kagome leaned up and closed the window as a safety precaution as the attendants moved to help the coach passengers on.

"Okay, why are we heading to Rio?" she asked as she laid her folded hands on his shoulder followed by her chin. She arched an eyebrow at him as he simply smirked.

"You'll see."

It was a twelve hour non-stop flight to Rio De Janeiro, arriving at one in the morning. Kagome had spent most of the flight watching a movie before she had fallen asleep sometime during the long flight and was awoken by Edward as the plane began its decent.

They exited the plain with the rest of first class and then waited in the short line at customs before claiming their bags. As they headed out of the airport a man stood in the entrance with a sign that read "Cullen".

"I haired a driver so we didn't need to worry about a car." Edward explained as they neared the man.

Edward spoke with the man in fast Spanish, telling him that they were to be taken to the docks where a boat waited for them. The man nodded and directed them to follow him outside to the waiting car.

As he drove them Kagome was watching the nightlife of Rio, she saw music being played and people dancing in the streets. She laughed and began to bob her head at the loud beat filling the air. Edward smiled and held her close as they left part of the city behind and soon reached the docks.

They thanked the man and unloaded the several suitcases from the car before Edward paid him for his services. Kagome followed him to a small boat big enough for them and their luggage. "Where are we going now?" Kagome asked as he helped her into the boat then passed her the bags.

"Soon." He smiled as she huffed again.

Edward drove the boat southwest away from South America and out into the ocean. Kagome laughed at the speeds and as the cool night air whipped her ponytail around. Edward laughed as he sped the boat up even more. For a while they sat in silence as Kagome tried to find out where they were going. Soon she could make out an island off in the distance.

"That's Isle Esme, it was gift from Carlisle." Edward said as they got closer. "This is our destination, our own private island."

Kagome look in awe at the large island that was all theirs for the time being. As they got closer Kagome could see high mountains and a large lush green forest, and there upon the beach was a beach house with a huge wooden deck and tall windows everywhere. As the boat pulled into the beach Edward helped Kagome out and handed her a few bags.

Slowly Kagome walked across the sand up to the house getting a better look as she neared. The walls were mostly glass, giving it a more open feel, and had a high ceiling. She could see wood floors and the outdoor furniture was made mostly out of bamboo. To Kagome it looked like a paradise.

She squealed as Edward swept her up into his arms. Kagome laughed as he opened the huge glass door which spun, rotating the whole glass door as they entered. He set her down once they were inside and turned on the lights before heading back to get the bags. Kagome took a quick look around, the house was not only open but had a lived in and homely feeling.

Kagome could imagine a few vacations here with the whole family and just her and Edward.

Kagome felt arms wrap around her and hold her close. "What's on your mind love." He kissed her head.

"Just thinking how quiet it'll be with just us…or how not quiet it'll be." She smiled as she turned in his arms. "Let me freshen up from the plane ride." She smirked letting him know why.

"Don't take too long Mrs. Cullen."

She hummed pleased. "Mrs. Cullen, I love it." Kagome smiled as she kissed him before grabbing her suitcase and heading to the bathroom. Kagome paused in the doorway. "Oh I got to get Sesshomaru to increase my salary." She ran her hands over the porcelain sink and low wide tub. The white marble counter top matched the sink perfectly.

Sure Sesshomaru paid them well and they all had a lot of money sitting in banks but never had she been anywhere like this before. She had her own 16th century style home in the mountains of Japan with her own private hot spring but this was…

Kagome quickly started the warm water and pulled out a robe and a smaller bag and set them on the counter. She undressed and slipped into the warm water to quickly clean herself, not that it would matter in a few hours anyway.

After a quick bath Kagome left the bathroom in search for her husband but couldn't find him. Heading outside she stood on the porch with a smile as she saw him standing in the water, his clothes were piled on the beach by a blanket.

She laid her robe with his clothes and slowly made her way out to her waiting vampire. She pressed herself against his back and wrapped her arms around him. "This is nice," She whispered into the night air, "Being here alone with you."

Edward turned in her arms and smiled down at her as the waves slowly creased their bodies. Kagome raised her arms to wrap around Edwards neck as he drew her into a kiss, grasping the back of her thighs and hoisting her up to wrap her legs around him.

With the oceans help Edward easily slid into Kagome and once again enjoying the feelings of being one. Kagome lost herself in the feelings of him moving within her once again. She didn't notice when they moved from the water to the beach or when he laid her down on the blanket.

He had moved from being gentle to pounding into her petite body, drawing out cries and pleas from him to go deeper and faster.

She took control once and rode him again, the growls sparking something within her causing her to move faster just to hear more. He took her from several angles, on her back, behind her, on their sides, and each time drove her to the peak of insanity before giving her a sweet release only to build her back up again.

Kagome was sure she was going to hurt in the morning as her back made contact with the bed.

Edward was once again on her within seconds, licking and nipping his way up her body. Lips sucked the breath right out of her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Soon he was driving in her once again moving the fastest he had yet.

Kagome gripped his shouldered, imbedding her nails into his rock-like skin. "…oh…god…yes, uh, faster baby…oh god, fuck me faster…please…" Kagome cried out as he sped up again, drawling out new moans and cries as he went deeper within her. "…god, so good…so fucking good…uh, love you so much…oh god…fuck…"

"…didn't know…you…had such…a dirty mouth…baby…" he panted above her. "…so wet, so willing…god you look…so beautiful below me…taking all of me…you like that idea…don't you…wanting to always…be below me…ready and waiting…" Edward wasn't sure where this was all coming from but the way Kagome tightened around him showed that Kagome love it.

"…please so close…so fucking close…harder baby…don't hold back…fuck me harder…uh god just like that…" she panted out as he began thrusting against her harder like she asked. "…oh god Edward!" She cried out as she came. She felt him thrust a few more times before coming within her, sending her into the depths of blissful sleep.

* * *

*Blushes* uh, hope you like, got to go. Reviews make my day.


	26. Chapter 26 Honeymoon Part 2

Devilsonlyone: Hey all, happy Easter to those who celebrate it. First to R3B3L, I noticed my mistake once you pointed it out. Lets just say it was the one Spanish speaking person out of thousands lol. Gigglebox Girlie, I'm glad you gave this story a try and here's the next chapter lol.

I don't know when the next chapter will be out, hopefully my brain will work for me and write the next chapter soon.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 26- Honeymoon Part 2- Blissful Crash

Kagome sighed in bliss as she woke up, well that was before she tried to stretch out and hissed in pain. Pulling back the covers, she blinked a few times as she saw several bruises along her legs, waist, and chest. But the thing that caused her to blink several times in confusion was all the white feathers lying on the bed around her. Looking around she noticed that not only were three pillows missing but the headboard was broken.

Rolling over to look at the back of her legs, she blushed bright red at the handprint bruise on her butt check…she was so keeping that.

Closing her eyes Kagome began to heal her body, making sure not to heal the handprint, before stretching like a cat and rolling out of bed. Looking at the bed better Kagome couldn't keep the few giggles from escaping, the headboard wasn't only broken but had bits and pieces ripped from it like someone had attacked it.

The bed spread was also torn in a few places, though thankfully the bed and sheets themselves were fine.

Looking around she didn't see Edward, so she grabbed a clean pair of clothes and headed for the shower.

The warm water was nice over her aching muscles, god it had been so long since she had been touched like that. And to black out from so much pleasure like that, that had never happen before. And she loved it.

She wanted more.

Stepping out into the cold air caused her to shiver slightly but she quickly dried and dress before going back to looking for her husband.

"Edward?" She looked in the living room and kitchen. She didn't see him there but her stomach let her know that she was hungry.

Shrugging her shoulders, Kagome opened the fridge to see what they had and smirked as she saw four boxes of chocolate. Grabbing a box, and the eggs for an omelet, she began to munch on the chocolate as she cooked while humming a tune.

"See you found Esme's gift." Kagome looked up to see Edward walking into the kitchen. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled as she kissed him. "Great, better than great really. It's gonna sound cliché but last night was perfect."

He chuckled. "No pain or anything?"

She shook her head. "Just a bit when I woke up but nothing I couldn't heal. Though where were you this morning?" she joked as she pointed the spatula at him.

"Feeding."

Kagome blinked a few times as she nodded. "Okay." She removed the omelet from the pan and took the plate and box of chocolate to the table. "So what are we going to do today?"

"If you're up for it how would like to explore the island?"

Kagome nodded as she continued to eat. "Sounds like fun." She smiled.

"Wear a bathing suit." Edward left the room with a smirk. Kagome tilted her head but shook it off.

The island was beautiful; almost the entire island was covered with trees, hills, and mountains that were perfect for climbing. There was a small river that ran from one end of the island to the other and had a few good jumping points. There were a few wild animals running around, Kagome wasn't sure if they were native or brought here for the vampires but she didn't worry about it.

They had spent many days walking through the woods, and a few times she rode on his back as he climbed up a tree and they watched the sunset together.

They spent the first day walking around, she had worn only jeans with a bikini underneath which proved to be a good idea as they had swam a bit in the river. She had also spent a few hours sun bathing while Edward sparkled beside her.

She had swam some more in the ocean, which lead to them having sex on the beach again.

She had blushed bright red the first time she moved to change into her night clothes only to find that Alice had taken her clothes and replaced them with sexy lingerie. She had held up one that was see through and wondered if Edward would like it. She never had someone to model that type of clothing for so it was a risk to try one on, but it had been worth it.

That night she slowly came out of the bathroom in a bright red outfit and waited. After a few moments Edward had pulled her into his arms and showed her exactly what the outfit had done to him. Kagome felt she needed to get more in the future as Edward had ripped the bra apart to get it off her.

Feeling a kiss on her neck caused Kagome to lean her head sideways to allow him better access. "Your move." Kagome pouted as he moved away and looked back at the chess board. There was a slight storm outside so they were relaxing inside.

Looking at the pieces Kagome picked up her rook and captured his knight. She smirked, until he captured her queen. Pouting Kagome tried to win but after a few more moves she lost. Picking up her king she tossed him aside before moving the cheese board out of the way and crawled across the coffee table and straddled his waist.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned down to kiss her while moving his hands under her tank top and pulled it off her. Kagome moaned as Edward began sucking on one of her breasts while removing her shorts.

She kept her hands on his shoulders as he laid her down on the coffee table before throwing her shorts and panties behind him before removing his own sweatpants.

Kagome panted as he kissed down her stomach toward her core, wasting no time in throwing her legs over his shoulders and plunging his tongue inside her. "Kami…" she moaned loudly as he began to suck, lick, and thrust around her core. Each time his tongue entered her, Kagome couldn't help it as her back arched and she cried out.

Her hands gripped the edge of the coffee table as she started practically thrusting into his mouth. "Kami, Edward…so close…Edward!" she came crying out his name. Her body shuddered as he licked a few more times before kissing his way up her body. He quickly claimed her mouth as he lifted her up, sat back, and lowered her onto his aching member.

They moaned together as Kagome rested her head on Edward's shoulder trying to calm down her breathing before she felt him lifting her and began to slowly thrust into her. "Kami, Edward are you trying to torture me?" she asked as she raised her head to look at him in the eye.

Kagome couldn't stop the shudder of pleasure at the look of raw lust running through his eyes. God she loved this man.

He slowly kept lifting and lowering her, never speeding up despite her begging and pleading. Her body just kept getting hotter and hotter, she begged and pleaded for him to speed up, to thrust harder, to do anything to end the building heat.

Without warning as he once again lifted her, he brought her down hard causing Kagome throw her head back and moan. "Oh…Kami again, please again…" he smirked as he kept going slowly, "No, faster please Edward, baby, faster…" Kagome cried as he kept moving slow. "God damnit Edward fuck me faster or so help me…"

He moved one hand up to her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Hold on."

Kagome didn't have a chance to speak before he lifted her and quickly slammed back down before quickly repeating the process again and again. Kagome by now had thrown all shyness out the window as she pleaded for him to continue to thrust into her core, how much she loved him and his cock, how she couldn't get enough of him. Every word that spilled from her mouth only drove him to thrust faster and faster.

"God…you look so sexy...such naughty things coming out of your mouth…at my mercy as I pound into your tight pussy…god this turns you on just as it does me…your moans just keep running through me, I never want to stop…want to keep you like this forever…my Kagome, my princess…cum for me baby…"

"Edward!" Kagome yelled out his name as she came. He thrusted a few more times before slamming her down hard and coming deep within her.

Kagome panted as she rested against Edward, too weak to move. "One of these times you're gonna kill me doing that."

Edward chuckled. "Hum, death by sex…sounds like a good way to go." Kagome giggled as she smacked his shoulder before laying her head down to watch the storm in their post bliss.

Kagome sighed as Edward slowed down the boat. As she looked around confused, he pointed off in the distance where three dolphins were swimming around. She looked out across the water as the dolphins swam in circles splashing around.

"Go on," she looked toward her husband, "They won't come this way with me here so you'll have to go to them."

Kagome looked at him for a second unsure before she removed her sandals and jeans and slipped into the water so not to scare the dolphins. Kagome slowly swam over, catching their attention, and it wasn't long before the three were playing with her. They kept splashing her, butting their noses against her stomach for head rubs, and letting her hold onto their fins and swimming with them.

Edward watched as his wife swam around happy. He would have forever to shower her with gifts, trips, anything she wanted just so she would know how happy she made him. He always wanted to see a smile on her face, light in her eyes, and hear her laugh. He truly loved this woman.

Kagome laughed and giggled as she played, more than once she waved toward Edward who had a video camera on her while smiling and waving back.

Soon Kagome got tired and patted her new friend's goodbye and swam back to Edward and the waiting boat. "That was so much fun! Thank you so much." She gave him a kiss.

Kagome groaned at the heat as she put on a pair of jean shorts and opted to keep her tank top off. Today was a record high and she was feeling it. All the windows and doors were open, there was a light breeze coming in from the ocean, but she was still hot. She had taken a light cold shower to cool off some but she was still slightly hot. She couldn't wait until night fell and it cooled off.

Grabbing a hair tie she headed out to the main room only to pause as she saw two other people there with Edward. A man and a woman, defiantly from Rio, both looked at her slightly shocked. Kagome felt a little embarrassed since her short shorts showed the sides of her thong and she only had on a sports bra. "Kagome these are our housekeepers, Gustavo and Kaure." The man had short and somewhat curly brown hair with patches of white and a white mustache and beard. The woman had long black hair, though Kagome could see the blood in her face drain as Edward spoke in Portuguese to them. "_This is my wife, Kagome._"

"_Excuse us._" The man said as he turned and headed to the bedroom. The woman continued to stare for a second longer before following.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked as she moved to slip on a shirt that was lying on the back of the couch.

"She's worried for you." Kagome raised an eyebrow as she sat on the couch next to him, throwing her legs over one of his. Edward bent on leg and placed a hand on her legs. "Because I have you here all alone," He kissed her neck, "and at my mercy." She giggled.

"So she knows?"

"She suspects. She's native Ticuna, they have legends about blood-drinking demons who prey on beautiful women." Edward leaned in to kiss her when someone clearing their throat. They both turned to see Kaure looking at them holding the ripped blankets to her chest. Gustavo hurried through carrying part of the broken headboard. Kaure hurried to follow.

"Okay, anyway. Any plans for today?" Kagome asked running her fingers through his hair.

"No just clean up the bedroom. Why?"

Kagome stood up and stretched. "Well I'm going for a run." She leaned over and kissed Edward. "I'll see you soon.

She nodded to the couple as they entered the house again and she exited. She started off running down one side of the beach until she reached the rock cliff. Originally she was going to scale the cliff but with two humans here, and one keeping a close eye on her, she opted out of climbing and turned to head back the other way.

After half an hour Kagome paused in running to see the boat carrying the two housekeepers leaving. She leaned over to catch her breath feeling slightly more tired than normal. Shaking it off as nothing more than being out of shape Kagome headed back to the house to fix herself some food. Thankfully it had cooled off a lot as she ran.

Kagome felt Edward slip out of bed that night, telling her to go back to sleep. Kagome rolled over to Edward's side of the bed and curled around his pillow slipping back into sleep.

The next morning Kagome woke up alone. She dressed in light clothing and headed out to the kitchen, on the counter was a note telling her he was out hunting again. Sighing she smiled as she started looking in the fridge and freezer to see what they still had. Pulling out the egg carton she grabbed three eggs, some peppers, sausage, and decided to make an omelet. She sang and hummed as she cooked; making sure the sausage was fully cooked.

Setting the plate on the table she moved to grab a glass of juice and began eating. She wondered what they would do today, and how long they had been on the island since she was really keeping track, when she paused. She looked at her food for a second and then bolted through the house to the bathroom. Sliding to a stop on her knees, she lifted the seat up in time just as she started retracting what she had just eaten.

She wasn't sure how long she kneeled there puking when her stomach finally calmed somewhat.

"Kagome." She looked over to see Edward standing in the doorway. She flushed the toilet and whipped her mouth clean with a towel.

"Hey." She whispered. "When did you get back?"

"Just now, you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, must have been something I ate. Can you hand me my bag?" she pointed toward the counter. Edward grabbed her bag and lain it on the ground before her but Kagome paused in reaching for some medication. There lying on top was a new unopened box of tampons. Kagome leaned back confused, "How long has it been since the wedding?"

"A month, why? Kagome what's wrong?"

Kagome took a few deep breaths, her stomach finally calm for now. "I'm late." She said slightly shocked. "My period's late." She looked up at him, there was only one reason it could be late. Thinking back now Kagome wanted to curse, they didn't use protection. Not one single time. She knew the risks, she knew it was possible, and yet she forgot.

Her hands were shaking as she lifted up her shirt, she pressed on her stomach. She could feel that her stomach was firmer than it was supposed to be. Standing up she moved to the mirror and lifted up her shirt again. Looking from her side Kagome noticed that her stomach was slightly bigger than it was supposed to be. Feeling something move Kagome let a bit of her powers flow around her stomach. She was pregnant.

A ringing phone caused her to jump, Edward was still kneeling down on the floor in shock. Kagome hurried over to him and grabbed his phone from his pocket. "Hello."

"_Kagome?_"

"Alice?"

"_Kagome is everything okay? I just saw…_" Alice trailed off.

"You just saw what? Alice, what did you see?"

"_Hold on here's Carlisle._"

Kagome sighed as she heard Carlisle asking what was wrong. "Can vampires go into shock?" she tried to joke as she looked at Edward who was still looking at her.

"_Is Edward hurt?_"

"No," Kagome paused and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Kagome said looking straight at Edward with her barriers down so he knew she was speaking the truth. Kagome placed a hand on her stomach as she felt the baby move. "Okay, we've got movement."

Kagome didn't hear a response as Edward took the phone from her. "Carlisle, what are the risks with Kagome's condition?" Kagome couldn't hear what Carlisle said as Edward kept walking away. Kagome thought over what Edward said, what were the risks with her condition? Would the poison kill her unborn baby like last time? And what risks were involved with having a vampire's baby?

Kagome looked at Edward as he hurried around the room packing. She stood out of the way watching in slight shock. She was pregnant…with Edward's child. "Damnit, Kaure's here making sure you're still alive." He left her alone to her thoughts.

Kagome moved slowly over to a mirror and lifted her shirt again. She let her powers flow around her womb again and a smile began to creep on her face. She was going to have a baby. Her and Edward. A child, their child. A single tear slipped from her eye as she smiled, Edward was giving her something she always wanted.

Loud voice drew her attention away from the mirror to see Kaure standing in the doorway staring at her. "_What did you do with her?_"

"_What do you know about this?_" Edward asked.

"_I know that you are a demon!_" Kaure yelled angrily at Edward.

"_Hey, don't you dare call him a demon!_" Kagome stormed over to the woman. "_He is no demon, he's my husband!_"

"_Please, do you know anything? Anything that might help? Anything that will help her survive this. Please, I love her._"

Kaure walked up to Kagome after a few moments and asked if she could as she gestured with her hands. Kagome nodded and watched as the woman placed a hand on her stomach and closed her eyes. Kagome waited for something, anything, to happen but the woman only opened her eyes after a moment and said one word. "_Death._"

Kagome rolled her eyes once the woman looked away, there was no way she was going to get killed from her baby, but the almost pale look Edward had about him showed him that he was worried.

"I'm not gonna let it hurt you." He grabbed her packed bag. "Carlisle will get that thing out." Kagome's eyes widened and he left the room. Thing? Thing! Her baby wasn't a thing! There was no way in hell she was going to let anyone, not even Edward, hurt her baby. Nodding and calming down, Kagome quickly dressed and helped pack the rest of their things. Putting on her shoes Kagome grabbed her bag and headed out to the boat.

She didn't say a word the entire ride back to the mainland. She clinched her hands a few times but didn't let Edward know what she was thinking. Kagome realized the first thing she needed to do was talk to Rosalie. Rosalie would help keep her safe in her time of weakness. Second she needed Kikyo and Rin with her. The three of them studied the pregnancy of Slalom's child and she knew she would need them beside her.

As the boat docked in the late night Kagome didn't let Edward help her out of the boat or put the bags in the back of the cab he called, not that he really needed help. The entire ride to the airport was made in silence as Kagome watched the night life of Rio pass by. The few times she did look at him, he wouldn't look at her. As they pulled into the airport where their private plane sat, Edward asked her to wait while they loaded everything.

As soon as he was out of the car, Kagome pulled out her phone and dialed Rosalie's number. Kagome tried not to fidget and kept her head turned so Edward couldn't see the phone.

"_Hello?_" Rosalie answered.

"Rosalie, listen I don't have much time. I need your help."

"_Sure what do you need?_"

"I'm pregnant. And I may need protection."

"_From who?_" Kagome could hear the concern in her voice.

"Edward, he called it a thing. Said Carlisle will get that thing out." Kagome took a few deep breaths. "Listen, we're coming home. I need you to be the first one to me, no matter what. I also need you to call Rin and Kikyo, I'll text you the numbers here as soon as I can, tell them it's an emergency and get there as soon as they can. Tell them whatever you need to just get them there."

"_Understood. Don't worry Kagome, everything will be fine._" Rosalie said.

"I've got to go." She hung up the phone and stuffed it into her pocket just as Edward started toward her. They quickly loaded the plane and soon were in the air. As soon as she could, Kagome texted the numbers to Rosalie and then laid back to rest.

She slept for a few hours before the rocking of the plane caused her to run to the bathroom to throw up again. Before Edward could get near the door, Kagome slammed the door closed with her foot letting him know she didn't want him in there.

Though she knew she needed to eat, Kagome couldn't hold anything down. She was just so angry. Most husbands would be shocked yes, and okay Edward wasn't like most husbands, but even he shouldn't have called his own child a thing. As she had the strength she was gonna kick his ass.

Soon they were landing at Forks Airport and Kagome was helped off the plane by one of the ground workers. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Rosalie was power walking toward her and leading her toward the car before anyone could talk to her. Not even waiting for Edward or their luggage, Rosalie took off for home. Kagome rode in a car with only Rosalie while everyone else followed in two other cars one the luggage was packed.

"Rin said they were loading on the plan almost four hours ago so they should arrive sometime tonight." Kagome only nodded. "It's okay Kagome, I won't let them hurt you." Rosalie placed a hand on Kagome's and gave it a light squeeze.

As they arrived at the Cullen house Kagome hurried to the living room to gather her thoughts while Rosalie rearranged the furniture. A couch was pushed into a corner for Kagome to rest on with a coffee table in front of the couch. While she did that Kagome headed to the kitchen and grabbed a box of crackers before sitting on the couch just as the other cars pulled in. Kagome stated in on her crackers to calm her stomach as Rosalie stood in front of her protectively.

"Kagome we need to talk…" Edward walked into the living and paused at the scene before him. The others were right behind him. Edward moved toward Kagome. "Kagome I know you're…"

"That's close enough." Rosalie stood in front of him ready to fight. Edward looked between Rosalie and Kagome a few time before backing up.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked away from Edward as she munched on a cracker. "Kagome, please look at me." Kagome bit her lip as she tried not to cry and kept looking away.

"Kagome, I need to see if you really are pregnant. We'll need an ultrasound." Carlisle said trying to keep everyone calm.

Kagome kept looking away before she shook her head. "No. Nothing is done before Kikyo and Rin are here." The others tried getting her to change her mind but Kagome kept shaking her head. Soon everyone backed off leaving Kagome to eat her crackers with Rosalie standing guard. Kagome watched as they all took positions around the room but no one left. She sat on the couch content for a few minutes before she started to nod off.

"Emmett can you get some pillows and a blanket?" Rosalie asked as Kagome laid down. Emmett nodded and quickly returned with the requested items. Kagome was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Kagome wasn't sure how long she was asleep when loud voices woke her.

"…did you say to her?" Kagome groaned as she sat up. "Kagome!" The miko looked over to see Rin and Edward standing toe to toe while Kikyo and sitting next to her.

"Hey guys."

"Kagome, I need to check on the baby okay." Kikyo said. Kagome nodded and let Kikyo place her hand on her stomach, letting her power flow though her. Kagome waited as Kikyo focused on what she was doing. "Okay first things first, Kagome is pregnant. I'd estimate about sixteen weeks to nineteen weeks along; taking in growth rate that we know of I'd say Kagome may only be two to three months pregnant. Everything's fine so far but now we have to address a few problems."

"Problems?" Alice asked while everyone looked concern.

"Well the first thing is whether or not you want this baby."

"Yes." Kagome answered immediately.

"No." Edward said looking pained. Kagome looked at Edward shocked. "How do we know that it won't kill her?"

Kagome finally lost it. "It! Thing! This is our baby Edward not some…some…some cancerous disease. Our baby! We know this has happened before and I'll do whatever I need to so we both survive but no way in hell is anyone gonna kill my baby! This is my body and I'll say what happens to it!" she yelled. "I want this baby!" She took several breaths to calm down.

Everyone seemed to take a step back and let the two newlyweds have their moment.

"I don't want to lose you again." Edward said. He moved to take a step forward but Rosalie growled letting him know to back off.

"You won't lose me Edward. But god damnit you know how I feel about having a baby and this is my chance. Our chance. But to continue calling our baby a thing and it is pissing me off. I want this baby, I will have this baby, and nothing, not even death, will stop me." She glared at him.

"No but the poisonous miasma might." Kikyo said breaking in.

"What?" Edward asked her.

"As you know Kagome has poisonous miasma running through her. We weren't able to confirm what really killed her first baby but we do know that the poison will kill this child if nothing is done."

"What do you suggest?" Esme asked.

Kikyo sighed as she stood up. "Well for starters fighting will not help either mother or child. We need to lower all possible risks of miscarriage. No fighting, arguing, we need to keep her calm." She made sure to look at both Kagome and Edward. "Second we have a few issues. What would usually be done is place a barrier around the womb to protect the baby however that comes to our second problem. We need to protect Kagome from the baby. Let me finish," she cut Kagome off before she could protest. "This baby is only half human, the other half is vampire. That alone is cause for concern without even adding in the poison."

"What if we try a double barrier?" Rin spoke up for the first time. "What if we try something like a double sided barrier, one side to protect the baby from the poison and the other to protect Kagome from the baby? A barrier worked for me so why can't we do the same for Kagome, only tweak it a bit. The only downside I can think of is that we can't cut off the intake to the baby because that might cut off the essentials the baby needs."

"A double barrier could work, but that means you'll both be staying here until the baby is born." Kagome said concerned. "Can you both handle that?"

Rin nodded. "Right now you are more important. I'll call Sesshomaru and inform him what's going on." She took out her phone and started calling.

"And we need to determine how to ground the barrier. We can use a necklace, bracelet, tattoo, it's up to you."

Kagome nodded as she thought. She wasn't sure if a necklace or a bracelet would work, she wouldn't be able to take either off until the baby was born. A tattoo would work for now. Kikyo nodded as she listened to Kagome's reasoning. "Okay, Rin and I will be here to ground the barrier further so I don't want you to use your powers until the baby is born."

Kikyo wasted no more time and started to get to work. Kagome watched as Kikyo took a bit of her blood and began to draw the symbol for barrier on her stomach. Rin soon added her blood and the two were started chanting together and the blood seemed to seep into her skin. Kagome watched as the blood became a temporary tattoo until it was time for her to give birth.

While Rin explained everything to the Cullens what they were doing and how it would protect Kagome, said miko slowly began to close her eyes and the stress of the day left her tired. Kagome felt someone help her lay down and she drifted off.

She was going to have a baby.

* * *

Yeah, she's gonna have a baby! I already know what gender so no asking or guessing cause you wont get it lol. Reviews make me happy.


	27. Chapter 27 Our baby

Well here's the long awaited next chapter. I had a hard time trying to figure out what I like and what I didn't but it's finally here.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 27- Our baby

Kagome groaned as voices came in and out of focus. She had been feeling more and more tired lately but that wasn't the only cause for concern. As each day past Kagome felt herself getting weaker and weaker. Rin and Kikyo were scrambling through their notes trying to figure out why Kagome was deteriorating as fast as she was. Rosalie was still acting as her guard, handing her the food, helping her to the bathroom, and ordering anything Kagome pointed she wanted for the nursery.

Esme had painted the room chosen for the nursery to look like a forest at night with a blue crescent moon and shooting stars. Kagome had thanked the woman with a warm hug as she observed the room. Now they were buying things to fill the room. Alice had bookmarked several sites for her so all Kagome had to do surf the site for what she wanted.

So far Kagome had the crib, changing table, bassinet, high chair, and an infant swing. She still needed a dresser, toy chest, bouncer chair, rocking chair and playpen. She wanted the basics since she didn't know how fast her baby would grow.

She moved to sit up and looked to see Bella and Jacob talking with Alice. "Hey guys." Bella started to move near Kagome but was blocked by Rosalie. "Rose, it's okay." Rosalie nodded and moved, helping Kagome sit up better. She moved the blanket hiding her stomach.

Bella sat on the coffee table. "You look terrible." She looked upset and confused.

"Hello to you too." Kagome chuckled. "How ya been?"

"I'm fine, Kagome what's wrong?" Bella looked back at the others. "And why are all just standing around, help her or something."

"Bella," Kagome placed a hand on her arm getting the teens attention. "Help me up Rose." Kagome held out her arms and Rosalie gently pulled her up. As Kagome stood she heard Bella gasped as her belly was exposed.

"Kagome, you're pregnant!"

Jacob looked at Edward pissed. "You did this." He moved to take a step forward but Emmett stopped him.

"Enough." Kikyo glared at everyone as she entered the room carrying a meal for Kagome. "If you're gonna fight take it outside and out of hearing range, Kagome's at a high risk for miscarriage as it is. And you sit," she smiled at Kagome as she set the food down next to Bella. "Know the rules now Black, Bella: no fighting, no arguing, we need to keep Kagome's blood pressure down no matter what." She sat down with a sigh. Jacob growled at Edward but backed off.

"Why does she look like she wasting away?" Bella asked as she gave Kagome the plate.

Rin sighed as she entered the room with a stack of folders and papers. "We're not entirely sure. All of our notes indicate that she should be perfectly fine as long as she gets the proper nutrients and rest. For the past two weeks we've been going through every note and side note trying to find out what's happening."

"Do you know the gender?" Everyone looked at Bella confused. "What, I need to know what colors to buy."

Kagome laughed. "No, ultrasounds can't penetrate the embryonic sac so we're doing this old school. But I think it's a girl, my mom once said that girls give you hard time before their born. For now I'm on bed rest unless Rosalie's helping me."

"Is it dangerous for her?" Jacob asked.

"Well for now we have a two way barrier protecting both her and the baby but it's growing at a fast rate that even the barrier might not be enough in time. And as you call tell so far that baby's getting enough to eat but Kagome's not. For now all we can do is watch and wait." Rin sighed. "We're missing something though I just know it." She flipped open a folder.

"Is there anything I can do?" Bella asked, looking around.

"I'm not sure what you can do Bella, right now all we can do is keep the barrier up and hope to find the answer." Kikyo took a folder from Rin and started looking.

"This barrier, how does it work?" Jacob asked with his arms crossed.

"Well," Kagome held up her shirt and pointed out the red mark. "This temporary tattoo is the grounder for the barrier that Kikyo and Rin are holding up. One side of the barrier protects the baby from the miasma and still allowing nutrients to get through while the other side is protecting me from the baby. We're basing it off of a barrier we put in Rin when she was pregnant with her eldest son."

"Can I help with the barrier?" Rin and Kikyo looked up at Bella. "Well I've been given these abilities like you guys have so can't you also put me in to help with the barrier?"

Each of the three older woman looked at one another. "It would give her a chance to get used to working with barriers and give you two a chance to rest, you know leave the house, grab a bit to eat." The women laughed.

"If you think you can handle it Bella I can put you into the barrier but it won't be easy." Kikyo said standing up.

Bella nodded. "I want to help Kagome."

Bella called Charlie to let him know what was going on and that she would be staying at the Cullen household until the baby was born. Kikyo had put Bella into the barrier and helped the girl get the feel of what to feel for and when to alert them to any changes. Kagome had seen Jacob take Edward outside and, from what she could see, discuss something without upsetting Kagome.

Kagome to calm down had once again hit the websites for whatever else she needed, with Bella's input of course.

The next two weeks were hard on Kagome as her body got even weaker. An IV was placed in her arm trying to get the nutrients to her fast enough while Rin and Kikyo hurried though the notes while calling up Slalom and Kathrin for any information that wasn't recorded before hoping to get answers. More than once Kikyo had to go outside to blow off some steam and Rin had to meditate an extra hour.

Of course the worst day was when Jacob arrived telling them the tribe knew. "It was an accident, there was an incident and I had to phase. Sam found out about the baby when he read my thoughts. He's threatening to kill it before it's born."

Kagome placed her hands on her stomach trying not to panic. "He's not touching my baby." Rosalie and surprisingly Edward growled at the thought of Kagome losing her baby.

"I left Sam's pack as soon as I could…" he trailed off as Seth and Leah entered the house behind Jasper. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Left Sam's pack, owe." Seth rubbed his arm where Leah hit him.

"Sam plan's to attack when you're out numbered, he's got the place surround and their waiting." Leah said trying to keep the growl out of her voice. "The treaty's void in his mind, as soon as you leave your dead."

"No one's hunted in weeks." Emmett pointed out.

"We'll make do." Esme sighed.

"We can get blood sent in," everyone looked at Rin. "But it'll have to be a onetime thing. Unmarked and when Sam least expects it."

Kagome closed her eyes trying to think. If she could spread out her powers she would've been able to pick up where each pack member was but she didn't want to risk the baby. She needed a solid plan. "Leah and Seth will be posted outside," everyone quieted and looked at her. "Rin call Shippo and Kanna, tell them it's an emergency and to bring as much animal blood as they can get their hands on. Kikyo I need for you to head to Charlie's and use his home phone to call Billy Black, see if he can't talk some sense into Sam. Also let Charlie know not to visit, I don't want to take the risk of him getting attacked.

"Jacob I want you to spend most of your time in the house just in case one of Sam's pack makes it through. Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Esme I'll need a rotation schedule from you four to check the house. Carlisle I need you to prepare the medical room for delivery and an immediate hysterectomy, as much as I love kids I don't want to take this risk again. Let Kikyo know if there's anything you need before she leaves, I don't think Sam will let her out again after this. Rosalie you'll remain near me helping me with Bella." Kagome looked at them.

Rin nodded and walked out of the room to began making the phone calls while Kikyo followed Carlisle to the room they had set up for the birth. Leah and Seth quickly headed outside. Jacob looked from them to Kagome. "You really know how to get people to move."

Kagome smirked. "When you have to direct a demon army, you learn to demand respect."

Kanna had been the first to appear with a small box of about ten blood packets full of bear blood. "It was the best Patrick could get me." She said tossing a packet to each member of the Cullen family. "Shippo's gonna try and get twice as much before coming." Kanna added an extra layer of defense being able to move undetected to keep an eye on Sam's pack. However they got a call from Inuyasha two days after Kanna arrived stating that Shippo couldn't make it since he was keeping an eye on the South for Sesshomaru.

Without the extra blood the Cullens were starting to get hungry again but none of them left for Kagome's sake.

Kagome however was getting worse. She couldn't move on her own, she was sleeping more, she wasn't able to keep anything down, and she was starting to look like she hadn't gotten a full meal ever. Rin pointed out that the only thing keeping her bones from breaking was the barrier. Bella had gotten better at holding up the barrier allowing Rin and Kikyo to rest however she could only hold it for an hour before the barrier started to weaken.

It was two weeks after Bella arrived that Rin finally snapped. "I don't understand what we're missing! All the note are here, she shouldn't be fading this fast."

Kagome opened her eyes from the couch where she was napping. "It's okay Rin…"

"No it's not Kagome. You shouldn't be fading like this. We took these notes for a reason and now their useless." She slammed a packet down as she paced.

Jasper picked up the packet and flipped through it to distract himself from hunger. "Well humans are fragile things." He joked.

Kikyo looked up from her laptop. "Say that again."

Jasper looked confused. "I said, humans are fragile things."

Rin snapped her finger as she stopped pacing. "That's it."

"What's it?" Edward asked entering the room.

"The answer we're been looking for. Everything we have on this process if on a _demon_ subject not a _human_ one. Kathrin wasn't human so her body was able to replenish the lost nutrients five times faster than Kagome is. The only major problem she had was the birthing because the baby was stronger than they expected causing her to bleed excessively until we could get in there."

"We need to find a way to more nutrients to Kagome and fast." Kikyo crossed her arms. "So in reality we're back to square one though. If we don't do something fast we might lose her."

Edward finally stood up. "Can't you see what this thing is doing to you? I can't lose you, not again." He looked stuck between wanted to cry and wanting to hit something.

"And you won't." Kagome sat up breathing hard. "I'll pull through this just like I have on everything else in my life."

"And if you do die?"

Kagome placed a hand on her stomach. "Then," she swallowed, "then you'll always have a part of me."

Edward scoffed. "A part of you? Do you honestly think I could tolerate it or love it if it killed you?"

"It's not her fault…"

"Because you've given me no choice!" Kagome was shocked by his outburst. "We're supposed to be partner, remember. But you've decided this on your own. You decided to leave me."

"I won't leave you."

"How can you be sure? Because in the end it's me that'll lose you. And I don't choose that." Edward turned and walked away.

Kagome was stunned, Edward had never raised his voice to her before. She swallowed a few times trying to hold back the tears. "Rose," she cleared her throat. "Rose I want a bath, can you help me?" No one said anything as Rosalie moved to help Kagome up and to the bathroom. The IV was removed for now allowing Kagome to undress and slip into the warm water. Kagome thanked the blond vampire and asked to be alone for a minute. She knew that everyone with great hearing could hear her but she couldn't stop the tears or sobbing.

All she ever wanted in life was to be like her mother. Have a great and loving husband, have a couple of kids, and die old in her love's arms. Most of that she thought she had lost when she turned fifteen but now she had that husband that would stay with her. And she was throwing it all away for a kid.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she cried. "_What do I do dad? Tell me what do I do? Kami please someone tell me_?_ I don't know what to do anymore._"

Rosalie entered the room and shut the door. "Kagome," the miko looked up not bother to wipe away the tears. "We'll find a way." Kagome smiled and nodded. Rosalie gave a small smiled back and started to help her bath. Neither said anything but Kagome could tell that Rosalie knew that she was having doubts. Would she live through this? And if so would her child live? Or would they all be taken?

Rosalie helped Kagome out of the tub and dress before replacing the IV. Together they slowly walked back to the couch; Kagome kept her eyes down and didn't look at anyone. She laid down with her back to the and slipped into an uncomfortable sleep.

_She could hear him, just behind her. She could feel the purple mist creasing her arms. A deep voice whispered in her ear. "You will always be my puppet miko."_

Kagome gasped as she opened her eyes breathing hard. Kami she was freezing. She pulled the blanket closer as she looked around. Edward was sitting in a chair near her head, though they weren't talking to one another right now, Bella was on the floor in front of her eating, Jacob was by her feet, and the others were on the other couch attempting to watch a football game. Kanna, Leah, and Seth were nowhere in sight.

"Cold?" she looked at Jacob and nodded. "I got ya." He slid down the couch sharing his warmth.

"Thanks." The wolf nodded. Kagome looked over at what Bella was eating, chicken and rice, and she quickly sat up, grabbed the trash, and dry heaved. Jacob was quick to start rubbing her back like he'd seen Bella and Kikyo do.

"We need to get some food into her system." Esme said concerned as Bella took her plate to the other room. Kagome leaned back trying to get her stomach to settle.

"Jacob has an idea." Edward spoke up suddenly.

"No it was snide comment." Jacob tried to look offended but smirked.

"What were you thinking?" Bella asked reentering the room.

"That it was looking for someone to sink its teeth into."

Kagome paused and looked up. "She's thirsty."

"I have some O negative set aside." Carlisle walked away. Kagome could see the hunger on all their faces and felt bad as Jasper and Alice walked away. Emmett, she saw, took a few deep breaths before he too got up and walked away. Carlisle returned with a glass of blood. "Fastest way to test the theory."

Kagome took the glass and before anyone could say anything downed half of it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jacob and Bella take a step back and both looked a little green. She sat back, licking the blood off her lips. Everyone waited as Carlisle checked her pulse. "Pulse is getting stronger."

"It's working." Rin smiled happy that something was finally going right.

Kikyo nodded. "How much blood do you have Carlisle?"

"About twenty packets." The doctor said.

"Alright, if you need more I'm O negative you can take from me."

Bag after bag for two days Kagome downed as much blood as she could. Her face had filed out some and her color had returned much to the pleasure of those around her. She was still weak but it wasn't as bad as before. "_I'm fine mama, I promise. Charlie's just…over reacting._" Kagome sat against the arm rest. She was alone for the first time in weeks and her mother had called.

"_Over reacting huh? Kagome Sesshomaru was the one to let me in on what happened._"

Kagome laughed into the phone. "_Okay, Sesshomaru's over reacting. We've fixed the problem and soon you're going to have a beautiful granddaughter to spoil._"

"_It's a girl, you're sure?_"

"_Well it more of a hunch, see we can't actually see inside right now, the baby's preventing that from happening. But I can just feel that it's a girl. Mother's intuition and all._"

Her mother laughed. "_Well I'll buy some neutral colors just to be safe. You know we almost clothed your brother in some of your baby clothes._"

"_No way, all my stuff was pink._" Kagome smiled, noticing Edward entering the room with her refilled glass of blood. She had been slowing down now that the baby was being fed regularly but she was still drinking at least three glasses a day. Of course now she could actually eat again without throwing it back up.

"_Yes well Souta was supposed to be a girl until he was born. Thankfully though I'd though ahead of time and bought some yellows and greens._"

"_I would've loved to see pictures of him in pink clothing._"

Her mother laughed. "_So is the married life everything you wished for?_" Kagome frowned but didn't replay. "_Arguing already?_" Her mother's voice was calm and loving.

"_More of a…disagreement on the baby._"

Her mother hummed. "_No matter what happens Kagome just remember this, no matter how upset he gets, no matter what he says, deep down he loves you very much. I remember one time your father and I argued about starting a family. He was scared that he wouldn't be a good father. Once you were born however everything changed and he was so happy. Just give it time dear, I'm sure he'll come around._"

Kagome nodded though her mother couldn't see it. "_I know, it just hurts._"

"_And it will baby._"

Kagome smiled. "_Thanks mama, you always know what to say._"

"_I won't keep you any longer, Souta's got a big game tomorrow and I have to take your grandfather over to another shrine in the morning. I love you._"

"_I love you too mama, give Souta my best._" She hung up the phone and sighed. She gave a small smiled at Edward. "Hey," she whispered.

Edward kneeled next to her and took her hand. "I'm sorry I've been so angry lately. I've left you alone through all this." He kissed her hand.

"That's marriage." They both chuckled.

"They say the first year is the hardest." Kagome smiled at Edward's words. He paused as if hearing something she couldn't. "Who was that?"

"What, what is it?"

"I thought I just…" Kagome looked panicked as he placed a hand on her stomach concentrating. "Say something else."

"Like, like what. Edward what's going on?" She placed a hand on top of his.

Edward gave a small laugh. "She likes your voice."

Kagome paused, "You can hear her?"

Edward shook his head but smiled. "In mind, she likes my voice as well."

Kagome smiled. "What else? What do you hear?"

Edward paused to listen. "It's so strange, she's like you. Good and pure. She's happy."

Kagome giggled. "Of course she's happy." She looked down at her stomach. "You have the best mommy and daddy in the whole world baby. We love and we can't wait to hold you in our arms and sing to you. I want to take you to Japan and show you where mommy grew up, and have you meet all your cousins and aunts and uncles. We love you."

Edward chuckled, looking like he would cry if he could. "She's loves us too." He leaned over and kissed her stomach. "She's happy when you talk, when we both talk."

"How about a song baby? Would you like to hear mommy sing?" she looked up at Edward as he moved to sit next to her on the couch.

"She'd like that."

Kagome giggled as she began to sing nursery rhymes she remembered her father singing to her as a kid. Every now and then Edward would lean over to kiss her stomach while laughing making comments such as "She loved that one" or "She wants you to sing it again" and even "She wants one in Japanese".

Unknown to the happy couple was the discussion going on downstairs. Rin and Kikyo were looking at the last bag of blood. "That's it?"

"With Sam guarding the road it's not easy for any of us to leave and Kagome will need more blood. She could deliver any day now." Carlisle sighed.

"And you need to feed." Kikyo put in, "we need a way to distract Sam long enough for you to feed tonight. And possible bring back some for Alice and Jasper." She looked toward the room where Jasper had barricaded them in so he didn't attack Rin, Bella, or Kikyo despite the fact that they all had barriers around them.

"Jake can't you distract Sam long enough for Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett to sneak out?" Bella asked.

"I could also leave the house to provide even more of a distraction." Kikyo stated. "Kagome's going to need us at our strongest. Bella's gotten better at holding the barrier but when Kagome goes into labor I'm not sure if Bella has the strength to do what needs to be done."

Bella nodded, she understood. The plan for Kagome's birth was tricky and one miscalculation could kill her. Kikyo and Rin had practice with difficult births such as Kagome's while Carlisle would provide the extra medical hands needed.

"Alright, let's do this." Jacob said as he kissed Bella's head.

Kagome looked worried at they told her the plan. "You'll all be safe right?" they nodded and took off. Kagome sat in a chair with Bella and Rosalie nearby.

"So Kagome thought of any baby names?" Bella asked.

Kagome hummed. "Well if it is a boy, Mason Edward Cullen." She looked over at Edward who smiled. "And if it's a girl Sayoko.I've always wanted a girl and fell in love with name Sayoko meaning evening child. Not that I wouldn't love any less if you were a boy." She patted her stomach to the amusement of the others.

"Sayoko Cullen. It's beautiful." Edward smiled at her. "Just like her mama."

Kagome blushed at him. "Charmer." She giggled.

"Hey now," Alice entered the room with some light food. "That's what got you in trouble in the first place." They all laughed.

Jacob entered the room. "They make it out?" he looked at Edward who nodded. "Good." Kagome could tell what he did was hard on him. She moved to stand up when she felt an intense pain from her stomach. She cried out as she doubled over, being caught by Edward who moved the fastest.

"Rin!" He carefully picked Kagome up and headed for the medic room. Kagome cried out as another wave of pain hit her.

"She's gone into labor." She heard Rin say. She tried to pay attention to what was being said but everything was blurred by pain. "…morphine. Bella you've got to listen to me okay, I'm going to hand the barrier over to you so I can concentrate on healing her. When I tell you too I need you drop the barrier."

"Carlisle's on his way Kagome." She saw Alice with the phone.

"Let the morphine spread first."

"She's dying!"

She screamed out as she felt her stomach being cut open. She felt someone grab her hand and squeezed. Looking over she saw Bella beside her.

"Get her out! Kami please get her out!" she cried over the pain. "Save her!"

"Rosalie no!" she saw Jacob tackle Rosalie to the ground. Rosalie was looking at her hand covered in blood.

"Alice, get her out of here!"

"Rosalie!" she cried. "Rosalie!"

"Almost there Kagome." She screamed again as the rest of her stomach was opened.

"Bella now!"

"Keep it up Kagome, just keep breathing."

"Kagome…Kagome!"

She screamed and everything went black.

She felt like she was laying in a field of grass and someone was calling her name. She could just feel fingers running though her hair. Slowly opening her eyes she saw a blue sky above her. Sitting up and looking around she saw she was in a field with the Cullen house off to one side. On the other side she saw the field that used to sit outside of Kaede's village with a shrine off behind her. She blinked a few time.

She was in her soul room. Looking to her left again she noticed, "Bankotsu." She reached out a hand to cup his cheek. She hesitated for a second before touching his cheek. She let out a small breathless laugh as he pulled her into a hug. "Oh Kami, Ban."

"Hey babe, you sure know how to stir things up." he chuckled.

"What do you mean? I'm not…dead am I?"

Bankotsu laughed. "No you're not dead. Though, you came the closest you've ever been, giving birth to a half-vampire and all. No I'm just here to say goodbye."

"Goodbye but you died years ago." She was confused. "I don't understand."

"I might have died but we never really got to say goodbye." He moved her hair behind her ear. "I just wanted to let you how proud I am of you and how I want you to stop taking such risks all the time." she giggled at him. "But really, I love you Kagome even if you have moved on now."

Kagome smiled. "I will always love you Bankotsu, you will always have a place in my heart." Bankotsu smiled and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"I know babe, just as you'll always be in mine. You're so much braver than I could ever be."

Kagome shook her head. "It's because of you and Edward that I try so hard."

Bankotsu chuckled. "Take it easy Kagome and take care Kagome." He faded out before her eyes with a smile on his face.

She sighed as the last of him faded only to feel a pair of arms hug her from behind. Looking over her shoulder she was shocked. "Daddy." She turned and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you so much daddy. I was so scared."

"I know baby, I know." He rocked her back and forth. "And I can never tell you how proud I am of you Kagome Higurashi." He pulled back and held her at arm's length. "I've watched over you since the day I died. It was hard to watch my baby grow up so fast and be put in so many dangerous situations but I can't explain how amazing you are." She giggled at him. "Come on really, dealing with demons, protecting that jewel, falling for a vampire, oh by the way tell him I said if he hurts you like that again I'll hunt him till the day he's dust."

Kagome nodded as she laughed. "I'll tell him."

Her father nodded. "I don't have much time left, I just wanted to say how proud I am and I love you so much baby. Never doubt that. Parenthood is long and hard road but I know you'll be the best mother you can."

Kagome hugged him again as she cried. "I love you too." She watched as he wiped away a tear and faded away. Sitting in her soul room she took a few deep breaths and laid back to enjoy a good rest before waking up.

* * *

Well there ya go, I hope you like this. I've already got the next chapter started so see ya next time.


	28. Chapter 28- Back to Normal

I'm still alive. I wanted to get this up much sooner but I hit a road block. So, here's an early Christmas gift to all those still reading. And if we somehow manage to survive the end of the world I'll try to get another chapter up soon, lol.

* * *

Chapter 28- Back to normal

Kagome groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Her entire body was sore, especially her stomach, and she felt like she could go back to sleep. She placed a hand on her belly and gasped. Her belly was flat…Kagome smiled as she remembered, she gave birth. She gave birth! She had a child! Of course there was Shippo and Kanna but this one she gave birth to.

She tried to sit up but all her joints and her stomach complained loudly. Groaning Kagome laid back down. Taking a deep breath she prepared to roll over on her side when Edward entered the room. She held out her hand to him. "Did…did the baby…?" she couldn't say it.

Edward smiled as he leaned over to kiss her. "The babies are fine, Rosalie's got them."

Kagome sighed. Her babies were fine, "Wait babies?" She looked at Edward with wide eyes. "Babies as in more than one?"

Edward laughed as he nodded. "Twins, we have twins love, a girl and boy."

Kagome chuckled as a few tears escaped her. "Twins." She whispered in disbelief. "We have twins." She closed her eyes as she let it sink in as he ran a hand through her hair. Edward had given her the best gift every, two wonderful children. She looked at him. "Are they healthy?"

He nodded. "Healthy and so beautiful like their mom."

Kagome giggled and sighed. "Help me up, I want to see my kids." Edward nodded and carefully picked her up. Kagome groaned in slight pain as her stomach flared. "Carlisle said the pain should dull within the week." Kagome nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried out of their room and down to the living room where everyone was. Rin and Kikyo were at the table making notes on their findings by the looks of the folders.

Bella and Jacob were near Alice who had one bundle in her arms. Jasper was sitting right next to Alice, using the back of his fingers to rub the baby's head. Rosalie was on the couch with the other bundle as Emmett sat on one side and Seth on the other while Kanna was kneeling in front of her. Leah was near Alice with a smile but wasn't in on the love fest. Carlisle and Esme were standing off to the side watching everyone with a smile.

Everyone looked up with smiles on their faces as Edward descended the stairs, Kagome could see that every vampire had feed while she was out. Rosalie stood, telling Emmett and Seth to move, and Edward set her down. Esme brought a blanket and few pillows to support her while Carlisle did a check up before telling her to take it easy for the next week. Kagome nodded before she held out her arms to Rosalie and moved her fingers in a 'give me' motion.

Rosalie laughed as she brought over the bundle. Kagome carefully held her daughter in her arms. She had black hair with highlights of light brown, blue with flecks of red eyes, and to Kagome she looked perfect. "Hey baby, you're so beautiful." Kagome smiled as a few tears escaped her eyes. Alice kneeled next to her allowing her to see her son. He had light brown hair with amber eyes. They both looked to be about six months old. "Hey my little prince." She looked up at Edward. "There perfect."

He chuckled, taking his son from Alice. "We wanted to officially wait before filling out the names."

Kagome nodded. "Which one was born first?"

"Your son." Alice smiled.

"Mason Edward Cullen." She looked at her daughter in her arms. "And Sayoko Esme Cullen." She looked up with a bright smile. "My youngest babies." She brushed the back of her hand against her daughters head. She changed babies with Alice and held her son close to her. She watched as her son held her face and images filled her mind. Her voice, her singing, inside her womb, seeing Kagome for the first time, and seeing Kagome as she was carried into the room.

"What was that?" She asked as her son pulled back.

"It's how he communicates. He was showing you how much he loves you." Edward said.

Kagome smiled down at her son. "I love you too, both of you so much." She looked up at Edward with a bright smile. "Thank you."

Edward kneeled down next to her as Alice moved back. "Thank you." He kissed her forehead.

"What happened after I went into labor?" She looked concerned.

"We knew it would be any day but even Rin said by their estimate you were early by at least four days. After you went into labor we administered the morphine, Rin went to make the initial cut but Rosalie started reacting to seeing fresh blood. Alice took her out of the room," Kagome nodded as she remembered that, "whatever knife Rin was using cut right though but the morphine hadn't spread all the way. Once Rin told Bella to drop the barrier we were able to take the babies out but you started to crash." Edward explained.

"Your body couldn't handle the blood loss once we got the babies out and you blacked out. Kikyo managed to arrive just before the wolves attack and between her, Bella, and me we managed to do a hysterectomy, a blood transfusion, and close your wound without a minimal scar. It was close Kagome, probably the closest you've ever come to dying. I think we did lose you for a minute or two." Rin crossed her arms as she leaned back in the chair.

"Once Kikyo got inside Sam and his wolves moved to attack her. We managed to push them back as Kanna came out with a mirror, but just before they attacked Jacob came out of the house in wolf form." Jasper said next to Alice, gently rubbing her son's head.

"Don't hit the messenger." Jacob said with a smile. "Leah, Seth, and I were waiting in the living room when Alice brought Rosalie out, her hands covered in blood. Seth got a little upset so Leah took him outside; it also helped them keep watch. They weren't out there for more than a minute or two when Kikyo came flying up the drive and ran inside followed by everyone else. Then we all heard Rin yelling that they were losing you. Leah got…a little upset…" Jacob looked unsure if he should continue.

"I was angry thinking that you had died as Kikyo said you flat lined. You're one of the few people who understood me since the change and I let my anger get the better of me. I went to attack the babies when Seth tried to stop me and we both imprinted. Me on mason and Seth on Sayoko." Leah admitted standing in the middle of the living room looking as if she was waiting to be attacked.

Kagome sat there for a minute. "You imprinted on my baby? Both of you?" She ignored the fact that Leah had tried to attack her kids and looked from Leah to Seth, who nodded, to finally Edward who also nodded. "Okay." She sighed and moved to stand.

"No," Edward held her down. "Carlisle's orders, no excessive movements until your stomach heals."

Kagome glared at him. "They imprinted on my babies…our babies."

"Yes, and the whole families already yelled and talked with them." Edward smiled. "Kikyo and Rin both stated that they were wards of West and should anything happened, such as a broken heart, then they had to deal with them. Emmett and Jasper said they would hunt them down if anything happened, Rosalie said she would flat out break their backs, and even Alice said she would get even if either of them were hurt. Kanna also mentioned something about her mirror."

Kagome huffed. She couldn't admit it was a bad thing per say, but if it was what her children wanted then who was she to stand in their way. "Fine I won't do anything right now. But when I get the all clear we are going to have a firm talking to and then the two of you are going to train until I deem you fit enough to protect my babies." She looked at Seth, who nodded with a smiled, to Leah, who simply nodded.

Kagome sighed as she looked back down at her baby boy. "How long am I on bed rest?"

Kikyo scoffed. "Knowing you, you'll be up in about two weeks." She handed some paperwork over to Kagome. "Their birth certificates, we'll fill the paperwork for Japanese citizenship as well once we get back to Japan. Shippo sends his apologies that he couldn't make it in time but he'll be here within the week. Sesshomaru is asking for pictures as proof for the other Lords and Council. Expect a ton of gifts to come in the mail. I also updated our findings and hope to get it lamented in case something like this happens to someone else.

"As for Isabella, she did a great job at helping us out though her barrier still needs work to get to our level. I'd also suggest tying in some offensive attacks just in case. Keep your email open, Kami knows once this gets out the entire family will be emailing you." Kikyo smiled at the last bit.

"Thank you, both of you," she looked at Rin as well. "I don't think I would've pulled thorough if you weren't here."

Rin smiled standing next to Kikyo. "You're the one who's helped us the most through these years. If anything this was just our way of saying thank you."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but coved a yawn. Rin gave her a quick hug, followed by Kikyo. "Rest Kagome, we'll call once we land in Japan." Kagome nodded and handed her son over to Edward. She laid down with Esme's help and drifted out to the sound of her family around her.

After a few days Kagome got tired of bed rest. Except to go the bathroom or the half an hour she spent walking around, everyone either brought her what she needed or carried her. It was strange at first to be carried by Alice or Rosalie but soon Kagome just ignored it.

Currently she was lying on the couch opening their wedding gifts. There were traditional wedding gifts such as kitchen appliances, candles, towels, and even a vase. The non-traditional gifts included gifts from the Lords, favor gifts Kagome called them, such as jewelry, pottery, and a kimono for Edward. There was also a huge stack of money from those who didn't know what to get them.

As Kagome moved to open another gift she looked up as people began talking about the couple on the wedding tape Emmett had made. Angelia had been first, stating about how she met Kagome and how happy she was for her. Eric was next, followed by Tyler, Mike and surprisingly Jessica. Jessica at least kept her mouth shut, wishing Kagome a long and happy marriage.

Then came the vampires.

Tanya was first, welcoming Kagome to the family again and stating that she needed to visit them in Alaska. Kate didn't say much, just a congrats and to keep Edward happy. Carmen and Eleazar spoke together, also welcoming her and stating that their house was open any time they wanted to visit.

The Lords were next, her friends all wishing Kagome happiness and telling Edward that if she so much as cried they would be there to rip him to pieces. Kagome had laughed while Edward shook his head. when the South made a, surprisingly, well gestured comment about Kagome being happy.

Turning away from the screen Kagome opened the box in front of her and paused. On the top of the box was the crest for the Volturi. Edward was next to her as she opened the box. Inside was a thick gold chain with a diamond as big as a golf ball. On top was a note, stating that Aro wished them a happy marriage.

"Suck up." she held up the necklace. "When would I ever wear something like this?"

Edward spun the diamond around. "If nothing else they do know how to suck up."

Kagome giggled as she put the necklace away and grabbed for the next gift. Hearing a high pitched giggle, Kagome looked up as her daughter, who now looked to be about a year and a half old, came crawling through the room. Sayoko paused as she looked up at Kagome and giggled before continuing on her way. Rosalie soon appeared and followed after her. Shaking her head Kagome went to open the gift when she heard chuckling.

"I guess that was my little sister." Kagome looked up to see Shippo walking in with two boxes in his hand.

"Shippo!" Kagome set the gift aside and held open her arms. Shippo set the boxes down and quickly moved to hug Kagome.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here mother." He said lowly as he curled into her side like he used to do as a child.

"It's okay sweetie," Kagome ran her hand through his hair. "I know you would've like to been here but everything's fine now. I'm fine and your siblings are fine. We're fine."

Edward watched as mother and son rested in calmness. He wondered if one day his children would come to him like Shippo and Kanna did with Kagome. He smiled at Kagome who looked at him with her own. Shippo pulled back, a slight blush as being watched across his check, before heading over to the boxes.

"I got these for my siblings." He set the boxes on the coffee table in front of Kagome. "How fast are they growing?" He asked curious.

"Carlisle says there at about a year and a half old now so about three and half to four months a week. I think they'll start slowing down once they get older." Edward said.

Shippo nodded. "Faster than youkai children by about a month. Well where are the little munchkins?"

"Jasper had Mason up in the library last I saw and Sayoko as you saw went that way." Kagome motioned with her hand.

"Sayoko, meaning evening child." Shippo stated knowing how much Kagome loved that name. "Their beautiful names." They all looked up as Sayoko came crawling back through giggling away. Shippo grinned and quickly scooped up the baby girl. "Hello my little imouto."

Kagome smiled and picked up the two boxes, slightly shaking the top box. Not hearing anything she set the boxes off to the side for the kids to open when they were a little bit older. Standing up, Kagome moved toward Edward's side stating she wanted to hunt down her wayward son to meet Shippo.

Kagome sat on the couch playing with her daughter. She would randomly pick the girl up, gently rocking the girl back and forth, before putting her back on her chest. The young girl would giggle each time her mother picked her up.

"So is that my little grandniece?" Kagome looked over as Charlie entered the room.

"Uncle." Kagome waited for her uncle to give her a hug. "I'm so glad you could visit."

Charlie laughed. "Well Bella only told me yesterday that you had given birth." He looked at the child in Kagome's arms. "Though she didn't say how big they had gotten or how quick."

Kagome giggled. "We're not sure how fast their growing but they are getting big quick." She handed Sayoko over to her uncle. "This here is Sayoko and Mason is crawling around somewhere."

Bella arrived carrying the missing boy. Together the three spent a few hours with the children catching up or in Kagome's case explaining to Charlie about half-born vampires and how fast they grew.

After two more weeks Kagome had finally gotten the okay to walk around. She waited a few more days, just to make sure she was finally healed, before she asked Jacob to take her to La Push. It had almost started an argument but Kagome put her foot down, it had to be today. She didn't even let Edward know what she had in mind. Finally Jacob caved and agreed to drive Kagome to La Push.

She didn't say a word the entire trip.

As they neared one of the outdoor pavilions that was on the reserve, Kagome saw just about everyone from the tribe there. It was an outdoor barbeque to celebrate an anniversary or so Seth had said, giving Kagome the perfect idea.

As Jacob pulled into a parking spot Kagome got out of the car before he even had it in park. She walked at a brisk pace through the crowd, not even brothering to wave or say hello to those she knew, until she came upon Sam and Emily. Sam looked up surprised before Kagome slapped him hard enough to turn his face. "That was for threatening my family!" She ignored the gasps around her and even some who were laughing.

Sam tried to look menacing but Kagome waited as he looked toward Jacob before punching him, sending him spiraling to the ground. "And that was for threatening my children! Now you listen here wolf and you listen good, you and your pack of mutts stay the hell away from my family." She placed a foot on his chest to keep him from rising up. "The only wolves I want to see on Cullen property is Seth, Leah, and Jacob. Anyone else is fair game." She leaned down to whisper, "I will kill them Sam Uley, don't think I won't."

With that Kagome pushed away from him and turned to leave.

"Are they healthy?" Kagome paused at Emily's voice. Kagome turned to see concern is Emily's eyes.

She nodded. "Yes, they both are. Mason was born first then Sayoko."

Emily nodded with a smile and Kagome turned to head back to the car. Jacob was leaning against car laughing with Seth leaning against him. Even Leah had a smile as she stood nearby. "Training starts tomorrow after your patrol. Late and you get punished." She looked at both Seth and Leah who nodded. "I would also suggest you bring shorts and a tank top, you're going to get dirty."

"Sounds kinky." Jacob joked as he moved toward the driver's side.

"Well then you won't mind joining them then will you?" Kagome smirked as she climbed into the car. Jacob groaned. "Look at this way Jacob, at least you'll be able to defend Bella better."

Kagome laughed again as Jacob hit his head on the steering wheel.

"Again." Seth groaned as he rolled up to his feet and charged at Kagome. For the last two days they had been practicing the basics of martial arts. Kagome waited as Seth moved to punch her, only for her bend backwards and grab his fist, flipping him over her shoulder. Seth groaned as he hit the ground. "Never expose your back, if your first punch doesn't got through then you need to quickly adapt such as crouching down to swipe my feet out from under me or use your other fist."

Kagome patted his head before turning toward the others. "Next." Jacob groaned as he stood up.

For another two hours Kagome trained them, showing them tips for both humans and demons. Finishing up for the day, Kagome turned to head back into the house while the wolves left to patrol. Entering the door Kagome braced herself as a five year old collided with her legs. "Mama!"

Kagome smiled as she lifted her daughter up and spun around getting the young girl to giggle. "And how's my little princess doing?"

"I'm doing well mama."

Kagome rested her daughter on her hip. "Have you eaten?" Her daughter nodded and Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Human food?" the girl pouted but nodded.

"Why does blood taste better than food? The girl asked as they entered the living room.

"Cause blood has a tang to it." Emmett joked as he picked Sayoko up.

Kagome hit him in the arm. "Blood may taste better than most food, but food has nutrients you need. If you skip a meal you won't get to go hunting with dad." Kagome looked at her daughter. Sayoko gasped and wiggled out of Emmett's arms to run to the table.

"Grandma, can you make me a plate too?" Sayoko asked as Esme placed Kagome's plate on the table. Kagome sat at the table watching her family as she ate.

"What do you say Sayoko?" Edward asked as he walked in carrying Mason.

The girl gently placed her lip between her teeth before straightening up. "Can you please make me a plate of food too Grandmother?"

Esme smiled and tapped a finger to her nose. "Of course angel."

Edward kissed his wife's head as he sat down next to her, setting mason down. They watched as Mason ran to Jasper, slowing down as Kagome yelled out not to run, while asking him to tell him a story about his time as a major in the army. Kagome shook her head, they loved their stories.

"They're getting bigger every day." Edward commented as he watched his daughter eat. Edward played with Kagome's hair as he watched her. Over the past few weeks he had thought often about how he never thought he would even have someone to love, let alone two beautiful children.

"I know. I was concerned on whether or not their mental capabilities would be on par with their development but I'm surprised with how fast they've grown mentally." Kagome stated as she watched her daughter practically shove her food in her mouth. "Slow down and take small bites Sayoko." The girl giggled and did as told. "When demons age their mentality is about ix to eight years older than their physical age. By the time their ten years old, their mentally about twenty."

"The only thing we can do is keep testing them and wait and see." Carlisle said as he sat next to Kagome. "How fast did Kaito age?"

Kagome tapped her chin in thought. "Well Slalom said that by the end of the year Kaito was about eighteen years old. We speculated Kaito grew about a month an hour then started slowly down as he reach fifteen. Rin thinks it may have been the vampire blood since demons age about one year ever five months until they reach about ten then slow down. We think the vampire venom speeds up the process but unless we talk to someone who raised a purely half-human half-vampire child we may never know an exact growth rate."

"It's not something I'd be willing to test either." Carlisle shook his head. "I can't see the Volturi being too excited to test these theories. They might just destroy the children instead of letting them live."

Kagome nodded. "The only thing that'll save Mason and Sayoko is the fact that they're wards of the West. Aro can't touch them without starting a war."

"Whatever the reason, their growing at an exceptional rate. I'd guess that by the time a year's passed at their current growth rate they'd be about seventeen or eighteen years old." Carlisle said.

Kagome groaned, "I don't want to think about my children dating yet." Carlisle and Esme laughed.

Kagome flipped Leah again. "Not bad, but don't let your anger get the best of you." She helped Leah up. "Try meditating at least once a day, spend an hour just sitting in the woods and let your thoughts drift, maybe go for a run with no other reason than to run. You need to clear your mind and plan your attack before moving."

Leah frowned but nodded. "Your turn Seth." The younger wolf was eager and jumped up. Kagome tested him on what he had been taught the night before, flipping him around and showing him how to fix his mistakes. Seth always got up, listened to what she said, and then tried again with Kagome's advice. And each time Kagome brought him down before starting it all over.

It had been two months since she gave birth and her two children now looked to be about seven or eight years old. Carlisle was charting their progress every week and together they were trying to figure out why their growth progress now seemed to slow down immensely. Kagome had a video chat with Sesshomaru and Rin on her computer but even they were stumped as to what was happening.

"Alright, that's enough for today." Kagome handed a bottle of water to Seth. "It's supposed to snow slightly tomorrow so no practice until I give you a call. That doesn't mean you can slack." She gave a playful grin to Seth.

Kagome walked slowly beside Edward while her children ran ahead of them with Seth and Jacob. Bella was right beside her. They watched as her children would jump up to catch snowflakes before running back to present them to Kagome. Edward laid out a blanket they had brought and the trio sat down, Kagome leaning against her husband.

She was happy, more so than she ever thought she could be. And watching her children play with two wolves watching over them carefully caused her to smile. Okay maybe only one wolf watching them and the other playing in the falling snow with them. As she watched her daughter jump then land softly Kagome noticed something off in the distance. The figure moved and Kagome noticed it was a person. "Who's that?" She stood up to get a better look.

Edward stood up beside her. "It's Irina." He started to smile until Irina took off running and Edward followed.

"Jacob, Seth, take the children back to the house." Kagome followed Edward but she couldn't keep the same pace. Eventually Edward came back, stating that Irina was gone. She climbed onto his back and they headed to the house.

They met Carlisle and Esme in the living room. Edward explained what happened and Carlisle moved to grab the phone. To ease some of the tension Edward began to play the piano with Mason while Rosalie combed Sakyo's hair. Kagome leaned against the piano watching father and son.

"Tanya convinced Irina to come reconcile with us." Carlisle said, hanging up the phone.

"So why run?" Kagome asked.

"Seeing Jacob and Seth must have been too much for her." Esme offered.

"I wish there was a way to resolve this without fighting." Kagome sighed.

"She's family, she'll come around."

The room once again fill with music as Edward played the song he wrote for Kagome. The miko smiled as she leaned closer, closing her eyes and letting the music flow around her. It was peaceful, it was moving, and to Kagome it reminded her how much Edward had still loved her over the years.

Kagome finally moved to give Bella a translated book that Rin had sent and began to go over some things in regards to her powers. Jacob was in the kitchen raiding the fridge for a bit of food while Seth and Leah said their goodbyes and headed home. Sakyo was doing some homework Kagome had assigned while Jasper was helping her with History and Emmett was putting forth comments here and there that got the young girl to laugh. Carlisle and Esme began a game of chess. Alice was once again redecorating.

Suddenly the sound of glass shattering had Kagome looking up at Alice who was standing still and in shock. Jasper was quickly by her side. "What is it Alice? What did you see?" He asked.

"The Volturi, they're coming for us. Aro, Caius, Marcus, the guard, and Irina." Alice looked at her.

"Why?" She asked.

"What did Irina see in the woods?" Carlisle asked.

"We were walking, we sat down and let the children play." Kagome listed off.

"The children were catching snowflakes." Bella stated.

Carlisle sighed. "Of course," he moved toward the bookshelf and pulled off a book. Kagome asked Rosalie to put the kids to bed. She and Edward kissed each of them good night, stating that she would be up soon. "Irina thinks their immortal children." He flipped through a few pages before placing the book in front of Kagome. "The immortal children were very beautiful, so enchanting, to be near them was to love them." Kagome slowly turned the pages. "But their development was frozen at the age they were turned. They couldn't be taught or restrained, a single tantrum could destroy an entire village.

"Humans heard about the devastation, stories spread. The Volturi were forced to intervene. Since the children couldn't protect our secret they had to be destroyed." Kagome looked up shocked but understood. "Their creators were very attached and fought to protect them. Covens were torn apart, countless humans slaughtered." Kagome had to retain a shudder as the ghost feeling of killing humans and their blood slid over her fingers. "Traditions, friends, even families lost."

Kagome nodded in understanding. "So the Denali's mother made an immortal child. That's why Irina thought Mason and Sakyo were immortal children."

"Yes. And she paid the price." Carlisle said, clearly upset.

Kagome shook her head. "My children are nothing like those children. They were born not bitten, they grow every day."

"Can't you just explain that to the Volturi?" Jacob spoke up.

Edward shook his head. "Aro will want proof, more than just thoughts."

"So we fight."

"No," Kagome stood up and moved toward the window. "According to the treaty they can't attack without declaring war against the West." She turned to look at them. "We have one thing I can hold over them but it may not be enough."

Esme frowned. "What?"

"Aro stated years ago, when the treaty was being created, that any uprising in vampire activity would be dealt with by them before it got out of hand. They didn't do anything about the newborn army until after we had already fought them." She looked at each of them. "Aro broke the treaty when Bella got bit because of his negligence. If he had looked and remembered, Bella and her father's names are listed in the treaty of those under our protection."

"So when I got bit the treaty was broken." Bella confirmed.

Kagome nodded. "And we can use that if Aro pushes the issue."

"Their coming to kill us, not to talk." Emmett finally stated.

"Then we convince them, by orders of the West. This family is protected by that treaty and it's that treaty that will force them to listen." Kagome pounded a fist into the table.

"Kagome's right." Edward stated. "But maybe others can help convince them. Carlisle we have friends all over the world."

Carlisle shook his head. "I won't ask them to fight."

"Not fight, witness. If enough people knew the truth maybe we could convince the Volturi to listen."

Esme smiled as she looked at her husband. "We can ask this of our friends."

Suddenly Kagome's phone rang. Answering it Kagome was surprised to hear Inuyasha on the other end. "_We've got a huge problem_."

"What," she paused as she listened. The color began to drain from her face. "Are you sure?" Again she paused. "How long ago?" A slightly longer pause. "We'll keep our eyes and ears open. Tell Sesshomaru to call me as soon as it's confirmed." She hung up the phone and let her arm slowly slide down to her side.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Edward moved toward her but paused as Kagome suddenly threw the phone at the wall with such force it broke.

"Son of a bitch!" She yelled out. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a short scream. "Why is it when things start to go right they go to hell in a hand basket?"

"What is it?" Edward stood in front of her.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha just confirmed that Hikatrou is missing and has been for about a month now along with about twenty men of the Southern Army. Tokaharu has also calling inquiring about his son. Inuyasha called to inform me that their officially declaring Hikatrou and the army rogue by tomorrow night."

"Rogue? What does that mean?" Alice asked.

Kagome looked up with a pissed off look. "When one is declared rogue it means they are no longer a part of their clan and should be captured or killed upon being sited. According to Tokaharu, one of the maids had heard him muttering about not all traditions being kept and about me. We have reason to believe he's coming here to kill Edward and forcibly take me as his mate." She looked at Edward. "When a male wants another's mate they'll kill anyone that's tied to the first male. Including children."

* * *

Well there you go. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all.


	29. Chapter 29- Vamps Vamps Vamps

Author's note: Well here's the next chapter. Sorry for how late it is. Only two chapters left.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea

* * *

Chapter 29- Vamps, Vamps, Vamps

The following morning was a buzz of activity. Esme and Carlisle would be heading to Europe to talk with an Irish coven and an Egyptian coven. Rosalie and Emmett would be searching America for a guy named Garrett. Kagome and Edward would take the children and Seth (who won a fight against Leah) to go see the Denali coven. Bella and Jacob would explain what was happening to the wolves and Charlie later.

Alice and Jasper had disappeared sometime in the night unnoticed.

Kagome made sure both her children were eating, telling them if they behaved today they would get to play in some snow later. "Mama, where's Aunty Alice?" Sayoko asked as Kagome sat her plate down.

"I don't know baby, I think she and Jasper are in the woods somewhere."

Jacob distracted them by telling them about snowball fights he had when he was younger when he suddenly stood up. Kagome looked up from making her own plate to see Sam walking up the path. She told her children to remain inside and followed the others. Sam held up his hands upon seeing her, one which held a note. "Alice and Jasper passed through our lands to the ocean last night. She explained about the Volturi and the rogue demons. She asked me to give this to you." He held the note out to Kagome.

She opened it, reading out loud. "_Gather_ _as many witnesses as you can before the snow sticks to the ground. That's when they'll come for us._" It was vague. With her years of knowledge it didn't take long for Kagome to decipher the hidden message. They were looking for witnesses of their own. They would return. "They'll come when the snow sticks. We stick to the plan until then." She crumpled the paper up in her hand.

"The wolves are with you." She looked up at Sam. "I…cannot apologize enough for our actions against you and your family. We protect our own and since the imprinting your children, they fall under our protection as well. When the time comes we will stand beside you."

It was as close to an apology as he was giving. Kagome nodded and gave him a hug. "Just don't piss me off again." He nodded with a slight smile. "And I'm sorry for kind of spilling your secret to the tribe."

Sam laughed. "Most figured out what was going on. The Elders had to explain in more depth but if Alice's explanation was anything, more of us will be changing. Jacob, Leah, and Seth will be stationed around the house when not on patrol."

"Thank you." Edward said coming up beside her. Sam nodded and held out his hand. Edward was shocked but clasped his hand and shook it.

Afterwards it was a buzz of activity. The twins said their goodbyes to everyone as they left for different parts of the globe. Kagome spent her time strapping in the car seats, no need for them to get pulled over cause her kids weren't buckled in correctly. Edward locked up the house while Leah said goodbye to Mason. Leah would remain behind to keep an eye on the house and forest.

Seth sat in the middle in the back seat with a kid on either side. Edward would drive, since Kagome didn't know where they were going, she sat in the passenger's seat quizzing her children on their numbers in Japanese. The drive only took a few hours, Edward driving fast while he could and taking it slower in the snow and slush. She could hear the excitement in Mason's voice as he saw all the snow.

Soon they pulled up to a snow covered house that closely resembled the Cullen house. "Wait here." Edward got out and headed to talk to the others first. She waited as she saw them talking until Edward motioned for her.

Kagome turned to look at her children. "Okay, time to meet some new people."

They both looked unsure now. "What if they don't like us?" Sayoko asked.

"Hey now," Seth moved some hair out of her face, "they'll love you. They've just never met anyone like you two before." The twins looked at each other for a second, Kagome could have sworn they were somehow communicating silently, before they both nodded.

"Okay." Mason smiled slightly.

Kagome nodded and got out first. She nodded to Edward and helped the twins out of the car. She heard several intakes of breath and one of them stating that they'd be killed.

"You get that thing out of here." Tanya hissed to Edward. Kagome placed her hand on Mason's shoulder, pushing him toward his sister who was hiding behind Seth unsure.

"They're not what you think," Edward tried to explain.

"This is a crime!" Tanya attacked Edward. He was able to throw her off but Kate grabbed his arm. Kagome could feel the pulsing air of electrocution. She let go of Mason's shoulder and rushed to Edward's side. Using a barrier she pushed Kate away and positioned herself next to her husband. Bother sisters moved to attack again.

"I gave birth to them!" Kagome shouted, causing them to look at her. Now that they had their attention she continued. "They are half-vampires, there is blood flowing through their veins. They eat human food as well as blood and have human needs like me." She stepped forward to grasp each of their hands. "I know your history with immortal children and I swear to you, they are not ones. Your sister didn't let us explain and now the Volturi is coming. My son can show you we speak the truth."

Edward waited for Tanya to nod and then turned and motioned for Seth to bring them forward. Sayoko held up her arms to be picked up while Mason hurried toward Edward and hid slightly behind him while peaking out to see the sisters. Edward picked him up, telling him it was okay, and waited for him to hold out his hand. "This is how he communicates."

Tanya was the fist, Kagome could see her eyes slightly widening as images were flashing before her eyes. Suddenly she pulled back shocked. "It's true, they're not immortal." Kate was next, shock was also evident in her eyes, before Carmen and Eleazar each took a hand. Once everyone had seen the truth Edward explained in more depth what was happening. No one noticed when Mason had slipped away until Sayoko shrieked.

Kagome turned, expecting an attack, only to find her two twins having a snowball fight. Seth laughed and jumped in on the fun, scooping up snow and dumping it on both of their heads. The children shrieked and giggled. Edward shook his head with a chuckle while Kagome outright laughed.

"They still act like children in many ways." Tanya pointed out.

Kagome hummed. "We've discovered that they age both physically and mentally fast, though their development has slowed down lately. This is however the first time they've seen so much snow. Sayoko's more outgoing than Mason who prefers to curl up with a book and read. They both love to listen to stories and I think when they get older they'll want to travel." She smiled at her laughing children.

"We'll help witness." Kate said with a smile. Sayoko ran up to them to hide behind Kagome. She giggled as a snowball went flying past them.

"Okay, peace." Kagome held up her hands. Seth and Mason groaned but stopped throwing the snow.

Sayoko turned toward the Denali coven. She bit her lip for a second before stepping forward. "Hello, my name's Sayoko Cullen." She bowed to them like her mother had been teaching her. She looked up to Kagome to see if she got it right. Kagome nodded with a smile.

Tanya smiled as she kneeled down. "Hello little one. I'm Tanya and this is my sister Kate. These are our good friends Carmen and Eleazar. Do you have any gifts like your brother?"

Sayoko pouted. "Not a vampire gift, but mommy says I'm a miko like her and when I get older I'll be able to create barriers and purify demons like mommy." The little girl smiled at the end, bouncing on her feet. The group around her laughed.

"We need to be heading back, the other's are sending more witnesses to the house."

They quickly left in two cars. Kagome felt slightly better now that one hurdle was done. She slept on the way back home listening to Seth read from _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_. She awoke as Edward lifted her from the car, she nuzzled his shoulder as he walked into the house. He set her down on her feet just as Leah exited the woods. The Denali's each froze but Kagome waved her hand. "Everyone inside," Mason and Sayoko rushed by, "stop running in the house! If I have to tell you one more time you'll each sit in a corner for an hour." The two groaned but nodded.

Kagome continued into the kitchen where Kate followed. She pulled out a full packet of animal blood from the fridge and some eggs. "How do you two want your eggs?"

"Omelet!" they both called out. Kagome chuckled as she pulled out some peppers and onions.

"You were brave." Kagome looked up at Kate. "You didn't have to carry them."

The miko hummed as she prepared the eggs and pan. "True however ask anyone who knows me well and you'll know that I adore children a lot. When I found out I couldn't carry safely I was divested." She looked up from chopping the peppers. "Mason and Sayoko are my little miracles and the only biological children I'll ever have." She went back to making the food. "If I had to make the choice again, I would do the same thing."

She cut one of the finished omelets in two, poured two half-filled glasses of blood, and carried them out to the table. "Foods ready." She called out. The two twins hurried to the table. The Denali coven watched as they children ate both the food and blood.

"Who else is coming mama?" Mason asked.

Kagome sat at the table with her own food. "Well, Carlisle and Esme were going to visit the Irish coven and the Egyptian coven. Rosalie and Emmett were looking for a man named Garrett as well as a few other American nomads." The boy thought for a moment before nodded and going back to eating.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Tanya asked.

Edward shook his head. "They left the other night. We don't know where they are but Kagome believes their looking for something."

She swallowed what was in her mouth. "I don't think Alice would just up and leave like this without a good reason. I mean she kept an eye on me when you guys left and visited when she thought I was dead. They'll come back when they've found what their looking for." Edward stood up and looked outside. "What is it?"

"The Egyptians." He stood to head outside. Mason and Sayoko giggled and took off while Kagome huffed at their empty plates. Kate smiled and helped her carry the plates to the sink before they headed outside. Kagome leaned against Edward as they waited.

They stopped a ways away from the family. There were two men and two women. The first man, who Edward stated was Amun, had a slight olive tint to his pale skin and black hair that was slightly gray with a beard. His mate, Kebi, had long, slightly curly black hair and she also had an olive tint to her skin. The second male, named Benjamin, had short black hair, olive tint to his skin, and looked to be about twenty to twenty-five. The last member and female was Tia, Benjamin's mate. She had the same olive tone of skin and heavy, straight midnight-colored hair.

They each had red eyes that focused on the twins. Kagome held onto Edward's arm as Benjamin stepped forward. Sayoko took her brother's hand and together they walked up to new vampires. Benjamin kneeled down, allowing the twins to approach him. Mason held out his hand and placed it against Benjamin's face. They waited as Benjamin saw the images before smiling and clasping Mason's hand. He turned to the other's. "They were born."

Tai looked shocked as she hurried to see what her mate saw. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Amazing." She looked toward Kagome. "Simply amazing." Amun and Kebi were unsure but they too stepped forward to see. Tai looked toward Sayoko. "Do you have a gift child?"

Sayoko shook her head. "Not a vampire one. I'm a miko like mommy. Mommy says it's the equivalent of a priestess. When I'm older I'll be able to fight demons and be powerful like mommy." She gave a big grin as she bounced on her feet. They adults who lived in the area laughed.

"Sayoko," Kagome waited until her daughter looked at her. "What have I said about power?"

Sayoko blinked. "Power comes with great responsibility. Just because you have the power to do something doesn't mean you should. It is our actions not our power that determines who we are."

Her mother nodded. "Good girl."

Benjamin took Mason's hand, moved it back and forth for show, then opened it. Kagome watched in awe as a swirl of dirt spiraled up into the air. "Benjamin has complete control of the elements." Edward said with awe evident in his voice.

Benjamin looked toward Sayoko. "May I see what you can do?"

Sayoko looked toward Kagome who stepped forward. "Go to daddy." She motioned with her head to Mason. Kneeling beside Sayoko she smiled. "Okay baby, just like I showed you." Sayoko nodded and held up her hands. She cupped her hands like she was taking water from a river. Biting her lip, she concentrated as her hands started glowing pink. "Slowly, baby. Don't force it." Sayoko nodded as she focused on the glow. The pink light began to take shape into a ball. "Okay now, slowly lower your hands but don't stop focusing."

The group of vampires watched in awe as a small pink ball remained floating in the little girl's hands. They could see the power flowing about the balls like the vapor off of dry ice. "This is the most basic form of a miko's power. A miko can channel this power into any weapon of their choice. This power can cure certain injuries and turn demons and, with enough concentration, a vampire into dust. Okay baby, pull the power back into you but slowly."

Sayoko nodded and slowly the pink ball disappeared. "Sayoko doesn't have enough power to purify a vampire but I can with enough force." She smiled gently at them. "Lessons, now." She looked at both children who groaned playfully and hurried toward the house. The others followed and headed inside. Kagome moved to wash the dishes while Edward grabbed a book and started in on their history lesson.

"You are an amazing woman." She looked up from washing to see Amun standing in the doorway. "To have slept with a vampire and carry the child to birth." He trailed off as if he couldn't find the right words.

"I've been told that a lot lately." She handed the last plat to Tanya who quickly dried it and put it away.

The rest of the day was spent with the twins' lessons, their new friends talking about their countries history from their point of view. Kagome talked mostly with the woman who wanted to know more about how her pregnancy went. Kagome showed them the full research they did on both Kathrin and herself, comparing the differences between the two pregnancies and the complications they both had.

By night fall they were joined by two more vampires, Peter and Charlotte. They both had short brown hair. It was their first word on Alice and Jasper. Jasper had asked his old friend to help protect his family. He didn't state where he and Alice were going next, Peter stated that they had only took off after they, Peter and Charlotte, confirmed they would head to forks.

They too had been amazed at Kagome and her children.

Despite her best interest, Kagome allowed the kids to have a "sleep-over" in the front room. She allowed them to pulled their blankets and pillows from their rooms as long as the vampires knew they had to go to sleep by ten. She headed upstairs with her husband. "You know what sucks." She looked at her husband as he hummed. "No privacy." He chuckled. "I want to take a bath but…" she looked back down the stairs. "…they'll hear me."

Edward hummed. "How about we share?" He smiled at her and gently kissed her lips. "That way, I can hear what they say." Kagome giggled as she pulled him down the hall.

The following morning Kagome hurried down the stairs to see her children kneeling in front of a map and Amun pointing at something. She smiled at see her children so carefree. "Did you two eat?" They both nodded but were engrossed with whatever Amun was telling them.

"They've both eaten food but not blood. We couldn't find any in the fridge and no one wanted to disturber you two after last night." Tanya said as Kagome blushed.

She cleared her throat. "Well, um, Car-Carlisle keeps the packet blood hidden in his office because the twins like to try and sneak some for a late night snack." She turned to hurry back up the stairs only for Edward to come down with two packets. She glared at him as he smiled and headed toward their kids.

"Knock, knock." Bella called out as she opened the door. "I come bearing gifts for the twins and take out for us." She walked up the stairs but paused as every red eyed vampire looked at her. "Woah, um hi I'm Bella, I'm Kagome's cousin and I'm not food." Kagome laughed as she took the bags as the twins hurried to give her hugs and take their gifts. "Hey, my god you're getting so big." She handed the boxes over. "They're from my dad, he hopes you like them."

They took the boxes and quickly opened them after getting the okay from Kagome. Inside were stuffed animals the twins liked.

Jacob entered behind Bella. "Seth and Leah are doing their rounds right now, they should be done by noon."

Kagome nodded. "Everyone this is Isabella and Jacob. The wolves will side with us once the time comes. Until then their doing patrols of the woods so no spies from either the Volturi or the Rouge army get through. Jacob, Seth who you met yesterday, and Leah will be stationed at the house."

"Charlie also wants you to check in with him. He's agreed to take vacation time once it gets closer to the snow sticking with Sue Clearwater." Bella said as she followed Kagome into the kitchen.

"Uncle Charlie and Sue Clearwater? Didn't see that one coming."

Bella laughed at Kagome as she handed over a container of food. "So how many more are coming? The packs starting to get restless at the small amount you have now."

Kagome sighed as she opened the container to some fired fish. "Rosalie and Emmett should be arriving soon with at least three more by tomorrow at the latest. Carlisle and Esme are talking with an Irish coven and should be back the day after tomorrow. No word on Alice and Jasper since they sent Peter and Charlotte."

Before Bella could comment she heard Edward call out for her. They headed outside where he was staring at the woods with Jacob at his side and the children in between them. Before Kagome could ask two dark haired and skinned woman jumped down from the trees. "Who are they?"

"Zafrina and Senna, from the Amazon. Alice sent them." Edward nodded to her that it was okay and watched as he and Jacob escorted the twins to meet the new arrivals. As the others had been the two Amazon women were amazed over them.

She had agreed to give them a free day to play. While the twins were learning about their new friends' powers, Kagome was on the phone with Inuyasha.

"…_Twenty from the Southern army have been confirmed gone. Also word got to us about a large traveling group of about sixty to a hundred demons. They were heading through Afghanistan to Iran at a fast pace. While Hikatrou is looking to go after you…_"

"_Many are seeking the jewel. Damnit._" Kagome sighed as Kate set a bottle of soda in front of her. "_Alright, I'll have Bella move into the house and I'll set up a monitoring barrier around Forks and La Push._"

"_We'll be there by tomorrow morning. Keep your head up till then._"

With that Kagome hung up the phone. "Bad news?" Kate asked.

Kagome scoffed. "The demon army coming just tripled in size," she downed half the soda in front of her. "I need to get a perimeter-barrier up before any scouts get here." She stood up and headed up to her and Edward's room. She pulled out a stack of sutras and quickly headed outside. "I'll be back late tonight. Jacob tell the wolves to stay in the forest or La Push until I get back."

"I'm going with you." She turned to see Kate beside her. "You may need the protection." She pointed out before Kagome could argue.

The miko nodded and together the two headed out into the forest. Kate kept at Kagome's pace as they moved from one point in the perimeter to another. Kagome would place a sutra on a tree and infuse it with a bit of her powers. The sutra would glow pink for a moment before it blended into the wood. They moved from tree to tree as fast as they could, marking out the whole perimeter in three hours. Reaching the last point Kagome let the sutra fade before sighing.

"You might want to step back." She looked at Kate. Closing her eyes Kagome let her mind clear of everything but the foundation of the perimeter-barrier. She could see the light pulsing of pink light that circled the area. Focusing on strengthen it and linking it to her mind, she threaded each sutra to another and another before a huge web of her power was in her mind. Nodding that everything was strengthened she withdrew from her mind to see Kate staring at her. "What?"

"You were glowing pink, I mean a bright pink." Amazement was clear in her voice.

Kagome giggled as they started back toward the house. "It took me a long time to focus it though something other than a bow and arrow. When I first discovered my powers I could only channel them though an arrow and that took me weeks to learn how to use it on command. Now I can do all sorts of things like barriers or this perimeter-barrier."

When they arrived back at the house the Irish coven had arrived. Kagome was introduced to Siobhan, her mate Liam, and their adopted daughter Maggie. Kagome was informed of Maggie's ability to tell when she was being lied to. The miko had smiled. "Wished we had something like that back in the 1600's. Could've used it when we had a huge rogue army and a spy among us."

Kagome informed them of the barrier, stating that they could come and go as they pleased she would just know so she could monitor if any rouges arrived. She allowed her kids to "camp out" in the living room as long as Tanya got them to bed on time.

The next day three nomads appeared with Rosalie and Emmett. Garrett was an American Revolutionist who hated anything from England. Randall was young compared to many of the others and quite. Mary, though quite, didn't share the Cullen's value on human life. They were each introduced to Kagome and her children. As each one saw the images from Mason, they looked at Kagome with awe. The twins were happy to have their aunt and uncle back and asked them all sorts of questions about their time away.

Carlisle and Esme arrived with one last nomad named Alistair. Alistair was pessimistic and socially awkward around Kagome and Bella. He would stare at Kagome as if debating something before walking away.

Around midday Kagome looked up from her book as she felt Inuyasha and his guard pass through her barrier. She waited for a few minutes before heading outside. The vampires all paused around her, waiting to see who would arrive next, when Inuyasha and Kikyo stepped out of the forest. They were both dressed in royal garbs, as was the guard, with the western symbol showing proudly on their chests. The guard all fell to one knee as Inuyasha approached her. She waited as he stopped in front of her.

"The West has heard a plea from one of their own. We have answered that plea. We will proudly fight alongside you once more, and if the occasion arises we will shed blood and die alongside you." He held out his arm.

Kagome stepped forward and clasped his forearm and he clasped hers. "Oh behalf of the Cullen family I thank you for coming. On the fields of battle we have often fought together and I will proudly fight with you again."

The two smiled before Inuyasha drew her into a hug. "God Kags, when Rin and Kikyo informed me of how bad you had gotten I was scared. I wanted to come down here and hurt someone." He released her. He looked her up and down for a second. "You've got this glow about you I haven't seen in a long time." He looked past her toward the porch where Edward was standing with the twins. "And this must be Mason and Sayoko." He knelt in front of them. "I know we haven't met yet but I'm Inuyasha, Kikyo's husband."

Kagome watched with a small smile as he looked them both over, moving Sayoko's hair out of her face and sighing. Mason placed a hand on his check getting Inuyasha to gasp as images flew before his eyes. He smiled at them and turned to face Kagome. "Their beautiful Kags."

She nodded. "I would have taken you in." Inuyasha froze before closing his eyes. Kagome wrapped him in a hug. "I would have loved you." He buried his face in her shoulder.

The twins looked at Kikyo confused. "You see, your uncle Inuyasha is a half-demon but he's also half-human."

"Like us." Sayoko stated.

Kikyo nodded. "Yes but see Inuyasha didn't have anyone when he was a little boy. He had to face this world alone and Kagome was letting him know that she would have loved him." The twins nodded and watched their mother.

They remained hugging one another until Inuyasha finally pulled back and wiped the tears away. "Now, fill me in on what's been happening here." Kikyo directed the guard to take positions around the forest and keep an eye out for demons. Kagome filled Inuyasha and Kikyo in, doing the same with Kanna and Shippo who arrived, as they changed into normal clothes.

"You need to focus Bella." Kikyo said as she pushed against Bella's barrier. The vampires around them watched as Kagome and Kikyo continued on Bella's training. Leah and Seth were playing with the twins, rough housing under the watchful eye of Edward. Kikyo paused as the barrier dropped again after fifteen minutes. "We need a good medium for her."

Kagome hummed. "Okay Bella try this, when you create your barrier think about how whatever that is trying to get though is going to hurt Renee or Charlie. And they're not just going to hurt them, they're going to damage them so bad they won't live."

Bella nodded slightly pale and tried again. Kagome and Kikyo waited for a few minutes before attacking the barrier. After a few basic attacks the barrier still stood strong. Kagome and Kikyo smiled and began to attack it in force, throwing some of their most power miko attacks but the barrier remained.

"I think you got it." Kikyo said with a smile. "Now it just takes time and practice to strengthen it."

Eleazar stepped forward as they took a break. "You never told me your cousin was a shield?"

Kagome looked confused. "A what?"

"A shield, it's a defensive talent. It's why I couldn't read her mind." Edward stated.

"She has a very powerful gift even as she is now." Eleazar stated.

Suddenly Kate appeared out of nowhere and tried to shock Bella but nothing happened. "Oh yeah, she's a shield alright. That should've knocked her out."

"Or your voltage has been exaggerated." Garrett poked playfully.

Kate held up her hand. "Maybe it only works on the weak." Garrett stepped forward, ignoring Carlisle's warning, and touched Kate's hand with a finger. He was quickly brought down to his knees.

He looked up at her. "You, are an amazing woman."

Kagome giggled as she could see the attraction there when suddenly she felt two vampires cross her barrier. She looked toward where the intruders came from. "Two unknowns, southeast, moving at a fast pace." Carlisle took off with Edward, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, and Inuyasha.

Seth and Leah took the twins inside while Kagome and Kikyo remained outside in defense stands waiting for the others to return. Soon, as night began to fall, they returned with Jacob and two Romanian vampires named Vladimir and Stefan. They headed inside where they listened to why the Romanian's came.

"No one said anything about a fight." Amun said looking at the Cullens.

"When Aro wants someone from a coven, it isn't long before evidence turns up proving that coven committed some crime." Eleazar said. "It happens so rarely, I never noticed it was a pattern."

"So Aro chooses someone he wants, states that the coven committed some crime, and pardons the one he wants." Eleazar nodded at Kagome. "So his "witnesses" will more than likely be pardoned vampires who will be willing to fight."

"Aro wants Alice," Edward spoke up. "I read his mind, he doesn't have anyone like her."

"But why does he need witnesses?" Emmett asked.

"To spread the word that justice has been served." Alistair said from against a bookcase. "After he slaughters an entire coven."

Amun sighed. "Benjamin, Tai come. We're leaving."

"Where will you go?" Kagome asked getting everyone to look at her. "What makes you think he'll be satisfied with Alice? What's to stop from going after Benjamin next? Or Zafrina or Kate or anyone else with a gift? Anyone they want. They don't want to punish, they want power." She sighed. "Carlisle might not ask you to fight, but I will." She looked each vampire in the eye as she spoke. "Not only for the sake of my family, but for yours. And for the way you want to live. I'm not asking you to fight against the demonic army that's headed this way, but if it comes down to a fight against the Volturi I'm asking you. Please.

"For the first time in my life, I have everything I've always wanted. A loving husband, two wonderful, biological children, and people who don't judge me for who and what I am. And in a few days all of that might be taken from me because some asshole in power wants something he can't have. If it comes down to it, I will fight and die to protect my family. Would you not do the same for yours? Or would you continue to run, to hide?"

There was a pause before Jacob stepped forward. "The packs will fight." Bella stood taking his hand and smiled at Kagome with nod.

"We will fight as well." Tanya stood along with her sister and Carmen.

"This won't be the first time I fought a king's rule." Garrett stepped forward.

Benjamin nodded. "We'll join you."

"No." Amun quickly stated.

"I will do the right thing Amun, you may do as you please."

"I'll fight." Mary said with a smirk. Each of the other nomads quickly agreed.

"We will stand with you." Zafrina said.

Siobhan quickly stood up. "So will we." Peter and Charlotte nodded.

Kagome looked at each of them. "Thank you."

"That didn't take much." Vladimir said to Stefan.

"You're all foolish." Alistair said as he moved to walk away.

Kagome glared at him. "What the hell is your problem?" Alistair turned to look at her. "No, you know what your problem is? You're afraid to stand up for yourself. You're afraid to fight against someone in power for whatever reason. I'm willing to die for anyone in this room just because they listened to us. You do what you want Alistair, but remember this. Until someone stands up to them, the Volturi will continue to push others around. But when you finally take a stand they'll learn that not everyone can be bullied into submission."

"The Volturi have a treaty with the Demonic Western Court," Inuyasha spoke up. "That treaty states that the Volturi can't attack anyone of blood to those listed on the treaty or that is on the treaty itself. That includes Kagome and her biological family. Isabella was injured when a newborn army attack the Cullen family last spring, an army that never should have been. We will be using that leverage against the Volturi. Depending on how the Volturi act, they may not live to see another sunrise."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and knew, Sesshomaru had given them the go ahead to destroy the Volturi.

Kagome sighed as she watched the snow falling and sticking. The Volturi would be arriving by tomorrow. The day before Sam had arrived at the house to inform them of a huge open clearing that would be perfect to fight in. In total twenty wolves would be standing alongside them.

But today was supposed to be a happy day for it was Christmas.

Though Kagome had only celebrated the holiday twice while in America, she didn't want to deprive her children from their American heritage. So they went to Charlie's where the Clearwater's were joining them.

Charlie and Sue would be leaving later that day for a fishing trip so they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. Sue had been worried about her children fighting but simply stated that she trusted Kagome.

"Present time." Charlie called out causing the children to bounce around. Kagome watched as Seth gave Sayoko a bracelet he had made, Leah gave Mason a book about tribal legends, Charlie and Sue gave Bella and her a thousand dollar check for whatever they wanted. Edward gave her a small box that reveled to be a necklace with the Japanese symbol of forever on it outlined in small diamonds. She looked up at him a smile.

"Forever." She whispered. He pulled his wife to him and gave her a kiss. Their lips didn't touch for more than a few seconds before they heard two high-pitched giggles. Kagome looked toward her children who seemed to find the ceiling interesting.

Lunch was served, a more finger meal than a sit down one, when Charlie pulled her aside. "How bad is it?"

Kagome sighed. "We don't have any word on the Volturi, but the demon army looks to be about mid-size. That's not bad but it's not good."

"Just be careful." Charlie said as he hugged her close. "And take care of Bella."

"I will."

Kagome looked in the mirror at the outfit Inuyasha had given her. The form fitting black jeans, black sleeveless style halter top, and knee-length black leather boots with a slight heel looked good on her. The entire outfit was outlined in bright pulsing purple showing her power and the bright blue crescent moon on the back of her shirt. On the bed beside her was an ankle length form-fitting trench coat. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she grabbed the box of jewelry she would have to wear and placed it in the pocket of the coat.

Sighing one more time Kagome left her bedroom and headed down stairs. Everyone was outside waiting for her so they could move to the clearing the wolves had found. They would camp out tonight and tomorrow deal with the Volturi.

"Okay, Sayoko, Mason stay with your guard. Kanna keep an eye on the Rouges, I don't want to take any chances. Seth, Leah stay close." Everyone nodded and headed out. Some took to the trees, some remained on the ground. In one large group they headed up the mountains heading north. Along the way they met up with Sam who lead the group. It only took an hour and a half, mostly due to the fact that Kagome and Inuyasha kept stopping the group as a caution.

Emmett and Inuyasha set up the small camp area while Kagome and Edward went with Sam to the clearing. It was vast, it was flat, it was perfect. "The packs will hide among the tree-line until the Volturi come. Until then we'll be stationed east of you guys."

Edward nodded. "Until tomorrow then." Sam nodded and they parted.

As night fell the snow came down lightly. Bella was shivering so Jacob gathered wood for a fire. Benjamin showing off used his powers to light the fire. Bella huddled into Jacob's chest for warmth. Kagome put the children to bed, telling to that tomorrow they had to be brave and then they could live in peace again. "Now I want you two to know something." She waited until they both were looking at her. "Tomorrow mommy is going to become someone very…dark, bad I guess is a better word. But that doesn't mean I would ever hurt you."

"We know okaasan." Sayoko said.

"I know sweetie, but you're going to see a side of me that I never wanted you to see. I just want you two to remember how much I love you." She kissed each of their foreheads. Tucking them in she left them to Kikyo who was guarding them for the night. Heading out to the others she noticed they were gathering around the bonfire.

"Name any American battle, I was there." Garrett said.

Jacob looked in disbelief. "Little bighorn."

Garrett sighed and held up his hand, fingers close together. "I came this close to biting Custer. But the Indians got him first."

Kate appeared on Garrett's lap. "Try Oleg's assault on Constantinople. He didn't win that one on his own."

"If you're talking battles, you're talking the Eleven Year's War. No one does a rebellion like the Irish." Liam said.

"You lost the Eleven Year War." Garrett pointed out.

"Ah, but it was one hell of a rebellion."

Soon everyone had gathered, some just listening, others talking about battles they had seen. When Kagome joined them, sitting on Edward's lap, Vladimir was talking about when they were in power. "When we ruled everything came to us. Prey, diplomats, favor seekers. Such was our power. But we never put on white hats and called ourselves saints."

"We were honest about what we were." Stefan said.

"We sat still for a very long time. We didn't notice we were beginning to petrify." Vladimir looked slightly thankful, at least Kagome thought so.

"Perhaps the Volturi did us a favor when they burned our castles."

"We've been waiting 1,500 years to return the favor. We have been ready to do battle for ages." Vladimir looked toward her. "Though I have to wonder what it is you can do."

Kagome simply smiled while Inuyasha scoffed. "I may not know much about the Volturi but I do know that Hikatrou is going to get his ass kicked."

"Inuyasha." Kagome in her no nonsense voice. "What have I told you about cussing in front of children?" She glared at him.

He pointed to the tent where her kids were. "Their asleep."

She looked at him with a disbelieving look. "You know with my luck their still awake."

The half-demon hummed. "Anyway if there's one person you don't ever want to piss off its Kagome here."

"I have to agree." Shippo said from his perch in a nearby tree. "Our battles were never written in the human history books but if you want a good war, the Invasion of 1604."

Kagome shook her head while Inuyasha smiled. "Now that was a good war."

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"In the early days of 1603 word reached the Western Lord that rumors were spreading about a gathering of high ranking demons is northern China. Scouts were dispatched to bring intelligence of where the rumors started. Instead they brought word of an army heading toward Japan. At first it was small for a demon army, a hundred lower and mid-ranking at most, but the further southeast they got the more demons joined them. They were after three things. One, Japan itself. The land was vast and once all the humans had been removed then it would be the perfect island for demons.

"The second was they wanted to kill the miko who slay both humans and demons without a care. They wanted to kill not only her but all miko's so there would be no one to challenge a demon so easily again. And third, they wanted the jewel of great power. For a year we waited, planned, and prepared. When the army reached the shores of Japan their number had grown to three thousand plus. We met them on a prepared battlefield and in the month of May in 1604 a small army challenged a large one. The four Cardinal Lords came together with their armies making a total of just over a thousand.

"For two days these armies fought, so much blood was spilt that the ground could no longer soak it up. Bodies were piled everywhere, blood fell from the sky as air born demons attacked one another. And in the middle of it all, creating the most blood spilt, was the Western Lord and his brother. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were creating such devastation that many were afraid to approach them. I was melting the skin and bones of any demon that crossed my path.

"At the end of the two days the leader of the army challenged me head on. I had been fighting nonstop while he had been sitting behind his army watching. In two hours time his head was mounted on a spear and carried throughout battlefield." Kagome smirked.

Inuyasha laughed. "Oh what a sight it was to see Kagome carrying a spear with a head on it."

"Challenge me if you will," Shippo stated in a high-pitched voice. "But know that I will kill all who face me." The group of demons around them laughed. Kagome picked up a rock and chucked it at him. "Hey."

"How I sometimes miss the days when we didn't have to hide." Kikyo said as she sat next to Inuyasha. "Those days were sometimes the most simplest and the best."

There was silence.

"Perhaps," Kagome spoke up after a minute or two. "One day we will no longer have hide. Perhaps one day, everyone, no matter if their demon, human, vampire, immortal, or shifter, perhaps one day we can all walk among each other like in the past."

She looked at Inuyasha who smiled back.


	30. Chapter 30- Fight or Flight

OMG I have a new chapter...in fact there's only one more chapter after this!

I wanted the fight scene to show a darker side of Kagome without getting too graphic, something I hoped to achieve.

* * *

"_Japanese_"

"English"

Chapter 30- Fight or flight

Kagome stood tall and stiff in the white clearing. Her family was around her, the Cullens trying to act somewhat human but the anticipation of what was to come was too much. Jacob, Seth, and Leah were all in wolf form laying down about the Cullens. The rest of the vampires were like statues in small groups in the clearing. The wolves were hiding in the trees behind them and the demon army was off to the right of the wolves.

Some of the army was stationed around Forks just in case but the majority was there.

The miko slowly sighed as she looked toward the woods. She wasn't sure which would be arriving first, the Rogue Army or the Volturi, but either way if things didn't go their way then…Kagome closed her eyes. No she couldn't think that way. Everything would work out.

Moving a lock of hair behind her ear, the tiara she wore with a small dangling crescent moon charm on her forehead glowed as it moved. Around her wrists were cuffs, each with a crescent moon, and a necklace, with both the Cullen crest and crescent moon. Royal jewelry she only wore on special occasions.

Looking in the direction the Volturi would be arriving from, she saw a light wind blowing lose snow around crating a fog like blanket blocking the trees.

The tension in the air was unsettling to the twins but Bella and Kikyo tried to keep them calm. They were playing a word game, Bella would say something in English and the twins would repeat it in Japanese with Kikyo correcting them if need be.

Kagome squeezed Edward's hand as she felt the Volturi slip through the barrier. "Fifty-five minimum." She whispered but everyone could hear her.

It only took three or so minutes before the Volturi, guard, and their witness, from what Edward said, to come walking out of the woods. It was slightly eerily as they walked out of the fog like snow. They walked in a straight line all donned in black cloaks. The "witnesses" parted allowing Aro, Caius, and Marcus to move to the front.

"Aro's looking for Alice." Edward whispered to her. Kagome hummed as she looked over the "witnesses". The Volturi were outnumbered, the odds were in their favor. Kagome let a small smirk show. They would win this if it came down to a fight.

As planned the wolves slowly walked out of the wood to stand amongst the vampires. With her slightly enhanced sight Kagome could see the Volturi look slightly shocked at seeing the wolves. The Volturi stop walking, leaving at least two yards in between them and the Cullens.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other before she took a deep breath and the two began walking. They both remained calm as they paused halfway to the Volturi. Aro seemed to look them both over as Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at them.

"Aro, how about we skip the pleasantries and get down to the real reason we're all here. You wish to inquire about my children." Kagome looked at him with calmness. Raising her voice she looked at the army gathered before her. "No laws have been broken, my children are not immortals. My friends gathered here can attest to that." She spread her arms out to the vampires behind her. "There is no need for such hostilities from you."

"Do you take us for fools!" Caius spat out. "The proof is there." He pointed behind her. "Immortal children."

"Calm yourself Caius, let us gather all the facts before making our judgment." Aro smiled. "I wish to see the children."

"Not gonna happen," Inuyasha growled out.

"Enough Inuyasha," Kagome placed a hand on his arm. The half-demon continue to glare but stopped growling. "_Don't forget we still have the upper hand._" She whispered as she turned to Edward and motioned him forward.

Edward nodded and took his children's hands. Leah and Seth flanked him with Emmett walked behind. As they reached Kagome and Inuyasha, Seth and Leah backed off a bit allowing them to walk beside the children. Together the group reached Aro. "Children I'd like you meet Aro, leader of the Volturi. This here is Caius and this is Marcus. Everyone this is my eldest, Mason Cullen and my daughter Sayoko Cullen."

"Hello everyone." Sayoko said as they both bowed.

Aro smiled at her. "Such manners." He held out his hand.

Mason looked up at Kagome who nodded before stepping forward. "Hello Aro." He ignored the hand and placed his hand on Aro's cheek. Kagome watched as Aro's eyes paused, shifted, and light up slightly at the images he was seeing.

"Magnifico. Half-mortal, half-immortal," Aro turned to the group behind him. "Conceived and carried by this," he looked at Kagome, "human. Such extraordinary courage."

"Impossible." Caius looked between Kagome and Aro.

While Aro turned to deal with Caius, the group began heading back toward the family. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who nodded with a sigh. They stopped walking while everyone else continued. "Time to become the bad guy again." She whispered. Inuyasha chuckled under his breath.

"Just think, this time I'm on your side."

She scoffed. "That makes me feel loads better." He chuckled at her sarcasm.

"Bring the informer forth." They duo turned around as everyone shifted and Irina was brought forth. Caius pointed, "Is that the children you saw?"

Irina looked scared as her eyes drifted to Kagome's "I'm not sure." Caius looked toward Jane. "They've changed. These children are bigger."

"Then your allegations were false."

"This isn't going to end well," Inuyasha whispered to her.

Kagome hummed but didn't say anything. "…I take full responsibility for my mistake." Irina looked as if she wanted to cry.

Two vampires moved forward but Kagome was quicker. "I demand a boon of favor from the Volturi due to their breaking of the treaty!" Her yell caused everyone to freeze.

Aro looked pissed. "Excuse me?"

The miko scoffed. "I detest having to repeat myself when you can hear me quite clearly." She scowled out, "I demand a boon of favor form the Volturi due to the breaking of the treaty." She repeated it slowly this time.

"The treaty has not been broken." Caius spat.

Kagome smirked darkly causing several of the 'witness' to shift uneasily. "Oh really, I can count two times in which the treaty was broken. The first was ignored but this last cannot be."

"Then please explain for I fear you have us at a loss. At no times have we violated the agreement." Aro tried sounding confused.

Kagome nodded as she moved closer. It was an intimidation move as she slowly began to circle Aro like a vulture on its prey. "Very well, did you or did you not Aro explain to my brother that any newborn uprising would be handled by you and your personal army? And did you or did you not send Jane and several others to deal with the newborn army in Seattle last spring under your orders? Where, due to Jane's negligence and your need to control things out of your control, one listed under the Wards of the West was bitten." She asked in a fake sweet voice. "I know they _had_ to have been watching the army, it's too big of a coincidence that they show up _just after_ the army is defeated."

She paused in front of Aro. "I wonder what Sesshomaru would say, what do you think Inuyasha?"

The half-demon scoffed. "He'd say, "Do not cross this Sesshomaru, for it will be the last thing you do"."

Kagome blinked as she looked at Inuyasha. "You know, that was kind of scary. You sounded just like him."

Inuyasha blanched. "I'm nothing like that overgrown stick in the mud asshole."

Jane interrupted. "No one was bitten during that attack. We would have known."

Kagome scoffed as she looked toward the blond vampire. "Do you think I would stupid enough to let my injured cousin anywhere near another vampire just after she got bit?"

"Your cousin?"

"Yes, if you look closely at the treaty my uncle and cousin are listed. Isabella Swan." Aro looked sick as the consequences of his actions in sending Jane and delaying action settled in. Kagome looked him in the eye. "I demand Irina's life to be spared in good faith that you still wish to keep peace between our races. You will however still have to speak with Sesshomaru and possible reform a new treaty."

"You wish to spear the one who accused you?" Aro asked.

"It is not her fault given her past. Besides, everyone deserves a second chance." She smiled gently. Even Inuyasha smiled at that.

Before another word could be said, an armored demon came rushing out of the forest. They quickly kneeled down before Inuyasha. Kagome hurried back to see what was going on. "My pardons my lord, my lady, but the army has been spotted along the southwestern shoreline bypassing your perimeter barrier. Their heading this way." A female voice stated.

"How long?" Inuyasha asked.

"Given their numbers, twenty minutes, an hour at most."

"How many?"

"They look to be two hundred strong."

Kagome cursed under her breath. "Have the army clear out of the southern path, station in the north and west. Don't give them any indication that you're here. Wait for our call." The demoness nodded before taking off again. "Two hundred." She looked at Inuyasha. "That's about thirty more than we were expecting."

"That's too many, even with the army we have gathered that's still too many with all the innocents we got." Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair. "Looks like we're gonna have to go all out. Can you handle it?"

Kagome nodded grimly before turning to Aro. None of the vampires had moved. "My boon Aro or are you ready for a war you cannot win?"

Aro seemed to frown heavily before motioning for Irina to step forward. The female vampire looked confused before hesitantly taking a few steps toward Kagome. When no one stopped her she hurried toward Kagome. The miko was quick to put an arm around her to reassure the immortal vampire that she was safe.

"There may have been no laws broken," Aro spoke up causing the trio walking away to freeze, "but does it follow that there is no danger? For the first time in our history humans pose a threat to our kind." Kagome and Inuyasha watched as he put on a show, moving around, holding out his hands, and even looking concerned. "Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us." His little 'show' had a few of the 'witnesses' moving around uneasily. Kagome however could see Caius smirking. "In such perilous times, only the known is safe. And we know nothing of what these children will become."

Kagome rolled her eyes as the man kept monologuing. She and Inuyasha looked at each other. "Ya know this guy reminds me of someone."

The miko hummed. "Yeah, I can't decide between Tsubaki, Yura, or Karan."

Inuyasha laughed out loud causing Aro to pause in his monologuing to look at them. "I was thinking more Gatenmaru or Menomaru."

Kagome shuddered. "Don't even remind me of that guy. I still freak out when I think about what happened." She rubbed at her arms. "God damn moth demons and their creeping hands."

"Then how about Tokajin." Kagome shuddered again.

"Shut up pervert."

They both stopped, noticing Aro wasn't talking anymore. Kagome blinked innocently. "Sorry was that important? You kind of lost me after something about being safe."

Inuyasha chuckled and began walking back. "You never change wench."

The miko rolled her eyes. She gently took Irina's arm and headed back toward her family. "Yeah, yeah. The day I change is the day you act like Sesshomaru." She whispered the last part under her breath.

"I heard that."

Suddenly Kagome paused. Looking out across the white clearing she saw two figures moving toward them. "Alice and Jasper." She whispered under her breath. She looked toward Irina. "Go to your sisters." Irina looked confused. "Go."

Kagome didn't watch as Irina and her sisters reunited. She kept her eyes on Alice as she and Jasper approached Aro. "Ah Alice, we're so glad to see you here after all."

They were detained by two members of the Volturi. "I have evidence the children won't be a risk to our kind." Alice held out her hand. "Let me show you." Aro made a 'come here' motion. Alice quickly walked up to Aro, Kagome glared at Demetri as he slapped Jasper for no reason she could think of.

They all waited solemnly as Aro watched whatever visions Alice was showing him. Kagome kept her head held high as she watched Aro's eyes remain unfocused. Neither moved an inch as the vision played out before his eyes. Soon his eyes darted to her and held. They were wide…she would almost swear they held fear at her. What had Alice shown him to cause such reaction?

"Now you know." His eyes darted from hers to Alice's. "That's your future unless you decide on another course."

Caius stepped forward. "We cannot alter our course. The children still pose a great threat."

"No they don't." Alice said firmly. "Through our time with Kagome we have learned about a half-demon half-vampire child that lives in Japan. Mason and Sayoko, though half-human, are born from someone who's not a normal human. That alone ensures they are no threat. They will be able to blend in better with Shippo's illusions which are standard issue for demons in this age. There is no threat"

"Even still, it is not known how they will develop."

"Actually," Edward interrupted. "There may be a way to know." Kagome looked back confused. Edward smiled and looked back where Alice and Jasper had come from. Walking were two figures. A quick check told Kagome that one was a vampire while one was half-vampire half-human…a normal half-human she realized.

"I've been searching for witnesses of my own, among the Ticuna tribes of Brazil." Alice spoke up, drawing Kagome's attention from the two walking to Alice. Her attention however was quickly back on the two vampires. The two walked at a steady pace, they looked to be of Amazon decent only their complexion was a few shades lighter than that of Zafrina and Senna. She waited as they soon reached her and stopped.

"I've heard a lot about you, Kagome Cullen. You risked so much to birth not one but two half-vampire children. Even still you did so while human and lived. Alice has told me many stories of your bravery, but still none more so than that of your love for your children." He smiled gently. The man then turned to Aro. "I am a normal half-human, half-vampire. A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My aunt Huilen raised me as my own. I made her immortal." The two smiled at one another.

"How old are you?" Kagome whispered under her breath but he still heard her. It was a worry that creeped into her head now and then, would she have to bury her children? Would she have to see them die and when?

The man smiled at her. "One hundred and fifty years." Kagome smiled. If he, a normal half-vampire was only a hundred and fifty then her children could double or triple that. They would live for a long time. maybe even as long as herself.

"At what age did you reach maturity?" Aro asked.

The man turned back to Aro. "I became full-grown seven years after my birth. I have not changed since then. My mentality grew faster than I did."

"And your diet?"

"Blood, human food. I can survive on either."

"These children are much like us." Marcus stated. Caius looked as if he went to say something when suddenly Inuyasha shifted and started growling. Kagome's head snapped up quickly in the same direction. Spreading out her aura she smirked. They were here.

"Alice, Jasper, take them back toward the others." It was a demand, so cold that those around her had to do a double take to make sure it was even Kagome. "Now!" Jasper quickly broke out of the hold he was in and together with Alice they ushered the two vampires toward the Cullens. "Kikyo, Bella barriers up. I won't take any risks." Kikyo nodded as she rushed past them toward the Volturi and threw up a barrier. Bella followed suite, placing wards into the ground as she had been taught by Midoriko to stabilize the barrier longer.

Inuyasha's growl increased as many figures broke through the tree line. Wolves, panthers, ogres, snakes, birds, many different kinds of demons species she could name and couldn't name walked behind Hikatrou. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his attire, his royal ensemble was shining as if he was a messenger instead of a Rogue. They all stopped as Hikatrou stopped and raised his hand. "By your word Higurashi Kagome, you swore to uphold all traditions when you wedded your husband. You failed to exchange blood."

Kagome scoffed as she interrupted him. "You know damn well why we could not do that. You wish to see him dead so you may once again lay claim to what is not yours."

Hikatrou grimaced but continued on. "By order of the Southern Lord…"

"The Southern Lord has declared you Rogue." Inuyasha called out. Hikatrou looked up in disbelief. "Your own father has abandoned you Hikatrou. No one but the Rouges who follow you are going to help you. If you continue to peruse this matter you are doing so without the backing of the South."

"This is your only chance." Kagome spoke up so everyone could hear her. "Leave now or die. There will be no second warning for Rouges." Inuyasha unleashed Tessagia while Kagome summoned her own sword.

Things were tense for a few seconds before a deep growl from Hikatrou had the army moving. Demons poured out of the forest behind them and charged toward the Rogues. Kagome sighed before unleashing the power she had kept at bay. Feeling the demonic miasma flowing through her freely again brought her back to the days she worked for Naraku. She briefly noted that Inuyasha wasted no time in charging in like he always does.

Smirking as her eyes shifted purple, Kagome slowly began to walk forward. Miasma dripped off her sword as she swung it at any demon stupid enough to come near her. Inuyasha covered those who had rushed pasted, hoping for an easy kill. Shippo took those in the sky, raining down fire on those who decided to stay near the back or run once the killing started. She had felt a few pulses from the barriers, noting happily that they were holding.

Dodging a slash of claws brought her from her musing. She smirked darkly at the path of bodies she was leaving that were quickly melting into piles of flesh and blood. Around her were cries and screams of pain as the rouges were quickly taken care of. This was actually going better than she had hoped but there were still too many to rest easily right now. Finally after going though about twenty demons herself, she came upon Hikatrou as he stood in the middle of the chaos. Anger could be seen in his eyes.

"This didn't have to happen. If you had just submitted to me…"

Kagome chuckled darkly, a slight hint of insanity in her voice. A purple hue began to surround her. "Submit? I submit to no one. No one is strong enough to counter me."

Hikatrou growled as he charged forward, his sword drawn. "You will be mine!" He moved to slice her arm off but she was quick to block. Shocked at her speed, having never actually seen her in battle before now, he circled around and tired again aiming for her head but again was blocked. Growling fiercely he jumped backwards, putting some ground between them. He waited, watching as she was forced to pivot on a foot to dodge a snake.

She was graceful, he would give her that. This only strengthened his resolve to have her. Licking his lips in anticipation of having her, he rolled his wrist once before charging again. He aimed to disarm her this time. This too was blocked but Kagome quickly pushed Hikatrou away, sending him flying backwards.

Raising her sword she smirked. "Shattered Darkness." Swinging her sword, hundreds of small dark purple shards flew out of the tip. The shards of miasma began to dissolve anything in its path, trees, other demons, and Hikatrou. The demon cursed as shards flew all around him, lodging themselves in his legs and arms. Roaring, he ignored the shards and charged forward, his sword now glowing as fire began to eclipse it.

"Fool." She whispered as he swung again and again. It became a deadly dance. He would swing, she would block. Fire raged around in a trail from his sword. Anytime she attacked he was either too slow to counter or countered only to be thrown backwards. He was reckless, young, foolish. He was not meant for battle, his parents never raising him to be so.

Off to the side Edward watched, amazed. Kagome was graceful, amazing, powerful. This was nothing like the Newborn Army attack. Though she only fought a little, that fight was nothing compared to the deadliness her group was showing now. Inuyasha was the reckless fighter, swinging his sword at any enemy that came near him. Shippo was cunning, using tricks to get his opponents to attack one another. Several of the guards were swift, quickly going through those who wouldn't pose much of a threat.

A number of demons stood between the army and the two barriers, killing anything that got too close. That was to say there wasn't any casualties on their side. Ten of the fifty demon guard was already dead. Suddenly a rush of fire flew over the barrier Bella was holding up. Bella gasped before pressing her hands on the barrier in attempt to keep it steady. She was forced back slightly, as if something was pushing her, when the fire stopped and Inuyasha was in front of them.

"_Backlash Wave_!" Edward watched as the half-demon swung his huge sword, causing mini tornado's of what appeared to be white clouds to charge back at the army. Those of the guard seemed to already know what the attack did as they all had jumped out of the way. The tornado's slammed into the ground and ripped through anything in its path.

Shippo called out something in Japanese as he landed. Inuyasha scoffed before jumping back in the fray. Hearing a cry of annoyance, Edward turned his gaze toward Kagome as she went flying backwards.

Leaning backward she placed her hands on the ground, sliding from the force of being pushed. Stopping she flipped upright and faced her opponent again.

"_Why don't you just give up already? I'm the only one who can own you._" Hikatrou growled out at her.

Kagome smirked. She could feel the deadly winds of Inuyasha's _Wind Scar_ not too far from left. Hearing him use _Meidō Zangetsuha_ made her wonder how many demons were left. But she couldn't look. She had to keep her attention on Hikatrou. She had to block out all the screams at them as she focused on the fool before her. Getting a second to relax she took note of his torn and bloody clothes. No longer did he look like the regal prince he once was, now he only looked desperate.

"_Why do you continue to try when you're so outmatched?_ _Your army has fallen, soon you shall too._" He growled at her words, red slipping into his eyes. And in that second as was if she had heard a thin cord snapping. Hikatrou had lost all control.

His growl of anger was louder than any he had cried before. He charged from above from a single leap but Kagome simply sidestepped him. Landing, he turned and swung his sword. Fire flew forward and surrounded her. The flames circled around her and reached well above her head but she didn't panic. Raising her sword she swung it once, clearing away all the flames from the pressure of her aura alone. He growled, pissed and obviously way beyond rational thought. With a flick of her wrist, a strike of miasma flew across the ground and hit the demon.

He roared with pain before shaking it off and charged again.

With his irrational mind he was unable to block or counter any attacks. Cuts built up on his arms, chest, and face. Each new cut gained a new growl of pain. Kagome easily dodged an attack and kicked him in the chest. He slid as he turned on his feet, ready to charge again, when he suddenly couldn't move.

Smirking, Kagome held up her sword above her head. She began to circle the tip of the blade slowly. A swirling ball of miasma began to form. "_Before you I become the thing you fear, the thing you've only heard of. Before you, I shall summon your death._" She heard someone cry Inuyasha's name in panic but didn't pay attention. She had to concentrate as she slowly stopped spinning the tip and moved the blade downwards at an angle. As she moved the blade a trail of purple miasma followed. Soon a star took shape from the trail. "_Die_," was whispered as she placed the tip of the sword with the giant ball of miasma in the center of the star.

As if she had given some command, the star of miasma shot forward and the surrounded Hikatrou. The demon cried out in pain as he thrashed around but to no avail. The star held, slowly melting the skin off his wrists and waist. Small balls of miasma shot out of the big one, striking him in many different areas. Some of the miasma sinking into his skin. As the miasma began to surround him, his skin began to melt. Flesh quickly dissolved, blood poured out of ripped veins. He screamed out as his face peeled away, a choking sound rang out from his throat as blood flowed out of now skinless neck.

Soon he was nothing more than a pile of melted flesh, cloth, and bones.

Slowly she walked forward, her sword pointed at the ground. She stopped just in front of the waste pile. Nothing was said as she stared at the remains.

"Kagome?" she turned her head to look at Inuyasha. The half-demon tightened his grip on his sword.

She took several deep breaths. "No more." She whispered as the purple hue around her began to fade and was replaced with a pink one. The pink light pulsed a few times, cleaning up the air, removing the remains of all the dead demons, before fading as well. "No more fighting." She dropped her sword which faded away into a pink light.

She looked around. The ground was torn up, the snow was red in areas, the barriers had been dropped, and they were alive. Slowly she made her way to Shippo who was kneeling behind her children. She paused, waiting for fear to rise up in their eyes or for them to flinch away. Instead, Mason broke away from Shippo and hurried to give her a hug. Kagome collapsed to her knees and pulled her son closer, which was soon followed by her daughter.

"Will I become that strong one day mama?" Sayoko asked with a tilted of her head.

Unable to help it, Kagome started laughing. Soon Kikyo, Inuyasha, the other demons from the guard followed. Calming down, the miko smiled at her daughter. "I don't know baby, we'll just have to wait and see how your powers develop." She stood and was quickly wrapped in a pair of arms. "I'm alright." She rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

"I was worried." He whispered in her ear.

"Dear ones," she looked over toward Aro, forgetting for a moment that the Volturi was even there. Many were looking at her with fear and respect…or in Jane's case nothing but fear. Perhaps the girl would now think before she acted. Marcus inclined his head in respect while Caius clinched his jaw. "There is no danger here from these children. We will not fight." Aro then turned toward them. "We have granted your request to spare the woman's life. Please inform your Lord and brother we wish to renew the treaty with him."

Inuyasha nodded as he crossed his arms. "I will inform him personally."

Aro nodded and began to walk away. Members of the Volturi shifted around for a few seconds before quickly following.

It was over.

Sighing Kagome relaxed in Edward's arms. "Thank you all for helping." That seemed to be the catalyst as everyone began celebrating with those from their coven or friends.

"We have them on the run, now is the time to attack." Vladimir looked at her.

Kagome shook her head. "No more."

"You're all fools. The Volturi might be gone but they will never forget what happened here." Stefan pointed out.

"The Volturi know they have overstepped their boundaries." Kikyo said, crossing her arms. "Any more of a confrontation today could result in a war we do not want. The Volturi know that when push comes to shove they will lose. But if they fought today we would most likely die. That attack Kagome did took more out of her than anything she's ever done."

"The fighting is done today." Carlisle stated.

The two Romanian's looked at one another before taking off.

"Thank you." Kagome turned to see Irina behind her. Her head was down. "And I'm sorry…"

The miko shook her head. "If you hadn't reported it someone might've or we might not have gotten to meet so many wonderful vampires. What's done is done, and though there are some things that needs to be discussed between us, I can not fault you for doing what you did."

Irina looked as if she wanted to cry. Kagome simply hugged her before she was almost tackled by Kate and Tanya with thanks. Kagome laughed before she slipped back into Edward's arms. The wolves quietly left, all except Jacob, Seth, and Leah. Kagome was introduced to Huilen and Nahuel, the two Alice had arrived with. "Thank you for coming."

"It was no problem, to meet such a woman." Nahuel stated. "If there is anything you need…"

Kikyo stepped forward. "If we can, is there any way you or Huilen could tell us about what you remember of your birth for our research." Kikyo asked. At his confused look she continued. "We've already documented that of a half-demon, half-vampire and Kagome's experience of birth but getting as much information as we can will help us greatly. Anything you can remember about your birth to your lifestyle as a half-vampire."

Huilen smiled with a nod. "I will tell you all I know." Kikyo motioned with her arm and together they led the way back to the Cullen house. Taking it as a sign they group began to head back. The nomads took their leave, Peter and Charlotte walking with Jasper to catch up on their lives since the last visit.

Alice moved to walk beside Kagome with a smiled. "Thank you Alice." The miko spoke lowly. Alice just smiled as she walked, listening to the twins talk about what they learned since she had been gone.

Arriving at the house last, having walked part of the way back with Edward to relax, Kagome sat with Irina on the couch in living room. "I don't know what Laurent told you about me but I can only tell you what I know. When the Cullens left me, after some time, I headed to a clearing Edward had taken me in hopes to clear my head a bit. There I ran into Laurent again. He told me he was sent by Victoria to check if the Cullens visited. I tried to lie but he saw right through it. He stated that Victoria wanted to kill me slowly, to make me suffer, but he promised me a swift death from his hand. I know what Tanya and Kate said about him trying, but Irina his eyes were red."

Irina shook her head in disbelief. "He said he was just going to check on something for a friend. He never said anything about Victoria or killing you or like that. We only received word later that he was dead and by some wolves."

Kagome nodded. "When I was about to defend myself, the wolves arrived. I don't know who told you what happened or how it happened, but in that moment Laurent was going to kill me. If he had bitten me, my miko powers would've reacted resulting in his death anyway. Victoria used him, knowing he would die no matter what to see who would defend me with the Cullens gone."

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be." Kagome placed a hand on Irina's knee. "Carlisle told me about your family's pain in dealing with immortal children. I'm sorry you had to lose your mother in that manner and that seeing my children the way you did brought up such painful memories. I'm sorry you lost Laurent and in such a horrible manner. If I had known that he was trying, even in the slightest attempts, to be like you or to be with you, I would've stopped them." They were silent for a moment, the laugher from Sayoko entering through the open window. "Would you like to properly meet them?"

Irina looked shocked but nodded. Smiling, Kagome took her hand and lead the vampire outside. She noted that the Irish Coven were gone, as was Peter, Charlotte, and the Egyptians. The two Amazon women were saying their goodbyes to the twins. Tanya and Kate, with Garrett holding her, smiled as they walked over. Eleazar and Carmen quickly hugged Irina, welcoming her back.

Feeling two sets of arms wrapping around her waist, Kagome turned to see a smiling Sayoko and Mason. "And how are my little trouble makers?" The two simply smiled. "Irina I'd like you to meet Sayoko and Mason, my children. Guys this is Kate and Tanya's sister, Irina."

Sayoko quickly shook her hand with a smile while Mason showed her the same events he showed everyone else. Irina went from crouching down to kneeling as she looked up at Kagome. She swallowed once before looking at the twins. "I'm sorry for what trouble I caused."

Inuyasha scoffed as he and Kikyo walked up to them, a notebook in her hand. Nahuel and Huilen were nowhere in sight. "The wench causes more trouble on a daily bases."

Kagome huffed as she placed her hands on her hips. "So says the idiot who released a revenge hungry moth demon."

"So says the wench who got herself kidnapped more times than she has fingers."

"So says the baka who couldn't take a simply joke in the beginning."

He pointed at her. "Hey you were the one who said we were dating."

"And you couldn't play along. You nearly got me killed because of that."

Kikyo sighed gaining their attention. "And there they go again." She smiled at them.

"Is this normal?" Rosalie asked, pointing out that they were now practically yelling in each other's faces. They hadn't acted like that the last time they had met Inuyasha.

Kikyo nodded. "Yeah, they get like this every once in awhile. Inuyasha's going to say something stupid here in a minute and she'll sit him."

"Sit him?" was echoed around her. Kikyo merely pointed at the arguing duo.

"…and let's not forget who was stupid enough to even shatter the damn thing in the first place."

"Oh like you're one to talk, you screw up just as many times as I did. Or have you forgotten the incident at the temple with the spiders? All you had to do was tell me the truth and I wouldn't have insisted we stay the night."

"Don't act like miss perfect, you couldn't even shoot an arrow. What kind of a miko didn't know how to shoot an arrow? At least Kikyo could do that much." The silence that followed had Shippo and Kikyo groaning while shaking their heads. "Shit I didn't mean that." Kagome simply crossed her arms. "I meant that…uh…"

"Osuwari!" Kagome said in a flat tone. The necklace around Inuyasha's neck glowed pink before slamming him into the ground. "Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari." Each time slammed him into the ground again, leaving an Inuyasha shaped crater and Inuyasha himself groaning in pain. "Say that again and I'll say it till you hit China."

Shippo couldn't help but laugh while Kikyo only shook her head. Soon the others were laughing. "Nice one mama."

* * *

I'll have the final chapter up tomorrow. Reviews please :)


	31. Chapter 31- Epilog- Peace

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 31- Epilog- Peace

Lisa Thompson looked around the lunch room unsure of where to sit. It was only her first day, her family had moved to the small town as her mother got transferred to the local hospital. The town, population of about four thousand people where their idea of a Saturday night was either driving almost an hour to a nearby city or bowling in the local ally. Nervous she smiled as a girl in her English class called her over.

Introductions were made, gossip was spread, and soon she began to fit in.

Hearing some girls swoon, Lisa turned to see what the commotion was all about. Walking in the lunch room were four of the most beautiful people she had ever seen.

"Megan, who are they?" she motioned with her head.

Megan sighed. "That's the Cullen and Hale family. See, Dr. Cullen is this foster father slash match maker. The beautiful blond is Rosalie Hale and the big guy is Emmett Cullen. Alice Cullen is the little pixie looking one and the guy with her is Jasper Cullen, Rosalie's twin." Lisa nodded with another gorgeous looking guy entered the cafeteria. Pale complexion, short blondish-brown hair one just wanted to run their hands through, a true god if she had ever seen one. "And that's Edward Cullen. He's practically every girls dream sex guy." Lisa just nodded. Oh she wanted him.

"Don't even think about it." Lisa turned to Brad as he chuckled. "Every girl thinks the same thing when the first see him but he's taken."

"Another Hale?" Lisa asked.

He shook his head. "See Dr. Cullen knew this family named Higurashi from his youth when he traveled with his parents. Well years ago the family was in a house fire, all died but the eldest daughter. The girl's mom had apparently named Dr. Cullen as guardian if anything should've happened to them. Well years later they died and Dr. Cullen gained custody. Kagome was there when they fostered Emmett and Edward."

"Kagome being the Higurashi." Megan stated for Lisa's sake. She then pointed behind her. Turning the young teen saw a beautiful Japanese looking girl walking with another girl. "The girl with her is her cousin, Isabella Swan. Isabella just came here last week while the Cullens arrived last month. Not much has been said as to why but since she only associates with the Cullens no one really knows." Both girls were smiling as Isabella gestured with her hand and Kagome shook her head.

Isabella took her seat next to Alice, who pulled out a magazine and the two began to point to it and then Kagome. The standing teen only laughed before leaning over to give Edward a kiss. Lisa watched as he said something, something that had the girl looking at her. Kagome lost her smile for a second before shaking her head and replaying to whatever was said.

Lisa wondered what the real story was behind the Cullen family but put it out of her mind as she turned back to the group around her.

Kagome sighed as she sat next to Edward. "Another fan."

Emmett smirked. "Girls can't help it if they fall for Mr. Perfect here."

Edward rolled his eyes while Kagome smirked. "Oh they can look and fantasize all they want Emmett. But at the end of the day, he's always in my bed with me." Alice and Rosalie started laughing, Emmett threw back his head and let out a booming laugh. Jasper shook his head while Bella only giggled.

"Just give the girl a few days to get used to the school before you scare her." Jasper said.

Kagome smirked, "I make no promises." The group started laughing again.

After school Kagome watched as the new girl, Lisa if she remembered her name was, walk with Megan, a girl that reminded way too much of Jessica Stanley. Lisa was, again, eyeing Edward in a way that looked as if she was going to fight for him…that and her bike was next to Edward who was leaning against Emmett's jeep more than likely thinking it was his. Shaking her head at the girl's foolishness, Kagome hurried over toward the others.

"She's doing it again." She pouted to Edward.

Her husband chuckled and pulled her into a kiss. "Tomorrow you can scare her."

"Is it really 'scaring' her if Kagome's warning her away?" Bella asked with a smile. The shy girl had changed a lot over the years.

"Whatever it is, I want to get home." Straddling her bike, she got a weird look from the girl as the rest of the family climbed into the jeep and Bella sat behind her. "Hold on."

The ride home was quick. Bella jumped off and into Jacob's arms. Kagome was almost tackled by two grown up half-vampires while Edward steadied her. After their quick hug Kagome headed inside while the twins spoke with their father.

Her children had grown fast, true to Nahuel's words. In seven years time from the moment they were born they had reached maturity. She was saddened to see the childhood of her precious ones fly so quickly but was happy that they would always love her. Leah and Mason had accepted that there would be no children, Mason telling her that biologically it didn't matter as his family was made up from those they chose. They still wanted a few years to themselves before possibly looking into adopting a demon child.

Leah had made great leaps in becoming friends with the Cullens. Sometimes she would think back on Sam and Emily but no longer was it done with remorse. She was happy.

Sayoko and Seth, who had grown for several more years before stopping, were happy with just the two of them. Sayoko, like any other vampire, couldn't have children but she didn't let that get her down. The two liked taking walks together and were currently planning a trip to travel to Brazil to see Senna and Zafrina. Kagome would miss them when they left but she knew she couldn't cuddle her children forever.

Speaking of other children, Kagome mused about Shippo and Kanna as she placed her bag in her room. Shippo and Souten were still happy, ruling the East as they always had. They had had a few more kids but Souten was thinking of saying enough with the children.

Kanna on the other hand had mated with Patrick. The Irish fox had been great for the once stoic demon. Their wedding had been a mix of Irish and Japanese traditions. There had been a lot of dancing, drinking, and laughing. Currently they had one child, a girl named Kagura. Kanna's last email had stated they would be trying for a second child soon.

Bella and Jacob had been going great. No children yet but Kagome felt as if it was only a matter of time. Her cousin was coming along in her training, barriers were now so easy to make that Bella could (literally) do it in her sleep. Of course Jacob had gotten used to being around so many vampires that some things that still embarrassed Bella no longer embarrassed him. He still did patrols for any nomads or rogue demons.

Hearing laughter Kagome looked out the huge bay window to the backyard. Esme was smiling so brightly that Kagome wondered if her face was stuck that way. Carlisle stood behind her watching as Emmett and Mason roughhoused. Sayoko and Seth were sitting under a tree, Seth braiding Sayoko's hair. Rosalie and Leah were cheering their men on in friendly banter. Alice and Jasper were missing but that was no surprise. Jasper often needed to hunt after school.

Feeling arms wrap around her waist and lips kiss her neck Kagome sighed. "And what, Mrs. Cullen, has you so deep in thought?"

Kagome moaned as he slid his hand downward. "Just thinking about how happy I am." She turned to face him. "And how lucky I am to have you." Edward smirked as he pulled her backward to their soundproof room. As she followed without resistant, one final thought passed her mind.

For the first time in over five hundred years, she was truly at peace.

* * *

Thank you all for sticking with me through this story. It's been a long road but we finally got to the end. Thank you all for the reviews and ideas you've given me. I will continue to write (I have another Inuyasha/Twilight idea in the works as well as a few Naruto and Harry Potter ideas) so keep an eye out. Thank you Devilsmama for being my beta.

See ya at the next story!


End file.
